TRUCO
by Ero-gomen
Summary: REMAKE 2017 - NARUSASU (principal) otras parejas: itadei- gaarasaigaara- sasunaru (solo una vez) Naruto es un gran mago. pero todo cambia el día que conoce a sasuke, trata de sorprenderlo pero al parecer el moreno no le demuestra nada, físicamente porque lo que el no sabe es que naruto le lee los pensamientos. pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES EL REMAKE (AÑO 2017) DE LA HISTORIA CON TODOS LOS ERRORES QUE YO PUEDA ENCONTRAR Y CORREGIR, AL FINAL DE TODO HABRÁ UN EPILOGO DE REGALO._

 **TRUCO**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Naruto uzumaki había sufrido considerablemente en su niñez, solo disfruto de sus padres en los primero años de vida pero cuando cumplió cinco años ellos murieron en un accidente, desde ese momento las personas que se hacían llamar "familia" hicieron hasta lo imposible para quitarle toda la herencia que le dejaron sus padres. como naruto era tan pequeño no se pudo defender, solo recibía humillaciones en cada lado al que iba. cansado de la situación, decidió huir lejos de todo y todos.

Una noche el hambre era insoportable, naruto sabia que estas eran las consecuencias de irse lejos, alguna enfermedad o simplemente el hambruna lo mataría, pero aquella noche el rubio no estaba solo, aquella noche tenia una compañía muy importante que lo había estado siguiendo desde que se fue de casa y desde mucho antes también. naruto se sentó en un llano y decidió ver por ultima vez las estrellas pues seguramente mañana ya no despertaría, nadie quiso ayudarle porque pensaban que era un vagabundo ladrón, ¿como es que aquella gente pensaba eso de un niño de 5 años? El sonido de su estomago hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, le dolían los ojos y la cabeza. cada vez era mas insoportable y empezó a respirar con dificultad, su cuerpo se estaba en estado huesudo y apenas tenia color en sus mejillas, de repente sintió mucho sueño. ya era el momento y él lo sabia así que se coloco a llorar en silencio esperando su muerte.

Un par de ojos azules le miraban con mucha tristeza así que antes de que el pequeño diera su ultimo suspiro decidió intervenir posando su mano en su estomago, naruto estaba tan mal que no se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle solo sintió como un calor lo emanaba desde adentro dándole fuerzas, cuando abrió los ojos se quedo mirando con miedo al hombre que tenia enfrente pero luego dejo de sentirlo, aquel hombre de ojos azules le miraba con mucha curiosidad y le transmitía seguridad y confianza

-¿qui..quien eres? - pregunta sobándose los ojos, pensaba que eso era una ilusión

-me llamo Balthazar- naruto sonrió al escuchar ese nombre, le parecía conocido

-¿como el mago? – pregunta sin poder evitarlo

-No como, lo soy- dice orgulloso

-jajajajajaj si seguro... ya estoy muerto, jajaja que gracioso- naruto reía suavemente, pues no tenia tanta energía, solo contaba con lo que le paso balthazar- vale y ¿por que estas aquí?

-porque te necesito pequeño, te he estado a analizando desde que naciste y se bien que tu eres él elegido , perfecto para este cargo.

-¿que cargo?

\- tendrás una gran responsabilidad en tus manos, naruto ven conmigo y te daré todo mi legado y seras mi reencarnación, seras un mago poderoso porque lo puedo ver en ti, tus ojos azules muestran la pureza de tu corazón, pureza que he buscado por mucho tiempo y por fin te he encontrado, tu eres digno de todo mi poder - antes de que naruto contestara, o se negara Balthazar coloco una mano en su hombro y lo durmió.

 **Capitulo primero: el chico de los ojos negros.**

 **15 años despues**

Como Balthazar había dicho, le paso a naruto todos sus poderes, lo entreno en una montaña alejado de toda la civilización y le enseño a utilizar toda su magia hasta que el rubio cumplió 15 años, después de eso el anciano callo enfermo y murió. Naruto se sintió muy triste por esto, sabia que con todo el poder que tenia no podría traer devuelta a su maestro ya que su hora había llegado, pero le agradecía eternamente todo lo que había hecho por él y el gran regalo que le había dejado. como recuerdo y para no olvidarle, tomo de el collar que traía puesto, una hermosa gema verde que simbolizaba su generación y su reencarnación.

Balthazar murió feliz y seguro de haber encontrado a naruto.

A lo largo de los años, naruto se dio cuenta de que la magia hacia que las personas se escandalizaran, así que decidió ser prudente y no llamar tanto la atención, pero ¿como no hacerlo si a miles de kilómetros sus ojos irradiaban luz? las personas no podían evitar mirar la belleza de sus ojos.

Trato de vivir su vida como una persona normal, así pues como todo un adolescente ingreso a un instituto y estudio. ahora en sus 20 años por fin logro entrar a la universidad para estudiar medicina, siempre fue su sueño ayudar a las personas que aun no le ha llegado la hora de morir. y para su suerte, la universidad konoha lo acepto.

...

Aquella mañana estaba nuestro rubio en el aeropuerto esperando a que el avión estuviera listo, pero se aburría , lo unico malo de la universidad era que tenia que viajar, pues esta estaba en japón. pero esperar no era uno de sus fuertes. dado que era muy imperativo y muchas veces para no aburrirse ayudaba a las personas o hacia una que otra bromita a los _chicos malos_ , como él les llamaba. También podía ver en las personas lo que eran y lo que hacían, los que fingían ser algo que no eran, y lo que sufrían en silencio. A los que se los merecía les ayudaba sin que nadie se enterara, y a los que eran malas personas los castigaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Alguna veces, para pasar el tiempo se ponía a hacer trucos normales con cartas o leyendo pensamientos. Lo normal de cualquier mago callejero o ilusionista. sin embargo; naruto sabia que lo suyo era diferente, él mismo podía sentir la energía corre por su cuerpo.

-y también el aburrimiento...- dice hablando solo, provocando que las personas se le quedaran viendo por un momento, podía hacer varias cosas para desaburrirse. cosas como: leer, escuchar música, jugar a la PSP1000, Mirar su móvil, buscar cosas en Internet o leer pensamientos – no eso no- negó en forma de reproche, leer los pensamientos de las personas sin su consentimiento era algo muy vergonzoso y aveces traumático, el rubio se enteraba de cosas que no quería enterarse de la vida privada e intima de los demás.

Y entonces lo sintió. Una energía oscura paso por su lado llamando su atención, nunca había sentido una energía tan cargada de oscuridad, de dolor y de odio, así que volteo a mirar para buscar al dueño de tal oscuridad y casi se le ponen las bolas de corbata. Un joven de mas o menos 20 años estaba sentado en una barra, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos negros que a la luz parecían azules y sus ojos negros mostrando fácilmente su alma; vestido con un traje negro y corbata dándole un aspecto terriblemente sensual -joder...- susurra halándose el cuello de su camisa, nunca había visto a un hombre tan llamativo y apuesto, su energía a pesar de estar tan cargada de oscuridad pudo divisar esa pequeña partícula de luz, muy pobre pero lo suficiente brillante como para que naruto se sintiera atraído hacia ella. así que sin perder tiempo se acerco a él, haría lo que sea, utilizaría lo que fuera necesario para llamar su atención.

 _-"lo odio.. me vengare maldito"-_ esa descarga de odio hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran, ¿acaso estaba escuchando los pensamientos del moreno?, estaba tan concentrado en saber de aquel chico que inconscientemente lo hizo. Nunca le había pasado anteriormente, él siempre tenia el control total de su poder.

 _"¡oh no! no debo hacer esto, ¡concéntrate naruto!"_ se regañó mentalmente y volvió a concentrarse sin leer sus pensamientos. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado, miro su perfil y delineo con sus pupilas la hermosa nariz, los labios delgados y masculinos, sus ojos negros y rasgados, se notaba que era japones y por alguna razón se sentía encantado.

 _-" ¿que le pasa a este tipo? no para de mirarme, parece un imbécil ¿acaso se enamoro de mi?"-_ Naruto parpadeo varias veces al escuchar eso, así que se sentó derecho y miro a la barra para pedir algo _– "vaya, ha dejado de hacerlo, menudo rarito"-_ el rubio trato de concentrarse en no escucharlo, pero. la cosa estaba difícil.

-¿que desea joven?- una mesera se le acerco y con voz coqueta se le insinuó sensualmente mostrandole su escote, era normal pues el rubio era la viva estampa de un dios griego.

 _-"pero mira que puta, hace un momento me estaba coqueteando a mi, casi me mete el pezón a la boca la asquerosa. y ahora lo hace como si nada con otro hombre"-_ naruto se rió al escuchar ese comentario, si el moreno supiera que podía escuchar todo lo que pensaba, y lo peor. que no podia evitarlo de seguro lo mataría.

-etto deme una limonada por favor ttebayo- la mesera se da la vuelta y no pudo evitar mirarle el culo justo antes de que le llevara la limonada. afortunadamente había podido controlar sus poderes para no escuchar mas a él moreno, pero no sus ojos... así que en un segundo intento, se le quedo viendo directamente y se arriesgó- hola soy naruto uzumaki y tu ¿como te llamas?.

-hmp…- el moreno vuelve a verle a los ojos, y se tomo el tiempo de detallarlo. para su desgracia aquel rubio era precioso, tanto que sintió algo extraño en su interior y naruto también pudo ver esa nueva energía que de repente apareció en el moreno.- sa..sasuke uchiha. _" ¿ pero que me pasa? ¿¡por que tartamudeo!? Maldito dobe por venir a molestarme, ¿que nadie le dijo que no se habla con extraños?, y mucho menos conmigo, Menudo imbécil"_

Naruto suspiro fuertemente escuchándole – sasuke ¿he? es un nombre muy varonil.

-¿estas coqueteando conmigo? No soy gay lo siento- él rubio no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al escuchar las palabras tan atrevidas del moreno, ni siquiera le molesto ya que hasta donde tampoco lo era, y no dudo en dejarlo claro.

-no soy gay, pero no lo dudaría si fuera contigo- dice mordiéndose el labio coquetamente, luego ríe al ver la expresión de sasuke- solo quería conocerte, ser amigos y lo que surgiera, ya sabes- el moreno se le quedo viendo fijamente sin decirle absolutamente nada, luego le quito la vista de encima y siguió tomando su café. Al sentirse ignorado naruto no tuvo mas opción que leer sus pensamientos.

 _-" hmp lo ignorare y se ira, estoy seguro siempre funciona. ¿quien se cree que es para hablarle al gran sasuke uchiha? Por muy cara de ángel que tenga y espero que un buen cuerpo debajo de esa ropa naranja, y esos tres bigotes en sus mejillas que me provocan tocarlos, esos labios rosados que piden ser besados... ¡JODER! ¡NO PIENSES ASÍ DE ÉL, APENAS LO CONOZCO!, ADEMAS; ¡ACABE DE AFIRMAR QUE NO ERA GAY! NO SE PIENSA ASÍ DE UN HOMBRE SASUKE!"-_ naruto rió escuchándole, y sobre todo su rostro que no había cambiado nada, era imperturbable, seguía serio e intachable- _" lo que me faltaba, se ríe de mi... "-_ y efectivamente, se rió con mas fuerza.

-¿de que te ríes? ¿Acaso soy un payaso?- sasuke estaba serio

-no... recuerdos que me perturban, no te creas tan importante- dice arqueando una ceja- bueno me tengo que ir- se termina su limonada y luego le mira- apropósito me gusta tu color de ropa, te queda O.K jajajajaj - y se va agarrando sus maletas, sasuke se mira su ropa y descubre que esta de color fucsia chillón.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¿QUE LE PASO A MI TRAJE? ¿POR QUE ESTA DE ESTE COLOR?- no sabia que había pasado, ni como había pasado. solo que ese rubio tenia algo que ver en todo esto. posiblemente sea un ilusionista – ¡ESE IMBÉCIL!

A lo lejos, naruto pudo escuchar el insulto dirigido hacia su persona y volvió a reír a carcajadas. sasuke era alguien que quería conocer y lo haría.

...

El viaje en el avión fue como el rubio esperaba aburridor, así que se coloco a jugar en su PSP para distraerse. al llegar a japón pudo divisar a muchas personas que llegaban de otros vuelos, entonces se concentró en buscar a cierto azabache que como había leído sus pensamientos pudo obtener bastante información pero no toda, respetaba los limites de su intimidad.

lo que si sabia, y no necesitaba de leer sus pensamientos era lo de que iban al mismo lugar, japón. así que sin perder tiempo se puso a buscarlo. siendo relativamente fácil pues el traje fucsia brillaba a lo lejos, no por nada había cambiado el color para poder identificarlo. noto tambien como todos le miraban. Un hombre tan apuesto como sasuke no era de usar esos tonos tan vivos.

Pero él uchiha, con un sonrojo bien disimulado, demostró a todos que tenia la confianza para lucir su traje rosita mariquita.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, sasuke sabia que ese rubio era el responsable de que su traje fuera de ese color tan ridículo. asi que caminando con decisión se acerco y dijo

-devuelve el color normal de mi traje, ya tuve suficiente con todo el viaje y el tiempo que ha pasado- exije cruzándose de brazos

-si tienes razón, ese color ya hizo lo que tenia que hacer- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa divertida- pero nadie quita el culito que te marca.

-culito que nadie puede tocar, solo ver- contesta con seguridad alzando el dedo como aclarando la situación. él sabia que estaba bueno y no dudaba en mostrarlo.

-pff crehido, ahora por eso te dejare así todo lo que quede del día- al decir esas palabras, se sintio fulminado por los ojos del moreno.

-mira magito de pacotilla...- nadie le tenia que decir a sasuke que ese rubio era ilusionista, con solo el truco del traje era obvio- si piensas que me voy a sorprender porque cambiaste de color mi ropa estas muy equivocado- dice con orgullo- aquí hay tiendas donde puedo comprar un traje decente- naruto sonrió al escuchar esto

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto mirando con diversión todas las tiendas. sasuke tambien se fijo y vio que todas las ropas, todas absolutamente todas estaban de color verde, pero no cualquier verde, era ese verde radioactivo moco.

Miro con sorpresa sus ojos azules, aquel truco era mas poderoso que el anterior. Antes había conocido otros que hacían magia, pero sin duda ese chico era él mejor que alguna vez había visto.

-hmp… - y antes de que su genialidad e hipnotismo le hicieran efecto, se fue de allí ofendido.

El rubio sonrió con malicia, debía aceptar que las cosas no comenzaron con el pie derecho. y si lo que quería era ser amigos, pues estaba logrando justo lo contrario- menuda fierecilla- dice sacando su móvil y guardando su numero de teléfono antes de que lo olvidara, después lo llamaría para conocerse mejor, por ahora necesitaba instalarse y arreglar sus asuntos.

 **continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE**

 **Capitulo segundo: la noche anterior**

El domingo por la mañana, Echado en su sofá naruto recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días que había estado en Japón.

Si hacia cuentas; había llegado un jueves por la mañana, el día anterior conoció a sasuke que fue el miércoles, y los días siguientes, osea viernes. decidió ir a la universidad para que le informaran todo lo que necesitase, libros, materiales de trabajo, cuadernos y de mas.

Tambien Conoció a su directora, no fue una presentación elegante. mas que por poco pierde la vida con esa mujer.

-jajajajajaja de lo que me he salvado- ríe escandalosamente colocando su brazo en la frente- además, me encontré con sasuke jejejeje. ¿quien iba a decir que tendría tanta suerte?- reia como estupido recordando lo que había pasado ese viernes.

 **\- Flashback -**

Entro relajado por la enorme puerta y rápidamente miles de ojos se posaron en él, al parecer a todos los estudiantes de la universidad konoha se les ocurrió la misma idea de pedir información el mismo dia. le resto importancia pero rápidamente muchos pensamientos le llegaron como un disparo a la cabeza.

"¿ _Y ese quien es? Parece del extranjero, no es normal ver a un rubio en medio de tanto japonés."_

"! _KYA! !ESTA HERMOSO ESTE HOMBRE SERA MIO!"_

" _Que problemático otro extranjero"_

Y miles de pensamientos mas, naruto paso por alto todos estos comentarios mentales pues bien sabia él que ellos no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que el podía leerlos. Volviendo al tema original camino hasta la sala de información donde una mujer blanca y de cabello negro le atendió amablemente.

-buenos días, me llamo shizune…

-hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki- saludo alegremente rascando su cabeza

-lo se, la directora no hace mas que hablar de usted. sus calificaciones nos han dejado sorprendidas a las dos, ambas estamos decididas a convertirlo en un gran doctor

-Muchas gracias, ¿pero como es eso? ¿acaso la directora también es maestra?

-Si, es la mejor maestra en medicina- contesta abriendo la puerta y dándole paso al rubio- De hecho ahora mismo te esta esperando- naruto entro a la siguiente gran oficina seguido de shizune. y se encontraron a una mujer medio dormida en el escritorio con un vasito de licor en la mano mientras decía cosas incoherentes - y ella es la directora solo que ahora.. AHORA ESTA SENTADA COMO TODA UNA DAMA EN EL ESCRITORIO, Y ESE VASITO DE LICOR EN SU MANO NO EXISTE !PUES ES SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN!- y como si fuera un rayo la mujer se sentó rápidamente en el asiento, el vasito salio volando por la ventana y parecía que el estado de ebriedad se había esfumado

-!que es ese escándalo mujer¡, no grites que no estoy sorda- hablo lo mas de normal, naruto le pareció gracioso esta escena y sonrió.

-jaja ¿como esta vieja borracha va a ser mi maestra? Jajaja – shizune se colocó azul del miedo, como se atrevía a decirle eso a la directora

-¿COMO ME HAS DICHO? ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA OFENDERME DE ESTA MANERA? – y entonces un libro salio volando desde el enorme escritorio y callo de lleno en la cara del rubio tumbándolo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-por kamisama, ¿lady tsunade no cree que se ha pasado? Mire como lo ha dejado- decía shizune acercándose al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-eso le pasa por no tener modales, y a todas estas ¿quien es ese escandaloso?- pregunta mirándolo con ojos de ultratumba.

-el joven naruto uzumaki , de quien usted no ha parado de hablar desde que lo acepto en la universidad my lady- la expresión de tsunade paso a una de incredulidad

\- me estas diciendo que él es… !¿y porque no me lo dijiste antes?! !Trae el alcohol!- shizune la miro y negó con la cabeza, tan borracha estaba que no se fijo que él era el uzumaki.

-si señora- dice sacando el alcohol y un paño de unos de los cajones de su escritorio y volvió, le paso a tsunade lo pedido y observo como ella ponía el paño en la nariz del chico, provocando que poco a poco fuera despertando.

-¿que.. que me paso?- lo primero que vio naruto fue un par de grandes y enormes tetas, luego una mirada dorada y un cabello rubio claro que le caía hasta el pecho.

-tropezaste y caíste, eres muy torpe _" te di una ostia que te dejo inconsciente_ "- a naruto le dio un tic en la ceja por mentirle tan descaradamente.

-vieja mentirosa… - un aura oscura se mostró por encima de los hombros de tsunade, " _ahora si que lo mato"_ al escuchar eso, sabia que debía huir

"corre" le vino desde shizune, el rubio salto hacia ella y se escondió detrás

-en esa carpeta tienes toda la información que necesitaras, cógela y sal de aquí rápidamente te esperamos el lunes…- dice la morena, despachandolo rápidamente antes de que fuera cruelmente asesinado

-si señora- dice tomando la carpeta. con sigilo restrocedio y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que la cerrara le alcanzo otro libro destortillandolo en el pasillo

-!Y NO VUELVAS NARUTO!- escucho el grito de la mujer.

Bueno para ser el primer encuentro con la directora le salio todo muy bien ¿no?

" _no puede ser otra vez este rubio cabeza hueca_?" esa voz, naruto la conocía perfectamente – dobe quítate de encima que me estas cortando la respiración- no se había dado cuenta de que había tropezado con alguien. ni mucho menos que esa persona era sasuke.

-el que te quedes sin respiración es evidente, ¿no vez lo bueno que estoy?- sus ojos se encontraron y naruto le sonrió coqueta mente

-¿estas seguro que no estas coqueteando conmigo? - naruto le miro con reproche, definitivamente este moreno no podía evitar colocarse en un pedestal.

-eso quisieras teme. pero no... lo que sucede es que me dio por estudiar bien la composición de tus pecas, y si no es así de cerca no tiene sentido. ¿sabias que no se ven de lejos?- un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del moreno y rápidamente se lo saco de encima y se coloco de pie - sabes deberías de tenerme mas respecto sasuke, eso de estar insultándome gratis no es bueno, a lo mejor algún día te hago la pelona en el pasillo.

-estoy seguro que es es lo ultimo que tu quisieras, o ¿apoco te gustaría que TODO el mundo me viera desnudo y apreciara mi belleza? – y le dio, imaginarse algo así le provoco malestar.

-vaya tienes razón- contesto mirándolo conquetamente

\- hmp DO BE

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ ¡TEME! – dice recogiendo sus cosas y lebantandose del suelo –a todo esto, ¿que haces aquí?

\- no creo que quieras saberlo

-si no me lo dices lo averiguare yo mismo- dice mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo

-y ¿como harás eso? ¿Con otro de tus trucos baratos? No creo que llegues tan lejos - escucho una risa del rubio y lo miro con una ceja alzada- ¿que es tan gracioso?

\- nada, cree lo quieras - el moreno suspiro

" _vale se dio cuenta de que no lo quiero cerca de mi, seria una perdida de tiempo seguir esta conversación. ahora no me quiero despistar con nada, apenas si he logrado sacármelo de la cabeza y ahora resulta que vamos a la misma universidad, ¡vaya mi mala suerte! lo mejor sera distanciarme"_

-sigue pensando que lo mejor es distanciarte, por ahora no te molestare porque tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes, pero no pienses que me he rendido te seguiré hasta en el baño sasuke, ya lo veras

 _"oh mierda... ¿que clase de hombre es este?, ¿desde hace cuanto me esta leyendo? "_ \- haz lo que quieras dobe, yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer- dice enojado dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar, pero antes de que se alejara mas siente como es acorralado en la pared, luego unas fuertes manos agarrándolo de su cadera y una respingada nariz en su cuello.

–mmmm hueles delicioso...- un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, es inevitable no sentirse atrahido si su cuerpo reacciona de esa forma tan caliente solo con una olfateada en su cuello.

" _maldición si no se aleja no podre resistirme mas, !tendré una erección y se dará cuenta!"_ naruto sonríe de lado al escuchar esa oración. sasuke uchiha era bastante complicado de entender; primero lo quería lejos, y ahora prácticamente se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos asegurando una empalmada.

-haa... sasuke- el moreno al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, con esa voz de tono ronco y sexy fue todo lo que necesito para que sus pantalones empezaran a estorbarle, inconscientemente movió sus caderas contra las de naruto- tu tambien me has provocado una erección...– y se separo antes de que terminaran montándose en el pasillo- chau- y desaparece

El uchiha quedo como ido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido grito furioso - ¡Lo denunciare por allanamiento de pensamientos!-se soba su erección por encima del jean- ¡Maldito sea! Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que me gusta– se coloco una mano en la cabeza un poco dramático- joder…

 **\- End of Flashback-**

\- ese sasuke es un poco exagerado, ¿que tiene de malo que te guste un chico?- todavía recordaba como el moreno casi se vuelve liquido es sus manos. y sobre todo, la agradable sensacion que sintió cuando le hizo notar lo excitado que le ponía su cercanía- sera mejor no pensar en eso, o terminare haciéndome la paja de mi vida.

...

El sábado se dedico a arreglar todo lo que necesitaba para poder tener una bonita estadía en su apartamento. Y volvemos al domingo; se podía apreciar a un rubio desparramado en un sofá jugando a la PS4 mientras el aseo de la casa se hacia solo, es decir que las escobas y las fregonas se movían solas por toda la casa, los platos iban y venían, las docenas de ramen se afilaban en la lacena y los plumeros bailaban por cada rincón del lugar, menos mal él podía hacer magia, si no ese lugar no duraría limpio el lugar ni un día.

La tarde llego y con ello un aburrido naruto, tenia unas enormes ganas de salir para conocer que tal era el ambiente y hacer uno que otros trucos.

Camino hasta su cuarto, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, luego salio para buscar algo que ponerse . Mueve su manos elegantemente y del closet empiezan a salir sus ropa - a ver.. esta camisa me gusta pero nee…- mueve su mano para seguir buscando. así por un buen rato hasta que- perfecta… esta camisa con aquellos vaqueros son perfectos- luego chasquea los dedos y en dos segundos ya estaba vestido con una elegante camisa negra manga larga con corbata roja de cuadros, una chaqueta de cuero café y unos vaqueros azules que le quedaban ajustados, para finalizar unos zapatos de cuero cafe - ¡CORTESÍA DE MI ABUELO! ¡SINCERAMENTE ESTOS ZAPATOS SON HORRIBLES! – Entonces entra un gran ventarrón por la ventana y le desorganiza todo el closet y la cama dejando todo hecho un chiquero. –¡ya! No te enojes abuelo balthazar, era broma son muy bonitos los zapatos, todos los días lo utilizo, su planta de cuero me resulta muy útil jejejeje – pasa saliva fuertemente por su garganta y todo parecía otra vez en calma, naruto sabia que se había algo que hiciera enfurecer a su abuelo era decir que sus zapatos eran feos – ¡que peligro!..- grita saliendo de su cuarto dejando un hechizo para que todo se volviera a organizar.

Tomo sus llaves y bajo, cuando estuvo en la calle se quedo viendo para todos los lados y ¿ahora que hacia? ¿para donde cogía? ¿Caminar era una opción? – yo creo que no- se mueve hasta el callejón mas cercano y se aseguro de que nadie lo viera, busco algo que le pudiese servir y entonces entre la basura había una bicicleta en estado chatarra- perfecta..- la saco y con su mano tomo el hierro y la bicicleta empezó a brillar para después y como si fuese un espejo termino como una bella motocicleta yamaha negra con llamas naranjas –vaya, me ha quedado muy bien – y se monto- hasta casco me dejaron y todo que considerados-se puso el casco y cuando ya estaba listo, salio disparado por la carretera.

Manejo por la autopista hacia el sur dejándose guiar por su instinto. Al llegar hasta donde sentía que debía estar, bajo de su moto y la dejo a parqueada sin colocarle el seguro, y se fue a preguntar al hombre que cuidaba la entrada– disculpe ¿esto que es?

-hoof bar en nagklub gebied- naruto le quedo viendo con cara de no entender nada, y entonces comprendió que aquel hombre le hablaba otro idioma

"¿y ahora que hago? No tengo ningún hechizo para poder entender lo que habla, me tocara inventar uno… ¡she!" y todo el mundo sabia, bueno solo el sabia que inventárselo se le daba fatal. así que con nervios se carraspeo la garganta y miro de nuevo al hombre, coloco cara de terror y señalo con su dedo algo detrás de él, lo que ocasiono que mirara hacia esa dirección - _ **taal** ** _bilingüe_ -**_ dijo para después mandar el hechizo que le dio en la garganta y espero a ver los resultados – disculpe ¿este lugar es? – y con la voz mas graciosa que naruto pudo haber escuchado en su vida, el hombre le contesto.

-esto...ser un bar ... venir jovenes aquí a bailar … y divertirse aquí... beber licor aquí... follar aquí... ¡todo aquí!- Naruto se tuvo que morder la boca para no partirse al carajo de la risa. Esa voz parecía a la de una de las ardillas del alvin, pero ¿que pudo haber salido mal en el hechizo? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en esa película cuando se lo lanzo? vaya lió.

-oh… bien... jeje... ¿Entrare puedo? – estaba a punto de reventarse de la risa.

-o si… tu aquí poder entrar... aquí solo mostrar el documento ... de identidad – naruto rápidamente se lo paso y una vez todo en orden dentro al lugar, no sin antes deshacer el bochornoso hechizo había lanzado al vigilante.

El lugar por dentro tenia muchos colores y luces de neón, las personas bailaban al ritmo de la música y el ambiente era lo mas de suave, se podía sentir el olor a cigarrillo y a marihuana, no le desagrado en lo absoluto. Camino para llegar a la barra donde para su sorpresa el que atendía el lugar era…

-vaya... vaya… ¿que sorpresa tenemos aquí? – el moreno casi se le caen las copas al escuchar su voz

" _no puede ser, ¡maldita mi suerte!"_ si, el que servía los tragos en aquel lugar era nada más y nada menos que su lindo morenito – hmp ¿que haces aquí dobe?- naruto se mordió el labio sensualmente cosa que provoco el nerviosismo del moreno.

-nada vine a conocer, jeje ya sabes me aburro - contesta como si nada

-¿tomaras algo o no? tengo clientes que me esperan – habla exasperado por la situación, naruto se quedó viendo al moreno de nuevo, tenía una camisa negra sin mangas que dejaban ver sus brazos fuertes. Y unos vaqueros negros.

-una cerveza, y ¿que haces trabajando aquí? Pensé que eras un niñato millonario y mimado- sasuke le sirvió lo que pidió y se fue sin decirle nada.- vaya que mala leche… veremos que piensa

" _puntos puntos puntos puntos puntos….."_ naruto se quedó viéndolo como este le sonreía de lado para después darle la espalda.

" _así que se dio cuenta de como funciona leer la memora en el momento en que piensas las cosas ¿no? pero ¿sabrá él que puedo leer sus pensamientos pasados?"_ naruto suspiro derrotado _"sepa o no, no lo voy a hacer no quiero invadir su privacidad"_ tomo un sorbo de cerveza y miro de nuevo al moreno atendiendo a otras personas, ¿como podía ser tan sexy ese hombre? Frunció el ceño al ver como un joven se trataba de pasar de listo con él.

 _-"ha vamos, solo será un rato te aseguro que lo pasaras en grande bebesote"-_ naruto apretó sus puños con mucha furia, inconscientemente estaba escuchando la conversación de ambos.

 _- **fire star**_ \- susurro el rubio, en sus ojos se podía ver el escarlata del enfado que tenia.

 _-"ya te dije que no, deja de fastidiar"_ – sasuke sabia defenderse pero lo que paso a continuación fue algo raro, el joven salto gritando del dolor que se estaba quemando, cuando vio su espalda efectivamente habían llamas rojas por ella, su instinto le hizo tomar una garra de agua fría y con ella salio de la barra para echársela encima al hombre, eso tenia pinta de que no fue un accidente pero para lo ojos de las demás personas parecía que si, sasuke miro al rubio que miraba todo serio con un semblante entre enojado y celoso. Paso saliva y evito esa mirada que lo hacia sentir incomodo, una persona natural se hubiera asustado e incluso enojado, pero el sentía todo lo contrario, no se enojo con el rubio solo le entraron deseos, verlo así tan varonil hacia que se estremeciera.

-!¿Donde esta?¡ – se escucho el grito de un señor gordo que estaba enfadado, se acerco al moreno y lo miro de arriba abajo- uchiha sasuke te dije que un error mas y te ibas, esta despedido por prenderle fuego a los clientes…- ni se inmuto a sus palabras – recoge tus cosas y lárgate.

Sin mas el moreno recogió su chaqueta de cuero negra se la poso sobre el hombro y salio del lugar tranquilo, naruto sintió un poco de culpa por lo que paso, así que decidió ir tras el moreno.

Al salir del antro sasuke estaba caminando calle abajo, naruto fue hasta donde estaba su moto y se llevo una sorpresa al no encontrarla.

-se la robaron… maldita sea mi suerte- enojado el rubio chasqueo los dedos para deshacer el conjuro de la moto.

Lejos de hay un chico con una chica iban en una bella motocicleta riéndose al carcajadas por el tarado que la dejo sin el seguro, cuando de repente la moto queda reducida a una caquita de bicicleta. Y después se parte por la mitad cayendo ambos al suelo asustados viéndose el uno al otro, salen corriendo gritando cosas incoherentes.

Naruto corre calle abajo para alcanzarlo –¡SASUKE ESPÉRAME!- el moreno al oírlo sale corriendo alejándose aun mas del rubio. pero lo único que consiguió fue que saliera a correr tras el.

-ALÉJATE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritaba mientras doblaba la esquina de una calle. cuando naruto doblo la esquina se topo con un poco de matones que tenían a sasuke sujeto por el cuello y con un cuchillo en el estómago – na...ru...- los ojos de sasuke mostraban temor.

-¿mira quien llego a unirse a la fiesta? Ahora tenemos aun rubio americano y a un sexy japonés, esta noche lo pasaremos en grande- dijo un hombre de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color hablando descaradamente en el oído de sasuke mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello, al parecer era quien mandaba en todo ese grupo - primero revisen los bolsillos del moreno y después del rubio.

Naruto no pensaba en nada, tenia una espina atravesada de lado a lado y una furia que pronto rompería esa espina. Sabia que tenia que ser _ **muy discreto**_.

Cuando empezaron a requisar a sasuke, de sus bolsillos empezaron a salir pañuelos de todos los colores, conejos, serpentinas, y demás. el mismo sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba y miro a naruto notando como su flequillo amarillo tapaba sus ojos. El que revisaba al moreno estaba muy asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos y de ellas saco unas cantidad de pistolas y todas estas se suspendieron en el aire apuntando a los matones que ya estaban azules del miedo, les miraba con sus ojos sangre, después metió de nuevo las manos a los bolsillos y sacos misiles, bazucas, metralletas y cañones que quedaron también suspendidos en el aire, noto como prácticamente los hombres se meaban en los pantalones por lo que estaban presenciando. hasta el propio sasuke miraba todo con mucho temor.

No siendo suficiente metido de nuevo mano en sus pantalones y saco un tanque de guerra, ahora si que esos hombres se habían vuelto agüita hay parados. Naruto miraba todo con cara de loco demente y chasqueo sus dedos y se escuchó como todas las armas se cargaron listas para disparar.

Camino hacia adelante y del piso salio un escenario, cuando se monto encima de el tenia un traje negro y unas gafas negras con toda la pita de un capo – DAMAS Y CABALLEROS Y LOS QUE AUN NO SE DECIDEN, LES INFORMO QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE MORIR EN UNA MASACRE PERO QUE LA DE TEXAS- hablaba el rubio con el micrófono como si estuviera narrando un partido de fútbol- PARA LOS QUE NO CREAN QUE LAS ARMAS SEAN REALES- chasqueo los dedos y una de ellas se disparo y de la nada un cerdo callo del cielo- ME TEMO QUE LO SON.

-MALDITO DEMENTE DEJA DE JUGAR CON NOSOTROS O ¡MATAMOS AL MORENO!.- dice el jefe tomando a sasuke que estaba embobado viendo todo lo que el rubio hacia, el miedo se la había pasado hace rato. Pero miro mal a hombre que lo cogía y apuntaba con un arma directo a su cabeza, naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja

-eso es lo que tu crees, ¿estas seguro que ese es el moreno?- cuando el hombre volteo a mirar al supuesto 'moreno' se dio cuenta que tenia uno de sus propios hombres en sus manos a punto de matarlo

-JEFESITO SUÉLTEME, ¡NO ME MATE!- gritaba el hombre suplicando por su vida, el peli verde se enojo tanto que disparo y el hombre callo muerto en el suelo. Busco al sasuke y el estaba encima del escenario con naruto, ambos le miraban con mucho enojo en especial el rubio, sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos al ver como se atrevió a matar a uno de sus compañeros.

-BIEN SIENDO ESO TODO, ESTA MASACRE COMENZARA EN 3…- los demás hombres salieron corriendo al ver que esto iba enserio- 2...- el peliverde no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo

-¡MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS!- y se fue doblando la esquina.

-1…- y entonces de todas las armas salieron banderas con una inscripción que decía **'caíste'**

-¬.¬…. – sasuke miraba todo con esa cara, no podía creer tanto escándalo para nada.

\- JAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Naruto se callo al suelo y toda la artillería de armas desaparecieron un 'puff', el moreno seguía viendo todo con la misma cara de antes, después vio como el rubio dejo de reír y se acerco al hombre que estaba muerto en el suelo. Vio como coloco las manos en su cabeza y

- _ **returns**_ – sus manos brillaron y entonces el hombre que estaba en el suelo se despertó asustado. Sasuke veía todo sorprendido y con temor; ¿de donde había salido naruto?

-¿que...que paso? – pregunto un poco asustado

-estas muerto! Kukukuku- contesto naruto con cara de ultratumba…

-¡haaaaaaaa!- y sale corriendo por donde se perdieron los demás hombres.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!- naruto se retorcía en el suelo de la risa. Hasta que vio como sasuke tomaba su chaqueta y se iba de ese lugar. Paro de reír y se quedo viéndolo caminar, noto como se freno y lo volteo a mirar de reojo

-¿vienes o no dobe?- sonrió de lado y se paro del suelo para caminar a su lado. el transcurso fue lento y ameno, ambos se sentía a gusto con su compañía, - oye deberías de quitarte ya ese traje, o si no te confundirán con un hombre de negro – naruto no había caído en cuenta y sin mas chasqueo los dedos y volvió a su ropa normal, sasuke sonrió - ¿y esos zapatos de anciano?

-jejejeje oye, son zapatos de magos, a mi me son útiles, además se me ven bien ¿me veo guapo no? – pasa su mano por su cabellera rubia y hace una expresión sexy logrando que el moreno se sonrojara hasta las orejas

-hmp- contesta evitando su mirada- lo de hace un rato fue increíble, un truco muy bueno debo decir- hablo con un poco de emoción _"mi hermano solía utilizar esos zapatos, a naruto se le ven bien pero me recuerdan a ese maldito traidor"_ el rubio se puso serio, pero decidió no decir nada, prefirió cambiar de tema.

-oye ¿que tan lejos estas de casa? Porque yo estoy al norte- el moreno suspiro

-al norte también, Llegue aquí en taxi pero ahora no tengo dinero porque no me pagaron, me despidieron por culpa de un loco mago que le dio por prenderle fuego a un cliente - contó como si la cosa no tuviera que ver con naruto, el rubio se soltó a reír por la forma en la que lo contaba.

-jajajajaj hay teme jajajaja eres muy graciosos jajajajaja- reía con ganas y a sasuke se le caía la baba verlo sonreír así, esa sonrisa le iluminaba todo el corazón sin que se diese cuenta, el sonido que hacia entraban por sus oídos como una tierna melodía – pero bueno, pues toco buscar en que irnos…- miro alrededor y al borde de la calle había un carro hecho una chatarra completa..- perfecto ven teme ya tenemos como movernos.

Sasuke lo siguió y vio como se montaba en ese pedazo de chatarra que ni llantas tenían y estaba oxidado – dobe ¿por que simplemente no apareces un carro y ya?

-lie sasuke teme.. así es mas divertido, hacer aparecer las cosas es demasiado fácil - el uchiha blanqueo los ojos, al parecer ese rubio era complicado para todo.

Vio como naruto colocaba la mano por encima del coche y como si fuese un espejo, el coche fue rodeado por una onda brillante y enfrente de ellos se convirtió en un bellísimo descapotable vmw negro, sasuke sonrió de lado al ver tremendo carro en sus narices.

-buen gusto - dice montándose al auto de copiloto, una vez dentro el rubio manejo hacia el norte -¿te importa si coloco música?- pregunto al ver el radio con pantalla tactil y todo.

-no, coloca algo o si no me voy a aburrir- contesto el rubio y entonces empezó a sonar un rap muy conocido, sonrió cuando se escucho la voz del cantante y no pudo evitar seguir la letra, para su asombro ambos lo estaban haciendo

 _Woke up, tryna grab my phonebook  
Gotta call my boy but my head feels like it hit a tow truck  
But so what  
Livin' life in the fast lane tore up  
Tryna eat my toast but I had so many drinks I'm throwin up  
Hit the school with vova (?)  
one rolling up that doze uh (?)  
Now we open doors up  
Smoke coming out the Rover (hell yeah- machine gun kelly)_

\- jajaja tienes un gusto muy bueno para la música sasuke teme jajaja pero ahora me antoje de una cosa- freno el carro, y entonces de sus manos apareció una caja de cigarros -¿quieres uno teme?- el moreno le miro y acepto, después siguieron escuchando música hasta que llegaron la casa del uchiha, que se despidió al bajar del coche.

El moreno nunca había pasado por algo igual, una sola noche con el rubio, una sola noche que sintió que todo lo malo se le olvidaba, una noche que por fin después de mucho tiempo la paso muy bien. Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. le gustaba mas que antes, no podía ni negarlo.

Naruto por su parte llego mas que contento a su casa, la paso muy bien y pudo sentir que sasuke también, y mas al ver la oscuridad de su corazón decender considerablemente.

...

Al día siguiente un moreno estaba sobre su cama, cuando un extraño sonido lo despertó. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que su celular esta vibrando – ¿un mensaje? ¿de quien? Yo a nadie le he dado mi numero- abrió el mensaje y una sonrisa se instalo en su cara.

 _"Hey teme alístate que en cinco te recojo"_

-ese dobe- salto de la cama y se metió al baño, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba parado en la puerta, y el increhible carro de ayer esperándolo con un rubio apoyado en el como un dios, con gafas de sol que le hacían ver muy sexy.

-demoraste, dije 5 minutos- reprocho

-yo no te pedí que me recogieras cabeza hueca, y estuve en 5 minutos... así que no me hable paja – dice montándose en el carro seguido del rubio.

...

La universidad para naruto era un mundo nuevo que se moría por conocer, sabría que tendría amigos y que la pasaría muy bien en ese lugar y con sasuke a su lado las cosas eran mas interesantes.

Cuando llegaron todos les quedaron viendo, y como no si ambos estaban para el pecado, Sasuke llevaba un jeans blanco hasta las rodillas, una musculosa azul oscuro manga larga y unas zapatillas del mismo color, naruto por su parte llevaba un jeans azul normal, una camisa sin mangas blanca y sus zapatos para magos.

\- bueno aquí nos separamos, estaré escribiéndote para vernos en el descanso ¿vale sasuke teme?- el moreno asintió y antes de que se fuera naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate

-tu también – dice sonrojado y se perdió en uno de los pasillos de la universidad.

Las clases resultaron mas que aburridas, naruto estuvo pensando mucho en sasuke, era obvio que el moreno le gustaba mucho, y no le importaba que fuese hombre pues había algo dentro de él que le hacia perder la cordura, esa energía oscura que desprendía le quitaba el aliento y mas aun cuando podía sentir ese brillo de luz como una estrella. pero sobre todo, sasuke era oscuridad.

-bien dicen por hay que los opuesto se atraen como imanes – naruto suspiro al sacar esta conclusión, no entendía muy bien lo que sentía el uchiha, solo lo que le provocaba. ademas leer recuerdos de su pasado era muy problemático, si algún día el moreno quería decirle algo de su vida, lo haría por si mismo- pero eso será un largo camino, sasuke no confía en nadie. Lo puedo sentir- ¿un momento? ¿Desde cuando sentía lo que a sasuke le pasaba si no estaba cerca de él?, si se concentraba podría hasta escuchar el latido de su corazón.

" _deberías de dejar de comerte el coco tanto y aceptar que ustedes dos tienen una especie de conexión"_ el rubio se quedo estático al esa voz dentro de su cabeza, volteo a ver para todos lados buscando al dueño, sabia que era hombre ¿pero donde esta?

"¿ _quien eres?"_ pregunto mentalmente mirando a todos sus compañeros que estaban ajenos a los que sucedía, incluso el profesor de lenguaje

" _oye deja de voltear así el cuello que es malo para los músculos , te harás daño"_

 **continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE**

 **Capitulo tercero : ¿doncel?**

 _"deberías de dejar de comerte el coco tanto y aceptar que ustedes dos tienen una especie de conexión"_ naruto se quedo estático al escuchar este pensamiento y volteo a ver para todos lados buscando el dueño de esa voz, ¿era de un hombre pero donde esta?

 _"¿quien eres?"_ pregunto mentalmente mirando a todos sus compañeros que estaban ajenos a los que sucedía, incluso el profesor de lenguaje

 _"oye deja de voltear así el cuello que es malo para los músculos, te harás daño"_ ahora si que estaba entrando en pánico, había alguien mas que podía leer los pensamientos y el no sabia de donde venia esa señal mental

 _"¿donde estas?"_ pregunto un poco temeroso.

 _"jajajaja vale te diré, mira la fila que esta al lado de la puerta, en el ultimo puesto"_ naruto así lo hizo y diviso a todas las personas de esa fila hasta que se topo con una cabeza roja

 _"¿el pelirrojo?"_

 _"el mismo; ¿eres la reencarnación de Balthazar no?"_ ahora naruto le miraba a los ojos y lo detallo, tenia una especie de tatuaje raro en su frente y unos ojos aguamarina muy bellos, piel blanca _"no me tengas miedo, soy gaara "_

 _" yo naruto uzumaki_ ¿ _eres también un brujo no?_ " gaara sonrió y miro al frente para disimular el rubio comprendió he hizo lo mismo

 _"algo así pero no tengo tanto poder como tu, puedo sentirlo es impresionante ¿como haces para controlar todo esa energía? , a mi me costo toda mi niñez controlar el poco que tengo"_

 _"jejejej eso, mi abuelo balthazar me entreno, pero no creas me costo también toda mi niñez, ¿y tu que? ¿ También eres una reencarnación?"_

 _"no, mi tátara tátara abuelo era Merlín, su poder fue pasando de generación en generación y ahora lo tengo yo y mis otros dos hermanos, como comprenderás. era una cantidad impresionante y si yo lo recibía todo podía no aguantarlo, así que se dividió entre mis dos hermanos"_

 _"vaya entiendo, pues no puedo creerlo pensé que yo era el único jejeje"-_ naruto se sentía extraño al respecto por lo que estaba sucediendo, balthazar nunca le comento nada sobre aquello.

 _" pues ya vez que no, hay mas de toda clase, si quieres hoy salimos y te presento a otros hechiceros para que no te pase como conmigo, tambien protege tus pensamientos, no es bueno que sepan que eres la reencarnación de balthazar y que tengas todo ese poder, podrían robártelo"_

 _"¿se puede robar?"-_ la cara de naruto era un lió total, estaba recibiendo tanta información que apenas asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _"si, se puede pero eso significa la muerte del que lleva el poder, tenemos que estar muy pendientes de lo que pase alrededor, hay hechiceros malos que solo desean tener poder mucho poder" –_ gaara se veía serio y con el ceño fruncido _.- " a mis hermanos y a mi nos han intentado robar pero han fracasado, para ello tenemos que estar juntos"_

 _"ya veo,¿ no sabes quien han intentado hacerlo?"-_ pregunta intrigado, se supone que ser mago seria algo divertido pero ya estaba enterándose que no iba a ser así.

 _"ellos ya no existen…"-_ no hubo mas palabras por parte del pelirrojo pues era obvio que habían sido exterminados.

 _" vale entiendo; mi abuelo no me dijo nada de eso, gracias pero no me dejare robar mi poder es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi abuelito balthazar así que no te preocupes"-_ la cara de naruto reflejaba seguridad de sus palabras.

 _"vale, igual ten el hechizo para asegurar tus pensamientos_ " y en menos de dos segundos una lluvia de imágenes llego al cerebro de naruto, que coloco cuidado y una vez leído lo utilizo y sus pensamientos quedaron seguros.

 _"muchas gracias gaara"_

 _..._

La clase paso aburrida naruto le envió un par de mensajes a sasuke que este contesto como la cosa mas normal del mundo, ya era hora del descanso y la prioridad era conocer a los demás magos de los que había hablado el pelirrojo

-oye gaara ¿por que yo no pude leer que eras un mago?- pregunto un poco curiosos pues el rubio no recordaba haberse topado con otro mago nunca en su vida, hasta ese momento. Todo lo estaba cogiendo por sorpresa- ¿y hay otros como el mago merlín?, la verdad había escuchado cosas del pero nunca me imaginé que existiese.

-protección de pensamientos, el mismo hechizo que hice que aplicaras en ti, ahora nadie sabra que tu eres un mago al menos que respondas a los pensamientos que estos te mandan.- contesto mientras subía los hombros restando importancia- y sobre mi tátara tátara abuelo, es normal que pienses eso pero créeme que el abuelo ha sido el único en su categoría el único en estos cuantos milenios de años; no comprendo la razón por la que el tío balthazar no te dijo nada.

-vaya pues sus razones debió haber tenido- hubo un silencio que no duro mucho tiempo- y ¿cuantos son de ustedes?

-pues por ahora somos 6, y contigo 7 pero se dice que hay muchos regados en la tierra, malos y buenos, ven vamos tenemos un club de mecánica, ya sabes la fachada donde arreglamos carros en el taller de la universidad y esta nos permite a cambió estudiar lo que queramos. Y ¿tu estas siguiendo el curso de medicina no? debes de tener cuidado porque la magia también puede matar a las personas- le comenta seriamente, naruto le mira sabiendo de que estaba hablando.

-si eso lo se, he estado practicando mucho con animales y aparte he leído mucho sobre ese tema, esta todo bajo control y se como manejar mi magia- después de decir esto, siente como su celular vibra y lo agarra.

 _'Dobe, estaré en la terraza._ ' naruto lee el mensaje y sonríe como bobo enamorado.

 _'vale, mas ratito te caigo que tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos amor mio'_ sonrió de solo pensar que cara hizo el moreno al leer ese mensaje, de seguro le arrancara los huevos cuando lo vea.

-pues aquí es- dice el pelirrojo llamando la atención del rubio, había caminado por un llano y llegaron a un almacén donde habían motores y carros en perfecto estado, y muy bellos- cada carro que vendemos le damos la mitad a la directora para que lo utilice en la universidad, con eso pagamos nuestros estudios no creas nada es gratis.

-jajaja pues déjame decirte que la vieja utiliza ese dinero en licor jajajajajaja- gaara sonrió y se sonrojo al ver como naruto reía con ganas – si el viernes que paso casi me mata jajaja …pero bueno…- termina retándole importancia al asunto.

-que no te oiga decir eso si no de la próxima no saldrás vivo- le aconseja y empieza a caminar hasta la puerta del almacén, gaara golpeo el suelo con la punta de la sandalia - vale entremos, bienvenido a el cuartel de magia- cuando entraron por dentro la cosa se veía diferente que por afuera, y todo se cambio dejando ver un estudio con las paredes de blanco y muebles de colores, un minie bar, un gran televisor con unas consolas en el suelo, una biblioteca de magia y su cultura, estaban todos los magos que había dicho gaara, hablando y escuchando música mientras por el aire volaban cosas que necesitasen ya sea libros, gaseosas o lápices. El lugar era increíble Y el ambiente del sueño.

-vaya, ¿este es de quien hablabas en el mensaje no? naruto uzumaki- una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas lo saludo amablemente- mucho gusto temari la hermana de esa cosas roja que te acompaña

-jaja mucho gusto, vaya este lugar esta increíble, aquí seguro que no me aburro- gaara sonrió junto con temari

-pues ven conoce a los demás, que están ansiosos, apenas gaara nos hablo de ti ya queríamos conocerte, eres un ídolo nada mas que la reencarnación del tío balthazar jajajaja mil respectos naruto.- temari se veía muy entusiasmada y sin pena alguna se acercó y lo abrazo por el hombro

\- no es para tanto jejeje- contesta un sonrojado rubio

-¿que no es para tanto? Balthazar fue el mago mas fuerte que pudo haber entrenado mi tátara tátara abuelo Merlín. Un orgullo para nuestra generación ya que su poder igualaba al de mi abuelo- esta vez apareció un chico con el cabello castaño ojos del mismo color y mas alto que gaara y temari, - mucho gusto soy kankuro, el hermano mayor de esas dos cosas que tienes a los lados.

\- vaya jejejeje, pues mi abuelo no me contó eso nunca que raro. Me siento alagado con sus comentarios jejeje – temari sin perder tiempo lo halo del brazo y fue a presentarlo con los tres integrantes que faltaban del grupo

-bueno dejémonos de halagos y conoce a los que faltan- naruto se dejaba llevar hasta donde estaban los otros tres - vez al de los ojos perezosos es skikamaru descendiente de barnabas el chiflado, ella es hinata y su primo neji ambos descendientes de la hada Viviana, el gran amor de mi tátara tátara abuelo Merlín - naruto se les quedo viendo y supo que uno de ellos había dicho algo cuando el llego a la universidad _"que problemático"_ si no mal recordaba.

-un placer me llamo naruto uzumaki, espero llevarme bien con vosotros y vaya que me he quedado al saber de ustedes, mi abuelo balthazar nunca me hablo que habían otros magos como yo, solo me entreno y ya, me dijo que yo tenia una gran responsabilidad, sobre cuidar al próximo gran don..don … don algo! – al órbitas de los ojos de todos casi se salen.

-naruto ¿estas tratando de decir que tu eres el que cuidara a la persona que dará a luz el próximo gran mago de la historia? – suelta de repente gaara tan impactado como todos, ahora si que naruto estaba empezando a marearse, si tan solo su abuelo le hubiese informado la situación esto no le estaría entrando tan duro.

-ok ¡ok! Desde cero- suspira pesadamente el rubio - ¿que es eso del mago de la historia? Y ¿alguien sabe lo que sigue después de don…? Y ¿que tengo que ver yo con ese alguien?- hizo preguntas claves, así que serian respondidas, hinata fue la primera que se paró y se acercó a una biblioteca de historia antigua.

-mira naruto kun, desde los comienzos de la vida solamente ha habido 1 gran mago de la historia, y ese ha sido el gran Merlín, pero las personas piensan que el fue concedido por una mujer porque para la humanidad las mujeres son siempre las que procrean la vida.- la chica trataba de explicarse lo mejor que podía- cada 10.000 años aparece un hombre que puede dar la vida, es decir procrear como una mujer, a esos hombre se les llama donceles.- naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, ¡ese balthazar es un tramposo!

-¡MADRE MÍA!- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, perdió el equilibrio y se dejo caer en el asiento que apareció detrás- ¡MENUDO ROLLO! ¿PORQUE MI ABUELO NO ME COMENTO NADA? CLARO APARECE ME CONCEDE ESTE DON Y DICE _CUIDA AL DONCEL_ , _¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE PIDO!_ \- alzaba los brazos enojado- Y YO COMO BOBO LE DIJE _' SI ABUELO YO LO CUIDO'_ – sus manos se pasaron por su cabello dorado jalándolos desesperado - pero yo pensé que era un animal sagrado, un caballo, ¡un pony o algo así!

-tranquilo naruto respira hondo….- gaara aparece a su lado con un vaso de agua- y todavía hay mas…- los zafiros de naruto se posaron en el con cara de 'no puede ser verdad'

-anteriormente estos hombres se mataban porque las personas les veía como unos monstruos, abominaciones criaturas del mal, la razón era que los donceles siempre se sentirán atraídos por los hombres, se quemarian del deseo con el contacto de ellos; rogando en silencio ser tomados casi en un estado de celo total, una vez lo logran el primogénito será el nuevo mago de la historia y los siguientes hijos serán normales, hay algunos que no resisten el parto y mueren a dar a luz pero esa información casi no la tenemos porque es solo cuestión de imaginarlo naruto, ¿hace cuanto empezó el mundo? Y solo se ha podido traer a un gran mago en toda la historia que llevamos, eso quiere decir que los demás donceles fueron asesinados, o no aguantaron el embarazo. – el rubio flipaba en colores por lo que escuchaba- cuando Merlín nació fue perseguido, su padre fue asesinado – hizo una pausa y señalo con su dedo índice una parte de un párrafo en el libro que llevaba en la mano, y leyó- 'los donceles son importantes porque de ellos sale la magia en estado puro, de ellos se crea la magia' – cerro el libro y siguió explicando- y no estamos hablando de cualquier magia naruto, Merlín tuvo poder para entrenar a tres gran magos: Maxim Horvath, balthazar blake y verónica, entre ellos el mejor de todos y que pudo casi igualarlo fue el tío balthazar, además también tuvo poder para el gran primer Merliniano que fue al descendiente pasado, como sabrás ahora los merlinianos son gaara, temari y kankuro. A lo que me refiero es que la energía del Merlin se ha dividido en varias raíces y todas estas con gran poder.- toma aire y continua- ahora hay otro doncel, y seguramente lo están buscando para matarlo.

-¿por que?- fue lo único que puedo preguntar naruto; Hinata saco otro libro, busco una pagina y leyó

\- 'si un doncel logra a dar a luz, el nuevo gran mago de la historia aparecerá y adsorberá toda la magia que ha sido utilizada para el mal' – cierra de nuevo el libro – ya te imaginaras el poder que tendrá para hacer eso naruto, será invencible.

-vale vale... lo capto,¿ el doncel es la fuente de la magia no? bien, ¿pero por que hombre?

-ciertamente no lo se, lo que si se es que el doncel no es magico, él la hace al momento de unirse con un hombre, los donceles son sagrados y algunos magos piensan que es un cuento mitológico - y eso fue todo, hinata suspiro y naruto también, los demás escuchaban en silencio, ahora todo tenia mas sentido naruto pensó que balthazar le había hecho un obsequio, pero claro el muy cabrón ya sabia todo este cuento.

-perfecto... y ¿como hago yo para encontrar al famosísimo doncel? No me puedo pasar preguntando si han visto a un hombre que pueda tener hijos ¿o si? – todos se dieron un golpe en la frente al escuchar tal barbaridad.

\- no lo sabemos naruto, el doncel puede ser cualquiera y nuestra magia no puede verlo. – fue el comentario final de todo ese rollo, después de unos minutos temari hablo

-vaya el tío balthazar era una persona muy rara, después de que su amada verónica falleció estuvo andando por el mundo, nadie supo nada de él hasta que la noticia de su muerte llego a nuestros lados, debes tener cuidado naruto hechiceros oscuros te están buscando para quitarte tu poder y si se enteran que eres el guardián del doncel, las cosas se podrán muy peligrosas- dice temari destapando una cerveza para darle un sorbo

-¡NO LOS DEJARE TEBAYO! ¡QUE SE ENFRENTEN A MI Y VERÁN LO QUE LES PASARA! Y NO DEJARE QUE TOQUEN AL DONCEL LO BUSCARE Y LO ENCONTRARE ESTARÁ A SALVO ¡DEBERÁS!- naruto estaba un poco enojado, recibiendo toda esa información apenas lo asimilaba.

-si ¿además ahora eres uno de nosotros no? ayúdanos a encontrar a mas magos adolescentes para hacer nuestro grupo mas grande y nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar al doncel- gaara hablo serio.

-me parece bien.- contesto naruto dándole seguridad a todos sus nuevos amigos. Hubo un silencio y entonces temari cambio el tema brutalmente.

\- ¡Y DIME! ¿YA TE HAS BESADO CON EL BASTARDO UCHIHA? DIGO GAARA NOS COMENTO QUE NO PARABAS DE PENSAR EN ÉL, ¿TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ESE CASO PERDIDO?- comento temari mirándolo pícara mente naruto se le subieron todos los colores a la cabeza y miro de reojo a gaara que se disculpaba con la mirada

 _"es mentira naruto, ella me leyó sin permiso mis pensamientos para saber de ti, es una tramposa "_

Naruto suspiro- no es para tanto, vale si me gusta pero hay algo en el que me llama la atención

-a ti y a todos, el uchiha tiene un hechizo de oscuridad que le coloco su hermano mayor- naruto se le quedo mirando seriamente a shikamaru que había soltado ese comentario, mas información por lo visto ese día iba a recibir muchas sorpresas

-¿y eso por que? ¿Que paso? ¿Sasuke tiene un hermano mayor?- muchas preguntas se le acomodaron en el cerebro a naruto

-solo sabemos eso, porque mi padre nos contó, pero no las razones ni por qué pero, desde ese día no se volvió a saber nada de itachi uchiha y la masacre que él hizo esta prohibido hablar de eso, solo sabemos lo del hechizo.

-como se rompe ese hechizo- pregunta el rubio preocupado, pesar que su moreno tenia un hechizo oscuro le hizo doler el corazón. Quería ayudarlo

\- no lo sabemos, lo sentimos- estas vez fue gaara quien hablo, naruto se quedo impactado con lo que escuchaba, ¿que había pasado con sasuke y por que su hermano hizo eso? Aparte ¿por que ese tal itachi podía hacer magia y sasuke no? "que puto lió" pensó frustrado.

-lo comprendo, bueno muchachos me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- y así se retiro dejando al grupo solo, cuando salio del local miro de nuevo hacia adentro y vio como volvió a estar la fachada de ellos trabajando en el taller.

Un buen truco.

Camino con rapidez hacia la terraza y se encontró con el moreno leyendo entretenidamente un libro

-¿que lees? – pregunto sentándose a su lado mientras trataba de despejar su mente.

-sexo en la ciudad- contesta el moreno mientras pasa la pagina

-vaya el nombrecito- sasuke sonríe y sigue leyendo. Al cabo de diez minutos de silencio se le hizo extraño pues el rubio no le haya dicho nada, ni hablado, tocado, molestarlo, hacerlo reír o interrumpir su lectura. todo lo contrario lo estaba dejando leer y eso era mala señal, lo volteo a mirar y noto sus ojos apagados, la felicidad que se veía en ellos no estaba pero en cambio había una preocupación gigantesca posada sobre esas orbes que le quitaban el aliento.

-¿naruto estas bien? Te noto como ido…- pregunta preocupado y recibe una sonrisa forzada por parte de él haciendo que se preocupara mas- algo te pasa, estas raro tu no eres así.

-¿que ya sabes como soy no?- contesta con otra pregunta

-si; un mamón, intenso, celoso, compulsivo y hablador… - naruto frunce el ceño y se separa de sasuke, este acto hizo que el moreno se sorprendiera dándose cuenta de que lastimo a su adorado rubio con ese comentario -lo siento…

-no, lo siento yo… he tenido un atropello de pensamientos y apenas logro asimilar cosas sabes - se explica suavemente mientras se vuelve a acercar a sasuke- pero tu no tienes la culpa mi bello moreno…- un sonrojo se posa en las mejillas pálidas del pelinegro – pero si no es mucho pedir.. ¿me das un abrazo?- sus ojos azules suplicaban el contacto, sentir que no estaba solo y que tenia a alguien.

El uchiha cerro su libro y lo dejo a un lado, luego se acerco a naruto y se sentó enfrente de él pasando sus piernas por encima de las del rubio quedando frente a frente. paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo consolándolo, sea lo que sea que el pase lo tenia a el. Las manos del rubio se posaron en su cintura y lo abrazo atrayéndole y pegándolo aun mas quedando pecho a pecho, y su rostro se escondió en el cuello del moreno. Sasuke sentía que se iba a derretir con ese contacto, su cuerpo se calentaba prácticamente solo sintiendo la necesidad de ser tocado, sus mejillas se prendieron al rojo vivo y eso le molestaba desde que conoció al rubio, no se lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza y para rematar la faena su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba de formas muy calientes solo cuando él lo tocaba o le decía cosas indecentes. Y cada vez es mas difícil ocultarlo, sin pensarlo mas se arriesgo y beso dejando al rubio sorprendido por su acto, pero no se demoró en corresponder el tan anhelado beso que el moreno le daba.

Había dejado de escuchar sus pensamientos, sobre todo lo que había acontecido recién en el taller, ahora solo estaban saboreando esos labios con sabor a vainilla que lo estaban volviendo loco, Sintió como sasuke gimió en su boca, ¡solo por un beso! Solo un beso y lo sentía tan suyo, no quería imaginar como se colocara el día que lo tome por completo. Solo imaginarlo se éxito y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su moreno estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sasuke sintió como le pedían permiso para poder saborearlo, permiso que el concedió y abrió paso para que naruto lo explorara con su lengua, sentía como el rubio lo penetraba en la boca delicadamente mientras sus manos se colocaban en sus caderas, y lo aprisionara con mas fuerzas haciéndole sentir lo hambriento que estaba de su cuerpo, de su piel blanca y de su olor.

EL moreno corto el beso para respirar, pero gimió al sentir como naruto bajaba besando su barbilla y mordiéndola delicadamente para seguir bajando hasta su cuello mordiéndolo en ese punto que lo volvía loco.

-¡ahhh!- gemía de lo bien que se sentía eso, no quería que parara, necesitaba mas– naruto…- susurro su nombre de una forma delicada y excitante pero para su mala suerte el rubio freno todo contacto y lo separo de el. Dejándolo a 1000 por hora

-sasuke… este no es un buen lugar para esto- y en parte tenia razón, si alguien le hubiese dicho hace dos semanas que iba a conocer a un rubio de sueños que se iba a colar por el y que perdería el control de su cuerpo con solo un abrazo se hubiera partido al carajo de la risa o aun mejor, le hubiera dado de ostias al que lo hubiese dicho.

-lo siento… pero … - cuando miro a naruto noto que su brillo había vuelto. su beso y su abrazo si lo habían ayudado- me gustas naruto…

-y tu a mi sasuke, me vuelves loco y no quiero que pienses que eres algo pasajero. Tampoco quiero faltarte al respecto ni hacer algo que no quieras o que te puedas arrepentir…-

¿Pero ese rubio estaba loco? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que prácticamente el es plastilina en sus manos? Sea como sea se sentía feliz de escuchar esas palabras, ya que le llenaron de confianza y sintió que podía creer en su palabra.

-te aseguro que contigo no me arrepentiré de nada naruto…- dice ya mas calmado, y luego alza su puño para chocarlo con el de su rubio que sonríe al ver sus actos tan de niños y sus comentarios tan de adultos.

o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o

Un hombre vestido de negro, con unas botas de cuero, capa del mismo material y con sombrero entraba a un almacén de adivinos, todos los magos podían adivinar el futuro pero para eso necesitaban una bola de cristal, y la única bola que ha habido en esta generación de los 10.000 años estaba en donde se encontraba parado. Camino decidido y sin pedir permiso alguno abrió la puerta de una patada

-¿que quieres?, esta prohibido entrar aquí sin permiso ¿como has hecho para pasar los conjuros de las puertas? – una anciana de apariencia putrefacta le preguntaba todo esto muy asustada.

-dame la bola de cristal...- dijo con su voz escalofriante. Mirándola con sus ojos rojos llenos de sangre

-¡no! ¿para que la quieres? es mía, me la encargaron a mi- dice saltando a la mesa donde se encontraba la bella esfera

-mira maldita bruja, se como la conseguiste así que no intentes de engañarme y entrégame la de una buena vez – ordenaba, la bruja estaba muy asustada así que para defenderse le envió un hechizo que fue rechazado por la mano enguantada de aquel hombre, después sin darse cuenta lo tenia enfrente ahorcándola, sus ojos mostraban el horror mismo reflejados en los rojos del joven, esos ojos que descansaban sobre unas pronunciadas ojeras que llegaban hasta sus mejillas pálidas, su fuertes manos la sostenían de su arrugado cuello, la anciana trato de defenderse pero todos los hechizos rebotaban de aquel hombre que la estaba estrangulado a sangra fría hasta que se canso de luchar y murió.

Otro hombre de cabellos rubios largos y la misma vestimenta entro al lugar- ¿deberías de ser mas gentil matando no crees?- pregunta un poco enojado al ver como su compañero le arrebato la vida a la bruja

-calla y adsorbe su energía- el rubio se acerco y de una de sus manos se abrió una boca que empezó a chupar la energía maligna de la bruja- ¿que harás con la bola de cristal?- antes de que fuese respondida esa pregunta se escucho un estruendo de algo quebrarse, cuando los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en lo que estaba sucediendo se dio cuenta de que la bola estaba rota en mil pedazos – ¿ por que lo has hecho, sabes lo útil que nos hubiera sido?

-no me importa, esa bola es un problema para mi y yo haré lo que sea para cuidarlo a él, he sacrificado mucho como para arriesgarme por una esfera- contesto para salir del lugar, el rubio suspiro negando con la cabeza, ese moreno no tenia remedio.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

La semana había pasado entre besos, búsqueda de los jóvenes hechiceros y del doncel. buscando información sobre itachi uchiha pero nadie sabia nada de ese tipo.

Naruto estaba mas que exasperado por lo que sucedía, no tenia ni una sola pista de quien podía ser el doncel. Eso contando la cantidad de homosexuales que habían en esa ciudad. Y no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba descuidando a su moreno.

Lo bueno era es que habían encontrado a otros dos nuevos hechiceros y otro personaje muy interesante.

-¿así que eres un hombre lobo? – preguntaba impactado un rubio viendo al chico que tenia enfrente de ojos castaños, cabello del mismo color y piel bronceada, cuando reía dejaba ver sus colmillos blancos

-si lo soy, el único en este tiempo a decir verdad jejeje, soy kiba- a los demás les pareció raro pero decidieron aceptarlo en el grupo, después de todo un perro podía ayudarlos a encontrar al doncel, eso había sido lo único raro. los otros dos eran una linda brujita blanca llamada ino y un loco por los bichos llamado shino, otro que podía ayudar en la búsqueda sus bichos eran muy útiles; pero por mas que buscaron y buscaron no hallaron al doncel.

Con esa derrota llego el sábado y decidieron tomar un descanso y divertirse un poco.

Un moreno se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro un poco aburrido, esa semana naruto había estado muy pero muy ocupado y distante, apenas le había colocado cuidado. trato de preguntarle que le pasaba pero el solo le contestaba que tenia mucha tarea y trabajos que le llamaría. Las pocas veces que se vieron se daban uno que otro beso y hablaban muy poco, esto deprimía lo deprimía demasiado pues veía que naruto empezaba a tener amigos y lo dejaba a el de lado como si fuese un bicho raro.

No quería llorar al pensar esto, pero no podía evitar que se aguasen sus ojos y su corazón se comprimiera. Trataba de recordar las palabras que le dijo en la terraza pero eso ya no lo consolaba así que sin mas dejo el libro de un lado y enterró su rostro entre sus brazos comenzando a llorar en silencio, extrañaba al rubio, extrañaba sus abrazos y sus coquetos comentarios, lo extrañaba mucho. Estuvo así por un momento hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza, se sorprendió y se levantó para mirar quien era el que estaba a su lado y se enojo al ver que era el responsable de sus lagrimas.

Naruto le miraba confundido al ver como el moreno lo miraba con los ojos llenos de enojo

-¡LÁRGATE NO TE QUIERO VER!- fue todo lo que dijo y entro el baño encerrándose en un grande portazo, naruto miraba la escena atónito

-¡¿QUE PASO AHORA QUE HICE?!- se paro y fue a tocar la puerta del baño para que la abriera- SASUKE DEJA DE SER TAN ANIÑADO Y HABRÉ LA PUERTA, EXPLÍCAME QUE TE PASA- el uchiha estaba que reventaba del enojo que sentía, ¡todavía le preguntaba que le pasaba! Será hijo de puta

-¿QUE... QUE ME PASA? LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ME HAS ESTADO EVITANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO POR ANDAR CON TUS NUEVOS AMIGOS Y ESE PELIRROJO, DEJÁNDOME AMI DE LADO, SE SUPONE QUE SI TE GUSTO TANTO ¿¡PORQUE NO ESTAS MAS TIEMPO CONMIGO!? – soltó de repente el moreno, naruto quedo impactado con esas palabras, ¿como que evitándolo, acaso se esta volviendo loco? Aunque reconocía que no había podido pasar mas tiempo con el esta semana, pero eso no quería decir que le estuviese dejando de gustar o por que no lo quería. suspiro cansado pensado que tal vez sasuke había mal entendido todo. Debió haberle dicho lo de sus compañeros mágicos pero no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo.

-sasuke… déjame te explico.

\- A LA MIERDA TUS EXPLICACIONES, YA ES MUY TARDE, VETE CON TU PELIRROJO- esas palabras le dolieron en el alma al rubio, sabia que sasuke estaba cegado por los celos pero no dejaría que eso acabara con lo poco que tenían, bien sabia no eran novios y trataba de ir lento, pero al parecer esa fue la falla, su mano empezó a brillar y le saco el seguro a la puerta dejando ver al moreno sentado en la taza del baño llorando a mares, se mordió el labio inferior dándose cuenta del daño que le había hecho.

Se acerco y lo abrazo dejando que sasuke desahogara toda su rabia en su pecho, el moreno no se resistió al contacto, al contrario enredo sus brazos abrazándolo, temiendo que el rubio hubiese decidido irse y dejarlo solo.

-Perdón… no volveré a dejarte de lado nunca- se disculpa y al los segundos siente como el moreno deja de llorar- buen chico, ahora báñate que nos vamos a pasar tiempo juntos ¿si?, Conocerás a los demás y así entenderás el porque no había podido pasarlo contigo, es que no se como explicarte en el problema que estoy metido- las palabras de naruto eran demasiado convincentes y el moreno se tranquilizo.

El ojiazul salio dejandolo solo en el baño para que se aseara. Después de unos minutos salio el uchiha solo envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo y noto ese algo raro en su anatomía, un culazo de esos que hipnotizan. pero por lo demás era un cuerpo bien masculino y lleno de rasgos varoniles. pero solo eso hizo que se excitara. sasuke tenia un cuerpo bien atlético y eso le encantaba.

Camino lentamente hacia el balcón y miro la luna, esta semana había sido de locos y solo esperaba encontrar pronto al doncel – abuelo balthazar, si tu sabias todo esto y si es mi deber cuidar al doncel, ayúdame por favor... dame una pista, ¿de dónde puedo encontrarlo?- hablo a la luna y espero una respuesta.

-estoy listo dobe.. ¿nos vamos?- cuando naruto volteo a mirar a sasuke vio que estaba vestido con unos vaqueros negros que dejaban marcar bien sus piernas y su trasero, una camisera de abotonar blanca con los primeros dos botones sueltos y arremangada en los codos y unas zapatillas negras, su corazón dio un salto al verlo tan guapo con ese cabello húmedo peinado a lo maldita sea hacia atrás dándole el toque sexy.

Se le olvido lo que estaba haciendo recién y solo camino hasta su chico para agarrarlo del cuello y besarle con mucha pasión pasando su lengua por entre su labios abriéndose paso para su interior, sasuke se sentía morir en ese momento solo pudo enredar sus brazos en el cuello rubio de su chico y entregarse a el con ese beso mientras sentía como apretaba sus caderas haciéndole sentir su excitación.

-haaa naruto…- susurra envuelto de placer

-sasuke mejor… salgamos, Nos están esperando…- habla entre cortado usando toda su fuerza para no pasar de ese beso, cuando miro a sasuke noto esa suplica en sus ojos. Como diciéndole que lo tomara– ¡SI ME VES ASÍ NO PODRE AGUANTAR, MEJOR SALGAMOS!…- y tomo su mano para hacer un hechizo de teletransportación apareciendo en el carro del rubio.

El uchiha no dijo nada solo suspiro pesado, a ese rubio cabeza hueca se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejarlo con los huevos calientes y eso le ponía muy enojado, pero de esa noche no pasaba, harían el amor cueste lo que cueste _"o me dejo de llamar sasuke uchiha"_ piensa y mira si naruto ha escuchado sus pensamientos pero no es así, estaba dejando la costumbre de leerle la cabeza.

Esa noche seria larga.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE** , (día _ **29/07/2017**_ \- he notado que algunos usuarios han leído los capítulos con los cambios, pero luego siguen leyendo la historia hasta el final porque es obvio ya que esta finalizada ¿por que esperar? XD así que empezare a poner fechas, ademas de añadir a cada capitulo al que hago el titulo "remake" para que sepan que hasta ahí va xD! como hasta ahora he venido haciendo xD, igual muchísimas gracias a los que la han empezado a seguir y pues nada. si se antojan de leer los remakes... realmente hago cambios xD pues ahí están, ahora que empiece el remake del _**capitulo 4**_ )

 **TRUCO**

 **Capitulo cuarto: novio**

Sasuke escuchaba detenidamente todo lo que le decían naruto y los demás, apenas creía lo que estaba oyendo y le parecía de locos la situación. tambien un poco vulgar lo del hombre que puede tener hijos.

-ya veo, naruto me ha estado dejando solo para estar con esta panda de locos que están buscando a un hombre que puede procrear, el cual sera sumamente importante porque dará la vida no se que de donde... ¿y yo celoso? – ahora su cara era de vergüenza total, solo debía recordar el numerito que le hizo al rubio en su departamento por andar dejándolo de lado, pero bueno el objetivo de que naruto estuviese mas atento lo logro al 100%.

...

El trayecto hacia la discoteca era aproximadamente de 20 minutos en coche, y en el de naruto iban solo ellos dos (sasuke y naruto) porque el carro era para dos personas, en otro coche iban gaara con su hermano kankuro, ino, kiba y hinata. y atrás de ellos iban temari con shikamaru en una moto harley. shino y neji tambien con sus motos.

-nee sasuke teme ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?- el rubio iba mirando al frente, solo escucho el 'ujum' que le hizo entender que prosiguiera – ¿por que nunca te has impresionado con la magia que te he hecho? es decir; actuabas muy normal cuando efectuaba algún truco desde el primer momento ¿por que?- como respuesta escucho un suspiro

-la vedad no lo se, cuando lo haces me siento normal- naruto hizo cara de no entender nada - me explico, cada nada tengo sueños muy extraños que tienen que ver con la magia, y entonces comprendí que es parte de mi aunque no la pueda hacer, sin embargo no me interesa las personas que la hacen, pero tu... lo que quiere decir es que si me has impresionado con tus trucos. son los mejores que he visto de verdad y siento que es algo natural para mi...- termina y sonríe al ver que naruto ha podido entender lo que le quería explicar.

-te entiendo, sabes cuando el abuelo balthazar se me presento por primera vez yo... no tuve miedo, sentí una paz interior que era muy cálida- el moreno no le quitaba el ojo, hace un rato habia escuchado la historia de él y estaba sorprendido de algunos detalles.

-te admiro naruto, a pesar de todo siempre sonríes y has logrado iluminarme con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes, sabes yo nunca pensé que pudiese conocer a alguien como tu y sentirme tan bien - fue todo lo que pudo decir de forma sincera y sin que sonara muy cursi, pero el rubio se sonrojo levemente mirándolo de reojo.

-sasuke ¿quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto mirándolo por un momento a los ojos, y después volver su vista al frente para no descuidar el camino, el uchiha por su parte apenas procesaba la pregunta, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado pensando cuanto eran 2 + 2, se sonrojo hasta las orejas. por fin sentía que algo iba bien.

-s..si- contesto muy nervioso y colorado, naruto al escuchar su respuesta volvió a verlo y también se sonrojo al ver el estado de nerviosismo que tenia el moreno.

- _automatic_ – las manos del rubio brillaron dándole magia al carro para que llegara al lugar donde tenían planeado ir. Miro a sasuke de nuevo – ven aquí... – le ofreció la mano y él sin perder tiempo la agarro y se sentó encima de naruto _(nota de ero: recuerden que el carro es descapotable :D )_ iban a una velocidad considerable dándole el toque de vértigo que querían, las manos del rubio se posaron en las caderas de sasuke he hizo presión haciéndole notar que estaba muy excitado y que la idea de hacerlo en un momento así le prendía todavía mas. se miran a los ojos y se acercaron para poder besarse, el uchiha enredan sus manos en los cabellos rubios de su ahora novio, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una caricia por debajo de su camiseta – mmmm - gimió naruto tocando su cuerpo, sentía que empezaba a perder el control, el olor de sasuke en sus fosas nasales lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sus lengua se enredaron en una salvaje pelea de quien tenia el control, un desesperado moreno movía con hambre y sensualidad sus caderas contra las de naruto, una y otra vez haciendo que sus erecciones chocaras, sentía las manos de su novio ayudarle, y el descontrolador calor subir a una gran velocidad. ambos estaban muy excitados hasta que...

 _"¡he naruto ¿que le estas haciendo al pobre de sasuke?!"_ el rubio detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar como le llegaba un pensamiento de ino y sonrió, se le había olvidado que tenian público, y como su coche era sin techo prácticamente le estaba dando un espectáculo a sus amigos que estaban en el otro coche. no pensaba contestar porque estaba pasando un buen momento y sin mas siguió besando a su novio suavemente por su cuello, dejando ahora marcas para que nadie mas se le acercara. sintiendo como sasuke se le derretía en las manos... lo volvía loco, ver esa entrega total por su parte, tan sumiso y sensual lo ponía como un leon.

"¿ _quien apuesta a que follan?"-_ se escucho el pensamiento de kiba y después de eso unos cuantos _" yo.."_ y otros _" yo no creo",_ naruto soltó una sonora carcajada el escuchar tremenda apuesta y sasuke lo miro con cara de no entender nada.

-¿que... pasa ?- pregunto jadeante el moreno, el rubio le miro y le pareció ver un ángel, esos labios hinchados y rojos de los besos que se habían dado y sus ojos que suplicaban que lo tomara en ese mismo momento.

-nada, nos están viendo y están apostando que vamos a hacer aquí...- contesta y sasuke rápidamente se baja de sus piernas y vuelve a sentarse en el copiloto rojo de la vergüenza y sosteniéndose su dolorosa erección, naruto al verlo se ríe, el tambien estaba en la misma situación. Faltaba poco para llegar al lugar y no quería que su moreno estuviese duro al bajarse del carro.

Posiciono su mano en la puerta del carro y como la primera vez brillo como un espejo y este lo envolvía poco a poco dándole el techo al coche, ahora ya no era descapotable y tenían mas intimidad.

 _"¡HUY! ¡LES DIJE QUE IBAN A FOLLAR!"_ Se escucho el vulgar comentario de kiba y todos rieron excepto cierto pelirrojo que empezaba a enfadarse por lo que estaba viendo y lo que ahora no podía ver.

Naruto ignoro el comentario y esta vez fue el quien se sentó encima de las piernas de sasuke, paso sus manos por el cuello del moreno y unió sus labios excitándose del sabor de su boca - ufff... me vuelves loco, deberíamos de parar...

-¿que?...- el uchiha le miraba con incredulidad- naruto ¿que no vez que yo?- pero entonces se enojo- ... ¡ARG! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA ENTONCES, CALIENTA HUEVOS DE MIERDA!- ahora si que estaba ofendido, ¿como se atrevía ese rubio a ponerlo asi? Naruto sonrió y se mordió el labio ¿ese moreno no podía aguantar una bromita?

\- sasuke, ¿crees que le puesto el techo al coche solo por que si? tranquilo... no voy a dejarte así... - dice señalando con el dedo su palpitante erección, parecía que el jeans se iba a romper

-im...becil...- gimió sintiendo la atrevida mano de su novio moviéndose por encima de su jeans acariciándolo con dureza, mientras al mismo tiempo una ráfaga de besos descendía por su cuello dando suaves mordiscos y bajando lentamente hasta su pecho desnudo, sasuke se las arreglo para bajar la palanca del asiento haciendo que este se inclinara y el quedara prácticamente acostado. naruto se dio cuenta de que la ropa del moreno sobraba en ese momento y sin pedir siquiera permiso la desapareció del cuerpo del moreno dejándolo completamente desnudo. los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par al verse así delante del rubio, con vergüenza trato de taparse mandando sus manos a su entrepierna.

-no... déjame que quiero comértela...- le dice sensualmente moviendole las manos dejando ver su pene erecto. Observo su cuerpo impresionado al ver que no había rastro de bello púbico o de bello en general, toma sus tobillos con fuerza y los alza dejando expuesta mas que su dignidad - eres... hermoso- dice empezando a repartir besos por su tobillo, bajando con rapidez hasta sus muslos, mordiendo con hambre.

-¡AHHH!- grita entre dolor y placer - no tan duro...- ruega arqueando su espalda sintiendo como la respiración de su novio le llegaba a su entrepierna.

Naruto sentía el pene del moreno tocando su mejilla y trasmitiendole un ardiente calor- ummm- gimió dando besos secos por el falo emborrachándose de su olor, miro lleno de deseo a sasuke y con vicio le pregunto- ¿quieres... esto?- el moreno muerde sus labios.

-ahh... si ... si... tómame por favor no aguanto...- suplicaba envuelto en el afrodisíaco placer que sus caricias le provocaban, sus manos estaban sostenidas fuertemente al asiento.

El rubio al escuchar sus palabras se éxito mas todavía, era tan sumiso que decidió complacerlo, sin decir nada mas se metido de lleno su erección a la boca y empezó a chupársela lento pero preciso y sin parar ni un momento. Disfrutaba, saboreaba y se deleitaba sintiendo como la adicción lo envolvía rápidamente- ¡ahhhh!... ¡ahhhh!- sasuke gemía tratando de no cerrar sus ojos, cada que veía bajar la cabeza de su novio entre sus piernas sentía desfallecer, apretaba sus labios tratando de controlar sus caderas pero era imposible- Naru...too- susurro el nombre del rubio cargado de toda la pasión que podía tener dejando congelado al rubio. "¡JODER!" pensaba naruto tratando de entender como sasuke era tan provocativo con todo lo que hacia y decía, verlo hay retorciéndose en el placer y arqueando su espalda mientras la luces de la carretera vienen y van por su pálido cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco, quería hacerlo suyo ahora mismo pero no podía, ya casi iban a llegar al lugar y el plan desde el principio fue solo darle placer a él. así que siguió chupándosela con todo el hambre que nunca había tenido hasta que sintió como la erección del moreno crecía violentamente en su boca y se calentaba el doble de lo que estaba. Sabia que sasuke estaba a punto de corrérsele en la boca y el solo quería tomarse todo lo que saliera de su pene, con este pensamiento en la cabeza acelero el ritmo de su felacion a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡OHH SII ...MAS RÁPIDO NARUTO!- dos chupadas mas y reventó en la boca del rubio- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- su espalda se arqueo y sus manos se volvieron blancas de tanto apretarlas en el asiento.

Naruto recibió toda la descarga y que bien le sabia el condenado, le dieron ganas de tomarlo hay mismo pero se controlo. ya abría tiempo para eso

Cuando sasuke recupero el aliento se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba bien puesta en su cuerpo, como si nunca se la hubiese quitado y que naruto paraba el coche para mirarlo con una sonrisa– llegamos...-

-naruto ¿que?

-realmente te hice una mamada, si es lo que quieres preguntar- susurra con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios- tenemos que repetirlo.

-aja...

o-o-o-o-o-o

El ambiente en la disco era muy exquisito y atrevido, se escuchaban canciones de todo genero y las personas bailando en la pista sin pudor ni vergüenza, las luces de neón brillaban por todas partes y los láser inundaban el lugar viéndose mágico por el humo.

-naruto he averiguado que hay una adivina en la calle de la autopista del oeste, sabes tiene una bola de cristal ella podrá ayudarnos a encontrar al doncel- comenta ino mientras caminaban a una mesa y pedían la bebida.

-¿Eso de la bola de cristal existe?- pregunta intrigado el rubio mientras sasuke se sentaba a su lado en silencio mirando incomodo el lugar, naruto le guiñe sensualmente un ojo haciendo que se sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba cuando se bajo del auto.

-a esa bruja la mataron esta semana y la esfera fue destruida...- comenta shino bajo la mirada de decepción de todos- mis bichos estuvieron barriendo toda la zona.

-¿alguien mas tiene alguna idea de donde encontrar al doncel?- pregunta esta vez temari obteniendo como respuesta el silencio- pues nada... el lunes seguimos, ¿hemos venido aquí para divertirnos no? pues yo no se ustedes pero voy a bailar con mi novio, con permiso- se sale de la mesa halando a shikamaru hasta la pista para ponerse a bailar con el atrevidamente.

\- siendo así... ¿quisiera saber si hinata quiere bailar conmigo? Jejeje- pregunta kiba todo emocionado viendo como la ojiperla se sonroja y acepta. Los demás se colocaron a tomar las bebidas y a hablar de cualquier cosa.

El tiempo paso y todos se iban animando. y entre risas, molestias y confesiones, llego el tema

-¡¿OYE NARUTO QUE LE HICISTE A SASUKE? ¿HABÉIS FOLLADO? MUCHOS APOSTARON JAJAJAJA! – Grita un poco prendida temari sentándose en las piernas de su novio. Sasuke mira para otro lado como si la cosa no fuese con el y naruto sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Y que apostaron?- pregunto intrigado el rubio sonriendo juguetonamente.

-pues fue así: kiba, kankuro, ino, shikamaru y yo apostamos que si lo hacían – cuenta sus dedos para nombrar a sus amigos – y neji, hinata, shino y gaara que no... el grupo que pierda tiene que hacer un striptis en la pista de baile- naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y luego rompió a carcajadas secas

-¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaj! Pues ve alistándote porque sasuke y yo no hicimos nada !jajajajaja¡- la cara de temari no tenia precio, y de los demás tampoco.

-¿como no hicieron nada? ¿Pero por que le pusiste el techo al carro?- pregunta kiba un poco nervioso tratando de asimilar lo que tenia que hacer si ese par no se lo montaron en el carro.

-¡el viento fastidiaba mucho tebayo! ¿Ya era hora no? jejejeje- sasuke sonreía de lado, ese rubio es un mentiroso- ¡PUES NADA! ¡HÁGANLO QUIERO VER COMO MUEVEN ESE CUERPO!

No había de otra, lo habían apostado y tenían que hacerlo. los cinco se levantaron derrotados y se posaron en la mitad de la pista, shikamaru agarro a temari de la cintura y le susurro al oído – tu bailas para mi entiendes, no quiero que mires a nadie mas que no sea a mi- La chica se mordió el labio inferior excitándose, que su novio mostrara ese lado posesivo la encendía mas.

Naruto por su parte alzo una mano e hizo una posición, entonces la canción cambio a una muy sensual. Las personas empezaron a silbar al ver el espectáculo que se estaba formando. El suelo era como un ajedrez en blanco y negro, kankuro poso uno de sus pies sobre ellos y estos empezaron a brillar en colores de neón para después el ser el primero en mover sus caderas y que las chicas empezaran a gritar como histéricas. Kiba tomo a ino y la pego a el para empezar un suave y caliente movimiento de pelvis.

-¿que crees que haces idiota?- pregunto un poco enojada ino al ver el atrevimiento del moreno

-si no haces esto tendrás muchos hombres acosándote como moscas en estiércol- contesto sonriendo sensualmente e ino suspiro, tenia razón así que sin mas empezó a cumplir su parte del trato moviéndose sensualmente para el deleite de los hombres. temari por su parte había subido una pierna en la cadera de shikamaru y empezó a cumplir la orden que le había dado; solo mirarlo a él mientras lo empezaba a desnudar.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, los chicos ya estaban solo en bóxer y las mujeres solo sin camisa, las disco estaba que estallaba por lo gritos, había un ambiente muy caliente hasta que la música se apago y se escucho la voz de un señor

-¿¡QUIEN SE CREEN USTEDES PARA HACER ESTA CLASE DE SHOWS EN MI NEGOCIO!? ¡VÍSTANSE RÁPIDO SI NO QUIEREN SER CORRIDOS DE AQUÍ COMO RATAS!- y hubo un silencio sepulcral, los cinco salieron del escenario ya vestidos y riéndose a carcajadas. Cuando llegaron a la mesa naruto también estaba partiéndose de la risa, hinata estaba muy sonrojada al haber visto el espectáculo y gaara no había cambiado su expresión al igual que sasuke, shino y neji.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad La música volvió a sonar y naruto se coloco de pie y le dio la mano a sasuke, el moreno le miro con cara de no y antes de que pudiera decir algo su cuerpo se movió solo y agarro su mano, con lentitud caminaron hacia la pista donde ya estaba empezando a llenarse de nuevo de gente, una bachata empezó a sonar y la pista se lleno del todo.

" _naruto, esto es trampa quitá el hechizo a mi cuerpo, ¡yo no se bailar!"_ naruto sonrió al escuchar esto pero no hizo caso, lo agarro de las caderas le dio la vuelta y empezó a rastrillarle suavemente, el cuerpo de sasuke se movía al compás de sus sensuales e íntimos movimientos _" joder, !para esto¡"_ le sonrojado al ver como le hacia bailar.

-shiii- el rubio recostó su cabeza en su hombro y le empezó a dar besos en su oreja mientras la canción los inundaba. Sasuke ya se había derretido en sus brazos solo con sentir el bulto de su novio en su trasero, los suaves besos en su oreja y una sexy voz cantarle solo para él

- _Te pido de rodillas..._

 _Luna no te vayas..._

 _Alumbrale la noche a ese corazón..._

 _Desilusionado..._

 _A veces maltratado..._ ( _loco- enrique iglesias ft romeo)_ \- y sin darse cuenta, empezó a marcar el ritmo junto con el cuerpo del rubio, o eso trato pues al fin y al cabo su cuerpo se movia solo.

-naruto... – susurro – quiero besarte...- el rubio le dio la vuelta y se quedo viéndolo cálidamente. sin dejar de bailar se acerco y le beso mordiendo con hambre sus pálidos labios - ahhh... mas suave...- dice sintiendo entonces su lengua delinear su boca, las cosquillas le inundaron - mmmm- gimió del placer y luego sonrió completamente sonrojado y enamorado escuchando a naruto cantar el coro.

La canción termino y sasuke no paraba de mirarle a los ojos embobado. justo después sonó un reggae y sintió como el rubio le daba la vuelta colocándole una mano por encima del pantalón y metiendo su dedo pulgar entre su bóxer acariciándole la piel suavemente. volvió a rastrillarle el trasero haciendo ahora los movimientos eran mas calientes y sensuales llamando la atención de las demás personas que le miraban embobados, para ser una escena tan homosexual ellos se veían bien juntos, era casi mágico el contraste que hacían al bailar así, hasta que la canción termino y todos aplaudían, sasuke se sintió un poco avergonzado y se fue al baño; naruto le miraba y iba a seguirlo pero temari le llamo.

El uchiha entro al baño y camino hasta una cabina, entro y meo en silencio mientras se le pasaba la vergüenza y la erección, ya mas calmado salio y se lavó las manos. Cuando iba a salir un hombre alto y barbudo entro y le hecho el seguro a la puerta. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que lo había dejado encerrado.

-este no se si te fijaste pero quiero salir- dice sarcástico el moreno y el hombre le ve sonriendo con malicia, entonces sintió mucho miedo y automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás - aléjate...

-no tengas miedo, seguro que lo pasamos bien...ven baila tambien conmigo, yo te haré sentir mejor - sasuke negó tratando de controlar el miedo, miro el baño y noto que solo habían pequeñas ventanas arriba, luego miro de nuevo al hombre y cuando menos se lo espero y lo tenia encima besándolo asquerosamente, solo el aliento era suficiente para saber que estaba ebrio

" _no"_ pensó el moreno –¡SUÉLTAME, ALÉJATE DE MI!- dice tratando se sacárselo de encima pero el hombre le doblaba el peso- ¡NO POR FAVOR!- gritaba ya entrando mas en pánico al sentir que empezaba a ser manoseado _"naruto ayúdame"_ rogaba dentro de sus pensamientos, teniendo la fe de ser escuchado.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba contando no con detalles lo que había pasado en el carro, los que habían perdido tenían una cara de frustración total y los demás solo sonrieron por la victoria.

-pues nada perdimos limpiamente, jejejejejejeje– dijo ino tomando un poco de limonada - y ¿donde dejaste a sasuke que no esta contigo?

-en el baño ¿pero no debió haber regresado ya?- contesto naruto un poco preocupado mirando hacia el baño

-si tienes razón- concluyo hinata y cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya no estaba a su lado.

...

El rubio corría hacia los baños a toda velocidad, cuando llego trato de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada _"¡maldición!"_ pensó enojado y sin que nadie se diera cuenta uso su magia para abrirla, cuando entro vio algo que nunca en la vida se había imaginado ver, instintivamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos de la rabia y una aurora roja lo envolvió. hay en el suelo del baño estaba SU sasuke con la camisa desabrochada y un hombre encima de él besando su cuerpo y tocándolo. en los labios del uchiha había rastros de sangre fresca, sabia que había sido golpeado y lo habían dejado inconsciente. El hombre se detuvo al sentir que una mirada lo taladraba por la espalda y escucho un gruñido salvaje.

Naruto al darse cuenta de que el hombre le colocaba atención cerro la puerta y coloco un hechizo para que nadie entrara, el viejo barbudo se quedo viéndolo extraño y se tallo los ojos pensando que estaba alucinando.

-¿quien eres?- pregunta curioso

-el novio del chico que tienes en los brazos...- responde apretando sus dientes y mostrando sus colmillos, su cuerpo entero desprendía furia - aparta tus asquerosas manos de él ¡DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grita el ver que el hombre no movía ni un dedo. al escuchar sus grito salto hacia el otro extremo del baño dejando al moreno en el suelo con varios chapetones en el pecho- ¡GRRRRRR! – trataba de controlarse el rubio mientras se acercaba a sasuke, se agacho y paso la mano suavemente por las marcas y estas fueron desapareciendo y la camisa se empezó a abotonar sola. su boca se sano y la sangre desapareció, el hombre al ver todo esto se espanto terriblemente y salio a correr para la salida pero al colocar la mano en el pomo de la puerta una corriente lo atravesó tirándolo al suelo.

-¡ARGGGGG!- grito del dolor retorciéndose y viendo como su mano había quedado en carne viva

Cuando el rubio vio que sasuke estaba empezando a despertar. noto como le sonreía y luego veía todo confundido, hasta que el ultimo recuerdo lo alcanzo y se levanto abrazando al rubio fuertemente.

-¡naruto...naruto!- le llamaba espantado pero el rubio no contesto solo se levanto y se dirigió al hombre que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, el moreno miraba todo espantado, ¿acaso su rubio iba a matarlo a sangre fría delante de el? No su novio no era así.

-¡aléjate! – grito ahora un poco asustado el hombre, el rubio se el acerco y se coloco en de cuclillas delante de el. Gruñendo con furia mientras lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-si no te mato aquí... es porque mi novio me esta viendo, pero créeme que no dudaría en partirte el cuello en dos...- los ojos de sasuke se abrían con temor al ver la furia de él.

-¿naru...?- le llamo pero el rubio le ignoro.

Naruto coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza del hombre y le dejo inmovilizado. Solo podía ver y respirar; luego se coloco de pie y fue donde sasuke que no entendía que había pasado. Se acerco y le tomo una de sus muñecas y le implanto un tatuaje en la palma de la mano en forma de circulo – escúchame sasuke, cuando este en peligro y yo no este para protegerte, por tu dedo pulgar sobre el circulo que esta en tu palma y di _'chidori'_ entonces una energía te envolverá y sea quien sea que te toque recibirá una potente descarga de energía dejandole inconsciente por 3 horas ¿entiendes? – el moreno escuchaba en silencio lo que le decía su novio, y asintió un poco preocupado.

-¿lo has matado? – pregunto

-no, pero es mejor irnos... _" muchachos sasuke y yo nos vamos ¿se quedaran aquí o vienen?"_ – pregunta mentalmente

" _nos quedamos"_ y eso fue todo, naruto tomo al uchiha y en un 'puff' desaparecieron y llegaron al auto. aun respiraba con mucha furia, si se hubiese demorado un minuto mas de seguro ese hombre hubiese violado a su novio.

-hey... estoy bien- susurra el moreno al ver tenso a su chico- no me paso nada.

-pero pudo haber pasado sasuke, sentí una ganas de matar a ese hombre, y eso me molesta porque no me gustaría hacer algo así, yo nací para dar la vida no para quitarla, pero me enfurece que toquen lo que es mio...- hablaba ya mas calmado, el uchiha le escuchaba en silencio mordiéndose los labios, es que su novio hasta enojado le ponía.

-pero ya no volverá a pasar tranquilo...- susurro mostrando la palma de su mano, después de todo él le había dado ese poder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A lo lejos un par de ojos rojos miraba a la pareja.

-¿así que tiene a otra persona que le esta cuidando no? – pregunta un rubio sentándose en el tejado

-eso me deja mas tranquilo, ese rubio le ha implantado un hechizo de protección bastante poderoso, eso mas mi hechizo de oscuridad lo mantendrán al margen... hasta que quede en estado

-¿que harás cuando estén juntos?

-cortarle los huevos al rubio- comenta y escucha la risa de su acompañante - y cuidar de sasuke, el bebe tiene que nacer para que purifique toda la magia negra que se ha regado por el mundo.

-tienes razón, pero supongo que por ahora hay que seguir vigilándoles -una manzana apareció en su mano- recuerda que lo están buscando, tenemos suerte de que nadie sepa que tu hermano es el doncel itachi- el moreno se queda viéndolo comer

-no digas eso que las paredes tienen oídos, si esa información llega a alguien tendré que matarle, como con todos- comenta serio pero su expresión cambia al sentir como el rubio pasa las manos por su cuello y le besa la mejilla.

-te ayudare a matar a quien quieras amor.

 ** _Continuara_**

Ahora me arrepiento de haber hecho estos capítulos tan largos... 2 horas buscando errores y modificando cosas, joder xD


	5. Chapter 5

**REMAKE**

 **Capitulo quinto : el viaje ( primera parte )**

El viaje hasta la casa del moreno fue en silencio, naruto no había dicho nada a sasuke, estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento tratando de pensar donde podría estar el doncel. el uchiha le miraba de reojo y luego miraba el extraño tatuaje en su mano, era como una manilla en forma de electricidad alrededor de su muñeca y que terminaba en la palma formando un circulo perfecto. Pensó en que le podría ser útil ese hechizo de protección pero tampoco quería que naruto se lo quitara, era un obsequio y no lo iba a rechazar.  
 _"un muy extraño obsequio del dobe"_ pensaba feliz viéndose la mano, hasta que sintió los ojos azules de su novio viéndolo fijamente  
-sasuke, eso no es un obsequio – el moreno frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que le habían vuelto a leer los pensamientos.  
-es algo que me has dado, no importa lo que me digas para mi es un obsequio- dice cruzándose de brazos mirando enojado por la ventana. Naruto sonrió tiernamente al ver eso y entonces pensó en una buena idea  
-dime que quieres y yo te lo doy- el ojinegro suspiro y le miro a los ojos  
-no es necesario, ya me has dado un escudo y créeme que con eso es suficiente- naruto le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
\- es enserio, dime que quieres- sasuke frunce el ceño al ver que el rubio era muy persistente, así que pensó en algo imposible de dar, miro el cielo y diviso las estrellas una a una hasta que encontró una sola aislada de todas, esa seria perfecta.  
-quiero esa estrella que esta alejada…- dice sonriendo de lado victoriosamente. estaba seguro que eso no podría ser  
-vale…- contesta naruto y entonces frena el carro y se baja de este, camina hasta un llano y le hace una señal a sasuke para que también baje.  
El moreno le sigue en silencio tratando de contener la sorpresa de sus ojos, ¿enserio el dobe tiene tanta energía para bajar esa estrella para el? Iba a decirle que no era necesario que bajara la estrella pero naruto se le adelanto.  
-te la daré sasuke tu me la pediste y yo te la daré…- e hizo una posición de manos – ** _¡látigo brillante!_** \- grito y de su mano se desprendió un rayo de luz que empezó a subir hasta la estrella.

-¿sabes cuanta distancia hay de aquí hasta esa estrella?, por hay mil años luz...- comenta viendo como el látigo salía disparado a una velocidad inhumana  
-tranquilo, estas tratando con un mago, en menos de dos minutos la alcanza y justo cuando pase eso la volverá pequeña como una uva y la traerá hacia aquí, esa estrella tiene muchos años de vida y esta muy vieja así que la rejuveneceré para ti para que te dure para siempre – sasuke se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras románticas del rubio. Todo eso lo hacia por que el se lo pidio.  
Cuando el latigo todo la estrella esta se encogió como un llavero de mano y el brillo que había perdido en esos años apareció de nuevo, rejuvenecida la estrella es halada hacia la tierra rápidamente.  
-¡LA TENGO!¡DATTEBAYO!- gritaba feliz naruto pero en su rostro se veía un poco de cansancio, sasuke se mordió el labio. si le decía que la soltase todo ese esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano y el no quería eso, asi que solo espero y cuando la estrella llego parecía una pelotita muy brillante – ten sasuke, con todo mi amor para ti.

¿Alguna vez han sentido mariposas en el estómago con simples palabras? Pues sasuke estaba pasando por un momento así, se sentía volver agüita y con nerviosismo estiro la mano y la estrella salto hacia el riéndose feliz y diciendo frases que el no comprendía, naruto le sonrió  
-las estrellas tienen vida sasuke, y esta antes de que tu la eligieras, ella te eligió a ti. tienen el poder de conceder un deseo cualquiera que sea. así que cuídala muy bien – al uchiha se le iba a salir el corazon de lo emocionado que estaba, la estrella salto y empezó a darle vueltas por todo el cuerpo mandadole luz – dice que tu te pareces a ella, un punto brillante en tanta oscuridad. Te ha estado viendo desde que eras bebe- las palabras del rubio eran suaves y pausadas, apenas estaba recuperándose  
-¿tiene nombre? – pregunta sonriendo de ver como la estrella corría por sus manos escapando de el.  
-si, naitiry- al pronunciarlo, la estrella paro y se quedo viendo a naruto con unos ojitos que se notaban levemente  
-¿como podre andar con ella? Todo el mundo se dará cuenta- antes de que el rubio le contestara, la estrella se desvaneció y se metió entre la piel del moreno apareciendo en la muñeca en forma de tatuaje – vaya, que inteligente  
-cuando quieras verla simplemente di su nombre y ella aparecerá, trata de que sea cuando nadie te vea - naruto sintió como sasuke saltaba encima de el haciéndolo caer al suelo para besarle amorosamente en los labios.  
-gracias es lo mejor que me han regalado en la vida… te quiero mucho...- el rubio se sintió muy feliz al escuchar la declaración del moreno.  
-y yo a ti también te quiero…- concluyo para volverlo a besar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El lunes llego y con esta muchas noticias.

Un moreno se levantaba feliz de la vida de su cama, se estiro y entro al baño para asearse. se vistió con un jeans rojo, una camisa manga corta blanca y zapatillas blancas. se peino el cabello hacia atrás y se hecho su tan reconocida colonia de vainilla mentolada- hoy será un gran día – dice mirándose al espejo, y mira luego sus dos muñecas, en una estaba el chidori y en la otra naitiry. sonrió enamorado de la vida, camina hacia su mesa de noche y agarra sus cosas para estudiar, algunos informes de criminalística y demás.

Sale bajando las escaleras y empieza a caminar hacia la universidad. si iba a paso fijo llegaba en treinta minutos, pero como todos los días desde que conoció a naruto el rubio lo recogía sea donde sea que estuviese le dio igual. así que al doblar la esquina hay estaba su chico con un jeans naranja, una camisa negra ajustada y sus típicos zapatos de cuero, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo con ellos y ahora le parecía que le daban un toque sexy.  
Camino hacia el y le da un beso en su labios mientras mete su maleta al carro – ¿que tal la noche?- pregunta el moreno subiendo al coche  
-bien, quede muy descansado ayer sabes- el moreno sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado el domingo, habían estado todo el día en la casa de el jugando vídeo juegos con los amigos del rubio y hablando de todo lo que había pasado– esa paliza que te di me dejo a gusto  
-aja... claro para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- se defiende el moreno al recordar como naruto le había pateado el trasero, pero era por la distracción que generaba el rubio al jugar y poner esas caras tan divertidas  
\- oye mira esto- dice naruto dándole un periódico al moreno – el encabezado y la pagina dos - sasuke rápidamente empieza a leer  
 ** _'nadie comprende que ha sucedido o como paso, algunos aseguran que los extraterrestres tiene algo que ver, y otros que es magia negra. pero nadie ha dado con el porque se desapareció la solitaria del cielo la noche del sábado que paso, los científicos no han parado hasta encontrar una respuesta lógica para todo este misterioso suceso'_**  
Sasuke no sabia si reír o preocuparse por lo que leía, así que sin pensarlo mas soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente todo lo que rodeaba a su novio era un completo lió.

...

Lejos de todo eso, un grupo de personas estaban reunidos en una enorme mesa, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.  
-¡¿ENTONCES NADIE ME DICE NADA DE ESE DONCEL?! – un hombre con el cabello largo y vestido de negro golpeo la mesa indignado por no encontrar al chico que le arruinaría todo su legado, respira tranquilizándose- si ese joven alcanza a tener a ese bebe, ¡en el momento que nazca, en ese preciso momento adsorberá toda nuestra energía! Y no podemos permitir eso así que espero tener información de ese doncel esta semana.  
-madara sama ¿se entero de lo que paso con la bruja adivina? La que tenia la bola de cristal- un pelirrojo hablaba dirigiéndose al enfadado hombre  
-si itachi ya me comento lo que paso, alguien se nos adelantó y la asesinaron, y lo que mas me molesta en que fue ¡en nuestras narices! ¿Como pudo alguien entrar matarla y desaparecer sin nada? Sin duda alguna están protegiendo a ese asqueroso doncel de nosotros, ¡necesito que lo encuentren y que lo maten!- ordeno antes de desaparecerse dejando a todos los demás preocupados.

Itachi que estaba hay endureció su mirada hacia todos que lo miraban.  
-¿itachi no viste a nadie cuando fuiste?- pregunta esta vez una mujer de cabellos azules.  
-ya dije que solo estaba ella en el suelo muerta y la esfera hecha añicos en el suelo konan- y se levanto de hay para irse, ahora la peliazul miro a deidara  
-y tu ¿no viste nada raro? – el rubio solo niega con la cabeza y se va detrás de su chico.

...

Después de las clases en la universidad todos decidieron ir a ver a la adivina, o lo que quedaba de ella. Al llegar todo estaba con cintas aislantes amarillas.  
-¿perfecto y ahora? – pregunta gaara al leer las cintas ' no pase'  
\- no lo se... ¿alguien conoce a cualquiera persona que la conociese? – pregunta naruto y ve como todos niega con la cabeza, suspira y camina hasta la entrada del lugar y quita las cintas aislantes para después abrir la puerta que hace un sonido de ultratumba haciendo que se le erizase todo el cuerpo- pues nada entremos a ver que vemos- dice siendo el primero en adentrarse, despues fue seguido de todos los demás.

En lugar estaba muy empolvado y tenia aspecto de abandonado- quien haya hecho esto debió haber tenido una muy buena razón, mira que destruir la bola de cristal que hizo mi tátara tátara abuelo merlín sin pensárselo ni un minuto…- antes de que pudiese continuar hablando temari naruto la interrumpió  
-¿como así? ¿La bola la había hecho el anciano? – todos se les cae le gotita del colmo al escuchar el comentario tan irrespetuoso del rubio  
-si, el abuelo merlín era el único que podía hacerlas, sirven para ver el futuro y muchas cosas mas, son muy valiosas y la bruja que trabajaba aquí tenia la ultima- explica gaara a naruto.  
-haa ya veo, entonces quien la destruyo esta evitando que encuentren o vean algo, ¿pero que necesidad tenia de matar a la anciana?- el rubio caminaba por todo el lugar  
-no quería dejar cabos sueltos, esta protegiendo al doncel...- se escucha una voz que llama la atención de todos, una chica de cabellos rosados bajaba de las escaleras y detrás de ella un chico de cabellos oscuros que lo primero que hace es posar su mirada en cierto pelirrojo.

Todos se quedan viéndola, su vestimenta era un short con unas botas de cuero y una camisa mostrando el ombligo, el otro personaje tena un jeans, una musculosa que le marcaba bien el cuerpo y una capa encima de sus hombros. Naruto se le queda viendo de arriba abajo y al escuchar la palabra…  
-¡¿DONCEL? ¿USTEDES SABEN QUIEN ES?1 – pregunta sin pensar en nada mas  
-no lo sabemos, acabamos de llegar cuando nos llego la noticia de que habían matado a mi abuela kaede - contesta acercándose a naruto invadiendo su espacio personal, sasuke que estaba con ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra se mosqueo al notar el atrevimiento de la chica. Se acerco y la empujo mirándola como un perro  
-guarda tu distancia…- dice simplemente, naruto sintió un cosquilleo al ver como su novio lo celaba.  
-¿ quienes son ustedes?, ¿por que están aquí si ya no hay nada que ver?- habla esta vez el pelinegro que por un momento dejo de ver a gaara.  
\- somos un grupo de magos adolescentes, mi nombre es temari, el pelirrojo que tanto vez es mi hermano gaara, los pelicastaños son kankuro mi hermano mayor y el de aspecto perruno kiba, los ojiperlaos hinata y neji, el de ojos perezoso es mi novio shikamaru la rubia es ino y el rarito de hay shino – suspira – y esos dos que son novios naruto y sasuke.  
-haa ya veo hace tiempo que no veía un grupo tan grande, es casi igual a akatsuki – comenta la pelirrosa- lo sentimos no queremos causar problemas mi nombre es sakura y el mi primo sai - se presenta caminando por toda el local  
-¿akatsuki? ¿Que es eso?- pregunta sasuke  
-un grupo de magos oscuros, todos les temen y andan buscando al doncel también por cielo y tierra, pero el doncel esta vez se ha podido esconder bien. Quien sabe a lo mejor ya esta embarazado- contesta sakura empezando a revisar todo.  
-¿ustedes también lo están buscando?- pregunta ino acercándose a sakura.  
-no, nosotros estamos de parte de él, si lo encontramos lo protegeremos. Igual no es un peligro para ninguno de nosotros, solo lo son para los de naturaleza oscura – contesta, naruto le mira sin entender nada ¿y ahora que quería decir todo eso?  
-Explícate- exije el rubio y sakura se devuelve para mirarlo, sonríe al ver como sasuke se interpone entre ellos.  
-los magos eligen su naturaleza, todos los que estamos aquí son de naturaleza de la luz, es decir brujos blancos. Mi abuela kaede era bruja negra, y los akatsuki también, si el bebe del doncel nace ellos son lo que sufrirán las consecuencias nosotros no- naruto había entendido un poco pero no todo.  
-¿y como se yo que no soy mago oscuro? O lo que sea- cuestiona naruto  
-porque no has asesinado a un mago blanco, ya sabes son como las matemáticas. Mas y mas es mas, menos por menos es mas. Pero en este caso es mas complejo, si te vuelves mago oscuro no podrás volver a ser blanco.  
-entiendo…- dice para terminar de acomodar sus ideas.  
-¿que hacemos amigos? hemos barrido toda la ciudad buscándolo, ya tenemos que empezar a salir de la ciudad, será peligroso porque habrán magos oscuros – comenta hinata un poco asustada- si alguien llega a morir en manos de un mago oscuro este adsorberá la energía y se volvería mas poderoso.  
-¿y que pasa si es al revés? ¿Si uno de nosotros le matamos a ellos?- pregunta naruto de nuevo un poco intrigado por esta nueva información  
-lo mismo, ya sabemos que en la cuidad no esta el doncel tenemos que buscarle en el exterior- esta vez es neji quien apoya la idea del su prima.  
-sakura, sai podrán ayudarnos ustedes vienen del exterior y saben como moverse, entre mas seamos mejor ayudanos.- sakura arruga el entrecejo al escuchar la proposición de ino.  
-por mi esta bien, creo que es lo mejor que tenemos sakura, asi que yo me uno a ustedes- contesta sai con su falsa sonrisa hacia gaara  
-pues no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, pero tienen que esperar hasta pasado mañana, tengo que hacer unas cosas nos vemos aquí el miércoles en la noche. y salimos por un túnel hacia el exterior; ¿quien de aquí tienes escoba? - pregunta y ve como ino alza la mano y hinata también, de los hombres shikamaru- ya veo, ¿los demás no?  
-yo puedo moverme con mis insectos- dice shino  
-y yo voy por tierra- dice kiba- así tendremos vista también por abajo.  
-perfecto los demás seguirme, mi abuela tenia muchas escobas guardadas para vendérselas a los brujos, nos servirán. sai les enseñara todo lo que necesiten saber de como montarlas– dice abriendo una armario dejando ver a las escobas- ahora esperad a que ellas les elijan.  
Y entonces empezaron a vibrar las escobas y salieron disparadas hacia ellos, luego frenaron y se acomodaron enfrente de cada mago. Todos excepto sasuke, lo que llamo la atención de sakura.  
-¿tu no eres mago? ¿Que haces aquí entonces?- dice sacando su barita y apuntándole, sasuke ni se inmuta  
-¡HEY ES MI NOVIO DEJA DE APUNTARLE CON ESE PALO! – dice colocándose enfrente de sakura, quien frunció el ceño al oír como le llamaba a su barita.  
-¿que clase de mago eres naruto?  
-el único de su clase, no te preocupes- se adelanta contestándole shikamaru.  
-tu noviecito no podrá venir, si no lo quieres perder déjalo aquí sano y salvo- finaliza sakura mirando por encima del hombro a sasuke; naruto escuchaba en silencio. aquello iba a ser muy peligroso, estaban buscando a alguien que todos los magos oscuros querían encontrar, miro a sasuke y se mordió el labio. ¿Ahora como le decía que no quería que fuese con ellos? Que eso seria muy peligroso y no se arriesgaría.  
-sasuke yo… - trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarte- yo... no quiero que te quedes aquí - no vio nada extraño en su reacción. Así que trato de leer sus pensamientos.  
pero antes de eso sasuke salio del lugar sin mirar a nadie y empezó a caminar hacia su casa lejos de esa panda de locos. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido en el alma pero no lo demostró.  
Naruto trato de ir tras del pero gaara lo detuvo.

\- es mejor así naruto o ¿quieres que le pase algo? Tenemos dos días. ya arreglaras las cosas pero ahora debemos aprender a manejar las escobas -El rubio se mordió el labio dejándolo casi blanco, no quería aceptarlo pero tenia razón, así que lo dejo ir.

-bien chicos, la escoba es solo pensamientos así que ordenen que quieren- dice sai dando instrucciones básicas pero neji, kankuro, gaara y naruto estaban en una encrucijada, temari por su parte lo domino en menos de dos minutos- bien hecho temari, a las mujeres de por sin lo logran a la primera - alaga con una sonrisa

Naruto se alzaba por los cielos y se caía, para que no cayera con tanta velocidad ino mandaba un hechizo **_'aminora'_** para contrarrestar el golpe, así mismo con los demás, el rubio ya estaba cansado de no poder dominar esa jodida escoba, y al parecer sus amigos también así que bufo molesto y mirando al moreno dijo – oye sai, ¿para que nos sirve ir en escobas? si podemos volar con solo nuestro poder.  
-exactamente por eso naruto, las escobas son medios de transporte y con ellas somos invisibles pero si usamos nuestros poderes seremos un blanco fácil para los oscuros- contesta – tranquilo ya lo estas dominando. pero trata de no juntar tanto las piernas y agarrara fuerte por delante.  
-si…-dice poniéndole mas empeño  
Gaara por su parte estaba ya dominando la escoba, con un profesor como sai haría sinceramente cualquier cosa por impresionarlo, pero se confío mucho y callo desde muy alto.  
-¡GAARA! ** _¡AMINORA!_** – grita ino asustada viendo como el pelirrojo cae lentamente echando maldiciones por todos lados.

Sai le miraba y decidió darle un par de consejos- déjamelo a mi ino- le dice y la rubia se aleja para ponerle cuidado a sus otros compañeros- escucha, cerecita – una mano de gaara empezó a brillar violentamente por el sobrenombre tan ridículo que le puso- se que quieres aprender pero lograras cansar a tu amiga la rubia, trata de…- dice acercándose y colocándose detrás del muy pegado pasando sus manos por delante- de no hacer tanta fuerza con los brazos o si no la escoba no te entenderá y te tumbara. Es como montar a caballo, inténtalo- sai juro que iba a morir por el atrevimiento que tuvo con el pelirrojo, pero vio que gaara se alejo y con la escoba en la mano volvió a intentarlo y lo hizo casi a la perfección.

la noche callo y ya todos habían logrado dominar las escobas, pero se quejaban del dolor de brazos.  
-joder hermano, estas escobas son mata culos- dice kankuro sobándose la raja de su trasero.  
-y que lo digas, no siento mi culo ni mis brazos, creo que moriré…- contesta gaara en la misma situación  
-siento como si me hubieran dado una de negro…- comenta naruto tirado en el suelo llamando automáticamente la atención de todos.  
-¿como, tu eres el pasivo y el uchiha el activo? Quien lo hubiese imaginado…- dice neji pícaro viendo como el rubio se pone rojo de la vergüenza.  
-¡NOO!, ¡SASUKE Y YO NI SIQUIERA LO HEMOS HECHO!- grita alzando los brazos completamente avergonzado, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas por las caras que hacia.  
-¿pues deberías de aprovechar hoy sabes? Pasado mañana nos vamos y barreremos otra ciudad. quien sabe cuánto demoremos, así que aprovecha desde hoy por la noche y mañana todo, asi no se despiden enojados- dice kiba apoyando el comentario de neji, naruto se ponía de mil colores al ver la clase de conversación que estaba teniendo con sus amigos, así que sin mas se levanto.  
-tienen razón - y en puf desapareció. Dejando a todos sorprendido y a cierto pelirrojo enojado, sai al ver esto se acerco a el  
-ese rubio ya tiene dueño, pero para tu buena suerte yo no, así que cuando quieras- dice picándole el ojo haciendo que el pelirrojo se sienta mejor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estaba en su cama boca abajo, había llegado y para distraerse se coloco a hacer todos los deberes que tenia. al acabar se baño y el resto del tiempo se quedo boca abajo en su cama, Se sentía triste pero en parte lo entendía, trataba de ponerse en los zapatos del rubio que dentro de dos días se iría y quien sabe hasta cuando… ¿un momento?, ¿cuanto tiempo pensaba irse su novio y dejarlo solo? No tenia idea, pero tan solo pensarlo hacia que sus ojos se aguasen. Justo cuando se estaba volviendo tan adictivo al rubio este se va a ir.

 **"poof"** se escucha y sasuke sabe que solo puede ser una persona, así que sin moverse de su posición dice -quiero saber ¿cuanto vas a estar fuera de la ciudad? no se si te has enterado pero dejarme aquí tan sólito me deprime- confiesa un poco sonrojado tomando la primera palabra, no estaba enfadado solo triste, naruto le miro enternecido.

-no lo se mi amor, tenemos que empezar a buscar a ese doncel en otros lugares, porque aquí no esta - dice sentándose en la cama y volteando a sasuke para que le mirara a los ojos, se sintió mal al ver rastros de humedad sobre ellos, últimamente siempre le hacia llorar – lamento tener que irme, pero te juro que en cuanto encuentre al doncel jamás me separare de ti otra vez.  
Sasuke sonrió y se quedaron viendo a los ojos- te amo naruto… y si me olvidas voy te busco y te corto los huevos – dice serio y el rubio se acerco a el para besarle tiernamente  
-también te amo, y lo mismo para ti… - después de eso empezaron a besarse de nuevo sintiendo como la pasión los envolvía; no necesitaban palabras porque ambos deseaban ese momento mas que nada.  
-hazlo …- susurra entre besos el moreno y naruto sonríe.  
-si pero, déjame yo te desvisto con mis manos, déjame grabar bien tu olor, curvas, gemidos, todo- sasuke se sonroja al oír sus apasionadas palabras, cierra los ojos sintiendo como naruto le empieza a dar besos por su cuello bajando hasta su pecho que estaba desnudo porque solo se había colocado la parte de abajo después de haberse bañado. Esa noche por fin estarían juntos

 **continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMAKE**

 **Capitulo sexto : el viaje (segunda parte)**

-hazlo ...- susurra entre besos el moreno y naruto sonríe.  
-si pero, déjame yo te desvisto con mis manos, déjame grabar bien tu olor, curvas, gemidos, todo- sasuke se sonroja al oír sus apasionadas palabras, cierra los ojos sintiendo como naruto le empieza a dar besos por su cuello bajando hasta su pecho que estaba desnudo porque solo se había colocado la parte de abajo después de haberse bañado. Esa noche por fin estarían juntos

las expertas manos de naruto acariciaron los costados del moreno, sus dedos largos se metieron entre sus boxer y antes de desnudarle por completo, se inclina dando un suave beso en el vientre bajo haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera con el calor de sus labios.  
-ah… mmm…- Gemía sasuke empezando a mover sus caderas tratando de tener el mayor contacto posible con el pecho del rubio que todavía estaba con la camisa.

Naruto le sostenía con fuerza mientras daba suaves mordiscos por debajo del ombligo notando como la piel de su novio se erizaba, empezó a bajar poco a poco dando fuertes chupetones por la pelvis hasta que sintió el pene caliente en su cuello.

Sasuke Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como naruto se engullía su miembro de una sola en su boca succionando con fuerza, se sentía enorme dentro de el rubio sintiendo como se lo chupaba con la lengua y succionaba de arriba hacia abajo, frenando en su glande para succionar con mas fuerza su hinchada cabeza, después volvió a bajar profundamente comiéndose su pene y haciendo que sintiese un pinchazo de placer que hacia que se le contrajeron los músculos de su cuerpo. las manos de naruto tomaron sus piernas y las coloco encima de sus hombros sosteniéndole con fuerza de las caderas- naruto… me voy a correr…- decía entre gemidos descontrolándose. Buscando con sus manos algo de que sostenerse hasta que encontró los hombros del rubio y al tocarlos exploto en su boca arqueando la espalda – ¡AHHHHH! SI…-

El rubio tomaba todo como si fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo, miraba a su novio y se hipnotizaba al ver su respiración agitada y su precioso sonrojo

Sasuke respiraba rápidamente de arriba abajo, aquello había sido muy bueno pero el tambien quería tocarlo y hacerle lo mismo. ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había visto desnudo.  
Salto de la cama cuando ya había recuperado el aliento y se avergonzó un poco al ver que naruto no le había quitado el ojo del encima a todas sus acciones. Se acerco gateando hasta él y empezó a acariciarle el pecho con las manos, saco su camisa y detallo el cálido color de su piel, nada que ver sigo mismo. pues sabia de ante mano que era blanco como la leche.

Se acerco a su cuello y repartió suaves besos por esa zona escuchando como naruto suspiraba esperando mas por parte del moreno. se estremeció al sentir como sus pezones eran acariciados por las manos del moreno, su cuerpo reacciono a los labios de él.

-sa..sasuke…- gimió por primera vez su nombre, sasuke le miro y se mordió el labio inferior, aquel sonido de su voz hizo que se le parara de nuevo.  
La sonrisa pervertida volvió a las facciones de Naruto, al ver como el moreno le apuntaba con su pene.  
-Sasuke… Sasuke…- decía mientras le daba besos rápidos por el cuello y pasaba sus manos alrededor de el para abrazarlo

El uchiha rió y Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla bronceada tocando sus bigotitos. ambos se miraron a los ojos, el menor casi suplicaba que lo hiciese suyo con una mirada, derritiéndose en sus brazos viéndose indefenso, ¿que tenia ese moreno que lo volvía loco?, ¿acaso brujería?¿ Un hechizo de amor? No, el ya se habría dado cuenta enseguida, y sus hermosos ojos que... ¿empezaban a volverse rojos? Parpadeo varias veces pensando que estaba volviéndose loco. Y efectivamente sus ojos estaban negros, solo fue su imaginación.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba desnudo y con sasuke encima de el mirándolo con sorpresa. PRIMERO era todo rubio … sintió que se volvería mantequilla al verlo dorado y SEGUNDO, la tenia grande... muy grande.  
-¿te gusta….?- pregunta al ver que sasuke no sacaba su oscura mirada de su entrepierna. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se sonrojo sonriendo de medio lado.  
-la verdad es que si… es preciosa…- dice acostándose sobre sus piernas.  
-igual que la tuya...-

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras observaba como sasuke se inclinaba hacia su pelvis y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por sus muslos tocándolos suavemente. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la lengua de su novio rosar la punta de su pene pasándola repetidamente por su entrada jugando con ella. Con una de sus manos comenzó a frotar su bello pubico.  
-ohh sii …sasuke …- gemía moviendo sus caderas para llegar mas dentro del moreno que no lo hizo esperar y la introdujo en su boca, succionándola con fuerza chupando todo lo que podía de ese gran miembro- ¡MMMM SII!- su novio se lo estaba comiendo tan delicioso que sintió que se iba a correr-Sasuke yo…- lo halo con sus manos que empezaron a brillar dejándolo inmóvil, noto como el moreno lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
-¿que haces idiota? desvanece el hechizo y déjame seguir con mi trabajo… ¡estabas a punto!- grito enojado tratando de moverse pero su cuerpo no reacciono.  
-por eso... lo hice... no quiero terminar así, quiero hacerlo dentro de ti...- contesta acercándose a sasuke y besándolo suavemente, con cuidado le da la vuelta

-esta bien… pero esto es violación ¡no me puedo mover!- grita de nuevo y naruto se ríe al ver lo sonrojado que estaba.  
-te aseguro que lo disfrutaras mas así, ahora te quito el hechizo…- finaliza empezando a dar besos por su cuello, bajando por su espalda mordiendo, chupando la pálida piel hasta llegar a sus redondas nalgas, ¿era su impresión o le habían crecido unos cuantos centímetros? Sea lo que sea con sus manos las abrió dejando ver su entradita, sin pensarlo un momento paso su lengua por ese lugar chupando con fuerza y para su asombro se dilato al contacto. Así que aprovecho eso y lo penetro con su lengua toco lo que mas podía.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco del placer, si una mamada del rubio era la gloria eso que le estaba haciendo era el paraíso, no entendía como le podía poner tanto esa bochornosa situación pero se excitaba mas que nunca, tenia la necesidad de ser suyo.  
-haa naruto por favor… ¡métemela ya! – gritaba avergonzando por la declaración.  
El rubio también se sonrojo al escuchar la vulgaridad de su novio, pero le gusto. Así que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba listo el cuerpo de sasuke. se acomodo entre sus piernas y entro despacio, abriéndose paso de una sola vez  
-Naruto..- decía su nombre envuelto en placer, se sentía muy bien todo eso que su novio le hacia y ni siquiera le había dolido, los ojos negros de sasuke se volvieron rojos sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-itachi ¿mi amor que pasa?- pregunta un aturdido rubio que estaba a punto de correrse por la situación en la que se encontraba. Su novio lo tenia sobre un mesón con las piernas abiertas de par en par completamente desnudo y él entre sus piernas chupándosela de arriba abajo de forma hambrienta, pero de repente paro de golpe.  
-sasuke ... acaba de… el hechizo de oscuridad se esta… - el moreno no sabia como explicar que sabia lo que su hermano estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero al parecer su novio era muy inteligente.  
-ya veo… ¿el rubio por fin lo tomo no? pues… mañana vemos eso si, no te has dado cuenta la tengo en la punta- dice enojado mientras veía como su pene hinchado palpitaba al rojo vivo, itachi sonrió sabiendo que su novio tenia razón, era mejor esperar a que acabaran primero ese í que sin perder tiempo, se coloco de nuevo entre sus piernas y se metió el pene del rubio para finalizar lo que estaba haciendo dando fuertes chupetones en su cabeza mientras que con su mano lo masturbaba a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡HA SI! ¡ESTOY LLEGANDO! ¡HA!- se arqueo y su cabello hizo un movimiento sensual cayendo sobre su pecho, sus piernas se doblaron y todo su cuerpo convulsiono.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Argh! Naruto, Naruto…- jadeaba inmovilizado sasuke mientras sentía como su novio entraba y salía rápidamente de su cuerpo. el rubio tenia razón, encontrarse en ese estado de no moverse le estaba haciendo pasárselo mejor, sus ojos rojos brillaban del deseo y gruñía del placer mordiendo la almohada, toda su cara se colocaba roja.

Naruto estaba hipnotizado, no podía creer como se lo estaba pasando de bien, solo escuchar sus gemidos lo estaban arrastrando poco a poco a su orgasmo. agarró a sasuke de la cintura y le dio la vuelta agarrando sus piernas y pasándolas por los hombros logrando llegar mas adentro. Sus manos brillaron desvaneciendo el hechizo y sintió como las manos del moreno sostenerse de sus brazos, también como las piernas bajaban de sus hombros y se enredaban en su cintura. Le miro y se asusto de ver esos ojos rojos pero se le olvido de inmediato al sentir como su entraba lo aprisionaba con fuerza haciéndolo volverse loco, cerro sus ojos y lo penetro con más fuerza en un movimiento frenético. y como si todo hubiera sido en cámara lenta, sasuke se corrió manchando sus abdomenes sin necesidad de masturbarse.

El rubio al ver como su novio llegaba, se agacho escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello pálido y lo penetro por última vez perdiendo la cordura y terminando dentro de el, cayo rendido encima del moreno. y ambos se quedaron dormidos en cuestion de segundos.

...

 _"naruto… ¡naruto!"_ un rubio despertaba mirando para todos lados _"¡naruto despierta ya!"_  
 _"mmmm ¿kiba? ¿Que pasa?"_ pregunta sentándose en la cama y mirando el cuarto de sasuke, lo busco con la mirada y noto que todavía estaba dormido, verlo hay tranquilo y con esa piel de vainilla le hicieron dar ganas de volverlo a hacer suyo.  
 _"sakura nos esta esperando en el local de la bruja kaede… volvió esta mañana y te estamos esperando, viajamos hoy ¡ASÍ QUE BAJA AHORA!"_ El rubio salto de la cama y en un parpadeo de ojos ya estaba vestido.  
 _"¿no se supone que regresaba mañana?"_ pregunta enojado  
 _"si pero ya te dije que llego hoy, nos están esperando, entre mas rápido hagamos esto mejor y lo sabes."_ Contesta el perruno  
 _"esta bien"_ naruto camina hasta el balcón y miro por ultima vez a su novio que seguía dormido de lado, su cabello brillaba y tenia una apariencia angelical, asi que antes de salir dejo una nota encima de su mesilla de noche y Salto por el balcón viendo a kiba que lo esperaba abajo con la escoba.  
-¿nos vamos?  
-si- Salieron volando cada uno en su escoba hacia el local, al llegar todos estaban reunidos viéndolos aterrizar.  
-¡llegamos!- grita kiba caminando hacia todos al igual que un callado rubio  
-ya era hora…- dijo sai acercándose a los llegados- ¿que tal lo pasaste con sasuke, naruto? Se pudo sentir una energía de lo mas de deliciosa, seguro estuvo bien  
-hmp... – fue todo lo que dijo naruto, se sentía raro al alejarse así de sasuke. como si le necesitase, como si supiera que el moreno le llamaba y tener el presentimiento de que se iba a poner mal cuando despertara y no lo viera.  
-ya sabia que estar al estar con el uchiha algo malo se le iba a pegar comenta temari sonriendo de lado, sakura miraba todo en silencio hasta que decidió interrumpir  
-ya que estamos todos, abriré el portal para salir de la ciudad y aparecer en otra zona – hubo un silencio y todos asistieron - antes de salir¿ todos tienen zapatos de cuero y sus escobas? Y los que tengan baritas espero que las hayan traído- todos asistieron , sakura les mira y luego se acerca a un espejo enorme y lanza el hechizo – ** _¡LOSPORTU!_ ** – grita apuntando con su barita el reflejo y entonces aparece la imagen de otra ciudad, sakura se monta en su escoba- ¡DESPUÉS DE MI ENTREN UNO POR UNO, Y NO SE LES OLVIDE EL CONJURO DE INVISIBILIDAD! - Grita dando una vuelta por el techo para después pasar por el reflejo. Así todos le siguieron.

Una vez todos estaban al otro lado, naruto empieza a dar ordenes- ¡bien, nos separaremos en grupos de 3; neji, hinata, kiba y kankuro al sur y pregunten solo a magos blancos!. ¡shikamaru, gaara, sai y shino al norte y los que sobran conmigo al oeste!- todos asistieron- ¡NOS VEMOS AQUÍ EN DOS HORAS TEBAYO!- y así todos salieron a toda velocidad sobre sus escobas hacia los lugares especificados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _/Corría desesperado por los largos pasillos de la mansión uchiha, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas – ¡POR QUE LO HICISTE ITACHI!- gritaba desesperado mientras huía de esa persona que le quería hacer daño- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO… POR FAVOR!- gritaba con su voz de niño, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo hasta que tropezó y callo dando vueltas en el suelo, sintió como una mano lo agarraba del pie y lo jalaba salvajemente- ¡NOOOO! ¡DÉJAME!- se topo con esos ojos de sus hermano que le miraban con un extraño sentimiento. Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro./_**

Sasuke se levanta de un salto de la cama, su cuerpo sudaba a mares y sus ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas por la pesadilla que había tenido. Hace mucho que no tenia ese sueño, noto su desnudez y busco con sus ojos rojos a su novio pero se sintió triste al no verlo por ningún lado.  
-¿naruto?...- le llama esperanzado de que su rubio estuviese con el, entonces noto como una hoja brillaba en su mesita de noche.

 ** _"sasuke… sakura llego esta mañana y nos vamos hoy, seguramente cuando despiertes no estaré, no se cuánto demorare pero estaré en contacto contigo, perdóname por no despertarte._**

 ** _Te ama_ _Naruto"_**

Sasuke arrugo la hoja y la rompió en miles de pedazos, sintió como su corazón se rompió como aquella hoja, sus ojos rojos no paraban de llorar, no entendía porque se sentía tan dependiente del rubio, pero sentia que esa mañana algo estaba diferente.

Sabia que lo quería a su lado, que lo necesitaba y sentía que se iba a morir del dolor si no lo tenia – ¡QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA!- grito entre sollozos bajando de la cama y arrastrándose hacia el baño, por alguna razón necesitaba a naruto como el aire que respiraba, antes nunca había sentido el desespero de no estar cerca de él.

Entro a la ducha dejando que el agua tranquilizara sus músculos y se llevara el olor de su novio que estaba impregnado en su piel, le pareció raro que no le doliera el trasero ni la columna pero decidió no pensar en eso. Pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo abrazándose así mismo y tratando de tranquilizarse, de verdad que lo intentaba pero no podía para de llorar- naru... ¿porque me has dejado solo?...- se sentía como una nenaza enamorada a la que habían dejado-¡VAYA ESTUPIDEZ!- grita enojado saliendo del baño caminando hacia el espejo donde estaba el lavado de manos. Cuando mira sus reflejo se sorprende- ¿¡QUE MIERDA!? - sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso- ¡oh no no¡, ¿!Que es esto!? ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? ¡NO!- con su mano toco el reflejo y el espejo exploto en una descarga de energía asustando al moreno. cayo al suelo alejándose hasta que su espalda se pego a la pared. – ¡NO ES REAL… ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- grita aturdido por el miedo y sintiéndose indefenso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto sintió como su corazón se comprimía y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. la nauseas hicieron que se desestabilizara– ¿que es esto que estoy sintiendo?- susurra mirando su mano y llevándola instintivamente a su pecho.  
-oye naruto ¿estas bien? – pregunta ino que estaba volando a su lado.  
\- si jeje no es nada tebayo… - contesta preocupado sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi llegaba al apartamento de su hermano y empezó a buscarlo por todo el lugar- ¿esta seguro que esta aquí?- pregunta un rubio mientras se asomaba en el baño-¡LO ENCONTRÉ, ESTA DESMAYADO EN EL BAÑO!- grita el rubio entrando y mirándolo de arriba a abajo- ¿no esta diferente? – dice viendo al moreno y notando que su cabello se estaba volviendo blanco y su piel pálida.

-¡NOOO! ¡HERMANO! – grita itachi entrando al baño agarrándolo entre sus brazos y temblando al ver a su querido hermano en ese estado - !¿DONDE ESTA EL RUBIO? MALDICIÓN, UNA VEZ QUE SASUKE QUEDE EMBARAZADO NARUTO NO SE PUEDE ALEJAR PORQUE LA DEPRESIÓN PUEDE MATAR A MI HERMANO! ¡EL BEBE QUE CRECE EN SU INTERIOR LO PUEDE MATAR DEIDARA! - Grita desesperado  
-¿como sabes eso?- Pregunto asustado mientras ayudaba a itachi a cargar al moreno y llevarlo a la cama, solo con tocarlo pudo sentir la energía dentro de el crecer con violencia

-balthazar me lo dijo, solo yo se que eso sucede-dice tratando de tranquilizarse y respirar- sabia que yo era su hermano, y me dijo que el bebe que crece dentro de los donceles, necesitan recibir constantemente la energía de su padre, si esto no sucedía el doncel morirían pues el feto se alimentaria de su energía vital- susurra abrazando con miedo a su hermano- los doncelles son peor que una mujer, ellos necesitan mucha atención y sentirse amados ¡MALDITO RUBIO ¿PORQUE SE FUE?! ¿QUE ACASO NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE MI HERMANO ES EL DONCEL!?- le era imposible tranquilizarse en ese estado pues su hermano estaba prácticamente muriéndose en sus narices.

...

Lejos de allí, un mago de naturaleza planta los escuchaba. sonrió de lado por la información que estaba recibiendo. su jefe tenia razón, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que itachi bajara su guardia y mostrara donde estaba el doncel y ese momento llego - gracias por la info itachi...

 **Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remake**

 **Capitulo séptimo : la verdad**

Una semana había pasado desde que naruto y su amigos salieron a buscar al doncell en el extranjero, el rubio estaba con los nervios de punta porque no sabia nada de este, ni de sasuke. Habían estado buscando al doncel sin descanso, por todas partes pero nadie logro dar con el. así que reunidos en el mismo punto donde todo había comenzando, empezaron a idear nuevas estrategias

-¿ no sienten algo extraño en el aire?- pregunta temari viendo como el atardecer era rojizo  
-cierto, esta siniestro… como si algo malo fuese a pasar…- hinata miraba tambien el cielo, las nubes blancas se machaban de rojo, como si hubiese habido una matanza en los cielos.  
-¿alguna noticia del doncel?-a naruto poco le importo si el cielo sacaba destellos y flores. suspiro derrotado al ver la negativa de todos, y lo peor es que hace rato se sentía mal y quería ver a sasuke lo antes posible.  
-¿que hacemos, vamos a otra cuidad? – pregunta esta vez shikamaru y naruto niega con la cabeza  
-no necesito ver a sasuke, tengo un extraño presentimiento, necesito verlo así sea de lejos para poder asegurarme de que esta bien- ponía su mano en el pecho para tratar de calmar esa sensacion de miedo – después de esto, seguiremos buscando al doncel, así que- con elegancia le da la vuelta a su escoba -sakura habré el portal  
-de acuerdo- dice para después lanzar el hechizo con la barita y abriendo el portal con la imagen de donde habían llegado – ¡VAMOS!- grita tomando vuelo y pasando como una bala a través de este y saliendo por el espejo del otro lado. todos le siguieron, el ultimo en pasar fue naruto que una vez cruzo el espejo, inmediatamente hizo el hechizo de invisibilidad y salio a una gran velocidad por la ventana del almacén. los demás sin perder tiempo le siguieron.

...

Volaba como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar donde había dejado a su novio. quería, necesitaba, ansiaba verlo y esa semana fue un infierno sin poder besarle, y no se le quitaba el mal sabor de haberle dejado solo.

llego a su balcón y salto de la escoba para aterrizar en el lugar pero sus ojos se abrieron brutalmente al ver todo completamente destrozado, muchos huecos negros carbonizados en las paredes y todo quemado. Aquella imagen le golpeo emocionalmente haciendo que perdiera la razón y empezara a buscar a sasuke por todo lado. Cuando sus amigos llegaron también estaban sorprendidos por la visión que tenían del lugar y del rubio buscando a su novio desesperado –¿Sasuke?- preguntaba su nombre, salía del balcón preguntándose si se había equivocado pero no, ese era su piso- ¡SASUKE! – gritaba desesperado al borde de las lagrimas, no comprendía que había pasado- ¿PERO QUE PASO? ¿¡PORQUE?! – sentía que estaba en una pesadilla donde no volvería a ver a su novio.

Los demás solo le miraban con pena, lo cierto es que tampoco entendían que había pasado. Naruto Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que se sentó en el suelo llorando con mucho miedo. Sakura no pudo mas y se acerco a el colocando su mano encima.  
-tranquilo … podemos ver que ha pasado, ¿es lo que quiere no?- dice tratando de tranquilizar al rubio que paro de llorar por un momento.  
-¿eso se puede hacer? – pregunta desconcertado, sakura sonrió y asistió con la mirada.  
-si…- dice para después hacer el hechizo - _**amilenos** …_..- susurra y entonces todos fueron envueltos en una ráfaga de polvo mágico, las formas y escenas empezaron a formarse

 _ **/AMILENOS ACTIVO/**_

 _Delante de sus ojos vieron el momento en el que sasuke despertó, busco a su novio y leyó la carta que le había dejado, pare después hacerla añicos y llorar a mares._ _cuando entro al baño, todos caminaron hacia ese lugar y vieron como los ojos del moreno brillaban al rojo vivo y la fuerte descarga de energía que soltó de su mano rompiendo el espejo para después colocarse a llorar y quedar inconsciente en el suelo._

 _El tiempo empezó a pasar rápido mostrando el cambio que había tenido sasuke, su vientre empezó a brillar adsorbiendo la energía del moreno haciendo que su cabello se volviese blanco y su piel pálida._  
 _Naruto se coloco la mano en la boca al ver todo lo que pasaba, ¿como había sucedido todo? no entendía nada. sus amigos al ver la cara de confusión que tenían, de la forma mas discreta que pudieron, le dijeron la razón._

 _Entonces shikamaru chasqueo sus dedos y apareció un cartel con flechas iluminadas señalando al moreno desmayado moribundo._  
 _== ** uchiha sasuke DONCEL** (ero: cortesía de neko-ley)==_

 _Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos y entonces todo le cuadro como anillo al dedo. Cuando sasuke se derretía en sus brazos, lo sumiso que se volvía y esa mirada de deseo que le gritaba ser tomado en ese mismo momento, no podia creer que todo lo que estaba buscando, siempre estuvo en sus narices. seguramente su novio no debe de saberlo -¡SASUKE!- Grita acercándose al moreno pero se percata de que ese no es el verdadero, solo es una ilusión._

 _Dos hombres con vestiduras extrañas llegaron al lugar, sai frunció el ceño al reconocerlos_  
 _-akatsuki... ¿que hacen aquí? – pregunta pero se calla al escuchar lo que decían los reflejos_  
 _"- ¿esta seguro que esta aquíi?- pregunta un rubio a su lado. Mientras se asomaba en el baño- ¡HEY LO ENCONTRÉ ESTA DESMAYADO EN EL BAÑO!- grita el rubio entrando y mirándolo de arriba a abajo- ¿no esta diferente?_  
 _-¡NOOO! ¡HERMANO! – grita itachi entrando al baño agarrándolo al moreno en brazos - ¿DONDE ESTA EL RUBIO? ¡MALDICIÓN UNA VEZ EL QUEDE EMBARAZADO NARUTO NO SE PUEDE ALEJAR PORQUE LA DEPRESIÓN PUEDE MATAR A MI HERMANO!, ¡EL BEBE QUE CRECE EN SU INTERIOR LO PUEDE MATAR DEIDARA! -_

 _El desespero que trasmitían sus palabras inundaron a naruto con miedo. ¿Como era eso de que no se podía alejar? ¿De que hablaba? ademas todos estaban sorprendidos de la información que estaban recibiendo_  
 _-¿QUE? ¿Pero como sabes eso?_  
 _-balthazar me lo dijo, solo yo se que eso sucede-dice tratando de tranquilizarse y respirar- sabia que yo era su hermano, y me dijo que el bebe que crece dentro de los donceles, necesitan recibir constantemente la energía de su padre, si esto no sucedía el doncel morirían pues el feto se alimentaria de su energía vital- susurra abrazando con miedo a su hermano- los doncelles son peor que una mujer, ellos necesitan mucha atención y sentirse amados ¡MALDITO RUBIO ¿PORQUE SE FUE?! ¿QUE ACASO NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE MI HERMANO ES EL DONCEL!?_

 _Los ojos de naruto se aguaron de golpe, ya era imposible volver a retener las lagrimas que le salieron de sus ojos, su corazón se rompió en miles de millones de partículas. Que imbécil había sido. Sintió como alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza fuertemente, al voltear a ver era nada mas y nada menos que hinata dándole un buen golpe._  
 _-¡eres un idiota naruto! ¡Todo este tiempo lo hemos tenido en nuestras narices y tu no te habías dado cuenta! ¡Haciéndonos perder el tiempo afuera cuando estaba justo enfrente de nosotros! ¡IDIOTA!- dice dándole otro zape mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos. Hinata nunca se había enojado de esa forma._

 _Naruto no parecía reaccionar a los golpes, ¿alguna vez habían cogido una patata podrida y la han tirado a el estiércol para después dársela de comer a un perro?. Lo que defecara el perro no era nada para como se sentía en ese momento el rubio._  
 _Entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión que llamo la atención de todos. Mas personas con la vestimenta extraña llegaron al lugar._  
 _-¡AKATSUKI! – grito sakura al verlos a todos reunidos, no podia creerlo_  
 _Itachi rápidamente lanzo un conjuro para dañar a uno de ellos de un golpe._  
 _-¡ITACHI TENEMOS QUE HUIR!- escuchan gritar al rubio que también lanzaba bolas de energía pero era difícil, los demás les ganaban en numero_  
 _-¡LO SE! ¡TOMA A SASUKE Y SAL POR LA VENTANA DEL BAÑO, YO IRÉ DETRÁS DE TI! – Deidara tomo al moreno y se perdió por el baño, después itachi detuvo el tiempo- **¡NEXT AMINORA!** – y todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta, excepto itachi que como si estuviera viendo a naruto dijo- si están viendo esto, estaremos en las afueras de las montañas en la segunda cueva hacia el sur, naruto no demores sasuke te necesita…- dice saliendo a correr hacia el baño alcanzando a deidara con sasuke en sus brazos y tomarlos para hacer una tele transportación y desaparecerse de hay. _

_Todo se desvaneció_

 _ **/AMILENOS FINALIZADO/**_

 _-¡YA ESCUCHARON A ITACHI! ¡A LAS MONTAÑAS DEL SUR!- grita sakura para montarse en su escoba y salir volando hacia esa direccion, Naruto también empezó a volar hacia el lugar, solo quería ver a sasuke._

 _o-oo-o-o-o-oo_

Lejos de hay Madara estaba completamente furioso de que itachi se haya desvanecido prácticamente en sus narices. se sentía traicionado de que itachi siempre estuvo es su contra todo el tiempo, cuando lo unico que habia hecho era mentirle– ¡MALDITO ITACHI! ¡LO QUIERO MUERTO! ¡A EL JUNTO CON SU HERMANO!- Grito a todo pulmón- ¡ENCUENTRELOS! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYA DESAPARECIDO ASÍ DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA?!- Y como un huracán los akatsuki volvieron a salir por milésima vez esa semana a buscarlos.

o-o-o-o-o-oo

Todos aterrizaban en la entrada de una cueva que se encontraba escondida por la vegetación, si itachi no les hubiese dicho que estarían hay seguramente ellos no hubiesen visto la entrada.  
-¡es aquí!- dice naruto para empezar a correr cueva adentro, mientras los demás le seguían y hacían el largo trayecto, tenían que pasar un puente de rocas suspendidas. Para seguir corriendo por unos veinte minutos hasta que a lo lejos se vio la luz.

Cuando todos salieron del túnel, divisaron una casa de madera rodeada de un hermoso llano, el sol brillaba y la primavera parecía endulzar el lugar. Había también una bella quebrada que hace un rió en una de las esquinas de la pared de la montaña, ese lugar tenia grandes paredes de montaña muy altas que rodeaba todo.

-wow…- dice kiba empezando a sentarse en el suelo tocando el pasto verde y sedoso- ¿este lugar de donde salio? Parece de cuentos de hadas

-lo es… - se escucha una voz masculina que llama la atención de todos- ¿han demorado mucho lo saben verdad? Itachi esta furioso especialmente contigo naruto- dice el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al otro rubio- ohh que mal educado soy, me llamo deidara- mira a todos y dice- no se presenten, los conozco a cada uno de ustedes muy bien- hasta que sus ojos se posan en unos verdes jade- pero me temo que a ti no te conozco - dice para luego mirar al moreno – y a ti tampoco… ¿nuevos integrantes he?  
-¿donde esta itachi y sasuke?- corta naruto mirándole serio. ya estaba cansado de la actitud arrogante que desprendía ese hombre

-yo de ti, rezaria por no encontrarme con itachi, porque te has ganado una buena- dice viéndole burlonamente- cada día que paso de esta semana, ideaba planes macabros, unos tras otro de como debería matarte.  
-eso es lo de menos, yo solo quiero saber como esta sasuke- naruto ignoro sus palabras, la preocupación que sentía era lo único que corría por sus venas  
-esta vivo, itachi no ha parado para mantenerlo asi, él en este momento esta purificando parte de su energía para pasársela a sasuke, como son hermanos pueden hacer esta transfusión pero entenderás que el pequeño te necesita a ti y que lo que hace itachi solo lo mantiene vivo- naruto volvió a sentir ganas de llorar.  
-sasuke... ¿donde esta el?- pregunto con miedo  
-en la casa de madera durmiendo profundamente...- contesta otra voz muy furiosa, Naruto voltea a mirar hacia su espalda viendo como una sombra le cubría y le miraba con furia en estado puro- ¿como te has atrevido a dejarlo solo?  
-chicos… creo que es mejor que les invite a tomar una tacita de te… ¿les parece? – dice deidara llamando la atención de todos que sin dudar le siguieron

Entonces itachi se le lanzo encima a naruto empezando a golpearle fuertemente y sin piedad, el rubio trataba de sacárselo de encima pero era imposible, sentía que esto se lo merecía.

-¡AYÚDENME ¡! QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!- aun así, gritaba pidiendo ayuda. pero todos hacían como si no le escuchase, ellos tambien pensaba que se lo merecía asi que se pusieron a hablar normal.

-y dime, me has dicho que este lugar era de cuentos de hadas ¿A que te referías?- pregunta kiba esquivando como si nada una roca que salio disparada de la feroz batalla que se estaba desflorando.  
-antes de que esta casa existiese, había una torre- deidara toma la tacita y empieza a narrar a toda su descendencia- Mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara…..  
-¡BUENO CUENTA!- dice temari dándole un golpe a la mesa enojada  
-vale, ¡no te enojes!- coloca su cabello hacia un lado y suelta- Tátara abuela era la famosa princesa rapunzel  
-¿eso fue en la edad griega no? donde los reyes gobernaban la tierra y habían grandes castillos- dice hinata colocando atención.  
-si, es como se dice pero no todo es cierto. La princesa rapulzel vivió feliz con el príncipe eso esta claro, pero la bruja que la secuestro y la trajo a este lugar murió porque rapunzel le asesino. Robándose todo el poder volviéndose una bruja blanca…  
-¿por eso tu tienes ahora ese poder no?- cuestiona ino y deidara asiente.  
-si, y para que no presumir también sangre real, todo esto y mucho mas es mio. yo quite la torre colocando la casa y monte un hechizo para que nadie encontrara este lugar  
-pues has fallado todos estamos aquí- dice kiba alzando los brazos y sosteniéndose el cuello  
-eso fue porque yo les deje pasar, si no habrían encontrado una cueva vacía… las piedras que están suspendidas en el camino, esas piedras son las que la vuelven cueva, ya saben sin salida- explica  
-comprendemos, gracias deidara…- agradece hinata y entonces un naruto salio volando hacia ellos dañando la bella velada de tacita de te..  
-¿hey itachi has acabado?- pregunta deidara al ver al pobre rubio mas morado que una uva  
-si… se puede decir que si... – contesta ya mas calmado- bien ahora entremos a ver a sasuke, necesita una enorme cantidad de energía para que pueda despertar…- dice y rápidamente naruto se para sosteniéndose el estomago  
-DE…DESPERTAR ¿A QUE TE REFIERES ?- pregunta con expresión de dolor y tratando de incorporarse.  
-el esta en coma, su cuerpo apenas resiste al bebe que tiene- el rubio sonríe y dice- necesita tu poder - mira a los demás- y quien tenga energía blanca me gustaría que le diesen a sasuke un poco para que pueda retomar fuerzas, el bebe le ha quitado tanto que lo dejo en ese estado. Nosotros no pudimos porque ambos somos...  
-oscuros lo sabemos- dice gaara interrumpiendo a deidara…  
-pues ¡¿A QUE ESPERAMOS TEBAYO?! ¡ESTA PALIZA PUDO ESPERADO!- naruto miro con rabia a el uchiha  
-es que cuando le ayudes, habrá mas de itachi uchiha- le responde maliciosamente.

...

Sasuke estaba estilo bella durmiente en la cama, su apariencia era casi de un anciano, cabellos blancos y piel pálida.  
-¡noooo!- grito naruto rompiendo en llanto al verlo así tan demacrado, parecía un cadáver. salio a corre y se coloco a su lado arrodillado tomándole una mano- ¡mi amor! ¿Que te he hecho? perdóname...- en el momento en que tomo su mano el vientre del moreno empezó a brillar…- ¿hee?  
-bien esto funciona así – explica itachi- todos coloquen una mano en la espalda de naruto para pasar la energía, así para cuando este imbécil se la pase a sasuke y a su bebe, estará con su esencia ¿entienden?- explica itachi y todos asienten.

Naruto sintió como las manos se le colocaban en su espalda y empezaban a recibir energía de sus amigos, al igual que el que empezó a abastecer a sasuke, delante de sus ojos se rejuvenecía poco a poco y su piel volvía a tomar el pálido normal que siempre tenia, su cabello volvió a ser negro azulado y el rubio solo podía llorar de pena al ver así a su novio, poco a poco se fue calmando a ver como volvía a ser el sasuke de quien se enamoro, y así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que el cuerpo de sasuke empezó a brillar…  
-ya esta, es suficiente- dice itachi, las mujeres se desmayaron casadas y los hombres apenas podrían sostenerse de pie, el bebe tenia mucho apetito.

Naruto estaba también cansado…

-bien ya que la primera fase esta terminada, pasemos a la segunda…- dice itachi empezando a sacar a los jóvenes de la alcoba- mira imbécil, acuéstate a su lado y cuando el despierte, fóllalo ¿ok?- naruto se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar la petición tan directa- y cuando acaben te espero haya afuera para tu segunda ronda de golpes, buena suerte y disfrútalo- dice saliendo y dejando solo con su hermano.

-mmm con esas esperanzas seguro que ni se me para…- dice cansado acostándose al lado de sasuke para después abrazarlo y pegarlo a el, para su asombro sasuke se movió y lo abrazo.  
-na..ruto.. – susurro el moreno sonriendo en sueños, el rubio se mordió el labio para no llorar ¿como había sido tan estúpido de no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes? Estaba claro que se merecía todas las palizas que su cuñado le diese  
-gracias abuelo, gracias por decirme que sasuke era el doncel, y por salvarme de la paliza que itachi me dio...- dice sarcásticamente y una ráfaga de viento dentro por la ventana golpeándole por la cabeza en un sonido "clap" – ¡YA YA! ¡ERA BROMA TEBAYO ¡ era…broma… - y se queda dormido al lado de sasuke

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**REMAKE**

 **TRUCO**

 **Capitulo octavo : ¿yo? ¿DONCEL?**

El primero en despertar fue cierto moreno, abría sus ojos rojos pesadamente sintiendo el sol dar en su rostro. Miro alrededor sentándose de golpe preguntándose donde estaba _" ¿que es esto? ¿Y mi apartamento?"_ miraba todo el lugar detalladamente viendo las formas en madera sencillo y elegante. la cama en la que estaba acostado era grande con tendidos plateados sobre su cuerpo y el de su acompañante… _"¡UN MOMENTO!"_

-¿Naruto?- dice confundido al verlo a su lado boca abajo apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, si él estaba supo que tenia sentido que estuviese en ese lugar tan bello. la habitación tenia un aire mágico así que dejo de preguntarse en donde estaba y se coloco de pie sintiendo vértigo -auch... mi cabeza- vuelve a sentarse para recuperar la estabilidad, cuando se sintió mejor camino hacia una puerta que estaba al lado de la cama suponiendo que era el baño, al entrar vio que era un elegante baño también con detalles de madera y un ambientador de canela. Se acerco al lavado de manos y se miro al espejo notando ese algo en su mirada

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!- grita espantado mirándose al espejo, y entonces todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe hasta el momento en que se desmayado en el baño, ¿Después de eso que tanto había pasado?, ¿Naruto no se había ido? ¿Porque esta hay con el? – ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?- Si se quedaba en el baño viéndose a los ojos y preguntándose ¿por que los tenia de ese color?, no iba a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba y mas cuando su novio rubio le gustaba cambiar sus cosas de color. Posiblemente el pueda volverlos de nuevo negros, así que decidió darse una rápida ducha y se volvió a mirar al espejo de lado mirando su enorme trasero, o así se sentía el ya que esta zona de su cuerpo solo le había crecido unos centímetros -¿maldición y esto? Este culisimo ¿de donde salio? aparte de eso me veo gordo... que horror...- suspira frustrado para ponerse una toalla que había al lado de la puerta y salir.

Con cuidado se seco su cuerpo, se sentía delicado -mmm...- escucha un gemido y mira a la cama notando como naruto había cambiado de posición, ahora se le veía su torso denudo y el inicio de su bello púbico por encima del pantalón, el calor le subió acalorando sus orejas

\- pero... Me acabe de bañar…- dice silenciosamente mirando como la toalla que llevaba puesta se templaba por la grandeza de su pene, sintió como un relámpago atravesaba su espalda, sus ojos brillaron de rojo por el placer y el deseo que estaba sintiendo, ¿instinto? Podría decirse que si pero no le importaba que su rubio estaba dormido, lo despertaría para que le hiciese el amor.

Solo pensar en eso se le coloco mas dura de lo que la tenia – al diablo todo...- dice para sacarse la toalla y ponerse encima de su rubio. si el amanecía con un calentó ¿para eso tenia a su novio guapo no?, con necesidad metió sus manos en los cabellos rubios de la cabeza de naruto y solo con sentir la sedosidad en sus dedos, fue la señal y empezó a restregarse suavemente sintiendo como su novio empezaba a excitarse estando aun dormido. Era increíble, sin perder tiempo llevo la mano hacia su propio pene y empezó a masturbarse mientras restregaba su trasero en el miembro de su rubio durmiente. Estaba descontrolándose y sabia que estaba mal ser tan aprovecharse así, pero no lo podia evitar. prácticamente estaba cometiendo violación y acoso sexual pero le valía verga todo y dudaba mucho que su novio le denunciase.

Naruto se empezó a quejar entre sueños, el calor llego por todo su cuerpo agitando su respiración, escuchaba unos quejidos exquisitos que lo ponían a mil, alguien lo llamaba casi suplicándole que fuese a ese lugar donde se podía escuchar esa voz que le daba escalofríos

-naruto… despierta por.. ¡FAVOR!…- rogaba sasuke a su rubio para que despertase, estaba empezando a desear que el rubio lo tocase con esas manos bronceadas así que haría lo que fuera para sacarlo del sueño. Se quito de encima de el y sin delicadeza lo desnudo, miro con hambre el pene firme como un mástil y sin ceremonias de una sola se lo engullo en la boca succionando con fuerza- mmm .. mmm- hacia sonidos gatunos para que él despertara- despierta mi amor… te necesito aquí conmigo mira como me tienes… Mmm- hablaba mientras chupaba con deseo hasta sus bolas

El llamado funciono pues un rubio estaba despertándose un poco desorientado por el placer que atravesaba su cuerpo, sus caderas empezaron a moverse al compás de las chupadas que le proporcionaba sasuke. Y cuando estuvo completamente despierto se levantó de golpe agarrando a su novio de los brazos y dejándolo boca abajo en el suave colchón.

-¿sasuke...? mmm ¿que me estabas haciendo?...- dice acostándose encima de él mientras empezaba a repartir besos por su cuello y a tocarlo con sus manos por los costados, su jugosa lengua bajaba por la mitad de su espalda delineando la marca de su columna, el deseo envolvían al rubio de pies a cabeza.

-desayunaba… ¿por que no puedo?- contesta mordiéndose el labio, naruto le miro y negó con su cabeza.

-no no no… tienes que esperarme para desayunar, mira que por tu culpa he llegado tarde– contesta mientras llegaba a la parte baja y besaba su cintura

-no ... te preocupes, todavía no había empezado la…mejor parte- finaliza sasuke seguro de que esto apenas empezaba.

El rubio sentía que iba a estallar del placer, quería hacerlo suyo ahora mismo pero también quería tocarle porque le había extrañado. Bajo lentamente hacia su redondo trasero y se le hizo la boca agua al verlo mas redondo de lo normal, con sus manos estrujo sus nalgas apretándolas y moviéndolas redondamente para después abrirse paso - tienes razón.. esto apenas empieza…- dice para empezar a besar aquella zona que al contacto húmedo se dilato permitiendo que su lengua le penetrase lo mas que pudiese.

La espalda de sasuke se arqueo del placer sus manos se apretaron a las sabanas plateadas, sin poder evitarlo empezó a mover sus caderas para sentir mas la boca de su novio. Sus ojos brillaban al rojo vivo y su respiración se agitaba por la deliciosa sensación. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar pero él ni cuenta se daba de ese fenómeno. pero naruto si, así que se separo para verlo brillar de esa forma tan mágica dándole un toque angelical, sus cabellos azules mas que nunca y esos ojos rojos penetrándole con un deseo de placer que le provocaba escalofríos.

Si no supiese que era el doncell seguramente lo hubiese acusado de brujería. Sasuke se volteo de frente para ver a su novio como lo miraba, no comprendía que le pasaba pero no quería esperar para que le hiciese el amor, así que sin vergüenza alguna se dio la vuelta y abrió mas sus piernas dejando ver bien su entrada- tómame…- susurra casi rogándole en silencio.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces para ponerse en posición y entrar de un solo golpe gimiendo violentamente sobre el cuello de su moreno, luego paso sus manos por sus cabellos húmedos y los peino hacia atrás para besarle en los labios tragándose sus quejidos de placer, suavemente empezaron a besarse mientras empezaban a hacerse el amor, el rubio sintió las piernas blancas de sasuke enredándose en su cadera profundizando su unión, naruto estaba maravillado y borracho del placer.

Sintió como las manos del moreno pasaban por su costado y aruñaban su piel bronceada arrancándole un gemido del placer. agarro las manos de sasuke con una sola mano y las apreso por encima de su cabeza, luego con su otra mano tomo el pene del moreno y empezó a mastúrbalo mientras lo penetraba mas rápido que antes.

Se miraban fijamente, rojo VS azul. Ambos sabiendo que estaban a punto de terminar ese encuentro perfecto.

Penetro fuertemente hasta que sintió como el interior del moreno lo apretó dejándolo casi sin aliento. Cuando le miro su cara vio que estaba sonrojada y sus pupilas dilatadas del placer, entonces sintió la explosión en su mano que fue llenada de la semilla del moreno. Naruto no aguanto mas y arremetió un par de veces corriéndose en el interior de su novio. Ambos gimieron la gloria de su placer para caer rendidos.

Cuando sasuke recupero el aliento se acordó del porque había salido del baño, y que era lo que le quería preguntar a su novio.

-¿naruto?- le llama soltando sus piernas de la cintura del rubio

-mmm

-¿me puedes contar que ha pasado?, ¿Por que estamos aquí?, ¿no que te habías ido?, ¿por que tengo mis ojos rojos?, ¿podrías volverlos a la normalidad? tus bromitas de andar cambiado el color de mis cosas no me esta gustando - dice enojado, naruto se mordió el labio recordando que sasuke no sabia nada de lo que había pasado, y por ende no sabia que el era el doncel, pensó en la mejor forma de decírselo.

-pues, estamos aquí porque tu apartamento esta hecho cenizas, y si; me fui pero volví y no te encontré, me asuste mucho y entonces nos ayudaron, había pasado una semana y estuviste durmiendo … y tus ojos… lo siento no puedo cambiarlos porque…- paro su hablar al notar como sasuke le miraba con cara de no creerle una palabra.

-¡YA SI CLARO!, ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¿CREES QUE ME VOY A CREER ESE CUENTO CHINO? – dice enojado casi gritándolo.

-¡esa es la verdad sasuke teme! ¡La purita verdad!- contesta un poco asustado, la verdad su novio daba miedo con esos ojos

-ya veo que no me quieres decir pues no te obligo… - dice cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda.

Aquello se estaba tornando color de hormiga. Así que naruto pensó en otra forma de decirle a sasuke lo que había sucedido.

-encontramos al doncel…- suelta y el moreno vuelve a voltearse a verlo con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-vaya… y ¿quien es? ¿Donde lo encontraron? ¿Como es? , ¿es mujer? ¿Que les dijo? ¿Donde esta..?- muchas preguntas salieron de la boca de sasuke y naruto se mordió el labio.

-pues... es un hombre normal, quien lo ve no se da cuenta que es el doncell- contesta como si nada.

\- ya veo…y ¿donde esta?- pregunta curioso

-aquí- suelta naruto y los ojos del moreno se agrandaron.

-¿en esta casa? Y ¡¿por que no me lo dijiste?! Quiero verle- grita saltando de la cama para ponerse su ropa que estaba sobre una mesilla.

-sasuke no, el doncell esta aquí mismo- repite naruto tratando de que comprendiera.

-si eso lo acabaste de decir. quiero verle y ¿saber como es?,¿como luce?, ¿que le diferencia de los demás hombres? seguro que yo le encuentro algo - su emoción parecía intacta, sasuke quería conocer al doncell pues le parecía increíble que un hombre pudiese tener hijos.

-sasuke el doncell eres tu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi, deidara, gaara, neji, kiba, sakura y sai. este ultimo abrazando al cierto pelirrojo que estaba un poco sonrojado por el atrevimiento del moreno, no sabia cuantas veces va a tener que decirle que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo. Aunque desde que se entero de que sasuke era el doncell y que por ende el padre del bebe que llevaba adentro era de naruto. Las insistencias de sai le llenaban tanto que le gustaba.

Los demás estaban comprando alimento para hacer una gran banquete ya que imaginaban que sasuke tendría mucha hambre después de una buena sesión de amor.

Itachi estaba completamente serio, sentado en una piedra cerca del rio. ya había sentido despertar a su hermano y no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaria al verlo hay después de todo el daño que le ha hecho, buscaba una forma de contarle por que lo había hecho y que lo llevo a todo eso.

-mi amor, tranquilo... el entenderá todo de verdad- le anima deidara abrazándole por detrás besando suavemente su mejilla, itachi suspira pesadamente, iba a contestar algo cuando un enorme grito sonó en todo el lugar.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- aquel estruendo provenía del interior de la casa, y luego una explosión en la segunda planta.

-naruto ya le esta soltando la sopa… y al parecer no se lo esta tomando bien- dice gaara acercándose a ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a entrar e itachi se estaba colocando ya pálido esperando el siguiente sonido.

-¡SASUKE POR FAVOR TRANQUILÍZATE!- un moreno salía de la casa con un pantalón desabrochado sin zapatos ni camisa, detrás un rubio como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Valga la redundancia...- dice kiba acertándose a los demás que miraban atentos lo que iba a suceder.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡PERO SI ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY EL DONCEL! Y ¿¡QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!- sasuke estaba hecho una furia, y no sabia exactamente por que. Primero podría ser el que naruto lo haya dejado solo y que casi muere de depresión en el baño de su ahora destruida casa, o por el simple hecho de no creer nada de lo que escuchaba, entonces sintió muchos ojos en su nuca, volteo a mirar y noto unos negros muy familiares que le hicieron tener nuevos sentimientos. Miedo y odio- ¿¡Y TU?¡! ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?! – Señala con el dedo y se sorprende a ver como sale una descarga de energía que va disparada a itachi.

Naruto golpea su frente olvidando que él estaba en ese lugar. Definitivamente se armó.

Itachi esquiva el poder y luego camina hacia un sasuke que miraba su dedo aterrado, el había hecho eso.

-sasuke yo…- dice pero se gana una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano.

\- ¡¿TU QUE?! ¿¡NO TE BASTO CON TODO EL DAÑO QUE ME HAS HECHO? MALDITO!, LÁRGATE... ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE VER CONMIGO, TU ME ARRUINASTE LA INFANCIA Y DE PASO MI VIDA!... ¡TE ODIO COMO NUNCA ODIE A NADIE!- Sasuke tenia tantas emociones que empezó a llorar, estaba super sensible y tenia miedo

Itachi sintió un fuerte dolor que lo atravesó, sus puños se apretaron y todo su cuerpo se tenso. Ver tan vulnerable a su hermano y tan lleno de odio hacia su persona le desanimaron, así que sin mas se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Deidara al ver esto se coloco triste y miro con mucha pena a sasuke, sabia que en parte el no tenia la culpa.

Al parecer nadie iba a decir nada pero una voz freno el paso de itachi.

-itachi no te vayas… tu me ayudaste y si no fuera por ti sasuke hubiese muerto, no se que haya pasado entre ustedes dos pero seguramente debieron haber razones muy buenas.- le detiene naruto para asombro de todos, incluyendo el de sasuke que lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

-na... ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES NARUTO?! ¡QUE SE LARGUE EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONMIGO!– grita ofendido sasuke pues no estaba entendiendo porque su novio defendía a itachi.

el rubio le mira negando para después decirle serio- Sasuke, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, itachi te salvo y te mantuvo vivo con su energía, si no hubiese sido por él yo nunca hubiese dado contigo, créeme cuando te digo que es bueno… - el menor miro con desconfianza a su novio, y luego a su hermano

-¡ERES UN MAGO! – grita sorprendido, naruto vuelve a darse otro golpe en la frente. su novio hoy estaba teniendo muchas sorpresas – pero ¡¿como?! ¿Por que yo no recuerdo que lo eras?.. ¡HAA YA SE! POR QUE NO TE IMPORTE, POR QUE DECIDISTE ARRUINARLO TODO CON TU LOCURA, POR QUE ¡TU! ¡TU!- ya no sabia que decir, solo soltó otro fuerte sollozó y se agarro la cabeza sintiéndose mareado…

-¿¡estas bien!?- Grita naruto asustado al ver como sasuke se sostiene el vientre quejándose...

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡NO ALTEREN MAS A SASUKE O PUEDE TENER UN ABORTO!- grita sakura enojada ayudando al moreno que se sorprende.

-naruto ¡pásale energía!- dice itachi acercándose a su hermano que estaba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento. Naruto asiente y toma una de las manos de su novio para después darle energía haciendo que el moreno volviese a respirar normal en cuestión de minutos.

Sasuke solo miraba a su novio fijamente para después saltar y abrazarlo. Y entonces tuvo miedo de perder a su bebe, se sorprendió al sentir como aceptaba la idea de ser el doncell y como sakura fue tan sutil diciendo la palabra esa que no quiere ni pensar. tratando de tranquilizarse miro a itachi y se extrañó al ver su expresión de preocupación.

-quítale ya el hechizo de oscuridad, ya que no le deja ver sus recuerdos del pasado- dice naruto y itachi suspira, el uchiha menor les miraba a ambos sin entender

-esta bien…

-espera ¿a que te refieres? ¿Que que quieres decir con eso? ¿Tengo un hechizo y tu lo sabias? ¡Porque no me lo quitaste! – decía sasuke cada vez mas escandalizado

-shiii tranquilo amor, yo no pude porque tu hermano tiene los sellos que utilizo para cerrar tus recuerdos, pero lo que si se es que uno de esos sellos se rompió cuando quedaste embarazado – dice tratando de explicarle lo mejor que podía la situación a su novio- solo que estaba tan concentrado buscando al doncell que no me fije en que tu podrías serlo y te pido perdón por eso…- el moreno se derritió al ver lo tierno que era su rubio

\- y como ese sello se rompió, por eso pude encontrarte y traerte a un lugar seguro sasuke...- dice itachi sonriendole

\- que tierno… pero... ¿¡PORQUE NARUTO ESTA EN BOLAS?, ¿¡ Y PORQUE TODOS TIENEN CARA DE ESTREÑIDOS!?- dice temari llegando con unas bolsas de comida dañando el momento tierno de sus amigos, cuando dijo lo de naruto en bolas sasuke le miro enojado

\- ¡COLÓCATE ROPA DOBE!- grita furioso

\- ¡SII!- grita saliendo a correr.

Sasuke suspira y va tras él, verlo mover ese culito despertó su instinto sexual otra vez -tenemos que hablar… pero después – dice para terminar de irse viendo como depravado el cuerpo desnudo de su novio. Ya se estaba emocionando.

...

Cuando el uchiha menor llego de nuevo al lugar, se dio cuenta que se había reconstruido el daño que había hecho, ni se sorprendió pues seguramente la casa tenia algún hechizo de reconstrucción.

Naruto ya se encontraba en el baño pues el sonido del agua se escuchaba, iba a entrar pero el reflejo del espejo lo detuvo, se paro enfrente de este y miro su cuerpo, sonrió y paso sus manos por su vientre, aquello era real, iba a tener un hijo de naruto, aquel pensamiento le lleno y sin perder tiempo se quito los pantalones y camino hacia la puerta que conectaba al lugar donde estaba su novio. Al entrar vio como el agua caía por todo ese cuerpo dorado que tenia moretones por las costillas y en las piernas. Frunció el ceño preguntándose que le había pasado y se regaño mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. después le preguntaría ahora solo quería decirle al rubio aquello que el ya sabia, pero no puede evitar recordárselo.

Entro y le abrazo por detrás, el rubio suspiro cansado y coloco sus manos encima de las de el.

-seremos padres dobe…- susurra besando tiernamente la espalda de su novio.

Naruto se sorprende pues ciertamente no lo había pensado de esa forma, el bebe que llevaba sasuke era el nuevo mago de la historia pero también era su hijo, y eso por encima de cualquier cosa era lo mas importante.

-si… - fue todo lo que salio de su boca, no sabia exactamente que decir solo pensó en agradecer ese regalo que le daba su moreno- gracias sasuke- finaliza para después voltearse y mirarle a esos ojos rojos- y no puedo volver tus ojos negros

-si, ya lo dijiste antes... ¿pero no es mejor ocultar las señales de mi cuerpo?- el rubio le mira con seriedad

-tu no saldrás de aquí hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, no pienso arriesgarme a perderlos a ninguno de los dos- contesta por si las moscas, sasuke frunce el ceño y le mira enojado.

-¿me estas dando ordenes? –pregunta apretando sus mandíbulas con fuerza.

-si- afirma naruto con mas seriedad que antes, el moreno debió haberse enojado por aquello pero paso todo lo contrario. verlo así tan masculino y dominante le puso cachondo y recordó la primera razón por la que había ido tras ese cuerpo desnudo. sonrió de lado y sin perder mas tiempo se lanzo encima de él y empezó a besarle sorprendiendo a naruto que correspondió rápidamente.

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remake**

 **Capitulo noveno: trucos y recuerdos.**

La noche había llegado y con ello todos cenando en una enorme mesa de madera que había hecho aparecer deidara.

-hey naruto ¿sabias que aquí el rubio es el pariente de rapunzel? Jajajajaja ¡¿puedes creerlo?!- grita kiba riéndose a carcajadas – ya decía yo que ese cabello largo tenia su secreto jajajajajaja- deidara le mira enojado y como si su mano estuviese cerrando un cierre le cerro la boca dejando a kiba callado

-¡mmmmmmm!- se quejaba el hombre lobo tratando de buscarse la boca que ya no tenia.

-¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ESO TE PASA POR ANDAR MOLESTANDO A DEIDARA JAJAJAJ!- dice naruto al ver esta escena pero luego se coloca serio- Con que pariente de rapunzel ¿he? Interesante eres el primero que conozco con ese parentesco, pensé que solo se trataban de historias y cuentos de princesas.- finaliza muy pensativo

-pues ya vez que no, es mas aquí a dos personas que tienen descendencia también de cuentos de hadas como tu lo llamas- dice deidara ignorando por completo a cierto peli castaño que trataba de hallarse la boca con dos lagrimales en los ojos, la atención de naruto se coloco en marcha mirando el par de ojos azules del rubio

\- ¿a si? ¿Y quien? ¿Por que yo no me entero nunca de nada? ¡se supone que soy el protagonista! ¡Dattebayo!- grita enojado halándose los cabellos. Sasuke al escuchar eso le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡no digas esas burradas que arruinas la historia pedazo de dobe!- deidara sin poder evitarlo suelta a reírse

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO FUE GRACIOSO!- itachi miraba a su novio reírse y el tambien sonrió de medio lado.

-¡pues ya esta! ¿Dime quien mas tiene descendencia de cuento de hadas?- dice por fin naruto sobándose el chichon que le estaba saliendo.

-hay la pelirrosa y el de la sonrisa falsa… deberían de tener cuidado de quien meten en el grupo – contesta ya tranquilo el rubio, naruto pone su mirada encima de la de los mencionados al igual que todos. Sakura bufa molesta rodeando los ojos.

\- ¿y lo dice uno de los brujos oscuros del grupo? ¿no? interesante las vueltas que da la vida- contesta con sarcasmo sakura

-¿pues va, dinos de quien sois descendientes? – cuestiona naruto ya un poco impaciente al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-somos cazadores de brujas- dice simplemente sai al ver que sakura no iba a decir nada mas - por eso sakura y yo estamos siempre juntos, ya que separados somos débiles, nuestro poder debe de ser complementado por el otro - espero en silencio para ver si eso iba a ser suficiente y al parecer lo fue porque al instante se escucho un grito

-¡DESCENDIENTES DE HANSEL Y GRETEL! ¡INCREHIBLE!- grita temari sorprendida por el descubrimiento, sai solo asistió y se sintió feliz al ver que tenia la atención del pelirrojo, al parecer tal descubrimiento le dio su toque sexy – jajaja haber lánzate un truquillo- sai niega divertido y entonces saca un enorme pincel de su bolsillo y da una pincelada en el aire que rápidamente toma forma mostrando una visión del pasado del mismo lugar en el que se encontraban.

 _'Se hallaba una torre de donde colgaba una bella cabellera dorada, entonces una hermosa mujer apareció desde arriba peinando su cabello, sus ojos se notaban tristes y vacíos hasta que un joven apareció y utilizando su cabello trepo hacia la sima. La hermosa mujer sonrió feliz y le recibió con un beso lleno de amor'_

La visión termino y deidara se encontraba feliz de haber visto eso. Aquello fue genial y no solo el estaba asombrado los demás también, sai mete su enorme pincel en el bolsillo y sonríe por primera vez de una forma sincera. Hipnotizando a cierto pelirrojo que ya no le quitaba el ojo de encima

-¡bravo!- grita ino aplaudiendo y enseguida los demás lo hicieron.

-¿quien sigue? yo hice uno así que todos tendrán que mostrar algo- anima sai y todos sonrieron.

-pues nada, haré yo uno... ¿les parece?- dice hinata y todos asienten, entonces de una de sus manos sale un polvillo brillante que cae sobre el pasto del lugar, al instante una flor de diamantes nace del polvo iluminando el pedazo de césped, todos maravillados por el hermoso truco se sorprendieron al ver que de esta flor salio una pequeña personita con alas

-¿un hada? ¡Vaya!- dice naruto emocionado al ver a la pequeña hadilla que sale volando por todo el lugar extendiendo polvillo y formando un jardín de flores de diamantes, como era de noche el espectáculo era simplemente bello. Luego la hada desapareció dejando las flores y Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sasuke nunca había visto nada igual y esos trucos eran muy pero que muy buenos.- fue precioso hinata

-gracias naruto – dice amablemente la ojiperla.

 _"¡hey muchachos devuélvanme mi boca!"_ se escucha el pensamiento de kiba y todos rieron , por fin había caído encuentra que puede comunicarse mentalmente, deidara sonríe y vuelve a abrir su boca mirándolo con advertencia- jeje lo siento, como disculpa miren este truco jejeje- dice para levantarse y transformarse en un enorme perro, todos quedaron con la gotita del colmo en la cabeza. Pero de repente otro perro apareció y luego muchos perros rodearon el lugar, todos con aspecto salvaje, aquello era nuevo y todos sonrieron. – ¡gracias gracias!- dice después de destransformarse.

Shino chasqueo los dedos y entonces aparecieron muchos gusanos, las chicas gritaron del asco pero después se asombraron al ver como los gusanos se transformaban en mariposas, sus alas brillaban como luces de neón y todas salieron volando iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Gaara, temari y kankuro decidieron hacer uno los tres juntos. Ya que los demás habían hecho trucos para embellecer la noche, bueno excepto kiba, decidieron cambiar de forma mostrando una apariencia de elfos – Cuando nacimos, éramos digamos que un poco diferentes. Pero ya que estamos en confianza les mostraremos nuestra apariencia original- dice temari y entonces de su cabello salen rayitos blancos, al igual que el de sus hermanos, sus ojos junto con los de kankuro se volvieron dorados. Gaara era diferente, sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus pupilas doradas con un rombo negro en medio. físicamente cambio pues en su frente se hicieron remolinos y sus orejas se volvieron las de un extrañó animal dándole un aspecto tenebroso y gatuno, las de sus hermanos solo se volvieron puntiagudas.

Todos estaban impactados por esto, entonces sai se acerco a gaara y le dijo – si dejas solo las orejas y vuelves tus ojos normales te juro que te hago aquí mismo mio – dice sin pudor, gaara se sonroja rápidamente y se des transforma volviendo a su forma original- mmmm tu te lo pierdes- finaliza guiñándole un ojo.

-vaya esta noche ha estado llena de sorpresas, pero si no les molesta les haré un truquillo- dice deidara para pararse en la mesa y entonces en un puf apareció una bola de espejos y de la mitad de la mesa salio una barra, en menos de dos segundos deidara se encontraba en una minie tanga negra bailando erótica mente para todos, y entonces el cielo se oscureció y cuando todos miraron a itachi este estaba rodeado de un aura rojo que se empezaba a transformar en un caballero

-deidara… ¿que coño crees que estas haciendo?- dice con su voz de ultratumba el uchiha con un notable enfado, entonces cuando ya le iba a dar un golpe al rubio todo vuelve a ser como antes

-¿y dinos que truquillo vas a hacer deidara? dijiste que ibas a ser uno ¿no?- pregunta temari esperando pues no había pasado nada raro, itachi se da cuenta que el rubio le había engañado y que solo lo que había pasado lo había visto el. El rubio le pica un ojo sensualmente mordiéndose el labio

-nee ya fue suficiente por hoy jejeje – dice simplemente restandole importancia con la mano.

-saben, hace poco desapareció una estrella del cielo ¿Quien la tiene?- pregunta neji y naruto sonríe de medio lado mirando a sasuke.

-yo se la di a sasuke...- finaliza el rubio

-vaya que romántico ¿podemos verla?- pregunta ino y el moreno asiente

-naitiry...- dice sasuke cogiendo su muñeca y entonces todo su cuerpo brilla y de su mano sale la estrella, que lo primero que hace es ir a su abdomen y decir cosas inentendibles para todos, reia divertida hablando quien sabe que, los ojos de los presentes estaban asombrados de ver a la estrella jugar por el abdomen del moreno que empezaba a brillar dejando ver una diminuta pelotita dentro de el, el bebe estaba creciendo y se podía ver el puntito de su corazón latir a toda velocidad de tintineo. Los ojos de sasuke se aguaron de la emoción y mas aun al sentir las manos de su rubio rodarle la cintura.

-¡vaya sasuke! Mira apenas han pasado una semana y ya se le ve el corazón !tebayo! – la dicha en los ojos del rubio se percibía a kilómetros, todos se conmovieron por la escena.

-vaya nunca imagine que una estrella pudiese ser tan hermosa- dice hinata feliz de verla, Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

La noche siguió y todos volvieron a hablar animadamente excepto itachi y sasuke que estaban en silencio tratando de pensar como comenzar la conversación, naruto se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ayudar

-chicos creo que ya es hora de que itachi le quite el hechizo de oscuridad a sasuke. ¿No creen?- pregunta naruto y hubo un silencio.

-si me parece buena idea- aporta ino sonriendo colocando sus codos sobre las mesa

-lo mismo digo yo- dice neji y asi todos afirmaron a la idea del rubio. Sasuke trago grueso y espero a que itachi empezar a hacer lo que se supone que debería hacer. Se estaba colocando nervioso asi que miro a naruto y este entendió y rápidamente se coloco a su lado y le sostuvo la mano

\- todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí- afirma dandole seguridad

Itachi estaba en una situación similar pero el apoyo de la mano en su hombro de deidara fue lo único que necesito para empezar, camino hacia sasuke y le miro a los ojos. Rápidamente efectuó los sellos con sus manos y después con una de estas la levanto hacia la frente de su hermano para golpearlo suavemente con sus dos dedos y todos los recuerdos se dispararon en su cabeza.

 ** _Recuerdos_**

 _En una sala de un hospital se encontraba sentada una pareja de esposos, el hombre abrazaba a la mujer suavemente que no paraba de llorar, su hijo de 3 años había estado sufriendo una serie de sucesos extraños y desmayos, así que decidieron pedir ayuda medica._

 _Sentado en la otra silla de la pared se encontraba un pequeño itachi con los brazos cruzados. Su pie se movía desesperadamente esperando las respuesta del doctor. Estaba preocupado porque hace algún tiempo había tenido un encuentro un poco peculiar con un extraño caballero de sombrero._

 ** _Flash black_**

 ** _En sueños_**

 _-no temas joven no te haré daño, mi nombre es Balthazar Blake y estoy aquí para darte un don, y un deber. tu hermano menor sasuke ha sido el elegido por el destino de la magia, el dará al luz al siguiente gran mago de la historia y tu lo tendrás que proteger, se que esto te sonara extrañó pero esta predicción me la dijo mi maestro Merlín- itachi tenia una cara de seriedad total, en su corta vida había tenido extrañas pesadillas de merlín y sus aventuras, así que le creyó rápidamente y sin dudar ni una sola vez se postra en una rodilla agachando su cabeza._

 _-me inclino ante tu voluntad, poned en mi la tarea que se me ha otorgado y os juro no decepcionarle a usted ni a su maestro – itachi había sido educado como todo un caballero, con los mejores modales de la historia su lenguaje tanto dicho como corporal era pulcro, tanto que Balthazar sintió orgullo de su forma de expresarse_

 _-me siento alagado por tu respecto y confianza, he aquí el don que mi maestro te dejo, y el que yo te daré- dice el hombre para tocarle la cabeza pesándole una enorme cantidad de poderes al joven que al sentir esto sus ojos se volvieron rojos, con un extraño símbolo en cada uno de ellos – solo me resta decir que tengas cuidado, el hombre que sera el esposo de tu hermano, es un poco estúpido, si sasuke se queda solo en este proceso morirá porque el bebe en su interior crece con fuerza, el bebe necesita de su padre en todo momento y a toda hora, tienes mi total permiso para darle de ostias si se pasas de idiota…- dice ya mas amable, itachi se para del suelo y le queda viendo, sonríe de medio lado._

 _-entiendo, pero dígame ¿cuando pasara lo que usted me esta contando?_

 _-cuando el sea mayor, entre 19 y 20 años, no le quites el ojo de encima, itachi lo querrán asesinar. Cuídalo el es importante para todos nosotros- antes de que itachi pudiese decir una palabra mas balthazar desaparece_

 _El moreno despierta y se para de la cama para caminar hacia el espejo notando el rojo brillando en sus ojos. Entendiendo rápidamente que aquello no había sido solo un sueño._

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

 ** _End of flash black_**

 _Desde ese día con sus ojos rojos vigilaba a sasuke cuando nadie le veía, noto el cambio que tuvo físicamente su hermano, una extraña membrana le apareció en cierta parte del cuerpo que conectaba con una bolsa que estaba situada encima de su miembro, es decir en su abdomen._

 _Este proceso fue tan fuerte que sasuke se desmayo muchas veces, el morenito no sabia porque se estaba enfermando y esa era la razón por la que ese día se encontraban en el hospital. sasuke había perdido el conocimiento bajando las escaleras._

 _Itachi sentado en el asiento se paro de golpe al notar al doctor llegar._

 _-¿que paso? ¿Mi hijo esta bien?- dice desesperado el padre de sasuke, el doctor suspira sin saber como explicar lo que había descubierto._

 _\- su hijo esta bien, pero me temo que ha tenido un cambio en su cuerpo...- dice y la madre se coloca tensa._

 _-digame doctor mi bebe se va a morir- el desespero se apodera de la mujer._

 _-no, pero deben saber que su hijo desarrollo un cuerpo diferente, a lo que me refiero es que el puede procrear, las pruebas muestran que encima de su miembro se le desarrollo una matriz que conecta con su ano…- los padres le miraban con cara de no creer nada - por esto el se ha debilitado, la evolución que tuvo lo debilito._

 _-¿me esta diciendo que mi hijo es un monstruo? ¿Una aberración que puede tener hijos?- los ojos del padre mostraron un desprecio total a la información._

 _-y que por ende se sentirá atraído por los hombre, mágicamente son conocidos como doncells pero nunca pensé que existiesen… esto tiene que saberlo el presidente y…_

 _-¡NO! ¡USTED NO DIRÁ NADA DOCTOR!- grita enojado de nuevo el padre- ese niño es un error y yo no quiero un hijo maricón, lo siento pero- mira a su esposa que tenia una mano en la boca esperando su decisión- le sacrificaremos …- itachi abre los ojos enormemente al oír esto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su propio padre, quería asesinar a su hermano. La joven madre se coloco a llorar por el impacto de la información- y usted doctor- saca su billetera y empieza a escribir en una chequera – espero que esto sea suficiente para su silencio- el doctor asiente y desaparece_

 _-no mi amor… tiene que haber otra solución, matar a nuestro bebe no es la correcta- trata de convencer a la madre pero el hombre terco no entendía palabras._

 _-he tomado mi decisión- dice firme y enojado, escuchando el sollozo de dolor de su mujer_

 _-dame aunque sea tiempo para disfrutarlo un poco mas ¡por favor! – dice rogándole de rodillas - por favor... es mi bebe- el hombre se apiada al ver a su a su mujer y suspira_

 _-entre mas tiempo pases con el mas te encariñas, tenemos que hacerlo, esto no es fácil para mi pero ¿tienes idea de lo que le pasara si se enteran de lo que es?- fugaku como se llamaba el hombre sabia de que iba todo eso, había oído historias y le aterrorizaba la idea – le mataran y de paso a nosotros por haberlo traído al mundo, por haberlo hecho - su mujer se asusto por la información así que solo asintió con la cabeza._

 _-bueno pues, podremos intentar de nuevo y hacer un niño normal…- termina convencida por las palabras de su esposo, como toda mujer fiel._

 _-te lo prometo..- finaliza el hombre._

 _Itachi ahora si que flipaba en colores, ¿que demonios les pasaba a sus padres? Iban a sacrificar a su hermano menor de tres años solo por ser... ¿do? ¿Do? Esa cosa_

 _-hmp- fue todo lo que salio de sus labios, "sobre mi cadáver tocan a mi hermano"_

 _El pequeño sasuke estaba dormido en su cuarto. E itachi le miraba de reojo, tenia que hacer algo rápido pero no sin antes averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano, es decir el sabia que podía tener hijos mas no sabia como eran llamados esos hombres, parece ser que su padre sabia mas que el mismo. Así que se colo en su despacho y empezó a buscar algo que pudiese servirle, cosa que encontró en la enorme biblioteca, en la sección de magia, había mucha información de magos en la historia, del gran merlín y sus tres aprendices que reconoció a uno – balthazar…- susurra tocando la imagen con su dedo, escucho unos pasos y se sorprendió...- **visilus...** \- susurra y se vuelve invisible, entonces su padre y su madre entran_

 _-¿cuando lo haremos? – pregunta la mujer de mirada vacía._

 _-créeme yo lo haría ahora mismo pero no puedo, hay muchos sentimientos de por medio así que tenemos que dejarle de quererle primero. si cuando sasuke cumpla años, no podemos hacerlo entonces pagaremos a alguien para que lo haga- su mujer se veía triste_

 _-esta bien, pero que el no sufra por favor... sigue siendo mi bebe- se le quebraba la voz._

 _-tranquila, no sentirá nada…_

 _A itachi se le aguaban los ojos, ¡SUS PADRES ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE LO ESTÁN!_

 _Así_ _como habían dicho, los siguientes dos años ambos padres trataban fríamente a sasuke, no le demostraban absolutamente nada, a diferencia de itachi que si le demostraban mucho afecto, pero el mayor actuaba normal y su padre se sentía aparentemente orgulloso de que su hijo aceptara sin rechistar su decisión. itachi también había buscando información de todo referente a la magia y su historia, todo sobre los doncelles._

 _El pequeño sasuke sufría mucho, así que cuando sus padres no estaban cerca itachi se colaba en la pieza de su pequeño hermano. Como esa misma noche._

 _-sasuke.. hermano ven salgamos a jugar…- dice susurrando y sasuke se levanta como un resorte de la cama_

 _-¿que haremos esta vez hermanito? – a pesar de que sus padres no le colocaban cuidado y solo hacia como si itachi fuese su único hijo, sasuke le quería y le veía como un super héroe y como no hacerlo si su hermano le daba los mejores momentos que el pudiese recibir. Tomándolo de la mano salieron volando de la ventana de sasuke llegando a la playa._

 _-vamos a surfear en las olas de mar- rápidamente itachi dispara un hechizo sobre el cuerpo de sasuke para que este pudiese levitar por si solo, luego ambos se zambulleron en el agua- espera en esa zona, yo haré una ola- dice itachi señalando un lugar– ten esta tabla y espérame vale- de su mano sale una bella tabla que brillaba con luces de_ _neón_

 _Una enorme ola se hizo, y levantó a sasuke que estaba sentado en la parte delantera de la tabla, luego itachi llega y se pone de pie sobre esta recibiendo la ola y empezando a surfear a toda velocidad entrando por el túnel, sasuke se inclina hacia delante tocando la pared de agua. la tabla se sacudida un poco asustándole y haciendo que se acerque a una de las piernas de su hermano para quedarse sobre estas mirando como su hermano salía del túnel y luego saltaban, cayendo ambos en bomba en el mar._

 _-¡jajajajaj eso a sido genial! - gritaba feliz su sasuke, definitivamente los mejores momentos se los daba su hermano acompañados de magia._

 _..._

 _El día había llegado, y como habían dicho sus padres ellos mismos decidieron hacer todo, durmieron a sasuke para después darle el golpe final. Pero entonces_

 _-no lo hagan- dice itachi llorando – no maten a mi hermanito el no tiene la culpa_

 _-¿itachi..? ¿que haces? ve a tu habitación ya hemos hablando de esto.._

 _\- ¡NO, NO HEMOS HABLANDO UNA MIERDA! ¡USTEDES TOMARON ESTA DECISIÓN! ¡A MI NO ME PREGUNTARON NADA!, ¡A MI NO ME DIJERON QUE PENSABA! ¡USTEDES DECIDIERON MATARLE Y! … ¿ni siquiera me preguntaron que quería yo? Si me hacia bien la decisión o no, simplemente fue así y ya – itachi estaba muy triste e impotente - ustedes no saben todo el sufrimiento que causaron en sasuke ¡NO LO SABEN! El lloraba porque ustedes no le demostraron nada, ¡es solo un niño de cinco años! Y el poco tiempo que decidieron darle de vida lo hicieron infeliz... sois malos padres- el chico gritaba y sollozaba mientras decía todo esto a los adultos_

 _Su madre ya había empezado a llorar, nunca lo había visto de esa forma y pensar que sasuke sufrió le destruía el alma sintiendo un arrepentimiento total._

 _-fugaku mi amor no…- pero de una cachetada fue callada._

 _-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO TUS ARREPENTIMIENTOS AHORA! – Grita enojado - y tu me has decepcionado completamente, poniéndote en mi contra y de paso poniendo a tu madre en mi contra, es una ofensa, yo les dije mi decisión y la pienso cumplir- dice decidido acercándose al cuerpo durmiente de sasuke con un revolver en la mano apuntándole_

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se escucha un grito y un disparo._

 _Su madre se encontraba delante de su esposo sosteniéndose fuertemente de sus hombro.- no… le mates... déjalo vivir…- sonríe amorosamente – te amo... amor mio…- dice para caer en el suelo completamente muerta._

 _-¡MADRE!- grita para acercarse a su madre pero su padre lo aparta de un golpe._

 _-¡MIRA LO QUE PASO POR TU CULPA! – lloraba descontrolado su padre- ¡NO, NO AMOR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLO!- itachi le miraba llorando y lleno de ira y rabia se acerco a sasuke y le quedo mirando._

 _-todo estará bien hermano, lo prometo- luego un aura rojo lo envolvió y se acerco a su padre, lleno de odio y de rencor por todo lo que le hizo pasar a su hermano y por la muerte de su madre, llorando a mares lo atravesó con una espada que salió de su aura roja, matándole. Ya que si no lo hacia, el lo haría matando a su hermano y de paso a el mismo._

 _Luego se acerco a su hermano y le coloco la mano en la frente borrándole recuerdos he implantándole nuevos, donde sus padres si le amaron y donde el fue el malo de la historia. Colocándole cinco sellos en total. Dos para su cuerpo y tres para sostener sus recuerdos._

 _Luego le dio un don- escúchame hermano, se que me odiaras por esto pero no quiero que pases por nada malo. Te doy el don de la inteligencia. Y por lo demás no desesperes siempre estaré detrás de ti... seré tu sombra y si te sientes muy solo, no te agobies cuando cumplas veinte años encontraras tu luz. Te quiero- lloraba con pena_

 _Finaliza y toda su energía se vuelve oscura._

 _..._

 _El pequeño sasuke despierta en el hospital, mirando todo confundido piensa en el ultimo recuerdo que tuvo y sonríe tierna mente. Su madre y su padre le había dicho que le amaban y que era muy importante para el, pero entonces un policía dentro al cuarto y le contó que su hermano los había asesinado y que se había desaparecido._

 _Desde ese día sasuke dejo de sonreír._

 _-¿hermano acaso eres mi hada madrina?- pregunta inocente el pequeño sasuke, e itachi le sonríe_

 _-no hermanito, soy un mago, así que si quieres algo yo te lo cumpliré, - contesta y el pequeño sonríe feliz saltando_

 _-¡QUIERO UNA POTE DE HELADO DE VAINILLA!- grita con estrellitas en los ojos._

 _-jejeje esta bien, ¿vainilla con chispas de chocolate?- pregunta_

 _-si no es mucha molestia jejeje- confirma sasuke, entonces de la mano de itachi salio un brillo y delante de ellos apareció un enorme pote de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate._

 _Aquella tarde fue la vez que le dijo a sasuke que era un mago, sus padres le habían gritado el día de sus cumpleaños. Confirmándole que en efecto habían olvidado ese día tan importante para el pequeño sasuke, pero ahora parecía que ese momento había olvidado el dolor del desprecio de sus padres._

 ** _fin de recuerdos_**

Itachi miraba el rostro lloroso de su hermano, sus ojos rojos le miraban de una manera muy especial y ya no había odio para con el. Trato de mostrarle lo mas que pudo de su pasado y al parecer había sido suficiente.

-ya esta – dice itachi para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el rió, sasuke necesitaba pensar y asimilar toda esa información que había recibido.

Naruto se quedo mirando a su novio -¿todo esta bien mi amor?- pregunta y sasuke asiente.

-si todo va bien, estoy un poco cansado y tengo antojos de un pote de helado de vainilla – itachi frena su caminar y le queda viendo.

-¿con chispas de chocolate?- pregunta indeciso

-si no es mucha molestia- contesta sasuke, itachi sonríe de lado y chasquea sus dedos y apareció el enorme pote de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate- hmp- naruto trataba de comprender que pasaba pero supuso que esa era la forma que ellos tenían para hacer la pases

-un pote de helado, parece efectivo tebayo- dice pensativo- bueno ¿alguien quiere helado?- los ojos rojos de sasuke se afilan.

-¡tendrás que hacerlo aparecer porque este es mi helado!- grita sobre protector abrazando el enorme pote

Un sasuke con antojos, que miedo le dio a naruto.

-jejeje yaa yaa comprendo jejeje- dice el rubio

...

Los días pasaban y el ambiente en la casita era muy mágico, sasuke e itachi se trataban normal claro que debes en cuando discutían pero nada serio, la guardia se turnaba y mantenían al margen de que akatsuki no apareciera por esas zonas, sasuke tenia los nervios a flor de piel, él y naruto si que discutían y mas por que el moreno comía por mil, mucho... pero que mucho…

-¡NO NO! ¡MAS RAMEN POR FAVOR!- rogaba sasuke pero lamentablemente eso era lo que mas se le antojaba. Naruto se rascaba la cabeza- mira lo que tu hijo me hace comer, ¡me siento gordo!

-ya, ya sasuke que no es para tanto…- dice tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? SOY YO EL QUE ESTA EMBARAZADO ¡Y SABRÁ KAMI POR DONDE SALDRÁ EL BEBE! TU ME HAS HECHO ESTO Y DE PASO ME DEJASTE SOLO LA PRIMERA SEMANA- grita enojado, últimamente peleaban mucho, los presentes solo le miraban la escena con cara de tranquilidad, ya era normal presenciar las peleas de esos dos.

-¡que ya me he disculpado por eso deja de sacármelo en cara dattebayo!- grita enojado naruto pues últimamente sasuke estaba súper bipolar. Era desesperante, Primero peleaban por todo y luego follaban como conejos. Aunque lo segundo era la mejor parte

-¡hmp ya no me quieres! Claro! Eso es ¿no? ¡pues bien no me volverás a tocar en tu puta vida!- grita enojado- y me vengare por haberme dejado solo, ¡ya veras!- naruto rodea los ojos hastiado, otra vez con el cuento de la venganza, ese teme no cambia.

\- ¿a si? ¿Y como?- pregunta naruto, y sasuke sonríe de lado.

-con esto...- contesta sasuke alzando la mano y mostrando su muñeca, los presentes miraban atentos lo que sucedía.

-¡TU MANO JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE MIEDO DEBERÁS!- gritaba naruto riéndose

-hmp- dice para colocar su pulgar en la palma de su mano - chidori…- y todo su cuerpo es envuelto por una corriente de energía, naruto le queda mirando entonces cae en cuenta que el mismo le dio ese poder, no podrá acercarse pues sabia que si los rallos le tocan le dará un dolor terrible por la descarga que recibirá.

-wow, te ves muy bien sasuke...- dice kiba colocándole la mano en el hombro- ¡ARG!- grita retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Hinata se le acercó para auxiliarlo

\- ya esta, pues no me siento mal de verdad- dice naruto al verle así, sasuke sonrió y se acerco a su hermano sin tocarle le susurro unas cosas al oído y este asintió, chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron unas tiernas orejas de gato en su cabeza, un collar con un cascabel en el cuello, un bóxer apretado, unos guantes de gato y una cola juguetona. Todo en color negro. Mas esos ojos rojos le cortaron la respiración. Sintiendo un empalme tan doloroso y el deseo de hacer suyo a sasuke en ese mismo momento - ¡seras tramposo! Sasuke teme ahora que hago con este problema- grita señalando su entrepierna.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, su venganza apenas comenzaba, o bueno lo que el pudiese aguantar pues tenia que tener en cuenta que ver a su novio así de bien puesto se le hacia agüita la boca y las ganas de comerle ese cuerpo aumentaban, y eso que habían follado esa mañana al levantarse, definitivamente el estado de embarazo le hacia estragos en el cuerpo de ambos.

 **Continuara.**


	10. Chapter 10

**REMAKE**

 **TRUCO**

 **Capitulo décimo: sex**

Y hay estaba nuestro rubio. Con un empalme tan doloroso que sentía que se le iban a romper los pantalones, sabia que si se le acercaba a sasuke terminaría achicharronado en el suelo, eso era jugar sucio y si el teme quería castigarle lo estaba logrando, ¿pero cuantas veces no se había disculpado por lo que aconteció en el principio? ¿Acaso sasuke le estaba guardando todavía rencor por eso? ¿y por eso hacia esto? ¿Y las veces que han hecho el amor que? ¿No contaban? –pff menuda mierda- dice el rubio enojado empezando a caminar hacia el rió, se quita la camisa y los pantalones sin vergüenza alguna quedando solo en bóxer y se zambulle en el rió para bajarse un poco el calor.

Nadaba de lado a lado tratando de no pensar en sasuke pero ojala fuese solo eso, su novio desprendía una energía que lo volvía loco y últimamente el sentía todo lo que sasuke quería y lo que su moreno quería era hacerlo, pero ¿entonces por que ha activado ese poder? ¿Quiere matarlo de una erección?

Sasuke por su parte le veía y se mordía el labio inferior, ya sabia el que este castigo tendría sus consecuencias pero disfrutaba mucho ver como naruto nadaba tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuese su cuerpo sudoroso pidiendo que se la meta mas fuerte. Pero mas que eso le preocupaba el hecho de que su hijo no recibiese su energía, pero apenas esta mañana recargo las pilas, y se sentía bien pues sabia que solo podía aguantar hasta la noche, después de eso como se había hecho costumbre su bebe pedía energía debilitándole, y para eso tenia a naruto pegado a el haciéndole de todo con sus dedos, su lengua, su miembro.

 _"¡maldición no pienses en eso sasuke! Aguanta aunque sea hasta por la noche"_ Se regaña mentalmente. Si tan solo su bebe no fuese tan poderoso, incluso era raro el mismo itachi le había dicho que era demasiada energía la que pedía y sasuke comía por dos o por tres.

Lo mas frustrante es que el bebe no dejaba verse con ninguna clase de poder, ni ecografía, estaba protegido con un campo de energía sumamente poderoso. La única manera era con la estrella pero esta solo mostraba una pequeña pelotita, ni siquiera se distinguía el bebe, solo un puntito blanco. itachi ya estaba preocupado.

Sasuke cansado de ver nadar a naruto decidió acercarse al rió, vio como los ojos del rubio se abrían de par en par, si el moreno tocaba el agua entonces – ¡no sasuke! – grita desesperado nadando hacia la orilla, la mano del moreno decencia hasta la superficie del rió, un solo roce y su energía eléctrica se correría por todo el agua dándole una fuerte descarga a naruto que en ese momento nadaba por su vida- ¡quiere matarme! – grita respirando hondo ya tocando la orilla.  
-no solo quiero pasar un rato agradable contigo...- contesta en un ronroneo, naruto le miro serio a los ojos, de nada había servido el baño en el rió, otra vez estaba a tono.  
-no me hagas esto sasuke… mira como me tienes...- dice casi suplicándole  
-hmp y esto es solo el comienzo…- de los ojos de naruto salieron dos lagrimales.  
-¿¡BUAA QUE HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO?!- dice teatral halándose los cabellos – ¡HA! ¡Ya me acorde!- finaliza con los ojitos encendidos como si hubiese descubierto américa. Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja al ver tanta payasada de su novio.

...

y la tarde paso así

Un naruto con un empalme de puta madre, un sasuke neko sensual provocándole por doquier, los demás miraban graciosa la escena pues era lo que mas habian durado sin estar por hay montando sus espectáculos sexuales y el ambiente se sentía cómodo, no como los otros días que el silencio era roto por _" ¡OH SI NARUTO MÉTEMELA MAS!"_ ó _" ¡TE PARTIRÉ EN DOS SASUKE TEME TU LO HAS PEDIDO!_ " Ó " _¡DIOS COMO LA MAMAS DE BIEN USURATOKASHI!"_ y miles de comentarios obscenos que hacían que todos se sonrojasen.

Excepto cuatro personitas, que se excitaban al oír a esos dos montárselo, y uno de esos era nuestro lindo pelirrojo, había tratado de que no se notara su abultado pantalón y por eso se iba siempre a hacer guardia, o simplemente salía a arreglar ese "pequeño problema". pero una tarde no se dio cuenta de que era seguido.

 **Flash back**

Camino hacia las afueras de la cueva y una vez afuera se monto en su escoba perdiéndose entre el bosque cercano de la zona. Aterrizo en un pequeño llano donde había un lago, sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de su ropa dejando ver su piel pálida y su desnudes con un color parejo perfecto. su erección empinada como un mástil tanto que si se meaba fijo orinaba su cara. Se mordió el labio con vergüenza – sinceramente mas gay no pude haber nacido...- se regaña a si mismo

-y que lo digas...- una voz le contesta y gaara rápidamente se queda quieto, le habían seguido y el no había caído en cuenta, cuando dio la vuelta se topo con un par de ojos negros que se lo comían con la mirada- vaya ¿que problema traes ahi no?- pregunta haciendo evidente de que problema hablaba, gaara no sintió vergüenza de verse en esa situación, mas bien aquello era épico.  
\- hmp tu estas igual - contesta haciendo evidente el bulto entre sus pantalones.  
-pues ciertamente me pone oír a esos dos hacerlo- dice sin vergüenza acercándose al pelirrojo, que hace mucho que ya no se le resistía- te he estado observando sabes, he visto como te desfogas sólito con tu mano y ¿quería preguntarte si no quieres ayuda? Así nos desfogamos los dos de lo mas de bien.

-hmp, deberías de irte y dejarme solo sai.- bueno no todo el tiempo, debía de aceptar que gaara se lo colocaba difícil pero tampoco hacia nada para alejarlo, lo que decía solo era de dientes para afuera, hace mucho que sentía su mirada aguamarina en su nuca. Hace mucho que le empezó a gustar a su pelirrojo.  
\- no se porque me tratas así, porque no hay duda de que yo también te gusto y de que me deseas tanto como yo a ti…- Sai puso una mano a cada lado se su cabeza rogando para que el pelirrojo no lo rechazara, pero eso nunca paso. Gaara espera ese contacto y mucho mas, lo sentía ansioso. y para demostrar que el también lo estaba froto sus penes a través de la tela, Ambos completamente erectos. y listos para darse cariño.

Desciende decidido y le da un tierno beso en los labios sin llegar a mas que solo roces, sintió que el pelirrojo quería mas, quería que lo explorase con su jugosa lengua – dime que me deseas y cumpliré tus mas perversos sueños- gaara al oír esto se separó de sai de un solo empujón y se metió al lago de una sola, luego miro al chico y le sonrió de lado.  
-¿no vienes?- sai que había pensado que lo había arruinado respiro profundo al oír esa simple pero descarada invitación de su pelirrojo. Así que sin mas se desnudó y se metió rápidamente al lago acercándose a gaara volvió a besarle pasando esta vez su lengua para encontrarse ansiosa con la de su compañero sintiendo como le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para poder así tener mas contacto y sentir mas sus cuerpos desnudos y sus grandes miembros apretados entre sus estómagos. el moreno se despego suavemente y empezó a bajar dejando húmedos besos por su cuello y torso llegando hasta sus duros pezones, los mordisqueo y chupo provocando gemidos ahogados del pelirrojo.

Querían mas así que sin pensarlo dos veces cargo a gaara estilo princesa y lo saco a la orilla otra vez, este le miraba enojado pero no rechisto cuando vio como sai bajaba dándole hambrientos besos por su pecho, hasta llegar al abdomen donde con su lengua rodeo el ombligo para después meterla suavemente

-mmmm saii…- aquello fue todo lo que el moreno necesito para seguir bajando a la erección del pelirrojo que palpitaba esperando atención. Sai vio que gaara tenia los ojos cerrados esperando.  
\- abre los ojos- ordena con voz ronca y sus ojos azules se abrieron - quiero que veas todo lo que te hago con mi lengua y que nunca olvides esto- el pelirrojo le miraba atento a todo lo que hacia mordiéndose el labio, vio como le cogió el miembro entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza sin despegar ni un solo minuto sus ojos. Gaara se le hacia la boca agua y dio un fuerte gemido cuando Sai sin previo aviso se metió de lleno el pene en la boca.  
\- sa... sai – respiraba agitado, sus piernas se tensaron y sus nalgas también, esa sensación era la mas maravillosa del mundo, ver y sentir como sai lo chupaba con fuerza pero lentamente sin dejar ni una sola parte sin su saliva era erótico. Nunca había sentido tanto placer y sus manos se apretaban al césped pues no podía evitar arrancar la hierva, no podía evitar gemir y recostar su cabeza para tomar un descanso, cuando volvía a mirar hacia abajo veía la cabeza morena subiendo y bajando sobre su enorme pene que crecía cada vez mas y se ponía mas rojo casi violeta por toda la sangre que se acumulaba en esa zona.  
Sai al sentir como se hinchaba el pene en su boca miro hacia arriba y pudo ver los ojos azules de gaara posados en el rogándole no parar y sin dejar de mirarlo, siguió chupando cada vez mas rápido sintiendo como le quemaba las mejillas de lo caliente que se ponía, estaba cerca lo pudo ver en sus ojos el intenso placer que le provocaba. Pero gaara se lo hizo saber.  
\- sai.. ammm.. no aguanto mas- gemía descontrolado moviendo las caderas para llegar mas lejos, sai empezó a aumentar la velocidad mas y mas rápido sintiendo los espasmos del inminente orgasmo que le llenaban la boca - ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritaba la gloria el pelirrojo disfrutando del la sensación tanto que no se dio cuenta que un dedo de colaba en su interior y…

 **End of flash back**

Gaara freno sus pensamientos cuando alguien se metió en su cabeza _" si sigues pensando en eso te juro que te hago de nuevo mio aquí y ahora mismo"_ volteo para todos lados y se encontró con los ojos de sai que se lo comían con la mirada, pudo observar el abultado de sus pantalones _" joder como me pones cuando piensa en las cositas que hacemos"_ gaara se sonrojo de golpe, ese pervertido de sai se había colado en su cabeza y ni cuenta se había dado  
 _"¿como?"_ pregunta mirándolo sonrojado  
 _"cuando lo hicimos me cole entre tus pensamientos, puedo leértelos cuando quiera y a la hora que quieras mi amor..."_ con que eso era, ese pelinegro es un tramposo de mierda " _Y vaya que valió la pena, me has puesto solo con eso, ven te espero en el mismo lugar, no me hagas esperar"_ sai camina hacia la salida y se pierde en el oscuro camino. Para que negarlo a el también le encantaba que ese chico fuese así, sin pensarlo mas paso cinco minutos y también salio del lugar para el encuentro con el pelinegro.

...

Otro de los que disfrutaba de los encuentros sexuales de sasuke y naruto era deidara, escucharlos se le hacia de lo mas placentero.

Tambien se había dado cuenta de la clandestina relación entre sai y gaara, sonrió de lado al ver como ambos se iban a su encuentro sexual y también le entraron ganas. entonces miro a su novio que se encontraba hablando con neji y hinata sobre lo del bebe de sasuke de que últimamente pedía mas y mas energía de lo normal. pero deidara no tenia ahora tiempo para eso, solo quería que su novio lo partiera en dos y una idea cruzo por su cabeza, tendrían que esperar a por la noche para efectuarla.

Por otra parte naruto tenia los huevos tan hinchados, literalmente hinchados que exploto -!hmp, pues si sasuke teme cree que me voy a quedar con las ganas, pues que se vaya enterando de que no lo necesito!- grito desesperado entrando a la casa y subiendo las escaleras para encerrarse en el baño, estaba mas que decidido en darse una mano de paja que seguro perderá el brazo.

Sasuke vio sus intenciones y antes de que pudiese adelantarse fue detrás de él y vio que se había encerrado en el baño -¡maldición!, !ese dobe se va a hacer una paja! ¡sobre mi cadáver!- decía sasuke tratando de pensar como evitar esa tragedia.

-¡buajajaja sasuke no podrás detener esto! Jajaja- mientras tanto naruto en el baño le picaban los dedos por halarsela duro, cuando su mano sostuvo su pene empezó a masturbarse suavemente- ohh ¡sii!- gemía sabiendo que su novio lo estaba escuchando desde afuera. Entonces sintió algo extraño, Sasuke había desactivado el chidori de su cuerpo y …

 _"oh naruto ven a por mi… no aguanto..."_

lo llamaba mentalmente y naruto paso saliva en seco, por fin sasuke se había olvidado de la idea de vengarse, salio feliz del baño y lo que recibió a cambio fue un baldado de agua con cubos de hielo – chidori...- volvió a activar el poder –¡ te juro que si te tocas estaremos así mas de un día! – sus ojos rojos brillaban al rojo vivo, naruto lloro con dos lagrimales exagerado.  
-¿ni calmarme me dejas? ¡Eres malo! – naruto suspira cansado- pues nada estaré con esto parado hasta que decidas calmar mi calentura- dice desanimado señalando su ereccion  
-hmp.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche llego y con esta todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas para darse un descanso, en la casita de madera solo quedaron los hermanos uchihas y los rubios.  
Sasuke ya había desactivado el chidori de su cuerpo, pero no dejaba que naruto se le acercara, era un juego de ver y no tocar, y el rubio ya estaba mas que desesperado y con ganas de quitarse la vida.

-pues nada, haré guardia – dice ya por fin deidara llamando la atención de los presentes- itachi acompáñame creo que es hora de que los tórtolos se coman, han aguantado todo un día sin hacerlo.  
-error por la mañana al despertar…- pero antes de que naruto acabara deidara se corrigió  
-han aguantado mas de doce horas sin follar... creo que necesitan privacidad para que se lo monte a lo lindo así que con vuestro permiso yo me robo a mi ita kun- termina halando a itachi del brazo llevándolo a la salida de la cueva. Sasuke y naruto solo miraban como ellos se iban dejándolos completamente solos.  
-¿cuanto tiempo piensas tenerme así?- pregunta el rubio mirando fijamente a su novio el cual sonríe y rascándose una oreja sensualmente con su guante de gato contesta.  
-no se a quien estas esperando...- naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso solo quería decir una cosa  
-¿eso quiere decir que? ¿Ya no estas enfadado?- pregunta emocionado  
-no… ya has recibido suficiente castigo, pero si me vuelves a dejar solo te juro que pasaras peores penurias…- asegura sin despegar su vista de la del rubio- ahora, ven y juguemos al gato y al ratón... grrrrrrrr

Naruto le miro con mala cara, ¿como se atrevía a manipularlo así? Pues ahora el era el que no quería follar, así que sin mas se dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa indignado bajo la mirada de asombro de sasuke que no podía creer que el lo estuviese rechazando

lo que el rubio no sabia, era que ese acto en el estado de embarazo de sasuke, para el moreno solo significaba una cosa, o bueno miles de cosas.  
 _ **Naruto ya no lo quiere**_  
 _ **Naruto lo ve gordo**_  
 _ **Naruto ¡TIENE A OTRA QUE NO ESTA GORDA!**_  
 _ **¡NARUTO LO DEJO!**_  
 _ **¡NARUTO LO DEJO POR OTRA! ¡QUE EN EFECTO NO ES GORDA!**_  
En definitiva naruto no le quiere… ¡Pero no! ¡él no dejaría que las cosas se acabaran así! ¡Claro que no! así que tambien se adentro a la casa y subió las escaleras, escucho el agua del baño correr, eso solo significaba una cosa...

 _ **NARUTO SE ESTABA BAÑANDO Y ENPERFUMANDO PARA IRSE POR LA QUE LO DEJO….**._ – ¡SERA PUTO!- grita enojado, tal vez estaba exagerando pero todo el mundo sabe que el estado de animo de un embarazado depende de un hilo.  
Estaba furioso así que trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba con candado, eso solo significaba una cosa para el:

 _ **NARUTO NO QUIERE HABLARLE**_

 _ **PORQUE NO LE QUIERE**_

 _ **PORQUE SE CONSIGUIÓ A OTRA**_

 _ **QUE NO ESTA GORDA ¡Y ESA NOCHE SE VAN A VER!**_ (ero : madre mía u.u…) sasuke se enojo tanto que apretó el pomo de la puerta con la mano y de esta salio un poder rojo que derritió el pomo, sorprendido entro al baño y vio a un naruto con los ojos cerrados pensativo bajo el chorro de agua, su cabello caía sensualmente mojado por su frente, se mordía un labio y se veía levemente sonrojado y como no estarlo si con su mano se estaba masturbando su enorme y erecto pene. Y para sasuke eso solo significaba una cosa…

 ** _NARUTO YA NO QUIERE FOLLAR CON EL Y PREFIERE MASTURBARSE EN VEZ DE ESO._**

 ** _NARUTO NO LE QUIERE…_**

No quería llorar pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y una mano enguantada se poso peluda sobre su cara tratando de no hacer ruido, pero el rubio ya le había visto, le había sentido entrar y aunque seguía un poco enojado con el, por su tonto juego de andarlo provocando sin poder hacer nada le molesto.  
Pero todo su enojo se fue al sentir la energía que su moreno estaba expulsando, una tristeza enorme lo atropello y le volteo a mirar para encontrarse a un moreno con las orejas agachadas como un perro regañado, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y con sus manos de gato se las quitaba, aquello fue lo máximo que pudo estar enojado, lo que no comprendía era porque sasuke estaba llorando ¿que había pasado?  
-¿sasuke?- le llama y entonces muchas palabras le atropellaron aturdiéndole  
-¡NO ME HABLES! ¡VETE CON TU OTRA MUJER Y DÉJAME SOLO! ¡ESTO SE ACABO!- la cara de wtf que tenia naruto era de miles de millones de dólares. ¿Pero que mierda estaba diciendo sasuke? ¿Como que otra? ¿Como había llegado a esa conclusión?  
-¡ppffff venga ya!- grita enojado y sin perder tiempo se mete en su cabeza para averiguar como coño llego a esa conclusión tan errónea. cuando lo hace se quede aterrado de lo exagerado que es su novio. Debe decir que, en el tiempo que lleva como mago jamás había leído tantas conclusiones en menos de cinco segundos, un poco mas y sasuke le hace una familia e hijos con otra mujer.

Cuando salio de su cabeza se quedo mirándolo serio, sasuke ya no estaba llorando pero si tenia las mejillas mojadas, el rubio muy tiernamente acerco su mano para tocarle la cara pero  
-chidori...- dijo sasuke pensando que naruto se iba alejar pero en ningún momento su mano paro el recorrido hacia su rostro, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando naruto se empezó a electrocutar en sus narices – ¡estas loco! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te dije que te fueras! –pero naruto no despegaba la mano de el, la expresión de dolor que tenia era muy clara, estaba recibiendo una fuerte descarga de energía  
-escucha…me … muy bien... sasuke… ¡ahh!- se quejaba recibiendo todo al abrazarlo- no... tengo a otra… tu eres el único.. del que yo me he enamorado… - el moreno al oír esto se sintió dichoso, así que desactivo el chidori para abrazarlo bien pegándose al cuerpo.  
-yo... lamento – quería disculparse pero ni el mismo sabia como, estaba claro que mientras estuviese en ese estado su personalidad autentica se iba a ir al carajo dejando una nenaza a la vista.  
-no… déjalo no hables…- dice mientras le quitaba las orejitas de gatito, la cola y los guantes dejándolo solo en los bóxer, lo cargo y lo metió con el a la ducha – bañémonos juntos - dice pasando sus manos brillantes por sus costados para empezar a darle energía, para alimentar a su bebe que ya estaba pidiendo poder y sasuke ya no podía decir que no.

–¡ AHHH!- grito un poco sorprendido naruto pues sintió como su cuerpo se desprendió de una enorme cantidad de poder. Dos veces mas que las veces pasadas  
-¿¡ESTAS BIEN DOBE!?- pregunta sasuke al ver como su novio se pone pálido.  
-si, pero estas sesiones de energía me agotan mucho mi amor… el bebe mismo me quito la energía no dejo que yo se la pasara- dice un poco agitado y visiblemente cansado, sasuke se mordió el labio. Seguramente si hubiesen tenido su sección de sexo al medio día como todos los días lo hacían su bebe no le hubiese quitado tanta energía a su novio.

Cuando Naruto lo observó a sasuke mojado por el agua, con todo su cuerpo goteando sensuales gotas por su pecho, y esos Lo ojos negros preocupados puestos en él, aquel cabello negro y mojado sobre sus mejillas y cuello alrededor de su cara y esos labios rosadillos apretados por sus dientes dándole un aspecto deseoso, literalmente se le paró el corazón haciéndole competencia a su miembro.  
-joder... contigo no se puede tener tregua, a pesar de que no tengo energía mi cuerpo te esta llamando a gritos, y puedo sentir como tu cuerpo me llama también, sasuke un día de estos me vas a matar a como sigamos así he…- dice sonriendo zorrunamente.

-hmp dobe- el moreno alzo sus manos y tomo el rostro de su chico para empezar a besarlo poco a poco en los labios, él tambien estaba ansioso por lo que iba a pasar, tanto o mas que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, y doce horas sin hacer nada era una tortura. El uchiha se abrazo a su cuerpo por la espalda sin dejar de comerse su boca y sintiendo su saliva mojarlo por dentro, el rubio sintió como Sasuke separaba los labios para succionar su labio inferior y luego morderlo suavemente

–mmm...- gimió en su boca sintiendo como el se derretía en sus manos, ¿hace cuanto no sentía esa sensación? naruto estaba cautivado por las sensaciones tiernas que le transmitía su moreno. volvió a gemir cuando sasuke agarro su pene y empezó a tocarlo suavemente de arriba abajo. Aquello le estaba provocando descargas de placer que lo estaban volviendo loco así que se separó y tomo la cara del moreno, y empezó a darle besos por las mejillas y barbilla, mordiendo provocando que sasuke frotara su cuerpo y empezara a acariciarlo por su pecho, cintura, para volver a acariciar su pene esta vez bajando hasta sus bolas y dándole suaves apretones, naruto sintió morir al sentir esa caricia tan atrevida que le daba su novio así que también decidió bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas, con sus dedos rodeo el bóxer y solo con tocarlo este desapareció dejando completamente desnudo a sasuke.

El rubio se alejó un poco para observarlo, decidió que quería jugar un rato antes de hacerlo suyo asi que sin mas le quito a sasuke la capacidad para que se moviera. El moreno al sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía miro mal a naruto.  
-¿esto es trampa no crees? Yo también quiero tocarte- alega en su defensa sabiendo que lo que decía era en vano  
\- calla.- fue todo lo que recibió de su novio, El Uchiha estaba sonrojado sentirse así de sometido lo volvía loco. Se dejo hacer. Intentando controlar su respiración para que no se notara tan ansioso y  
el rubio sin pensarlo, bajó la mano hasta el pene de Sasuke y la agarró con toda su fuerza. Mirándolo directamente grabándose todas las expresiones que le regalaba el moreno.

-Naruto… -gimió su nombre mostrándole una expresión de dolor mezclado con placer, una masoquista sensación.  
-oh si Sasuke, hazlo otra vez –pidió – dime que quieres que te haga, ruégame…- sentencio y sasuke se mordió el labio.  
-quiero... que me la chupes usuratokashi…- el rubio sonrió ante el atrevido pedido de su novio  
-¿dime las palabras mágicas?-sabia que estaba jugando con fuego.  
-te juro que cuando pase el embarazo te voy a culiar...- contesto enojado, naruto se sorprendió, definitivamente su novio era bipolar así que sin mas se coloco de cuclillas y hundió la cabeza en su entrepierna besando aquella piel, pero como el agua corría no le dejaba hacer lo que quería, así que con un chasqueo de dedos el agua dejo de caer y volvió a acercarse acariciando con su nariz los primeros bellos púbicos del pene de su compañero.  
-mmm esas no son las palabras mágicas… – dice mirándolo desde abajo, sasuke solo podía mover su cabeza- anda... no es tan difícil dímelo...- Naruto rodeó su pene con la lengua y luego bajo suavemente y volvió a subir para dar un chupetón en toda la cabeza del moreno.  
-Na… naruto –gruño entre enojado al sentir como el rubio paraba y le miraba esperando esa palabras- po…por favor…  
-buen chico –dijo satisfecho para volver a meterse de lleno en su boca todo el pene del moreno, sin para ni una vez manteniendo un ritmo constante y delicioso que volvían loco a sasuke, y sin poder moverse solo quería coger esa cabeza rubia y penetrarla hasta el final, solo podía observar como su novio se lo metía todo sin dejar nada afuera  
-Ah … Naruto… -gemía resistiendo todo el placer, aquello era torturante, su cuerpo era cada vez mas sensible y su novio lo sabia, porque el sentía como su pene crecía violentamente en su boca y le quemaba, sus labios temblaban al sentir como el pre semen empezaba a salir por la pequeña entradita del pene y el lo bebía disfrutando de su sabor, y de las caras tan sensuales que le hacia sasuke, eso le ponía mas.  
El uchiha gimió desesperado queriendo aumentar la velocidad, estaba apunto de llegar y naruto seguía mamándosela con tanta paciencia que le desesperaba – quiero correrme… por favor déjame...  
El rubio aumento la velocidad y sasuke gimió como un león al soltar toda su semilla en su boca. el rubio se relamió los labios Satisfecho por como había quedado sasuke. Pero esto no había terminado, así que sin perder tiempo el rubio le separó las piernas y con un hechizo de levitación dejo suspendido al sasuke en el aire para poder separar bien sus piernas lo mas que pudiesen tanto que sasuke se sonrojo al quedar tan expuesto.

Vio como naruto agachó de nuevo la cabeza pero esta vez directo hacia sus bolas para besarlas, dándole suaves mordiscos siguió bajando con la puntita de su lengua hasta su dilatada entrada que sin ceremonias la chuzo y luego la profano con su lengua.  
-¡AH… NARUTO!- gimió Sasuke envuelto en el placer, no poder moverse y ahora con esa extraña sensación de estar volando era algo completamente nuevo para el – ¡me vas a matar!- fue todo lo que pudo articulas, el vapor subió hasta su orejas quedando completamente sonrojado.  
El rubio se rió maliciosamente la ver como el pene del moreno volvía a estar a tono, con un dedo ocupo el lugar de su lengua mientras subía y le daba un beso salvaje apretando sus labios y metiendo su lengua en la boca del contrario. Teniendo a sasuke así era del sueño, podía moverlo a su antojo y hacerle lo que el quisiese.  
-Sasuke, yo…-el rubio no sabia como decirle lo que tantas veces le había dicho  
-te amo dobe…- se le adelanto sasuke, naruto sonrió y sacando el dedo del interior del moreno tomo sus piernas y las enredo en su propia cadera para posicionarse listo para entrar y sasuke quería sentir el sexo grande y duro de su novio pero cuando le iba a decir que podía entrar, se le fue la respiración al sentirse penetrado de una sola  
-¡ahhhh! ¡POR KAMI QUE GRANDE ESTA! MMM- gimio sin poder contenerse, naruto sonrió pues su palabras le subían el ego hasta las nubes–¡MUÉVETE YA! ¡PARTEME EN DOS NARUTO NO AGUANTO!- Ordena desesperado.  
El rubio asintió- como desees mi amor, pero después no te arrepientas- agacho su cabeza hacia el cuello para besarle y marcar territorio, comenzo a moverse en un vaivén que hacia gemir como un loco a sasuke.  
Naruto quito el hechizo del cuerpo de su novio, pero todavía seguía suspendido en el aire, sintió como el moreno se pegaba a el abrazándolo y apretaba su trasero moviéndolo mas suave sintiendo aquel trozo de carne que se adentraba en él, el rubio se agitaba y también lo abrazaba por la cintura para pegarlo a la pared del baño y poder hacer la penetración mas profunda, con fuerza se alejo un poco para poder acariciar el pene de su novio y observar las caras de placer que le daba.

Sasuke sintió que su mundo se hizo estrellas cuando naruto le golpeo aquel punto de placer que incrementó su excitación a un nivel exagerado, apretó todo su cuerpo y se agarro a la espalda del rubio gimiendo sin vergüenza,  
-¡NARUTO! SI… MAS… ¡DAME MAS!… -pedía mordiéndole con fuerza el hombro hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

El rubio gemía roncamente sobre el cuello de sasuke, sintiendo como su entrada se apretaba a su alrededor haciéndole desfallecer -¡OH! ¡SI SASUKE, QUE ESTRECHO ESTAS AHHH! – gemía naruto desesperado sintiendo que estaba llegando a su final. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del mordisco que le había metido el moreno.  
-¡AHHH!... –gimió el moreno sintiendo que estaba llegando al limiten tambien- Ya no puedo más… Na... Naruto… -susurro avisándole de su momento, arqueo la espalda y todo su cuerpo convulsiono corriéndose, naruto sintió tal apretón que tambien se corrió.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento el rubio comenzó a reírse – hay teme… jajajaja sinceramente tus conclusiones son absurdas jajajajajaja- sasuke se sonrojo al máximo al escuchar ese comentario, no sabia donde meter la cara de la vergüenza - un poco mas y me haces el hijo con bigote y todo jajajajajajajajajajaja- el uchiha le miro enojado y le dio un empujón, luego le dio la espalda y abrió el grifo para ducharse. Naruto se mordió el labio y se acerco para abrazarlo- por cierto yo también te amo mi moreno sexy…

...

Una vez limpios, salieron de la ducha y se pusieron el pijama, ambos se acostaron abrazados en la cama y haciéndose caricias de amor, hasta que sasuke frunce el ceño y muerde sus labios.  
-¿sucede algo sasuke teme?- pregunta un poco preocupado pues su novio tenia cara de tragedia.  
-mmm nada importante…- dice con la voz casi quebrada. El rubio se le quedo viendo notando su mala cara, ¿que carajo le pasaba para que de repente estuviese así? Suspiro cansado, había prometido que no le leería el pensamiento a sasuke pero mientras el estuviese embarazado eso seria imposible. Así que sin perder tiempo lo hizo.  
 _"chocolate blanco mmmm… ¡HELADO DE VAINILLA!, ¡Yo quiero fresas con crema de leche! ¡QUE VA RAMEN! ¡EL RAMEN ES LO MEJOR!… ¿QUE TAL ENSALADA DE FRUTAS? NO, ¡NO ESTOY MUY GORDO! Piensa en otra cosa... piensa en otra cosa…"_  
\- con que eso es... ¿tienes antojos? – le mira tiernamente -¿Desde cuando los tienes? y ¿por que no me lo habías dicho?  
-hmp no se de que me hablas dobe- contesta simplemente haciendo un pequeño puchero para no llorar de la frustración.  
-¿no se te habrá olvidado que soy un brujo?… y que puedo leerte los pensamientos ¿no?- nota como sasuke frunce el ceño con enojo.  
-prometiste que…  
-no cuando te colocas así teme, ¿de donde coño sacas que estas gordo? Solo por si no te has enterado te lo comunico; estas embarazado… le haces daño al bebe negándole sus antojitos – dice tratando de ser comprensivo  
-pero últimamente estoy comiendo cada vez mas- contesta poniéndose una mano en el abdomen- es tan raro… y me siento gordito...- un tierno puchero aparece en la boca de sasuke  
-vaa deja de ser tan bobete... dime que quieres yo te lo daré - le anima el rubio para ver si funciona  
-pues… helado con frutas, crema de vainilla y tomate... ¡SI TOMATE!, para mi desgracia ramen, ponle al helado chocolate blanco derretido por fis - pues si vaya que si cedió ante sus antojos. Que bueno que naruto era mago o si no, esto seria muy difícil.  
-concedido...- dice chasqueando los dedos y en la cama apareció una mesita con todo lo que sasuke había pedido. Los ojos rojos del moreno brillaron como los de un niño  
-gracias Naru…

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fuera de la cabaña unos cuantos minutos antes dos personas estaban vigilando desde el techo todo lo que pasaba adentro, pero solo podían escuchar los escandalosos gritos que daba sasuke que era el que mantenía los nervios a flor de piel.  
Itachi se sentía un poco avergonzado, mas que nada porque deidara lo ha obligado a que espíen a ese par de pervertidos.  
-Deida... no es buena idea, mejor vayámonos a hacer la vigilancia- trata de convencer el moreno pero deidara le calla con la mano.  
\- no es para tanto, espera y veras que...- pero es interrumpido por un grito que sale de la casa

 ** _"¡SERA PUTO!"_**

Ambos se quedan mirando con cara de intriga, ahora itachi también se había acostado en el techo de la casita y decidió escuchar lo que pasaba, irse y dejar a deidara solo no era una opción, además ya había escuchado un par de encuentros y que placentero resulto. Esperaron un rato mas para ver si se escuchaba algo y en efecto el uchiha menor volvió a hablar

 ** _"¡NO ME HABLES! ¡VETE CON TU OTRA MUJER Y DÉJAME SOLO! ¡ESTO SE ACABO!"_ **

Deidara sonrió – tu hermano ya le esta montando familia a naruto jajajajaja, últimamente anda hiper sensible- itachi suspiro y sonrió también, tenia razón. Pero después escucharon un grito de naruto que los alarmo

 ** _"¡AHHH!_ " **

El quejido del rubio hicieron que ambos se sentaran de golpe -¿crees que lo mato? – pregunta deidara a itachi, y este niega con la cabeza

 ** _"¿¡ESTAS BIEN DOBE!?"_**

Se escuchó después y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Sasuke no le había matado. Volvieron a acostarse en el techo, si querían podían ver relajadamente todo lo que pasaba, pero naruto era muy fuerte y si los sentía espiándolos seguramente les iba a torturar, se conformaban con oírlos, sin utilizar la magia.

 ** _"¡AH… NARUTO!"_ **

Itachi miro a deidara y este le sonrió pícara mente; ya habían empezado -huy pues mira que no han demorado jejeje, ahora cierra los ojos y disfruta- dice dei como si nada, coloca sus brazos debajo de su cuello y cierra sus ojos, itachi suspira y se coloca de lado para acostar su cabeza en el estomago de su novio rubio.  
-eres un pervertido.  
-¡calla coño! Que comienza lo mejor...- dice y los dos hacen silencio, luego de unos minutos se escucho la voz de sasuke.

 ** _"¡ahhhh! ¡POR KAMI QUE GRANDE ESTA! MMM"_**

itachi se coloco rojo al escuchar tal vulgaridad de su hermano, en cambio deidara sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza - así que naruto la tiene grande... vaya… esto es excitante...-  
-donde sasuke se entere que estamos profanando su intimidad nos va a matar…- advierte itachi  
-no se enterara, ahora disfruta

 ** _"¡MUÉVETE YA! ¡PARTEME EN DOS NARUTO NO AGUANTO!"_**

Esos gemidos provocaron que a deidara se le colocara dura, tanto que coloco su mano sobre esa zona para acariciarse el solo por encima del jeans negro que llevaba, itachi también se estaba colocando a tono, pero mas que nada por ver como su novio se ponía por escuchar como su cuñado y su hermano follaban.

 ** _"¡NARUTO! SI… MAS… ¡DAME MAS!"_ **

–madre mía...- susurra deidara para que en solo cuestión de segundos sus pantalones se desabrocharan y su miembro saliera de su dolorosa prisión para mastúrbarlo a su antojo.  
Itachi estaba mas que fascinado con lo que veía, como disfrutaba su dei y como se excitaba con solo eso le daban una pizca de celos, pero estaba mas que seguro que el rubio solo querrá calmar esa erección con el.

 ** _"¡OH! ¡SII SASUKE QUE ESTRECHO ESTAS AHHH!"_**

Y ahora el turno de excitarse con ese comentario fue de itachi, que no aguanto mas y tomo a su novio y ambos desaparecieron dejando solo un rastro de cuervos.

...

Aparecieron a las afueras de la cueva y deidara al ver como se había puesto itachi sonrió pícaro -huuu pues si que se contentaron… ¿apoco no te has puesto?  
-hmp… -el uchiha no quería hablar mas, restregó su cuerpo con el del rubio para que notara como estaba de duro, sus erecciones chocaron y ambos se miraron con lujuria. Itachi se acercó a deidara y lo cogió de la nuca para poder besarle apasionadamente. Saboreándose mutuamente, sus manos solo necesitaban tocar la ropa del contrario para que esta desapareciera y así poder sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Una vez desnudos deidara mando energía a la pared de la cueva y de esta salio una bullida cama, sonrió coquetamente e itachi le devolvió el gesto. Ambos caminaron hacia ella y el moreno empujo al rubio y se puso encima del y empezó a besarle por todo su cuerpo. por el cuello dejándole leves marcas de chupetones, fue bajando hacia su pecho y jugo con sus pezones hasta dejarlos duritos y provocando gemidos cada vez mas altos por parte del rubio que trataba de controlarse pues la cueva hacia eco.

Itachi siguió Bajando y se detuvo en su ombligo metió su lengua en el y luego lo delineo con la puntita, haciendo que su novio suspirara. Siguió su recorrido asta llegar a su erecto pene que esperaba firme y ansioso esperando sus atenciones, antes de chuparlo le separo las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, sin ceremonias se lo metió suavemente en la boca provocando un largo gemido por parte de deidara.  
\- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh siii... - el rubio sentía como su novio se lo chupaba suavemente, quitándole el aliento mientras le tomaba los testículos con una mano y se los masajeaba.

Deidara excitado metió sus manos entre el pelo de itachi y le desato la coleta para después acariciar las hebras azabaches y empezar a marcar un ritmo con movimientos mas rápidos a la vez que levantaba las caderas para follar la boca de su novio, pues sentía que lo torturaba con esa paciencia que se tomaba, itachi entendiendo hizo sus movimientos mas y mas rápidos.  
-¡oh sii! Itachi que bien ¡aahh!- gemía sin control olvidándose del eco de la cueva, cada vez sentía mas y mas cerca del orgasmo, hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y se vino en su boca arqueándose del placer- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡itachi!

Itachi sin dejar que el rubio se recuperara, tomo sus piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, acomodo su hinchado pene en la entrada del rubio que lo miro con los ojos deseosos esperando y de una suave embestida, se introdujo en él.

Deidara gimió deliciosamente por el placer que invadió de nuevo su cuerpo. Habían estado tanto tiempo y tantas veces juntos que ya no había dolor solo el mas puro placer. Itachi empezó entrando despacio y para ir acelerando el ritmo a cada embestida. Vio como su novio volvió a estar duro como un palo – besame itachi...- pide casi rogando por los labios de su novio, el moreno se agacho y decidió quedarse quieto dentro de el, mientras pasaba sus manos hacia delante para acariciar sus mejillas, le miro lleno de amor y le beso pasando su jugosa lengua para encontrarse con la juguetona de su compañero que comenzó a moverse debajo de él. de un movimiento salvaje el rubio estaba encima con las piernas abiertas dándole una visión muy caliente a itachi, empezó a cabalgar con fuerza sobre la polla de su novio, escuchaba el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar el cual hacia un eco delicioso que solo los excitaba mas arrastrándolos poco a poco al placer total.

Los gemidos eran ya incontrolables, se oían por toda la cueva. itachi sintió un pinchazo de placer informándole que su culminación estaba cerca, miro a su novio y vio como el mismo se estaba masturbando su pene rápidamente. todo sucedió en un solo momento, un solo suspiro y un par de fuertes cabalgadas mas y ambos se corrieron gritando su orgasmo sintiendo como sus cuerpos eran invadidos por los espasmos del placer.  
Una vez relajados ambos se quedaron mirando enamorados.  
-te amo - dijeron a la misma vez provocando que rieran.

o-o-o-o-o

-madara… los hemos encontrado- una sombra negra salio de una pared cercana, volviéndose verde  
-¡VAYA POR FIN BUENAS NOTICIAS! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁN? – pregunta satisfecho de saber que sus búsquedas por fin dieron frutos.  
-en las montañas del sur- contesta el hombre verde  
-¿la torre de la bruja blanca? – pregunta sin creerlo pero luego sonríe de lado- debí haberlo sabido, deidara es descendiente de esa mujer que idiota fui- se para de la silla y camina hacia una ventana cercana, mira a través de ella que justamente daba a las montañas del sur - prepara todo y avísale a los demás iremos a por ellos  
-como ordene

 **Continuara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRUCO**

 **REMAKE**

 **Capitulo once: Sorpresas del embarazo.**

-madara… los hemos encontrado- una sombra negra salio de una pared cercana volviéndose verde planta  
-¡VAYA POR FIN BUENAS NOTICIAS! ¡¿EN DONDE ESTÁN?! – pregunta satisfecho de saber que sus búsquedas por fin dieron frutos.  
-en las montañas del sur- contesta el hombre verde  
-¿la torre de la bruja blanca? – pregunta sin creerlo pero luego sonríe de lado- debí haberlo sabido, deidara es descendiente de ella, que despistado he sido- se pone de pie y camina hacia una ventada cercana mirando a traves de ella que justamente daba a las montañas del sur - preparen todo, y avísale a los demás iremos a por ellos

-como ordene señor.

...

Akatsuki estaba reunido como siempre en su guarida. hablando de la situación y perdiendo el control de la reunión, Hasta que un pelirrojo tomo la palabra.  
-no podremos entrar a ese lugar, toda la montaña es sagrada y no importa que poder utilicemos rebotara contra nosotros- dice sentándose al lado de hidan.  
-¿me están tratando de decir que de nada ha servido encontrar el escondite del doncel, pues igual no podremos tocarle? – cuestiona madara mandándose la mano a la cabeza y masajeándosela con fuerza  
-y en efecto no podremos matarle- remata kisame, todos se le quedan viendo mal, el hombre azul a notar esto solo alza los hombros- ¿que? Es verdad. la única forma es darle un impacto de la misma cantidad de energía que posee la montaña- ahora todos le miraban con interrogación y kisame suspira- les explicare, digamos que la montaña tiene un 80% de energía, si se impacta esa energía con un 80% de energía maligna…  
-¡Explotara! – anima hidan, y kisame niega.  
-tal vez pueda que pase, pero el hechizo que la vuelve sagrada se...  
-desvanecerá…- termina madara sonriendo de lado- bien hecho hombre pez, ¡hasta que por fin das en una!- le felicita  
-pero si era muy fácil, la magia tiene partida por física y ciencia, pero de nada sirve tener esa información- desanima kisame y madara el mira interrogante.  
-¿porque?-  
-porque lo máximo que tenemos de energía cada uno es 7% o 8% y esta debe de estar concentrada no dividida- y otra vez reina el silencio sobre la mesa de reuniones.  
-¿no hay alguna forma de unir esa cantidad de poder?- cuestiona esta vez la única mujer del equipo, konan.  
-pues, supongo- responde kisame- la cuestión es ¿en donde reuniremos todo eso? Una esfera no aguantaría.

Y hay estaban, con la respuesta en las manos pero no completada, necesitaban reunir mucha energía y eso era imposible en ese caso, la magia de la montaña les ganaba por creces.  
-eso asumiendo que la montaña no tenga un 80% Puede tener hasta mas - finaliza kisame.  
-pues vaya esperanzas... ¿que propones? que busquemos magos y empecemos a asesinarlos hasta tener una buena cantidad de magia y poder quitar el hechizo de la montaña- esta vez es tobi quien dice esto y todos miraron sorprendidos.  
-¡MADRE MIA! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO A TOBI SE LE OCURRIO ALGO BUENO!- Grita sarcástico kakuzu  
-pues no es mala idea pero primero necesitamos saber de cuanto estamos hablando- dice sasori y vuelve a reinar el silencio. Todos pensaban como darle solución a ese problema. Hasta que madara suspiro cansado y les miro.  
-creo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda a orochimaru- sin mas ideas en la cabeza, todos asintieron – búsquenlo y tráiganlo, díganle que hemos encontrado al doncell y que este ya esta embarazado. Mientras tanto tobi consigue energía, busca a los magos que sean necesarios, necesitamos una gran cantidad.  
-¿si señor pero en donde meto todo ese poder?  
-orochimaru tiene un jarrón que nos puede servir. ¡En marchad!- y asi todos se dispersaron.

o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo pasaba, y la barriga de sasuke empezó a crecer considerablemente, era enorme y ya imaginaran por donde tenia sasuke el autoestima. Sus antojos eran incontrolables y sus cambios de humor inaguantables, por suerte tenia a naruto, su hermano y amigos que le apoyaban, las mujeres especialmente eran muy atentas con el.

Quien llevaba del bulto en esta situación también era naruto pues las secciones de energía lo estaban dejando agotado. No comprendía porque su bebe le quitaba tanto poder. Y ya ni sexo podían tener porque sasuke no se dejaba tocar por su enorme barriga. El moreno mantenía cansado y dormía mucho, solo comía y de nuevo a la cama a dormir.

Todos estaban preocupados pues el estado físico del moreno cayo por los pisos, la palidez y el tono de su cabello eran apagados y sus rojos carmesí ya no brillaban, sasuke moría poco a poco.  
-tenemos que hacer algo para que sasuke vuelva a tener nutrientes en el cuerpo, el bebe le esta quitando todo lo que el ingiere dejándolo en las ruinas total.- itachi sonaba muy preocupado, todos estaban en una mesa también tratando de pensar en que podían hacer.  
-esto es difícil y todos somos conscientes de que el embarazo de un doncell es complicado, tenemos que ser fuertes y tratar de pasarle energía.- habla seria hinata.  
-si pero es mucha la que esta pidiendo, a este paso podemos morir nosotros. Yo apenas le toco y me deja vació. – afirma naruto extremadamente preocupado.- es como si me quitara el doble de lo que hacia normalmente.  
-¿el doble? – cuestiono shikamaru, todos se le quedaron viendo- ¿dice que te saca el doble?, ¿y que no es suficiente? – naruto asiente con la cabeza y shikamaru suspira con obviedad- a alguno se les ha ocurrido pensar que lo que viene en camino no es un bebe… ¿sino dos?

la sorpresa se dibujaba en el rostro de todos, luego sakura se para rápidamente. – ¡CLARO! ¡POR ESO SU BARRIGA ES TAN ENORME! ¡SASUKE ESTA GESTANDO DOS BEBES!  
-dos grandes magos de la historia, si uno es un peligro dos... es un suicidio- afirma gaara y todos le miran mal, entonces un enorme dolor invadió el cuerpo del pelirrojo que lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo.  
Todos miraban sorprendidos a itachi que lo había tocado dejan dolo en ese estado- si vuelves a insinuar algo así te matare...- dice fuera de si el moreno.

Los hermanos del pelirrojo y sai que ahora era su pareja fueron a auxiliar a gaara que había quedado inconsciente después de oír lo que le dijo itachi.  
-te has pasado… ¿no crees?- cuestiona deidara y itachi no contesta solo se cruza de brazos y se aleja del grupo, le jodía en el alma pensar en eso, y si sasuke si estaba teniendo dos bebes, iba a morir, y de paso los bebes.

Naruto aun no salía de su asombro, paso por muchas emociones, felicidad, emoción, amor, tristeza y luego miedo, miedo de perder a sus bebes y mas aun de perder a sasuke  
-no… sasuke... – se para de la mesa y camina hacia la casa, sube las escaleras, dobla a la derecha abre la puerta, la única que hay y entra y mira a su novio. Acostado de lado con una mano en la barriga, en la enorme barriga, pálido y cansado con ojeras debajo de los ojos. Y el puro hueso en el que estaba su cuerpo - mi amor... – susurra lleno de dolor y camina hacia la cama y se acuesta a su lado, cuando le toca – mmmmm ¡ahhhh!- se queja pues de nuevo le había quitado mucha energía dejándolo mareado-

Miro si sasuke se había despertado pero estaba en el quinto sueño, trato de respirar y se volvió a acercar a el rogando que no le hiciera otra descarga, y no paso. Respiro hondo y paso un brazo por encima de él para quedarse viéndole, luego miro su panza y coloco una mano en esta- kamisama, mis bebes por favor dejen de lastimar a su padre, si siguen haciéndolo… morirá … por... favor…- susurraba sollozando, y daba suaves caricias en círculos sobre la pancita de su novio, entonces esta brillo y

 **" papi... papi... papi…"**

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido y luego noto como sasuke se empezó a quejar, sintió en su mano que algo se movía en el interior de su sasuke. Luego escucho una voz mas fina y femenina.  
 **"papi… papi te quiero ver... ya..."** asustado quito la mano de la barriga de sasuke y le quedo mirando. Vio como el moreno abría los ojos y se colocaba una mano en la barriga con cara de dolor.  
-esta pateando con fuerza...- susurra sonriendo feliz.  
-si... eso veo...- dice un poco temeroso el rubio.  
-ven toca... Siente a tu hijo… -dice el moreno y naruto un poco cohibido vuelve a colocar la mano en la barriga de sasuke . Y los bebes volvieron a patear, y su barriga volvió a brillar.  
 **"papi… te quiero ver…"** escucha la voz de nuevo, naruto Sorprendido empezó a reír y las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir de los ojos.  
-y yo a ustedes… mis niños no saben cuanto les amo...- dice y sasuke le queda viendo con cara de no entender.  
-¿con quien hablas?- pregunta curioso

 **"mami… mami…"** se escucha esta vez la voz mas femenina.  
-si mi amor… esa es tu mami- contesta naruto acercándose a la barriga y poniendo las dos manos sobre esta. Sasuke rápidamente entiende que esta hablando con el bebe , pero no el porque lo esta haciendo en plural.  
-¿acaso puedes escuchar sus pensamientos?- pregunta emocionado.  
-si… fuertes y claros, sus corazoncitos también- dice emocionado naruto olvidando la tristeza que sentía al principio.  
-¿fuertes...y claros? ¿Acaso son dos o tres?- el asombro en sus ojos era intachable, naruto se mordió el labio y le quedo viendo  
-dos… un hombre y una mujer, siento que puedo verlos, son hermosos - se acercá a el para darle un beso tierno en sus labios.  
-¿que te dicen? – sasuke no pareció temeroso por la noticia, es mas lo intuía por el tamaño del su barriga y porque había sentido ya su presencia, el es su madre.  
-pues cosas, amor dicen que me quieren ver y cuando hablaste te llamaron- al moreno se la aguaron los ojos y sonrió feliz.  
-es increíble, yo quiero escucharlos también, ¿puedes compartir tus pensamientos conmigo? Por favor me hace ilusión- pedía mirándolo a los ojos, naruto se mordió el labio.  
-haber si puedo…- dice para después colocar la mano otra vez sobre la barriga y luego meterse en la cabeza del moreno para dejar que el escuchara lo que decían los bebes.

Hubo un silencio en el que sasuke miraba a los ojos a naruto, esperando pero nada, entonces naruto acercó su cabeza hacia la barriga y hablo- mis niños, quiero escucharlos decirme algo– dijo y hubo otro silencio, de repente  
 **"papi... papi… papi te quiero ver..."** las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte del moreno, una voz infantil pero de niño se escucho en su cabeza  
-mis bebes… no se hacen la idea de cuanto les amo…- dice emocionado sasuke  
 **"nosotros también te amamos… mami… te queremos ver…"** la voz femenina aturdió a sasuke sorprendienlo, naruto al ver tan feliz a su novio también sonrió, sus ojos rojos volvieron a la vida.  
-escúchenme mis bebes, yo también los quiero ver pero hay que esperar, no se preocupen todo estará bien, lo prometo.- afirma sasuke pero las voces se dejaron de escuchar, y los movimientos cesaron. El uchiha hizo un puchero  
-ya se han ido a dormir, después hablamos con ellos - dice naruto abrazándolo, luego se queda serio- sabes, no dejare que te pase nada sasuke. Te daré toda mi energía si es necesario, te amo con todo mi corazón.- sasuke veía esos ojos azules y esas palabras que le llenaron .  
-y yo a ti, me has dado dos bebes, ¡SEREMOS DOS VECES PADRES! – alzaba los brazos como un niño pequeño - soy feliz

o-o-o-o-o-o

Madara encontró a orochimaru, este no era un mago pero era un chamán utilizaba la magia de la tierra para poder hacer sus experimentos raros y se había implantado tantas células que su aspecto físico ya no era humano, parecía una serpiente. Quien sabe que mas secretos oscuros guarde orochimaru.

-vaya vaya… así que el doncell ya esta gestando a el bebe, o mas bien los bebes…- madara abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que decía él chaman- una serpiente me lo contó, ku ku ku ku.- reirá con su voz macabra.  
-quiero asesinar al doncell, pero no puedo porque...  
-porque están en la montaña sagrada de la bruja blanca rapunzel ¿no?- exactamente por eso madara no le pedía ayuda a orochimaru, este siempre lo sabia todo y cada que se lo encontraba se le insinuaba , esa serpiente era pervertida y le valía un pepino sus problemas- ¿que recibo yo a cambio de ayudarte a entrar en ese lugar?  
-te daré la mitad del poder que le quite a los hijos del doncel.- sonríe de lado madara- imagínate si merlín siendo hijo único logro hacer tanto escándalo, es solo cuestión de imaginar que podrán hacer estos dos, se nos acabara el reinado y  
-error… se les acabara el reinado ya sabes que yo solo trabajo con la naturaleza, me parece vulgar sus métodos mágicos- habla con elegancia y arrogancia- pero… debo decir que me interesa mucho esa propuesta ku ku ku, aunque había pensado algo mucho… mejor- hay estaba de nuevo insinuándosele vulgarmente, cuando se dio cuenta tenia a orochimaru sobre su nuca respirando, saco su lengua larga y la paso por su cuello.- ¿que dices? ¿Aceptas o no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿sabes una cosa dobe?- le habla sasuke sentado sobre el césped del jardín que tenia la casita, a su lado estaba naruto. sentado sobre un árbol su hermano con deidara sobre las piernas, en la mesa los hyuga. gaara y sai se fueron a freír espárragos, sakura dormía sobre una maca que estaba afuera de la casita, y los demás estaban consiguiendo comida y algunas vitaminas para sasuke. Bien decían que podían hacerlo aparecer pero a las mujeres les gusta comprar las cosas por ellas mismas. "problemáticas" le dice shikamaru que estaba acostado sobre el césped con una pajita en la boca.

-dime…- contesta naruto acercándose por las espaldas del moreno y sentándose haciendo que se recostase sobre su pecho  
-he pensado en los nombres que podrán tener nuestros hijos… ¿tu no?- naruto se mordió el labio, sinceramente no podía creer que todo se le pasara que despistado es.  
-mmm no teme, no he pensado en eso- contesta sincero, mientras pasaba su mano por la barriga del moreno.  
-que tal si probamos, dices que los niños ya tienen conciencia y pueden escucharnos y contestarnos coherente mente- itachi que estaba en silencio al oír eso se quedo sorprendido.  
-¿como así hermano los niños ya tienen conciencia? ¿Siendo aun tan pequeños?  
-no me extraña, ambos son los hijos del doncel – dice deidara, itachi espera impaciente la respuesta de sasuke  
-si, ¿quieres oírles?- pregunta sasuke e itachi duda un poco pero decide colocarse de pie y acercarse poco a poco a sasuke, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y coloca una mano sobre la barriga del moreno que instintivamente empezó a brillar, detrás del deidara hizo lo mismo, luego naruto abrió los pensamientos de los cuatro para que sasuke pudiese escuchar lo que decían los bebes.

 **"mmm tio…"** una sonrisa salio de la boca de todos.

 **"tio… mami…papi… y tio..."** rectifica la voz femenina.

-hay que ver a quien se parece la niña ¿no? – dice emocionado itachi. Pues estaba claro que la mujer tenia mas carácter que el niño.  
-¡ahhh!- grita sasuke pues sintió una fuerte patada- con cuidado mis bebes por favor...- contestaba con su voz débil pero segura.

 **"mami…"**

-jajajajajajajaja increíble… esto es increíble, no sabia estos detalles del embarazo del doncell, los bebes tienes conciencia ya, no hay duda que serán muy listos- alaga deidara

-obvio no vez que soy su padre- se señala naruto orgulloso y los demás le quedan mirando negando con la cabeza- vale tenia que intentarlo u.u  
-bueno ya que estamos aquí pongámosle nombres a los niños…- dice sasuke- antes de que me entre sueño- Entonces turnándose empezaron a decir nombres para el niño, y este pateaba o decía "no" a todos los nombres prácticamente.

-¿takumi!?

-¿sorin?

-¿kenoske?-

y así sucesivamente, Nombres de todos los países y regiones – va pues nos rendimos, ¿cual te gusta a ti pequeño?- dice itachi y entonces el bebe desde dentro de la panza les mando a todos cuatro una visión.

 _ **Visión**_

 ** _Una pelirroja con una coleta y una extraña banda en la cabeza corría descontrolada hacia un cuerpo en el suelo, detrás de esta un rubio de ojos azules, que al acercarse al cuerpo se sorprendió y miro hacia atrás notando como cierta persona le daba la espalda._**  
 ** _-menma…- dice la mujer_**

-¡madre mía! El bebe tiene energía para procrear visiones también, ¡que bárbaro!- alago de nuevo el rubio  
-como no van a tener energía con toda la que me quitan, ¡son unos comelones de energía! ¡Deberás!- se queja naruto con unos lagrimales.  
-pues no espero mas de ellos, son mis hijos después de todo.- dice orgulloso sasuke  
-y mis sobrinos- agrega itachi  
-¿bueno entonces que nos ha querido decir el bebe con esto?- pregunta naruto  
-menma eso nos quiso decir, te gusta menma pues ese será tu nombre…- dice sasuke el bebe pateo y luego hubo un total silencio, itachi trato de volver a hacer que los niños hablaran pero fue imposible.  
-ya se han dormido…- avisa naruto  
-ohh pues vale me ha gustado mucho esta practica, es increíble lo que pueden hacer ya los grandes magos de la historia – alaga de nuevo deidara emocionado, nunca en su vida había presenciado un truco de un bebe que ni siquiera había nacido. Era algo épico, itachi sonreía de lado orgulloso.  
-vaya esta es la razón por la que estas mas débil ¿no? – pregunta itachi y sasuke asiente- pues nada tenemos que conseguir mas energía así que llamare a los chicos para que hagamos otra transferencia  
-pero itachi... ellos están muy débiles, deja que coman algo y en la noche la hacemos, a mi me queda energía para la tarde que se la voy a pasar ahora.- detiene el rubio al moreno mayor, sus manos empiezan a brillar y entonces como todas las veces su cuerpo se desprende de una fuerte cantidad de energía- ¡ahhhh ¡!KAMI! ¡ESO SIEMPRE SE SIENTE HORRIBLE, JODER! – en el instante en que paso la energía sasuke se durmió -hay amor… que dormilón te me estas volviendo… y mira que no le colocamos el nombre a la bebita joo - naruto no se quiso mover de donde estaba, al contrario con su magia hizo a parecer una colchoneta en el suelo debajo de ellos, y arriba una pequeña carpa, una siesta afuera no le sentaría mal a ninguno de los dos. Así que se acostó y se acomodo de lado para abrazar a sasuke.

Los demás solo miraban la escena, acostumbrados a lo atento que es naruto cuando su novio duerme, era un gesto muy tierno de el.  
Itachi también se queda viendo a su hermano dormir. Y rápidamente piensa en como conseguir mas energía para abastecer a sus sobrinos y a su hermano, no hay duda que si sigue así dentro de poco no podrá ni caminar. Es mas no hacerlo ahora seria la mejor opción así evita gastar energía física.  
-deidara ven aquí…- llama itachi a su novio que estaba bebiendo agua mientras hablaba con los hyuga.  
-¿si?  
-¿todavía sabes como abrir el portal al mundo sagrado?- los ojos de deidara se abrieron de par en par  
-¿tienes pensado ir por el agua sagrada? Sabes el sacrificio que lleva que nosotros vayamos por esos lados, esa dimensión esta protegida y moriremos en menos de 24 horas si no salimos- la dimensión sagrada era el lugar donde se hallaban los ríos de cristal, las fuentes de vida y de energía en una quebrada, estas dos se unían dando la evolución definitiva- moriremos es prohibido que los oscuros entren hay.  
-pues será mejor que nos apuremos. Como ya dijiste antes tenemos 24 horas- sakura les escuchaba desde lejos.  
-deidara tiene razón que ustedes entren hay es peligroso – apoyo la pelirrosa  
-el es el único que sabe como entrar de los que están aquí. – afirma itachi  
-etto no entiendo. ¿de que están hablando?- pregunta hinata que estaba perdida, al igual que los demás presentes. Naruto estaba durmiendo con su novio por lo que no se enteraban de nada.

-hace mucho tiempo merlín creo esa dimesion para los de energía pura, dejo un santo y ceña, todo aquel que llegara a ese lugar podía llevarse el agua sagrada para volver a la vida a un familiar de muerte verdadera, ya saben las muertes que no son provocadas. Pero la corrupción hizo presencia y merlín enfadado cerro el lugar bajo un hechizo de 50 sellos dejándolos repartidos por todo el mundo. En cada persona- cuenta deidara y todos escuchaban en silencio- yo en mis anteriores épocas estaba obsesionado con esto, así que encontré a todos y cada uno de los 50 hombres y los asesine robándoles los sellos.

-¡amm!- se sorprenden, excepto itachi que conocía la razón por la que deidara había hecho eso.  
-al reunirlos no pude hacer nada pues mi energía se había vuelto oscura y si pisaba ese lugar moriría, poco después conocí a itachi y comprendí muchas cosas. Aun conservo los sellos- finalizo breve sin dar detalles.  
-ya veo, ¿no creen que es mejor tener compañía? ir solos a esa dimensión es muy peligroso  
-hmp, tienen razón, me han llegado rumores de que hay un guardián protegiendo esa entrada- dice itachi y hubo un silencio, el uchiha tomo su decisión y volvió a mirar- sakura, sai, shikamaru, deidara y yo iremos a ese lugar. Los demás hacer guardia, algo me dicen que ya nos han encontrado.  
-un momento y ¿donde esta sai?- pregunta deidara al ver que el moreno no esta en ningún lugar. Sakura también mira a todos lados y recordó que el se había ido con el pelirrojo, hastiada rodeo los ojos y chasqueo los dedos y enseguida el moreno apareció con el pelirrojo en una escena muy pero que muy…  
\- ¡OH DIOS! ¡SII PARTEME EN DOS! ¡AHHH!- gritaba cierto pelirrojo a todo poder mientras las manos pálidas rodeaban la cintura de su novio, que lo penetraban con fuerza  
-¡JOO QUE ESTRECHO ESTAS! – deidara ya estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz, sakura estaba increíblemente sonrojada al igual que hinata y neji, shikamaru por su parte hizo aparecer unos enormes cascos para evitar oír cosas traumáticas, e itachi no cambiaba su expresión.  
-¡AHHHHHH!- ambos gritaban la gloria del orgasmo, cayendo sai encima del pelirrojo. cuando recuperaron el aliento el moreno que fue el primero en ver que no estaban en el llano no cambio su expresión  
-hola chicos ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta indiferente.

Gaara al ver que sai hablaba con alguien alzo la vista y el sonrojo que tenia su cara le hacia competencia al color de su cabello-¡KUSO! ¡QUÍTATE SAI!- se saca de encima al moreno y luego sale corriendo al interior de la casa como un tomate.  
Sai sonreía falsamente mientras caminaba hacia el rió para bañarse, ya que imaginaba que no le dejarían ir tras el para no alargar la situación.  
Una vez aseado y limpio se coloco su ropa en un chasqueo de dedos y se acerco a el grupo.  
-entonces nos vamos ¿no?- pregunta pues la única razón por la que se le ocurrió que sakura lo interrumpiera así era algo importante como irse.  
-iremos al mundo sangrado-la expresión de sai se volvió mas que seria, pensativo  
-piensan traer agua para el bastardo ¿no? nunca he estado hay pero he oído que hay un guardián protegiendo la entrada- comenta colocando una mano en su barbilla- será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.  
Todos asintieron y el rubio abrió el portal y pasaron sakura, sai, shikamaru, deidara y por ultimo itachi que se quedo mirando a hinata y neji.  
-les recomiendo que cuiden esta zona, si no volvemos en 24 horas les pido que no se preocupen, estaremos bien- y el portal se cierra dejando solo un hilo de humo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un madara se acomodaba sus ropas muy fastidiado y frustrado, tener que dar su cuerpo para que esa serpiente le hiciera un favor era un asco.  
-ten, el jarrón del hada vivíana, se caracteriza por guardar grandes cantidades de poder, y para que veas que soy bueno ya esta la mitad lleno, con esto podrán romper el hechizo de la montaña pero. si quieren hacerla explotar y matar de paso al doncell que se haya adentro llénenlo todo, Tienen tres meses para lograrlo, después de eso nacerán los bebes cobrando la vida de su padre doncell y adsorberán todo sin dejar nada de magia en el mundo. Hay que interrumpir el embarazo. Aunque siendo dos niños el doncell lo tiene difícil. Morirá. – asegura orochimaru también acomodándose sus ropas, madara le escuchaba atento y sin mas desapareció en un puuff dejando al hombre serpiente solo – vaya que buen polvo me he dado con ese muñequito de torta.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba claro que la vida de sasuke corría mucho peligro, dependía de un hilo e itachi al igual que orochimaru lo sabían, por eso se fue a buscar el agua sagrada, con sus amigos, la otra mitad de ellos se quedaron en la torre, cuando gaara salio del baño vestido y un poco acalorado, el sonrojo se desapareció al no ver a su novio por lo alrededores.  
-¿donde esta sai?- pregunta a neji que le miraba serio  
-se fueron con itachi, deidara, sakura y shikamaru.  
-¡COMO QUE SHIKAMARU SE FUE! ¿¡PARA DONDE!?- llego temari con las chicas gritando al oír lo ultimo.  
-para el mundo sagrado, a conseguir un remedio para sasuke- contesto hinata  
-¿el…mundo… sagrado? ¿Que es eso?- pregunta esta vez gaara que no podía creer que el moreno se haya ido sin despedirse. Neji suspiro un les contó a los llegados lo que había pasado con sus amigos y donde estaban.

Luego naruto despertó y dejo acostado a sasuke en la colchoneta, escucho atento a lo que le contaban sus amigos sin poder creerlo.  
-¿¡PORQUE NO ME DESPERTARON!? ¡PARA YO IR CON ELLOS TEBAYO!- pregunta halándose los cabellos dorados desesperado  
-¡porque tienes que estar con sasuke! Escucha naruto esto lo hicieron por él y su hijo- le regaña temari  
-error temari, para los que no saben sasuke tendrá gemelos- aclara hinata pues tanto ella con neji habían escuchando y presenciado el momento en familia de sus amigos. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos.  
-¡mierda sasuke no aguantara!- se queja la rubia un poco asustada  
-por eso mismo itachi se fue a conseguir el agua- explica hinata  
-¡COÑO! ¡SI ITACHI Y DEIDARA NO SALEN DE ESE LUGAR EN 24 HORAS MORIRÁN!, ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE LOS OSCUROS ENTREN!- grita temari y al instante se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapa la boca  
-¿que?- pregunta naruto un poco confundido- ¿como que morirán?  
-lo siento, solo resta esperar a que lleguen…- dice triste hinata dándole un golpe en la cabeza a temari por chismosa.  
-¿y ahora? ¿Que le digo a sasuke? ¿Que su hermano esta dispuesto a morir por el? – todos miraron al bello durmiente y suspiraron, que difícil se estaba colocando toda esa situación.

 **Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRUCO**

 **REMAKE**

 **Capitulo doce: 24 horas después.**

Cinco jóvenes caían en la entrada del mundo sagrado

-etto sakura... saca tus exuberantes pechos de mi cara- dice sai moviendo las manos para que la chica se quitara, la pelirrosa el darse cuenta de esto salta y le da un golpe  
-fue por la caída... ¡imbécil!- se queja colocándose rápidamente de pie al igual que el moreno. mira a sus compañeros, itachi había caído encima de deidara que se encontraba encima de shikamaru aplastándolo.  
-esto no se si se han fijado.. . pero ¡me quedo sin aire! ¡Quitaos!- dice el hombre de cabello en punta, pero ninguno de los dos se movían  
-¡lo haríamos si pudiésemos movernos!- grita deidara mirando a itachi y nota como se lo come con la mirada- aunque no me molesta estar así tan pegadito a ti… mi ita kun- dice tierno y coqueto  
-si, ¡pero yo no soy cama de nadie! Agg- shikamaru empieza a removerse logrando salir con vida de esa escena de amor, mira el lugar en donde han caído- hay un hechizo y por eso no pueden moverse – concluye  
-vaya que geniecito nos has salido ¿no? - dijo deidara sarcástico, shikamaru sonrió de lado y le quedo viendo.  
-si por eso estoy aquí con vosotros ¿no?- contesta en el mismo tono- ¡bueno, sakura, sai! Tratemos de quitar el hechizo que les impide moverse y luego armamos una estrategia para no perder tiempo- rápidamente se acercaron a deidara y a itachi que seguían inmóviles, trataron de hacer lo imposible para quitar el hechizo que impedía que los novios se movieran, hasta que escucharon una voz.  
-¿Que hacen aquí? Esta prohibido que los oscuros estén en este lugar - llama la atención de todos, un hombre alto con la mitad de la cara tapada y con un cabello plateado en punta estaba enfrente de ellos.  
-¿quien es usted?... – cuestiona sai  
-ahh... pues mi nombre es kakashi hatake, y solo pasaba por aquí - contesta desinteresado  
-eso es imposible solo deidara tiene los sellos para entrar en este lugar- dice itachi desde el suelo  
-ya, no te confíes de esos sellos, después de todo el inmóvil es otro- dice kakashi acercándose a los dos que estaban en el suelo  
-no te les acerques- apunta con una barita sakura al peliplata que solo con un movimiento de mano la manda a volar  
-los expulsare de aquí, ese es mi deber- dice serio colocando la mano encima de deidara  
-¡NO! ¡ESPERA ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR UNA BUENA RAZÓN! – grita itachi y la mano de kakashi deja de brillar- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MI HERMANO MENOR ES EL DONCELL Y ESTA GESTANDO GEMELOS!, ¡MORIRÁ Y NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA GUARDIÁN!- el peliplateado se le queda viendo con su ojo visible, y entonces se destapa el otro ojo que tenia un brillo rojo con aspas, estas giran y se meten en la cabeza de itachi viendo que lo que le decía era la verdad.

-no me puedo creer… ¡ya han pasado 10.000 años! ¡y el doncell esta muriendo! – kakashi estaba sorprendido de la situación, lo que el sabia sobre el doncell era otra cosa, por ello las cuentas las tenia mal, esta seguro que faltaban 1000 años mas para que apareciera el nuevo doncell de la historia.- ¿y esta teniendo gemelos?- sus manos se mueven y una luz sale de ellas y se meten en el cuerpo de itachi y deidara dejándolos mover.  
-¡ohh por fin! ¡deidara estas gordo!- dice itachi sonriendo y el rubio le da un golpe  
-¡IDIOTA! ¡QUE TU ERES EL QUE ESTABA ARRIBA! YO DEBERÍA DE DECIR ESO, ¡MAL NOVIO!- grita enojado y luego mira a kakashi y le agradece- gracias guardián, pero no podemos perder tiempo necesitamos el agua... – el peliplata se le queda viendo e itachi solo se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo.  
-vienen a por el agua… esta lejos- contesta  
-¿tan grande es esta dimensión?- cuestiona sai  
-igual que la tierra…- afirma deidara, sakura había vuelto enojada dispuesta a pegarle a kakashi pero al ver que sus compañeros ya podían moverse decidió pasarlo.  
-¿cuando demoramos si vamos volando?- cuestiona la pelirrosa  
\- las escobas aquí no sirven, tienen que ir caminando- estas palabras cayeron como piedras en el estómago de los cinco.  
-¡MALDICIÓN MORIREMOS!- grita deidara  
-no ya les quite el hechizo, vivirán- dijo kakashi y todos les miran sorprendidos- al parecer saben que si los malignos entran aquí morirán, pero no saben del todo la verdad, cuando un oscuro entraba aquí el lugar los hechizaba y les quitaba la capacidad para moverse, y luego actuaba en su sistema nervioso desconectándolo y absorbiendo su energía para purificarla- hace una pausa- como itachi bien dijo yo soy el guardián de este lugar, mi maestro merlín me dio la capacidad para quitar el hechizo y ponerlo a cualquiera, ya sea magos blancos o oscuros.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, ahora todo tenia mas sentido y afortunadamente tener al guardián de esa dimensión de su lado era un plus.  
-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, mi hermano esta muriendo - habla ya mas entusiasmado itachi empezando a caminar  
-si pero deben de saber que para llegar al agua hay muchos obstáculos, aparte de la gran jungla que tienen delante de mi, y de no poder usar vuestros poderes este trayecto será largo…  
\- ¿de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente?- cuestiona itachi  
-hmp días, quizás semanas- contesta el guardian  
-¡mierda! – dice deidara un poco frustrado  
-claro que si tienen un truco que no sea mágico, si no de genes puede hacerlos recuperar tiempo- dice kakashi y voltea a mirar a sakura y sai.  
-¡USTEDES DOS! – dice shikamaru- si sai se queda aquí, y vamos nosotros a por el agua, podremos volver utilizando la teletransportación de sakura para volver hacia aquí y poder salir.

-Exacto, sakura y sai son genéticamente mágicos y el único truco que funcionaria seria el de transportación, ya que ellos dos no pueden estar separados "hipotéticamente"- afirma itachi- ¿entonces quien se queda sai o sakura?  
-pues la verdad es mejor que sakura se quede, ella tiene mas experiencia en el tema de teletransportación- dice sai sonriendo falsamente.  
-¿y como sabre yo cuando tengan el agua ustedes?- dice sakura cruzándose de brazos  
-¿hay alguna forma de comunicarnos?- pregunta deidara a kakashi y este asiente feliz  
-si tengo algo super cool que podrá servirles. solo que no tiene mucha batería así que solo deben utilizarlo cuando tengan el agua- dice con su ojito feliz sacando algo de su bolsa- HOKI TOKIS- Todos se quedan mirando con cara de desilusión a kakashi, El peliplateado le pasa uno a sakura, y el otro a sai- y este recipiente para que la traigan- dice sacando una tarrina de cristal muy bella- el agua no se deja coger si no es con esto, no lo pierdan – dice pasándosela a itachi- les deseo suerte, yo me quedare aquí con sakura.  
-¡hey sakura no te vayas a tirar al guardián que te conozco mosco!- dice sai sonriendo pervertidamente haciendo que sakura se sonrojara  
-cállate que tu te andas tirando a ese pelirrojo y nadie te dice nada- se defiende, entonces el guardián se le queda viendo directamente  
-vaya que fea…- dice molestando kakashi y sale a volar por un golpe que sakura le da.  
-¡que ni muerta me meto contigo SHANARO!- sus cabellos rosados se movían dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

Los demás se despiden de sakura y empiezan a caminar jungla adentro  
-sera un largo viaje amor - dice deidara caminando a su lado  
-si pero ya no morimos, lo que si es que se van a preocupar en la tierra, ojala que mi hermano no se altere…- suspira frustrado itachi.

 **o-o-o-o- 24 horas después -o-o-o-o-o**

Un rubio se encontraba consolando a un moreno que no había parado de llorar desde que pasaron las 24 horas en las que se suponen que debían de haber llegado su hermano y los demás pero no había pasado nada.

-¡MI HERMANO! ¡PORQUE SE FUE YO NO QUERÍA! ¡HERMANITO!- lloraba a mares agarrándose la pansa y respirando con dificultad encima de la enorme cama que utilizaba en la casa de madera.  
-¡SASUKE AMOR! ¡NO TE ALTERES ASÍ LE HARÁ DAÑO A LOS BEBES! TRANQUILOS ELLOS ESTARÁN BIEN… créeme amor…- trataba de tranquilizarle, pero hasta el estaba preocupado.

Temari y Gaara estaban también pegados del techo de la casa, y como no estarlos si sus novios se fueron sin siquiera despedirse.  
-¡MALDITO SHIKAMARU POR IRSE ASÍ!- gritaba histérica la rubia de coletas.  
-hmp… sai…- ponía cara de asesino en serie gaara.  
-chicos por favor que ellos están bien… seguro que itachi y deidara lograron salir hacia otra dimensión. Tengan paciencia- les trataba de tranquilizar neji, a nadie le hacia bien la ausencia de sus compañeros.

Entonces sasuke empezó a gritar de dolor. Y se agarraba su pansa quejándose – ¡AAHHHHH!- inmediatamente todos lo habían rodeado preguntándole que le pasaba.  
-¿¡ESTAS BIEN AMOR!? – naruto estaba muy asustado, pero entonces recordó que el había estudiado toda su vida para ser doctor. ¿Pero como podrá el hacer algo bajo todo el estrés en que se encontraba? todos sabían que un doctor no podía atender a ningún familiar pues podría ser pero, Pero naruto no tenia opción.  
-¡me están lastimando! – Se quejaba sasuke tocándose la pansa y debilitándose. entonces hematomas empezaron a aparecer sobre su cadera y parte del ombligo- ¡AHHH! – en cualquier momento podría desfallecer del dolor

-no ¡no!- antes de que el rubio viera sufrir mas a su novio, lo durmió y el moreno callo como una piedra - ¡hinata! ¡Neji! ¡Ino! ¡Muchachos! ¡Pásenme energía!¡ Por favor! ¡AH!- grito al sentir como en ese momento sus bebes pedían y le quitaban grandes cantidades, sus amigos no se hicieron rogar y cada uno de ellos empezó a pasar energía hasta que se marearon, incluso temari se desmayó por la cantidad que paso, su hermano kankuro la alcanzó a agarrar al vuelo.  
-sasuke no puede estar mas despierto, le hace daño saber que su hermano no esta a su lado, lo mejor es tenerlo dormido hasta que veamos que podemos hacer. por el bien de los bebes y del mismo sasuke esa es la mejor solución.

Naruto no quería tener que ver a su novio inconsciente pero no se iba a arriesgar, la alteración de sasuke provoco que tuviera convulsiones y por esos los bebes se alteraron- si, tienes razón neji…- finaliza para quitar las manos del cuerpo de sasuke, se pone de pie y camina tambaleándose fuera del cuarto frustrado y enojado.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Orochimaru se encontraba afuera de la montaña haciendo cálculos - esta montaña... mmmm... para que comprendas lo que trato de decir digamos que la energía que esta en el jarrón no hará nada, la montaña lo absorberá tiene que ser un poder mas grande.  
-pero dijiste que estaba hasta la mitad el jarrón- dice madara que sostenía el preciado artefacto  
-si por eso, el poder que hay allí es mas o menos la mitad de lo de la montaña  
-conclusión, hay que llenarlo- el fastidio se dibujo en la cara del moreno  
-si, no solo llenarlo, rebosarlo de energía que el jarrón brille por todo el poder que absorberá - se devuelve y se queda mirando a moreno descaradamente- dime madara ¿como conseguirás lo que falta?  
-uno de mis hombres esta en eso- rápidamente piensa en tobi, ya debe de tener varios magos para la tarea que le encargo.  
-ya veo, harás sacrificios interesante, eso hará que la energía del jarrón se fortalezca – madara rodó los ojos hastiado, que orochimaru se metiera en su cabeza y adivinara sus planes lo ponía de mala leche.  
-bien. Entonces solo tengo que llenar el jarrón hasta la península.  
-mmm si… - afirma orochimaru acercándose a madara para pasar su lengua larga por su mejilla. Pero antes de que lograra su cometido el moreno desapareció en un "¡poof!" haciendo que el hombre serpiente empezara a reírse- como en los viejos tiempos… añoro el momento en el que tengas que pedirme otro favor... madara ku ku ku

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Madara llego a su guarida y camino por los pasillos para llegar al lugar donde había ordenado que metieran los magos que estaban siendo secuestrados pera llenar el jarrón. La celda estaba envuelta en una energía violeta que impedía que los rehenes salieran.

Tobi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, básicamente aparecía por medio de un portal en forma de remolino en un lugar donde estuviese un mago y lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda para después succionarlo en el remolino y aparecer en la celda (ero: joo espero que se haya entendido, pero para mi el justu de tobi y kakashi son remolinos de tele transportación o "kamui" .)  
\- buen trabajo tobi, ahora veamos que puede hacer esta belleza- madara le pasa el jarrón a chico y este se desaparece y aparece dentro de la celda, deja en el suelo el jarron y le quita la tapa para volver a aparecer al lado de madara.

Entonces dentro del jarrón salio un viento violento en succión y empezó a absorber fuertemente sacándolos el espíritu a los jóvenes magos que estaban en ese lugar. estos gritaban pues su cuerpo se les desintegraba dando un aspecto sangriento a toda al escena haciendo que tobi y madara pasaran saliva de la impresión, pues el jarrón parecía una licuadora destruyendo y absorbiendo. Cuando el jarrón termino se detuvo y antes de que empezara a succionar mas tobi le tapo de nuevo.  
-¿cuanto subió?- pregunta madara y chico le da la vuelta y mira por uno de los costados.  
-dos rayas- madara suspira un poco frustrado.  
-¿cuantos magos tenias?- vuelve a preguntar  
-mmm 10 – la cosa era fácil, ya tenían 50 rayas, que representaba la mitad del jarrón, subieron dos rayas por cada diez magos eso quiere decir.  
-¡MIERDA PASA LA CALCULADORA!- grita desesperado madara pues le daba pereza hacer la cuenta  
-si ¡si!- grita tobi haciendo aparecer una calculadora en su mano y entregandosela  
-joo haber, entonces faltan 48 rayas ¿no? mmm 48 x 10 – hace la cuenta y entonces...- ¡480! ¡MAGOS! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESO ES MUCHO!- grita frustrado.  
-Eso mas el añadido, escuche que orochimaru dijo que teníamos que hacer que el jarrón quedara en su punto máximo. Eso quiere decir que… 500 serán suficientes- tobi sabia como dar ánimos a madara.  
-pues nada, comunicaremos a los demás para hacer la recolecta, creo que demoraremos en esta tarea- concluye moreno un poco frustrado- maldito doncell, y maldito orochimaru por…

 _ **ku ku ku ku ku**_

Solo recordar su risa le daba escalofrios

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El tiempo pasaba, y akatsuki recolectaba magos para llenar el jarrón.

Itachi y los demás se movían hacia la quebrada donde se unían las fuentes de vida y de energía para lograr conseguir el agua sagrada. Mientras sasuke dormía en un profundo sueño, los bebes le lastimaban y él estaba pronto a dar a luz.

La tensión subía, y el miedo de naruto mas. Solo esperaba que salieran ilesos de esta guerra que vendría. tambien se preguntaba, ¿que rayos había pasado con sus amigos? Solo esperaba que ellos estuviesen bien.

Todos lo esperaban.

 **Continuara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRUCO**

 **REMAKE**

 **Capitulo trece: la decisión de itachi.**

El despertador sonaba a las 4:30 de la mañana, una hermosa morena de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate se levantaba y entraba al baño para darse una refrescante ducha. luego de 10 minutos; salía en toalla y se acercaba al espejo, desenredaba su cabello y buscaba su uniforme de pediatra. Como todos los días se preparaba un café con galletas integrares y luego comía una fruta. Ser doctora era algo que siempre había soñado, y más cuando se trataba de niños pero su vida se le estaba volviendo un poco rutinaria.  
Ese día en especial, sintió que algo diferente iba a pasar – hoy será un gran día puedo sentirlo - dice entrando a su bello mercedes blanco para empezar su camino hacia el mejor hospital de la ciudad donde ella era una de las mar reconocidas pediatras.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-sasuke podría dar a luz en cualquier momento- dice serio neji analizando la situación— y naruto no lo puede tratar por que estará ocupado dándole energía para que no se debilite en el parto- caminaba con una mano en la barbilla viendo detenidamente todo- lo único que se me ocurre es traer una enfermera desde el hospital central.

-¿estas proponiendo que secuestremos a una humana?- pregunta hinata un poco asustada por la idea que se le esta ocurriendo a su primo

-no, le pagaremos todo lo que ella quiera, después de todo somos magos- dice peinando su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos- Pero es necesario que sasuke reciba atención medica, y esa atención no se la puede dar naruto- explica para calmar la situación- iré yo, vendré con una enfermera para que este en el parto de sasuke. Estaré aquí en la noche Y traeré medicamentos, suero, sangre y demás.  
-neji, ten cuidado perderte a ti en este momento seria otro golpe bajo- avisa naruto que no había dicho nada, esos días había estado deprimido y decaído, y sasuke por supuesto dormido. Por el tema de su hermano y los demás que no estaban.  
-todo estará bien, nos vemos- dice saliendo a toda velocidad en su escoba.

Volo por toda la ciudad y aterrizo en un callejón, entonces escucho una voces.  
-tu… eres el número 500, contigo se realizara todo- cuando volteo a mirar y vio al hombre de la máscara naranja no le quedo mas remedio que salir corriendo. Habían estado escuchando rumores de que han secuestrado personas, pero no cualquier clase de personas; en el mundo de la magia han desaparecido mas de 450 magos jóvenes.

De toda clase, oscuros y blancos. Esto tenia muy preocupados a sus amigos que no ponían un pie fuera de la montaña por el extraño fenómeno. El se estaba arriesgando- ¡maldición! ¿Donde se ha metido ese estúpido mago?- dice el enmascarado al ver que el joven se había desaparecido por arte de magia perdiéndose en la multitud de gente.

Nada podía hacer pues tenían totalmente prohibido hacer demostraciones publicas. Pero entonces otro mago llamo su atención. Y no cualquier mago este era un bebe que llevaba una joven muy bella en brazos. Una mina de oro, ya bien sabían que los poderes se pasaban de generación en generación, pero cuando estos son entregados y el portador es aun un bebe, tiene mas fuerza y pureza de lo que normalmente logra alguien mas adulto.

-¡MI HIJO! ¡AYÚDENME!- grita la mujer al ver que su bebe prácticamente se desapareció en brazos. Las lágrimas de desespero no se hicieron esperar- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO SE COMO HA PASADO! ¡AL MOMENTO ESTABA CON EL Y AL OTRO NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENME!- lloraba desconsolada con las manos en el rostros y sentada en el suelo.

Neji que observaba todo desde lejos no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo, aquel bebe tomo su lugar y eso le hacia sentir como una mierda completa, ese niño apenas estaba empezando a vivir, pobre mujer- maldito...- dice entre dientes completamente enfadado. Pero no era momento de eso, necesitaba esa enfermera y muchos medicamentos. Así que emprendió caminata para el hospital.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-itachi te cuidado…- decía un rubio que miraba como su novio pasaba un gran puente colgante de madera.  
-¿cuanto crees que nos falta shikamaru?- pregunta sai viendo como el moreno se tambaleaba de un lado al otro tratando de tener equilibrio de no caer.  
-supongo que en la noche ya llegaremos, ya se pueden oír los ríos, estamos cerca- y entonces un sonido de látigo llama la atención de todos, una de las tiras del puente se había reventado e itachi estaba luchando por no caer al gran precipicio sin fondo. Solo se veía la oscuridad.  
-¡ITACHI! – grita desesperado el rubio, pero itachi se había agarrado bien de las tablas del puente.  
-estoy bien, pero así no podre avanzar, cortare la otra para…- pero no termino de hablar ya que deidara grito como loco.  
-¡NO! ¿¡POR QUE QUIERES MATARTE Y DEJARME VIUDO TAN RÁPIDO!? ¡VAMOS MUÉVETE!- Shikamaru al ver como se puso el rubio suspiro, estaba claro que deidara no veía la situación por el peligro en el que pensaba que estaba su novio.  
-escucha deidara. itachi hará unas escaleras para poder subir- dice y de uno de sus bolsillos saca un cuchillo y lo lanza cortando exactamente la cuerda que hacia que el puente quedase como una escalera de madera. Claro no sin antes ver como se desmoronaba itachi delante de ellos.  
-¡OUD!- Se quejo el moreno por el dolor del impacto. Al chocar con la montaña rocosa.  
-¡ITACHI ESTAS BIEN!- dice ya mas calmado el rubio. Sai solo miraba como una mariposa se posaba en su nariz y suspiraba cansado  
-dramático- dice el moreno y rápidamente esquiva el golpe que el rubio estaba preparándole para reventarle la cara.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Enfermeras van, enfermeras vienen. Neji había estado viendo de todas las formas y colores a las enfermeras, tratando de leer pensamientos para saber cual tenia mayor información posible pero hasta ahora ninguna había llenado los requisitos.

Ninguna hasta que la vio. Con el cabello castaño mas hermoso que haya podido ver en su vida, y unos ojos chocolates que le robaron el aliento. Solo había un problema, ella no era enfermera era una doctora especialista en pediatría. Con mucha experiencia, lo que realmente no era un problema.

-especialista en pediatría… tenten… lindo nombre, es perfecta- sin perder tiempo empezó a caminar por el pasillo donde ella venia.  
-¡OH! Disculpe señor, esta prohibido que los civiles entren en esta zona, le pido el favor de que se retire- dice muy profesional tenten que no le había visto, pero cuando sus ojos chocolates se cruzaron con esos ojos perla el aliento se le fue y la sensación de vértigo y de muchas mariposas inundaron su ser.

Aquel hombre era precioso.

-discúlpeme, me he perdido y no he hallado la salida, este hospital es muy grande y se supone que debo de estar visitando a mi hermanito pero ni se como llegue a esta zona, ¿me podría mostrar usted la salida?- neji estaba sintiendo las mismas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo la bella morena.

 _"este hombre, es muy guapo… ¡NO! TENTEN CONTROL, ¡QUE NO SE TE NOTE!"_ pensaba la chica, pero trataba de ser lo mas profesional posible

una sonrisa adorno la boca de neji, pero de esas sonrisas sexys que quitaban el aliento

 _"madre mía…"_

-si… es por aquí sígueme - empezaron a caminar, tenten adelante con su lindo conjunto de pediatra, en blanco y rojo, con figurillas de carritos. unas zapatillas para la comodidad en cualquier caso de emergencia.

Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de mariposas al sentir la respiración de neji en su hombro, iba a voltearse para preguntarle ¿que creeia que estaba haciendo? pero el suelo en el que estaba parada desaparecido en segundos. Y aparecieron en una habitación extraña.

-escúchame tenten, mete en ese bolso medicamentos para un embarazo, y todo lo necesario para que no hayan riesgos- la cara de la joven no tenia precio. ¿Que estaba pesando en ese momento de su vida?, ¿acaso se había drogado y no se había dado cuenta?, neji al ver que la chica no daba señales de vida hablo mas fuerte- ¡TENTEN!  
-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? – la mujer estaba entrando en pánico y empezaba a respirar con rapidez sosteniéndose el pecho, estando a punto de perder la conciencia pero antes de que se desmayara, neji ajunto sus labios con los de ella. Y entonces el miedo que podía sentir la morena se desvaneció. un enorme sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas mientras movía lentamente sus labios, era increíble y ella que pensaba que ese día iba a ser como todos en su vida, no… ese día la vida de tenten cambio.

-soy un hechicero, y necesito que confíes en mi, ¿de acuerdo? no tenemos mucho tiempo... - no necesitaba de nada mas que esa voz segura sobre sus labios. camino hasta la estantería y empezó a meter lo necesario  
-así que eres un hechicero, impresionante. pero ahora lo importante es saber ¿que clase de embarazo es?- pregunta para informarse mas o menos por donde iba la cosa  
-gemelos. Y están a punto de nacer  
-¡GEMELOS! ¿¡ Y PORQUE NO HAN VENIDO AL HOSPITAL?!, ¡UN EMBARAZO DE GEMELOS ES MUY PELIGROSO!, así evitan llevarse a la doctora, tendrán mas soporte aquí- tenten estaba sorprendía y un poco asustada.  
-ya veras porque- solo necesitaron de minutos para que acabara. Los dos no sabían porque se tenían tanta confianza _"es como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes"_ Escucha neji el pensamiento de la chica y sonríe.  
-bien ahora como salimos geniecito- neji alzo una ceja al ver el pronombre que le había dado tenten. Y entonces el suelo volvió a desaparecer dándole lugar a una altura de vértigo- ¡WOW! ¡NO HAY DUDA SIGO DORMIDA!- gritaba la chica pegada como una garrapata al cuello de neji.  
-vayámonos- dice él sacando la escoba y sentándose en ella, haciendo que tenten se sentara adelante volaron hacia las montañas del sur.  
…

Al llegar a la cueva entraron como una bala. Tenten estaba maravillada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces aterrizaron en un bello lugar.  
-¡vaya esto es casi mágico! – dice emocionada viendo todo detalladamente.  
-bienvenida a la torre de la bruja blanca rapunzel, bueno ahora no hay torre pero créeme la hubo- narra normal, a lo lejos naruto se acerco y se quedo viendo a la morena. Luego a neji y noto como este afirmaba con la cabeza – tenten, necesito que me digas ¿que necesitas para atender un embarazo?

-pues aparte de las cosas que trajimos, necesitamos también máquinas para saber el ritmo cardíaco de la joven, y una camilla y algunas herramientas para cortar y coser- contesta sabiamente, haciendo que naruto sonreía de lado, su amigo había conseguido una persona increíble. No necesitaba leerle los pensamientos confiaba en ella plenamente.  
-vale yo me encargo de eso- dice naruto- un placer tente soy naruto uzumaki.  
-igualmente- contesta- pediatra tenten.  
-ven te presentare a los demás- dice neji – el es gaara, temari y kankuro, los tres son hermanos y ella que vez haya es mi prima hinata- luego señala a kiba diciendo- Y ese perruno que esta haya es kiba, el rarito shino. Y la que duerme en la hamaca es ino – todos asienten con la cabeza excepto le quedo mirando mal por lo que había dicho.

-encantada jejeje pero ¿donde esta la embarazada?- pregunta un poco curiosa.

-este… antes de que le veas, prométeme que tendrás la mente abierta- neji miraba a los ojos a la chica transmitiéndole toda su seguridad  
-créeme, ya la tengo abierta, además si usas la técnica que usaste hace un rato posiblemente este preparada para cualquier cosa- dice tiernamente la morena sin mirarle a los ojos, neji se sonrojo un poco sabiendo a que "técnica" se refería la joven- igual lo prometo.

Caminaron hacia dentro de la casa, Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación donde se estaba sasuke. todo ya estaba preparado como tenten lo había pedido, máquinas y de mas estaba en esa habitación, hasta el color de las paredes era un blanco impecable. la cama de sasuke un poco mas pequeña para que los aparatos eléctricos tuviesen lugar.

En la cama, un moreno cobijado hasta los hombros, y a su lado naruto.  
-vaya… que barriga tan preciosa tiene- dice acercándose pero se percata de algo raro. Y da unos pasos hacia atrás un poco aterrorizada de lo que sus ojos veían- ¡POR KAMI! ¡Es! ¡Es…!  
-tenten, por favor ten la mente abierta, revísale y cuando termines te diremos todo lo que quieras saber – neji trato de calmarla y ella no dijo nada mas, se volvió a acercar y vio su rostro. Sus manos le temblaban de la impresión  
-in... increhible… en mi vida nunca habia visto algo asi…- todavía no salía de su asombro. Naruto al notar esto tomo la mano de la joven y la apretó suavemente dándole una lluvia de imágenes para que tenten pudiese comprender mejor la situación. Al terminar, la joven suspiro y retiro la sabana hasta la mitad de la cintura dejando al descubierto una panza con varios hematomas y moretones.  
-!por kami!- rápidamente de la maleta que llevaba saco un artefacto y empezó a revisar su cuerpo. A tantear con manos y a verificar temperaturas- tiene 4 costillas rotas- dice empezando a apuntar en un cuaderno que llevaba en su bolsillo- esta deshidratado y al parecer no tiene nutrientes para el mismo, los bebes no le dejan nada.

Lágrimas de amargura caían de los ojos de naruto, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía pero no era suficiente, sus hijos le dejaban muy cansado y sin fuerzas. Tenten al ver eso se conmovió. Pero no dijo nada, empezó a conectar a sasuke a muchas máquinas, de suero y para su pulso.  
-viendo el tamaño de su panza, podría dar a luz hoy o mañana. ¿Cuando lleva 9 meses o menos?  
-cuatro meses- contesta el rubio amargado. tenten se mordió la boca, definitivamente todo lo que sucedía no era normal- el es un doncel, y sus embarazos duran menos – fue lo único que dijo.  
\- ya veo, como lo han estado alimentando este tiempo, seria muy bueno que tomara este medicamento, y que comiera mucha fruta.  
-le pasamos nuestra energía, los bebes piden en grandes cantidades. Además no podemos despertarlo, si lo hacemos podría tener mas problemas.  
\- lo mejor es hacerlo, para que coma algo y se alimente. Y así prepáralo para que nazcan los bebes – naruto suspiro, tenia razón. Su amigo neji tenia razón y estaba muy agradecido por haber traído a una doctora tan buena como ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Akatsuki volaba rápidamente hacia las montañas del sur, ya estaba todo listo y la noche había llegado. el gran golpe tenia que ser dado, los 500 magos ya habían sido reunidos y para la suerte de nuestros protagonistas ninguno de ellos había sido capturado, ya que cuando se corrió el rumor naruto no les dejo salir y al parecer nadie estuvo en contra de esa petición, neji había logrado salvarse pero en su lugar un bebe mago fue sacrificado. Ellos necesitaban la ayuda de esa pediatra.

Después de que sasuke despertó tente le medico y le pregunto como se sentía, el uchiha estaba un poco confundido pero al parecer confió también en la mujer, ¿quien no lo haría? la chica desprendía confianza y ademas es una de las mejores.

...

Itachi, deidara, shikamaru y sai ya habían encontrado el agua, una delicada quebrada era la unión perfecta de vida y energía.  
-sai hablando a sakura, prima contesta ya tenemos el agua…cambio- el moreno hablaba por el hoki toki a la pelirrosa, espero un momento hasta que la chica contesto  
-recibido, preparare el conjuro- la voz estaba agitada.  
-bien solo necesito que me toquen, y la magia hará lo demás- las manos no se hicieron esperar, en especial en cierta parte de su cuerpo –¡HEY! ¡QUE ESO SOLO LO TOCA MI BELLO PELIRROJO!  
-¡UPS! Lo siento pensé que era vía publica- contesto deidara rascándose la cabeza inocentemente y quitando la mano del pene de sai  
-deidara….- se escucha la voz de abvertencia de itachi  
-jejeje lo siento

Pasaron los minutos y no había sucedido nada

-¿por que demora tanto? mínimo se esta tirando a kakashi... esa sakura...- reniega sai un poco frustrado

-hmp, ¿puedes hacer tu el hechizo?- pregunta itachi un poco impaciente, quería, necesitaba, ansiaba ver que su hermano estaba bien.

-si, solo que me tomara un poquito de tiempo- contesta colocando sus manos en posición- me refiero al tiempo que demoro en encontrar a sakura en este lugar, solo un par de minutos.

-perfecto pues muevelo- dice shikamaru un poco hastiado de esperar.

-solo con gaara kun lo muevo...- contesta pervertido sai y deidara se le queda viendo.

-buena esa choca los 5- dice deidara a sai, y ambos golpearon sus manos y luego rieron pervertidos.

los dos minutos pasaron y

¡PUUF!

-¡YA CASII! OH SII... ¡YA CASII!- gemidos femeninos

 **continuara.**


	14. Chapter 14

**REMAKE**

 **Truco**

 **Capitulo 14: El regreso**

Una pelirrosa estaba completamente sonrojada hasta las orejas pues la habían pillado en plena faena, con las manos en la masa, clavándose una polla y gimiendo como una cualquiera y para colmo, desnuda.  
-¡maldición! Deidara realiza rápido ese jutsu para que podamos irnos de aquí. ¡joo quedare traumatizado de por vida! ¡DE POR VIDA!- itachi tenia dos lagrimales en cada ojo por lo que acababan de ver- ¡HAY MIS OJITOS! ¡HAY!.  
\- que tampoco ha estado tan mal- trata de tranquilizar el rubio a su novio paranoico que se sostenía la cabeza como si hubiese recibido un virus neuronal

-no lo creo- contesta itachi que para el esa visión de sakura encima de kakashi enterrándosela hasta la península de la vida. le arruino la infancia.  
-¿que tan malo tiene ver a sakura en el plan "sexo ardiente"?- pregunta de nuevo deidara y esta vez la chica les mira mal a los dos.  
-¿me imagino que no estarán hablando de mi?- pregunta un poco sarcástica la pelirrosa.  
-no cariño, por supuesto que no- dice el rubio haciendo señal con una mano como restándole importancia.  
-pues no se. ¿será porque soy homosexual y me gustan los hombres?- el uchiha apenas y estaba recuperándose de lo que había visto  
-haa cierto, ¿como no se me había ocurrido?- deidara chasquea los dedos como si hubiese descubierto américa.  
-¡BUENO YA! ¡HACED EL HECHIZO Y LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!- grita cansada sakura de tanta incomodidad, si la habían pillado dándole al tema ya no pasa nada ¿que lo superen no?  
-hmp ¿por que tenemos un grupo tan problemático?- pregunta shikamaru al aire suspirando.  
-ni idea…- contesta sai a su lado.

por otra parte el guardián no hacia mas que leer un extrañó librito y pasando de todo lo demás, itachi olvidándose un momento de lo que había visto decidió concentrarse en kakashi pues debía hablar con el.  
-¿podemos hablar un segundo?- se acerca a él peliplata quien le miro con ojos perezosos  
-si vamos, ¿por que no?- dice cerrando su libro. ambos se alejan de los demás que miraban con cara de incógnito.  
-¿vendrás con nosotros?- pregunta directamente el moreno.  
-¿tengo opción?- cuestiona kakashi.  
-no, necesito que me hagas un favor, si llego a morir dale el agua a mi hermano por mi; Dásela toda - kakashi le mira sorprendido y luego suspira, ya se imaginaba que itachi estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su hermano pequeño-promételo.  
-lo prometo pero trata de no morir. el agua no se dejara volver a coger dentro de 1000 años - le informa el peliplata  
-ya lo se, solo espero que mis presentimientos sean erróneos - y así volvieron al grupo

Cuando la cosa se calmo, deidara hizo los sellos y...

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Afuera de la gran montaña, se encontraba todo akatsuki esperando impacientes en gran momento.

-llego la hora, hoy nos desharemos de ese doncell y de todo su grupo- empieza hablando madara mientras caminaba hacia la enorme pared que había en uno de los costados de la montaña- tobi, en cuanto rompamos esta barrera necesito que te vayas donde está el doncell y le asesines, aunque supongo que tendrá compañía, encárgate de ellos. yo te alcanzare en unos momentos cuando controle aquí la situación.  
-si…- contesta tobi y se posiciona concentrando su poder para el momento justo.  
-¿nosotros que haremos?- dice sasori que estaba al lado de kakuzu y hidan.  
-pelearan con los que están adentro, ellos son mas de diez, necesito que se carguen a todo el mundo. Que nadie quede vivo- ordena y entonces toma el jarrón con la mano y lo lanza contra la pared, se escucha un enorme estruendo pero ninguno de los dos se rompió – ¡maldición!  
-se necesita mucha fuerza para hacer que los dos colisionen- dice esta vez kisame- si utilizamos mi espada podría funcionar.  
-bien, entonces…  
-¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ! ¡LARGAOS!- una voz canina llama la atención de todos.  
-¿oh que tenemos aquí? ¿el hombre perro? – madara mira de reojo a konan y le hace una señal con la cabeza.  
-¡grrrrr no pasaran!- dice kiba atacado a la mujer que se movía a una gran velocidad. En ese mismo momento, llegan gaara, neji , kankuro y shino.  
-no hay nada que ver aquí, lárguense de una buena vez- dice con odio gaara y una ráfaga de arena se mueve en contra de ellos levantándoles la capa y agitando sus cabellos.  
-madara entrégame el jarrón y acabemos con esto- dice kisame y el moreno sin perder tiempo le lanza el jarrón.

Neji al ver el acto salta para agarrarlo al igual que kisame pero hidan salta encima de él frenandolo y llevándolo al suelo, rápidamente cada akatsuki encara a cada uno de los magos blanco para que no pudiesen impedir que kisame rompiera la barrera.  
El hombre pez, tiro el jarrón hacia el aire y como si fuese una pelota de béisbol con su gran espada golpeo fuertemente enviándolo hacia la pared que al chocar con esta el jarrón se rompió y se escuchó un gran estruendo dejando salir un aura negra que adsorbió toda la energía de la montaña.

Los magos blancos miraban asustados lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡TOBI AHORA!- ordena madara y el enmascarado sin perder tiempo se desvanece.  
-¡NO!- grita neji y sale a correr al interior de la cueva, pero es detenido por el peli gris- ¡alguien lo detenga!- Grita desesperado el ojiperla pero vio que la situación no estaba a su favor, sus amigos estaban peleando. No le quedo de otra mas que enfrentarse a hidan.

 **o-o-o-o-unos momentos antes-o-o-o**

Sasuke se encontraba respirando agitadamente con una mano en la barriga, se quejaba de vez en cuando.  
-esta decidido entonces, sasuke entrara en parto ahora mismo- dice segura tenten sin dudar ni un solo momento- necesitaremos alcohol y todo completamente desinfectado, ustedes necesito que se coloquen guantes, tapabocas y demás… - las mujeres: hinata, ino, temari se movieron rápidamente a desinfectar sus manos y colocarse guantes de enfermeras y sus tapabocas, naruto que era el único que estaba en la habitación también hizo lo mismo y se sentó al lado de sasuke para empezar a darle energía.  
-mi amor… ¿como te encuentras? – pregunta preocupado el rubio.  
-hmp… de puta madre- contesta sarcástico el moreno, naruto rodó los ojos al ver que a su novio le dio por ser prepotente justo en ese momento- me duele…- dice sasuke y una expresión de dolor se posa en su rostro.

Los otros cinco: Neji, gaara, kankuro, kiba y shino estaban haciendo guardia pero de un momento a otro se escuchó una gran explosión  
-¿¡que ha sido eso!?- pregunta asustada tenten, naruto se levanta de su lugar y se asoma por la ventada de la habitación.  
-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NOS HAN ENCONTRADO!… ¡NO PUDIERON ELEGIR MOMENTO MAS OPORTUNO PARA APARECER!- grita enojado y asustado, los ojos de sasuke rojos mostraban el miedo y su respiración se alteró y empezó a sudar.  
-¡AAHHH!- grita el moreno y empieza a escupir sangre por la boca, Naruto al ver eso corre desesperado a su lado.  
-¡SASUKE!- grita y le empieza a pasar energía.  
-oh ¡no! los bebes quieren salir y la anestesia ni siquiera…- trato de decir tenten pero sasuke la callo de un grito.  
-al diablo a anestesia, ¡sácales ya! ¡AHHH!– se quejaba del dolor.  
-¿que hacemos?- pregunta temari a tenten.  
-agarren a sasuke fuertemente, y no lo suelten…- hinata y temari se pusieron a cada lado, naruto se coloco dentras de él sosteniendo su cuerpo, e ino le pasaba las herramientas a tenten- te cortare sasuke…- dice nerviosa y agarra el cuchillo para empezar, pero entonces se escuchó otra explosión y la energía que los rodeaba desapareció de golpe.  
-oh no, el campo de energía ha desaparecido…- dice asustada hinata con una mano en la boca, justo en ese momento tobi apareció delante de ellos.  
-¡BUUU! ¡PARECE QUE LLEGUE JUSTO A TIEMPO!- Dice y rápidamente de sus mangas sale una lluvia de flechas hacia sasuke que miraba todo con mucho miedo y dolor, naruto como estaba detrás de el no pudo mover un solo dedo pues era crucial que su novio recibiera su poder.  
-¡NO!- grita ino que era la que estaba pasando las herramientas y tira un cuchillo, tobi la absorbe al igual que tente, luego de frente se ponen hinata y temari.  
-hinata escucha, corta a sasuke y saca a los niños…- Ordena temari para después correr hacia tobi- _**¡INCENDIUS!**_ \- lanza una bola de poder que el enmascarado esquiva rápidamente.

Naruto solo veía todo muy asustado, quería pararse y pelear pero sasuke le sostenía fuertemente- naruto… cuida de nuestros niños… - el rubio al escuchar hablar a sasuke así se altero  
-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡TODO ESTARÁ BIEN!- el uzumaki odiaba que su novio le hablara así, como si se estuviese despidiendo.  
-mi, madre se llamaba mikoto… ponle ese nombre…a la niña…¡AHH!- grito dolorosamente al sentir el cuchillo entrar en su ser para sacar a los bebes, hinata estaba muy asustada pero sabia que si no hacia algo, los niños podrían morir.  
-¿¡HINATA QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?- grita naruto al ver como la ojiperla apuñalaba a su moreno justo en la parte baja de su abdomen y hacia un largo corte, naruto teniendo los conocimientos de como se realizaba una cesaría simplemente no pudo aguantar ver a sasuke así en sus últimas palabras- sa…sasuke… no me dejes amor… aguanta- de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de tristeza y sus manos temblorosas tocaban sus mejillas pálidas, haría lo que fuera para que su moreno viviera, le miro a los ojos y empezó a pasarle el doble de energía.  
-no llores…- pidió sasuke en su susurro- que no quiero ver…verte llorar.  
-¡AHHH!- Se escucha un grito de temari que llama la atención de todos, tobi la había absorbido y luego apareció detrás de hinata enterrándole una espada dejándola desplomada en el suelo.  
-¡HINATA!- grita naruto al ver caer a su amiga muerta, las explosiones de afuera no se hicieron esperar, al parecer los chicos estaban peleando con los demás integrantes de akatsuki- ¡maldito! -Trato de levantarse naruto pero sus piernas no respondían- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!  
-veo que estas en las ultimas- se escucha una tercera voz, llamando la atención del rubio- vaya ¿que es este desastre?- pregunta al ver que el moreno estaba con la barriga prácticamente abierta, y todo lleno de sangre- buen trabajo tobi.  
-madara, estoy sintiendo el poder de los niños y son muy fuertes, hay que exterminarlos ahora- dice tobi acercándose a sasuke  
-¡NO!.… no toquen a mis bebes… por… ¡por favor! –Gritaba desesperado sasuke utilizando sus ultimas energías. su novio le abrazo fuertemente- Noo... naruto... no dejes que… te lo suplico… ¡AHH!- de su pansa empezó a salir algunos chorros de sangre salpicando todo.

Madara al ver esto sonrió, ya era hora del momento final y con ello lanzo su espada directo hacia sasuke y naruto para atravesarlos a los dos de un solo golpe. y entonces paso; delante de ellos se abrió un agujero y de hay salio itachi, deidara, sakura, sai, shikamaru y kakashi que al final decidió acompañarles.

Itachi al ver lo que pasaba tenia una milésima de segundo para actuar- **_NEXT AMINORA_** \- Grita y entonces todo paso en cámara lenta. Itachi se colocaba enfrente de sasuke que lo miraba con los ojos sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo veía como la espada atravesaba a su hermano mayor. Y eso fue todo... Todo lo que sasuke pudo haber aguantado.  
-¡ITACHI! – grito al ver esto, esos días había estado esperando pacientemente a que su hermano llegara, bueno no tan paciente pues le tuvieron que dormir. pero siempre guardo la esperanza de que estaría bien, y justo cuando por fin le vuelve a ver se desplomaba delante cayendo muerto en su colchón manchándole de sangre.

Deidara al escuchar el grito de sasuke volteo a ver y del dolor que sintió sus manos se posaron en su boca y un sollozo inundo su garganta, era espantoso, horroroso, miro con rabia a tobi y luego a madara, y con toda su fuerza se lanzo sobre el enmascarado y le corto la cabeza.

-que bueno te has vuelto, haber dejado a akatsuki te hizo mas fuerte- dice madara que no le importó en lo mas mínimo ver como era decapitado su compañero, deidara salto encima de el sediento de sangre- **_¡KAT!_** \- dice sacando un explosivo y después muchos mas.

...

sai, sakura y shikamaru decidieron atender la situación afuera, al salir vieron a varios akatsuki muertos como sasori, hidan y kakuzu. Pero al igual que algunos de sus compañeros como shino y kiba, gaara estaba apunto de ser atravesado por la espada de kisame, pero el hombre azul salio a volar de un golpe que le dio sai, Gaara miraba sorprendido a su novio y este le sonrió. Shikamaru buscaba con la mirada a su chica pero no la encontró por ningún lado, pensó lo peor pero al no ver su cuerpo en la zona supuso que no podría desesperarse. Empezaron a pelear con los que faltaban por exterminar.

...

Kakashi se acerco a naruto y sasuke.  
-madre mía- dice y rápidamente se posiciona delante de moreno, toma el alcohol se desinfecta las manos y las mete dentro de su barriga  
-¡AHHHH! –grita el moreno respirando agitadamente.  
-sasuke aguanta… ¿Usted quien es?- pregunta pálido naruto que no había dejado de darle energía a sasuke, sino él ya estuviese muerto.  
-kakashi hatake, guardián del mundo eres naruto y el sasuke, itachi me ha hablado de vosotros y estoy sorprendido- contesta y mueve sus manos dentro del estómago- tengo uno y es muy fuerte.

Madara al ver que el peli plateado estaba atendiendo al doncel se mosqueo y lanzo una bola de energía oscura- **¡CANIC!** – deidara al ver la energía, lanzo la misma para que ambos rebotaran  
 **-CANIC –** el mismo madara se lo había enseñado.

Kakashi ya no perdió mas tiempo y saco el primero,un hermoso varón con piel bronceada, cabellos negros, y unos impactantes ojos azules. en sus mejillas la marca uzumaki, sus tres bigotitos a cada lado, Ni siquiera lloraba y eso hizo que sasuke se alterara  
-¿PORQUE NO LO OIGO LLORAR? ¡MI BEBE NO LLORA!- dice al borde de las lagrimas.  
-todo esta bien sasuke, es un varón precioso, nunca había visto un niño tan lindo – dice kakashi pesándola el bebe a el moreno que lo recibió gustoso y al verlo se enamoro, naruto estaba sintiendo lo mismo  
\- mi bebe… es hermoso… - sonríe feliz pero se queja del dolor al sentir a su otro retoño en su interior.

Madara no podía creer que ya había salido uno, rápidamente de un golpe noqueo a deidara y fue tras ese niño para matarlo con sus propias manos.  
Pero ya era tarde, kakashi estaba sacando a la pequeña niña que estaba rodeada de un aura maligna.  
-¿¡Y ESTO?! ¿Un mago oscuro? – el peliplata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer, blanca como la leche y de cabellos oscuros, sus ojos brillaban de un azul oscuro fosforescente. Pero estos no mostraban pizca de maldad, mas su naturaleza Era- Maligna… - finalizo kakashi sin poder creerlo de verdad- esta niña es descendiente de de… - no podía ni pronunciar su nombre, aquello era impactante.

Y entonces la niña empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, y el aura que la rodeaba se poso en su espalda en forma de alas y estas se agitaron violentamente.

Sasuke se había desmayado y naruto apenas estaba consiente. Kakashi había aprovechado el descuido de madara para hacer uno de sus famosos trucos.  
 _ **-¡DORI!-**_ y una bola de electricidad atravesó el corazón de madara que estaba en estado de shock, pues la niña lo había dejado vacío con solo llorar.

Fuera de la casa estaban todos en el mismo estado, parados como zombies viendo hacia la cabaña, nadie desaprovecho la oportunidad para acabar con los magos oscuros.

El varón al escuchar llorar a su hermana también se mosqueo y empezó a llorar, sus llantos eran fuertes y llenos de pureza, y como se había escrito en los libros antiguos de la magia empezó a adsorber todo el poder maligno de la tierra, excepto el de su hermana que tenia la misma cantidad de energía que el pero en estado maligno. y su tío deidara.

Eran una excepción.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Nadie lo sabia pero la pequeña mikoto había decidido elegir su naturaleza para poder ayudar a sus amigos en el momento de nacer y su hermano se encargaría de lo demás.

Todo había terminado pero, habían tenido muchas bajas y una de esas era itachi. Kakashi suspiro pesadamente y tal como había prometido al uchiha le dio el agua sagrada a sasuke y todo su cuerpo por dentro se reconstruyo, su piel volvió a ser pálido normal.

...

Todos los magos sabían que podrían revivir a las personas y a sus amigos cuando su muerte era antes de lo previsto.

-¿chicos alguien ha visto a deidara?- pregunta sakura que no había visto al rubio desde que itachi no había despertado.

Nadie contesto pues ya imaginaban que el rubio quería estar solo, y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Los que habían revivido también se encontraban durmiendo, nos referimos a hinata, shino y kiba.

Los que estaban en el mundo paralelo de tobi, kakashi los trajo de vuelta.

Temari al ver a shikamaru se le lanzo encima y lo beso con mucha pasión. Ino abrazo a sus amigos y se alegro de que todo saliera bien pero no era un momento de total felicidad ya que la perdida de itachi les entristeció.

Tenten cuidadaba de los bebes mientras sus padres se recuperaban de toda la energía que habían perdido. Ya les tenían preparadas sus cunas y sus biberones para que no lloraran, a cada uno le obsequio un traje, al varón blanco y a la mujer morado.  
-la niña, tiene una presencia maligna impresionante- dice gaara mirándole fijamente  
-si pero su corazón es tan noble como el de su hermano, estos niños son la clara imagen del yin y yang– le aclara su novio moreno.  
-no solo es eso, la niña representa todo lo siniestro como la noche, y el niño es como la luz el día- dice kakashi que no paraba de mirarlos, ambos eran una monada de niños. En sus cunitas durmiendo como angelitos.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Lejos de hay un rubio estaba a miles de kilómetros de esa montaña. En los desiertos de arena para ser mas exactos, lamentando de nuevo la pérdida de su novio. No podía creer que itachi estuviese destinado a morir así, guardaba la esperanza de que la magia lo trajera pero eso no paso. Itachi no había abierto los ojos. No como lo había hecho hinata, shino y kiba.

De cualquier forma itachi no estaba ya con él, y no quería estar en ese lugar donde todo se lo recordaba, necesitaba estar solo.

 **Continuara.**


	15. Chapter 15

**REMAKE**

 **Truco**

 **Capitulo 15: eso es lo que deseo**

Un rubio y un moreno se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente sobre la gran cama de la casa de madera, el primero en abrir los ojos fue naruto que sentía que había dormido mil años y la verdad es que solo fueron 3 días, 10 horas, 38 minutos y unos cuantos segundos. Y sasuke; bueno sasuke lleva mas dormido que despierto por todo lo que ha pasado y lo agobiante que fue el embarazo lo dejo al limite. Pero como todo el mundo lo hizo, ya era hora de despertar.

-¿mmmmm? ¿Que ha pasado tebayo?- bosteza perezosamente el rubio mirando alrededor, lo ultimo que recordaba era que había visto nacer a su primer niño, y después nada… y ese pensamiento hizo que se sentara de golpe en la cama sacudiéndola agresivamente y en efecto haciendo despertar a su acompañante, que no le había visto hasta que se quejo y abrió sus bellos ojos negros, SOLO KAMI SABIA CUANDO HABÍA EXTRAÑADO ESOS OJOS NEGROS- ¿sasuke?

-¿mmm que pasa dobe?, ¿No vez que estoy durmiendo? Mira que tengo exámenes en la uní y tu molestando pedazo de idiota- bueno sasuke había vuelto a ser sasuke…

-¿sasuke? ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?- el moreno se sienta en la cama y suspira.

-por su puesto – contesta seguro de que había hecho el amor con naruto.

-¿y tu panza?- pregunta naruto sabiendo que sasuke estaba pasando por alto todo lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke le mira con cara de interrogación y luego mira su abdomen plano y bien cicatrizado. los recuerdos le golpean tan rápido que sale corriendo al baño a vomitar la nada. No había comido nada y por ello solo salia ácido de su boca ¿cuando tiempo llevaba dormido? lo último que recordaba era que…

-¡NARUTO! ¿QUE HA PASADO?- los recuerdos lo golpeaban cada vea mas fuerte, y entonces llego uno que lo dejo sin aliento, su hermano muriendo delante de el.

\- sasuke no...- ya se imaginaba naruto que estaba al tanto de la situación- sasuke teme ¿relájate si? No quiero que estés así para conocer a nuestros hijos…

El moreno respiraba agitadamente y de sus ojos salían lagrimas sin control, pero cuando el rubio le dijo eso sintió que podia hacer el esfuerzo de ver a sus retoños.

-¿ellos están bien?- pregunta esperanzado- ¿los dos nacieron bien?- trato de limpiarse las lagrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos. Pero no podía detenerlas había sentido tanto miedo esos últimos días que apenas podía respirar del impacto que sintió al recordar todo.

-por supuesto que si, siento dos enormes cantidades de poder cerca de aquí tienen que ser ellos…-el moreno le miro, después de todo su padre era naruto y el siempre los ha podido sentir. eso le hizo sentir mas seguro y tomar fuerza para dejar de llorar, luego miro a naruto con ojos de tristeza.

-mi hermano….- el rubio vio por donde iba la cosa y suspiro, no podía ocultar eso cuando el mismo lo vio de frente, se acerco a su novio y lo a brazo fuertemente dándole consuelo, no era momento de borrarle recuerdos, sasuke tenia que asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- si, pero seguramente los muchachos ya han encontrado algo para traerlo devuelta- le asegura- ven ahora bañémonos y comamos algo, para conocer a nuestros hijos que ya han sentido que hemos despertado y no hacen mas que llamarnos ¡pesados! Especialmente el varón- con ese comentario hizo que sasuke sonriera y se olvidara un momento de su tristeza, conocer a sus hijos era algo que lo estaba intrigando.

-vale, bañémonos bien- ese "bañémonos bien" le suena a faena de los últimos meses que no han adelantado nada.

\- oh... vale- dice naruto picandole el ojo coquetamente

 **o-o-o-o-o-Media hora después…-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ambos querían estar juntos pero la necesidad de ver a sus hijos era mayor que cualquier cosa, naruto rápidamente hizo aparecer comida y desayunaron, luego vistió su cuerpo con unos pantalones blanco de nilo y a sasuke le dio unos negros de la misma tela, ambos sin camisa salieron de la habitación y miraron por el pasillo, con decisión caminaron hasta una puerta blanca con figurillas de bebes.

-es aquí, aquí siento a nuestros bebes- dice y luego entran y ven a tenten con la niña dándole leche con tetera. Mientras le hablaba cosas.

-y entonces me beso… ¿puedes creerlo pequeña? ese neji es un loquillo- hablaba y luego mira a los nuevos acompañantes- ¡HA¡ !Mira quien esta aquí mi amor! ¡tus papis! - dice tierna mente mientras se paraba del mueble, dejaba el biberón a un lado y acomodaba a la bebita para sacarle los gases- hola chicos, me esperan un momento le saco los gases a la nena, sino luego le dolerá la pancita…- los dos asintieron y mientras eso caminaron hacia donde estaba el varón que se encontraba jugando con unos cubos de letras, flotando en el aire y riéndose al ver como los cubitos giraban a su alrededor.

Cuando le vieron se asombraron, es decir no es lo mismo ver un bebe lleno de sangre y arrugado que este; ahora se veía rechoncho y con las mejillas sonrojadas – por kami… es hermoso…- susurra sasuke y sin pensarlo dos veces camina hacia su hijo y con sus dos fuertes manos lo agarra y le sonríe- hola menma… me recuerdas…- detrás de el naruto agarro a sasuke de la cintura y lo abrazo mientras ambos contemplaban al pequeño bebe que el moreno tenia en sus brazos.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron hipnotizando a los dos. Sus lindos bigotitos se movían, y con su boca jugaba con saliva y hacia burbujitas, luego mira a sasuke y sonríe para después poner una mano sobre su cara y automáticamente sobre la cabeza de sasuke aparecieron dos orejas de gato.

 _ **"papi…"**_

se escucha en la cabeza de sasuke

-si... soy yo mi amor- contesta y luego siente como sus manitas jugaban con sus orejas de gato que su hijo muy amablemente le acababa de dar, mira a naruto y sonríe- quieres cargarlo.

Todo el mundo sabe que naruto es un poquito torpe así que negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás, le daba miedo que el bebe se le soltara y se golpeara no se lo perdonaría - de lejitos esta bien jejejeje- dice rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente.

-mmmm escuchaste eso mi amor, tu papi no te quiere cargar ¿que le hacemos?- pregunta sasuke al pequeño menma que sonríe y mira a naruto, y entonces todo su pequeño cuerpo empezó a brillar y se suspendió en el aire, sasuke lo suelta con temor y deja que su bebe vuele hasta donde esta naruto que estaba embobado viendo como su bebe se las arreglaba para ir donde estaba.

El rubio recibe al pequeño moreno de ojos azules en sus brazos y lo atrapa fuertemente, siente la suavidad en sus dedos de su lindo trajecito blanco. menma sonríe y le queda mirando fijamente, azul con azul como dos gotas a de agua y sus bigotitos moviéndose por la respiración del contrario. Claro que el bebe era de cabellos oscuros, pero ambos eran iguales, luego menma toco la cara bronceada de su padre rubio y como a sasuke le aparecieron dos orejas de gato blancas en la cabeza a naruto y se ríe escandalosamente con la risa mas tierna que un bebe pueda tener, después el mismo hace aparecer un par de orejitas negras para su propia cabecita.

-¿creo que alguien es fan de los gatitos?- dice naruto mirando tiernamente a su bebe acercando su naricita para rosarla con la de su hijo. le da un besito en la punta- te amo mi cachorro…

Sasuke miraba a su novio hacer esto y le pareció la escena mas hermosa que haya visto en su vida.

-de hecho mucho, menma a todos nos ha puesto orejas de gato, jejejeje- se acerca tenten con mikoto en brazos- mira mikoto conoce a tu padre - la atención de sasuke es absorbida por su niña. Aquel momento era importante, al pequeño menma ambos ya lo habían visto y lo conocían pero por desgracia no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver nacer a su pequeña nena que estaba vestida con un enterizo negro, y donde termina los pies dos volitas de algodón (ero: estilo campanita) sasuke le da la primera mirada y suspira con mucha felicidad. Su bebita tenia un aire extraño de hecho mucho para su aspecto, naruto también sintió esa energía y se acerca a sasuke que no se ha atrevido a tomar a mikoto.

-¿por que tiene un traje negro?- pregunta naruto viendo los impactantes ojos azul fosforescente de su hija, brillaban con un aspecto terrorífico pero a la vez hermoso y sensual. Su cabello daba visos azules y su cara parecía imparcial mas su blanco tono de pie. que la hacian ver como una muñeca de porcelana.

-ella misma se lo coloca de ese color, o si no es ese es morado que al parecer es su segunda preferencia- sasuke se acerca y la recibe en brazos.

-mi amor, eres la nena mas hermosa que conozco - mikoto se le queda viendo y sonríe de medio lado para asombro de tenten. la pequeña se perdía en los oscuros ojos negros de su padre. Eran muy bellos.

-haa pero ha salido a ti… la misma sonrisa - dice naruto acercando su mano para tocarla pero al momento de hacerlo sintió su naturaleza, quita su mano y se le queda mirando a la niña y luego a tenten - ¿por que?

-¿que sucede naruto?- pregunta un poco preocupado sasuke al ver la cara de su novio.

-mikoto es un mago maligno…- suelta y sasuke se queda viendo a su pequeña a los ojos con temor.

-¿eso es malo? Digo a mi me parece que ella esta bien, aparte mira lo mona que nos ha salido. Y se ve que sera muy inteligent.- dice mientras la carga alzándola hacia arriba- verdad que si mi princesa hermosa- la pequeña sonríe como su hermano lo estaba haciendo hace un momento – pero que sonrisa mas hermosa tienes….

-no sabría decir si lo es o no- dice naruto – pero me da igual- contesta viendo tiernamente como su hija y su novio jugaban, o como su novio le hacia mimos a su princesa.

La pequeña mikoto sonrie mas al sentir como su padre la alzaba, pero se percata de ese algo en su cabeza y roda los ojos, lanza un rayito de energía hacia las orejas de gato haciéndolas desaparecer, sasuke al sentir eso se sonroja un poquito y se queda viendo a su hija directo a los ojos.

 ** _"te quiero mucho papi"_**

Sasuke sonrie de lado y contesta seguro -y yo a ti pequeña, te quiero sea como sea mi reina- confiesa, naruto miraba embelesado la escena y decide cortar tanta ternura.

-mira menma ¿no crees que tu padre y tu hermana son unos cursis?- el pequeño suelta una carcajada muy sonora llamando la atención de todos- ¿verdad que si? Jajajajajajajajaja- se ríen los dos como si no hubiera un mañana y entonces el rubio siente una mirada penetrante en su nuca, miro a su novio y vio que no era el si no su hija la que lo miraba así- este mi amor... sabes que es broma, tu eres perfecta mi nena. Déjame abrazarte...- dice el rubio tratando de disculparse

-hmp- voltea la cara mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

-hmp, dobe ni siquiera has conocido a la nena y ya la has hecho enojar -dice también volteando la cara, naruto estaba super enternecido con lo que estaba presenciando, aquellos eran como dos gotas de agua. menma solo miraba todo y volvió a partirse al carajo de la risa.

tenten se dio cuenta que sobraba así que decidió salir- bien creo que los dejare solos para que se conozcan como familia, ademas neji me espera...- sasuke le mira agradecido y naruto también. Tenten sale dejándolos a los cuatro solos.

Sasuke con mikoto y naruto con menma deciden sentarse en la colchoneta del suelo donde hace un momento estaba jugando el pequeño morenito.

Naruto se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció a sasuke, y ahora era el padre de sus hijos, le agradecía todo a ese hermoso moreno que le robo el corazón, y ahora que eran una familia solo tenían que dar el siguiente paso… miro a su novio y cuando iba a preguntarle sintió un peso en su abdomen, miro y vio a su pequeña hija con un aura maligna que hizo que se mosqueara.

"papi… ¿por que no me has abrazado? ¿no me amas?" aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al rubio, ¡ERA VERDAD NO HABÍA APAPACHADO A SU PEQUEÑA NIÑA!. y lo peor es que ella tenia 2 lagrimones que le estaban partiendo el alma.

La pequeña mikoto no sabe el peligro de lo que acababa de pedir. Porque luego sintió como unos enorme brazos la rodeaban y después una lluvia de besos en sus lindas y pálidas mejillas – ¡MI CACHORRA ES HERMOSA! ¡MUCHOS ABRAZOS PARA MI LINDA PRINCESA! ¡HUY PERO QUE MONA ES!…

 _ **"hay hermano ayúdame..."**_

pide mikoto a menma pero este le mira con ojos de jugueteo y luego mira a su padre sasuke, para gatear hasta el y tirársele encima…

 _ **"¡montonera!"**_

grita el pequeño menma y luego se empieza a reír.

Sasuke siguiéndole el juego a su bebe lo carga y también le empieza a dar besitos como naruto lo hacia con la pequeña mikoto, pero a menma no le molestaba… de hecho le hacia cosquillas sentir los besitos en su cuello. Y no podia evitar carcajearse.

Un lindo momento en familia conociéndose y riéndose juntos.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decían sus amigos, al igual que sasuke que sentía que se le acababa el mundo.

Su hermano no iba a volver jamas… no había forma de volverlo a la vida, Solo quedaba su cuerpo dentro de ese ataúd de cristal sumergido en el rió del lugar.

-¡NO!- Grito enojado y al borde de las lagrimas- ¡NO LO ACEPTO! – su enojo e impotencia eran enormes tanto que asusto a sus hijos que se colocaron a llorar, tenten rápidamente los agarro y se adentro con los bebes a la casa para calmarlos.

-¡sasuke! Calma…- pero no pudo continuar porque su novio se desmorono delante de el llorando de rodillas, Ya no debía retenerle mas esa tristeza, sasuke necesitaba desahogarse de todo ese dolor que sentía, pero tampoco dejaría que sus amigos le vieran así. mientras caminaba hacia el, su cuerpo se vistió con unos vaqueros, los famosos zapatos de cuero, una camisa y una capa. agarraro a sasuke y desapareció.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aparecieron en una enorme cascada dentro en una cueva, el sonido y la pared de agua no dejaban escuchar los fuertes sollozos de sasuke. el rubio solo apretaba su rostro en su pecho… y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Naruto suspiro, ya sabia el que ese momento llegaría y tenia que estar firme para que su novio pudiese desahogarse, pero también le dolía verlo así y la situación era agobiante.

-qui…quiero… que mi hermano viva de nuevo… que mis hijos conozcan al tío itachi… por favor naruto… tráelo…- susurraba tristemente. El rubio se mordió los labios y trato de contener las lágrimas.

-no puedo… mi amor… -hablo con dificultad. Apretando sus ojos azules para no llorar, volvió a escuchar los fuertes sollozos de su novio, se sintió impotente ante ese momento. él siendo un mago podría darle lo que quisiera a sasuke, no tenia el poder para hacer eso y mas cuando a itachi ya le había llegado la hora, solo un mago verdadero puede hacerlo pero sus hijos… sus hijos son bebes y ellos todavía no saben, solo piensan en jugar y en reírse - ojala fuese tan fácil como bajar una estrella…- sasuke al escuchar esto alza su mano y se queda viendo la estrella en forma de tatto. un recuerdo llega a sus pensamientos.

" _ **las estrellas tienen vida sasuke, y esta antes de que tu la eligieras ella te eligió a ti, tienen el poder de conceder un deseo, cualquiera que sea asi que cuídala muy bien"**_

Entonces los sollozos cesaron. sasuke se enderezo y se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos azules de naruto, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recordar.

-la...la... estrella...¡LA ESTRELLA!- grita entre sorprendido y esperanzado- ¡LA ESTRELLA PUEDE CUMPLIR CUALQUIER DESEO, NO IMPORTA CUAL SEA ¿NO?! ELLA PUEDE TRAERLO DEVUELTA…

Los ojos de naruto se abrieron de par en par, sasuke tenia razón- entonces hazlo.

El moreno tenia miedo- naitiry por favor… dale la vida a mi hermano…- y su mano empezó a brillar, entonces la bella estrella salio y se coloco enfrente de sasuke.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta la estrella en el idioma de sasuke

-eso es lo que deseo- la estrella se quedo viendo a sasuke y unas lagrimas salieron de sus brillantes ojos, eso solo significaba que ya no seria mas una estrella.

-esta bien- susurra y luego su cuerpo empieza a brillar y como si se tratase de una estrella fugas sale disparada hacia el cuerpo de itachi que en ese momento se encontraba en un ataúd de cristal donde su cuerpo se mantendría intacto.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El impacto que hizo la estrella al chocar en el cuerpo de itachi hizo que el ataúd se rompiera en miles de partículas. el agua mojo todo el cuerpo de itachi que salio flotando hacia la superficie.

Temari que estaba con shikamaru en ese momento terminaron mojados por la enorme explosión de agua, y los demás al escuchar el ruido se reunieron en el rio.

-¿¡que ha pasado?!- pregunta hinata un poco asustada con menma en brazos.

-¡no lo se! Algo entro en el rió- dice temari alterada.

-¿pero que ha sido para que haga ese estruendo tan enorme?- pregunta neji acercándose a la orilla del rió y vio su reflejo, pero entonces su reflejo se volvió diferente y sus ojos se volvieron ¿negros? Luego ve como sale del agua asustándole- ¡AHHHHH! ¡SU PUTA MADRE!- dice para después caer desmallado en el suelo.

-¡NEJI!- grita tenten que le pasa rápidamente a ino la pequeña mikoto y corre hacia el peli castaño

Todos miraban con miedo y no creían lo que presenciaban

 _ **"¡TIO!"**_

Piensan mikoto y menma a la vez. ambos sincronizados hacen que sus cuerpos brillen y leviten para ir volando hacia esa presencia.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¿que ha pasado naruto?- pregunta sasuke pero entonces nota como naruto sonríe.

-puedo sentir su poder… ¡ven vayámonos!- dice para desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo donde estaban sus amigos. Que todos tenían cara de miedo y no creían lo que estaba pasando.

Se escuchaba las risas de sus hijos, carcajadas limpias y lo mas de tiernas para el oído adulto. Naruto sonrió de lado al saber porque sus retoños reían tan felices. Y sasuke se abrió paso entre sus amigos y le vio.

Su hermano estaba con sus hijos, menma en sus hombros jugando con unas orejas de gato que el mismo hizo aparecer y en sus brazos la pequeña mikoto que lo hipnotizaba con sus hermosos ojos y su tierna sonrisa.

-itachi…- susurra viendo como su hermano le miraba fijamente.

-lo hemos logrado…- dice itachi que camina hacia él, los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que estaba pasando.

-¡eres un idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso¡- grita sasuke enojado, furioso de que se haya arriesgado- no sabes como me sentí.

-¿helado?- itachi no sabia que mas decir para contentar a su hermano- por cierto estos sobrinos que me has dado están hermosos

Cuando los demás asimilaron lo que pasaba sonrieron felicitando a itachi por haber vuelto

-¡madre mia! ¿Como lo habéis logrado?- Pregunta ino viendo a itachi de arriba abajo.

-tuve suerte…- contesta naruto, y luego mira a sasuke- tuvimos suerte -Todos sonrieron e hicieron una grande reunión.

...

Por fin había acabado el miedo, y ya podían volver a la vida de antes, la universidad, divertirse y hacer trucos por todos lados, burlarse de la gente y escuchar música a tope. Y naruto se sentía feliz por eso.

-hey chicos, ¿donde esta mi novio?- pregunta itachi y un silencio reino. Nadie le miraba a los ojos porque no sabían como decir que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea.

-se fue…- soltó por fin gaara, que no iva a callar mas.

-¿como? ¿y por que? ¿Para donde?- pregunta itachi y esta vez fue hinata quien contesto

-no lo sabemos simplemente desapareció, nadie ha sabido nada de él, se fue porque no soporto la idea de estar aquí sin ti. No dijo nada y eso fue todo - el silencio volvió a reinar.

Itachi se coloco de pie y miro a todos su amigos, a su hermano, a sus sobrinos y su cuñado - chicos gracias por todo, hemos ganado esta guerra y debo aceptar que tuve temor- hace una pausa- temor de perder a mi hermano, y a mis sobrinos y por eso hice lo que hice, no me arrepiento de nada. Pero debo decir que estoy sorprendido de tener esta segunda oportunidad para ver crecer a menma y a mikoto. Agradezco a naruto por llenar de felicidad a mi hermano y a cada uno de ustedes por apoyarnos y ofrecernos vuestra sincera amistad. ¡Pero! – suspira y mira hacia el cielo para después sonreír- pero mi amor me esta esperando y cuando ese rubio se quiere desaparecer no lo encuentra ni kami, así que ya imaginaran el trabajo que tengo, digo nadie aguanta sin follar tanto tiempo ¿o si?

-¡ITACHI!- grita sasuke por el vulgar comentario.

-bueno con vuestro permiso yo me voy – acaba su lindo discurso desapareciendo en un poof, Antes de que lo alcanzara el cuchillo que le había lanzado su hermano.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, que familia tan rarita se ha levantado pero la felicidad llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo, y entonces recordó que había dejado algo pendiente y como itachi hizo, se coloco de pie y llamo la atención de todos.

-¿que dobe? ¿También te vas?- dice sarcástico sasuke mirándolo con cara de **_"vete y veras"_**

-a meter entre tus piernas… seguro que si- el moreno se sonrojo y las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar – pero no por eso me he puesto de pie chicos por favor. yo también les tengo que agradecer porque sin ustedes no hubiésemos podido terminar esta aventura, nos hemos divertido, llorado y aprendido cosas nuevas, hemos molestado a sasuke teme que – hace una pausa y mira a su novio- espero que puedas perdonar mi torpeza, te juro que nunca te volveré a defraudar, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te agradezco por esos dos hermosos hijos que me diste- mira a sus bebes, ambos combinados y la pequeña mikoto con el ceño fruncido ya que el mismo hechizo el vestido de color rosa que llevaba puesto para que ella no lo cambiara de color– que los amo con toda mi alma, somos una familia y solo falta una cosa para completarla y para eso debo hacerte una pregunta muy importante – los ojos expresivos de naruto hipnotizaban a sasuke, como aquel primer día en el aeropuerto; todos los demás estaban sonrojados y las chicas sonreían porque ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar a continuación.

Naruto sale de su puesto y camina hacia donde esta sasuke y se inclina en una rodilla, una de sus manos brilla y aparece una cajita de porcelana negra, y luego en su interior un varonil anillo de oro blanco con cuatro pequeñas piedras preciosas en forma de aspas incrustadas, rubí, esmeralda, zafiro y diamante- si vez este anillo, notaras que tiene solo cuatro complementos, el hermoso rubí que simboliza a mikoto, la esmeralda que representa a menma, el zafiro que me representa a mi y tu mi bello diamante ¿me harías el increíble honor de casarte conmigo?-

Una pregunta, un momento, sasuke solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y la felicidad afloro en su interior como mariposas inundando su abdomen, estaba seguro de lo que iba a contestar pero su boca parecía ponerse en su contra. Los nervios le ganaban pero no por mucho porque en un exagerado grito y saltando de la silla para arrollar a naruto – ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- cae encima del rubio dándole un salvaje beso, pasando su lengua comiéndole la boca delante de todos sin vergüenza alguna, ese chico era ¡SUYO! Y de nadie mas. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los grito de júbilo de sus amigas.

Luego se sientan y naruto le coloca el anillo, un precioso anillo

-dobe, te amo…- confiesa sasuke

-y yo también te amo, sasuke teme.

-bien chicos, me divertí mucho pero creo que volveré a casa…- dice kankuro parándose y yendo por su escoba- ¿gaara, temari vienen?- pregunta

-si, yo voy extraño mi casita- contesta temari- mi amor, mas tarde nos vemos vale, quiero darme una ducha y relajarme- dice a su novio

-¿y no prefieres dártela conmigo?- pregunta shikamaru, la mirada picara no se hizo esperar de parte de la rubia

-entonces ven conmigo amor mio y nos relajamos juntos…- contesta temari, shikamaru solo alza su mano en son de despedida y camina hacia su novia, kankuro solo miraba divertido a ese par de locos enamorados, ya ni le incomodaba.

-bueno pues yo, no les dejo a mi gaara kun, tenemos que hacer unas cositas por hay jejejej ¿verdad que si gaarita?- un derechazo fue lo que se llevo sai por decir tal barbaridad de parte de el pelirrojo

-yo también me voy , adiós muchachos, kankuro, temari vámonos- dice gaara siendo el primero en despegar. Dejando con dos lagrimones en los ojos a su novio.

-¡GAARA!- grita dramático sai.

Tenten sonreía y se sentía feliz de haber conocido esas personas, pero era hora de despedirse- bueno amigos, gracias la verdad esto marco mi vida y sasuke, naruto… cuiden a sus niños son preciosos. Ya me tengo que ir

-mmm ¿te llevo?- se ofrece neji

-vale, adiós chicos.

Y asi se fueron llendo todos, despidiéndose de sasuke, naruto y sus hijos hasta que quedaron solos. Los cuatro.

-teme es hora de irnos también – se sentía raro dejar la casa de madera, pero aquel lugar ya hizo todo lo que debía hacer, naruto tomo a menma.

-si opino igual- dice sasuke tomando a mikoto -vamos a casa.

-a mi casa porque la tuya esta en cenizas… jejejejejeje no se si recuerdas pero…

-¡SI RECUERDO! es bueno que tu casa sea grande, porque no te desaceras de mi fácilmente

-no pretendo hacerlo- naruto tomo la mano libre de sasuke y ambos se elevaron en el cielo saliendo de las montañas del sur.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El apartamento de naruto tuvo grandes cambios, el rubio en 0,005 de segundos tumbo todas las paredes y levanto todo, haciendo un cuarto principal para ellos dos y dos habitaciones para sus hijos, 4 baños, uno principal y los otros en cada cuarto, una enorme cocina, sala de reuniones en familia donde había nuevo amoblado, un balcón y otros detalles . Un hogar perfecto para ellos y su nueva familia.

-me sorprendes dobe, esto si que es magia

-me alegra porque he pensado en todo- dice caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose para sentar a menma en sus piernas- pequeño menma ¿no tienes hambre? Me muero de hambre ¿¡que tal si comemos ramen?!- pregunta emocionado pero la cara de asco que hizo su hijo lo dejo hecho cuadros- ¿no te gusta? ¡No!- grita dramáticamente. Menma se ríe y en sus manos aparece un enorme tomate rojo y jugoso y le dan un gran mordisco con sus encías pues ni dientes tenia el pequeño, sasuke que ve todo esto sonríe de medio lado.

-pues me parece muy bueno que no le guste esa comida tan fea, jejejeje – dice orgullos de ver a su hijo pero no se da cuenta que la pequeña mikoto tenia un enorme tazon de ramen en sus manos y como no tenia fuerza se lo hecho encima, los ojos del rubio brillaron con estrellitas y dejando a menma sentado en el sofá comiendo su tomate salto hacia sasuke y cogio a mikoto en brazos

-¡viva! A miko chan si le gusta el ramen… ¡mi princesa! ¡Comamos ramen!- sasuke sonríe de lado y suspira cansado, bañando en ramen solo le quedo irse a dar una buena ducha.

-dobe, limpia eso yo me voy a bañar, ya regreso- naruto asienten y solo mueve un dedo para que todo vuelva a quedar como antes, luego se coloca a comer con sus hijos y a hablar con ellos, haciéndolos reír pasaron los minutos y luego los niños terminaron dormidos como dos angelitos, le pareció extraño que sasuke no haya regresado asi que organizando todo y dejando a sus bebes en sus respectivas habitaciones con campos de energía para cuando alguno se despertase le avisara.

Camino hacia la habitación principal y no vio a su novio por ningún lado, extrañado entro al baño y se encontró con un bello durmiente en una tina de espuma, solo se le veía la cara, supuso que ni cuenta se dio cuando se durmió pero entonces recordó que no habían hecho el amor con sasuke en siglos, ¡MILENIOS! Y su entrepierna empezó a doler y a pedir atención y para su buena suerte los niños estaban dormidos.

-ahora o nunca- naruto pensó como podría hacerlo, no sabia como empezar, así que para adelantar trabajo su ropa se desvaneció en sus brazos, ¿acaso alguien sabia cuanto necesitaba sentir a sasuke? pero quería provocarlo, quería sentir que su novio y futuro esposo lo extrañaba lo necesitaba – me daré un pequeño baño… - camina hacia la ducha que esta justo enfrente de sasuke, entra y deja caer el agua sobre su cuerpo caliente, las gotitas parecían evaporarse al tocarlo, la entrepierna la tenia firme como un soldado y pegada al abdomen llegando un poco mas arriba de su ombligo, hinchada y necesitada, muerde su labio inferior y se acaricia el solo suavemente empezando a gemir- ahh… Mmmm …

Sasuke disfrutaba de una siesta que ni el mismo supo el momento en que la tomo, pero ciertos ruidos llamaron su atención y mas en el tono en que estaban siendo pronunciados. Con una enorme necesidad y casi llamándolo. abre sus ojos lentamente despertando y la atrevida invitación que vio le seco la boca haciendo que tragara fuertemente.

Naruto estaba de frente mostrándole todo su orgullo, tenia los ojos cerrados y se masturbaba con su mano de arriba a bajo de una forma lenta como provocándora, eso mas el agua cayéndole mojando su dorado cabello y bajando por su cuerpo en forma de cascada. Su límite fue ver como el rubio entre abría sus ojos y notando que se encontraba despierto se mordió el labio.

Se levantó excitado y ansioso de la bañera, la espuma le hacia el atrevido favor de no mostrar su gran erección pero en cuanto el agua de la ducha lo toco, se desvaneció y mostró tambien su necesitada erección.

-no sabes cuando quería que esto pasara – dice naruto dándole un beso que se fue intensificando, provocando que ambos soltáramos gemiditos en la boca del contrario.

Era increíble observar, sentir como sasuke se volvía a derretir en sus brazos, como se fundía en su calor volviéndolo loco con solo tocarlo.

El moreno corto el beso y pego su frente con la de naruto, mirándolo fijamente

-Sasuke… - gime naruto al sentir como se hundía en esos pozos oscuros que tenia por ojos su novio. El moreno lentamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por el desnudo y mojado cuerpo del rubio.

-te extrañe ¿sabes? –dice sasuke sin despegar su mirada –Tocarte por fin, después de tanto es como si fuese la primera vez.

-si es como la primera vez déjame tener el privilegio de volver a ser el primero– contesta y sonríe, el sonrojo de sasuke y su picara mirada penetrándolo era la respuesta que necesitaba, para su asombro el moreno tomo sus manos y las aprisiono en la pared y después beso al rubio con desesperación. quería comerse cada partícula de ese cuerpo dorado que lo llamaba a gritos.

-vamos a la cama, quiero estrenarla – dice sasuke halando de la mano a naruto que sin decir nada se dejo llevar. naruto se sentó en la cama y miro a sasuke acorralandolo, restregando descaradamente su cuerpo con el suyo, para que sintiera su hinchada y necesitada erección. lo miraba a los ojos con hambre, separándose sasuke se inclinó frente a él tomando en su mano su pene y comenzó a darle largas y mojadas lamidas en su enorme cabeza. Naruto cerró los ojos, su cara ya estaba roja y sus orejas igual, gemía suavemente para deleite de su novio – ahh siii… mmmm...- el moreno al escuchar los deliciosos sonidos que hacia naruto - rápidamente se lo metió de lleno en la boca causando un gran grito de placer en el rubio- ¡AHHH! ¡POR KAMI QUE BIEN SE SIENTE! - Se retorcía en la cama lujuriosamente arqueando la espalda del placer. Y como no hacerlo si sasuke con sus manos acariciaba su pene para comenzar a comercelo de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro sintiendo como crecía en su boca, y tocar las mejiillas internas del moreno lo enloquecía.

-sa... sasuke… Me correré… -Suspira entre gemidos el rubio, arqueando su espalda y moviendo cada vez mas desesperado sus caderas para llegar mas lejos en la boca del moreno.

-córrete para mi dobe… revienta en mi boca- contesta el moreno con una voz salvaje volviendo a meter su miembro a la boca seleccionándolo lento para retenerlo un poco mas.

-¡sasuke … más rápido….mas rápido… por… favor- sus caderas temblaban del placer pero sasuke lo agarraba fuertemente con sus manos, naruto estaba enorme en su boca y sus cara estaba mas roja que nunca. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y sus ojos pedían piedad.

-precioso…- susurra sasuke para empezar a lamer sus testículos

-mmmm ¡SIII SASUKE! ¡AHH!- las piernas de naruto se abrieron para que el moreno tuviese mas comodidad en su trabajo, sintió su jugosa lengua en su entrada y su cuerpo se erizo por las altas sensaciones. Al borde de correrse – ¡No aguanto!... sasuke mas rápido…

Sasuke estaba disfrutando mucho, asi que una vez lubricada la entrada de naruto volvió a concentrarse en su pene, succionándolo con fuerza mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizaba en el interior del rubio sacándolo y metiéndolo para que naruto sintiera nuevas sensaciones, y aquello fue todo lo que pudo aguantar el rubio que se corrió deliciosamente en su boca.

-ahhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmm siiiiiiiiiiiiii…-arqueaba su espalda respirando agitadamente, recuperando fuerzas para lo que le iba a hacer a sasuke por andarlo torturando de esa forma.

Solo necesito unos minutos para volver estar a tono. Rápidamente miro a su prometido y con sus dos dedos toco su frente y sasuke callo inmóvil a la cama sin podre moverse, con fuerza lo volteo boca abajo y agarro su trasero, lo apretó con sus manos besando sus nalgas.

-lo que me hiciste fue delicioso, creo que pensare ser el uke pero ahora. quiero hacerte mio… - dice bajando una mano por debajo de su cuerpo hacia su necesitada erección- mira como estas de mojado… mmmmmm no… esto parece un insulto, ven aquí- dice colocando boca arriba a sasuke para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cállate – contesta sonrojado sasuke por la forma tan vulgar con la que naruto le estaba hablando.

-Tengo tantas ganas de comerte teme... – dice el rubio bajando, dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, finalmente llego a su entrepierna que no tardo en pinchar con su lengua la pequeña rajita de la punta del pene de sasuke.

\- Ahhh… dobe…- los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, las sensaciones eran fuertes. Naruto repitió lentamente todo lo que sasuke hizo en el, al momento de tocar su entrada como siempre dilatada y mojada, su lengua lo penetro tratando de llegar lo mas lejos que pudiese- ahhh siii... Naru…to- Sasuke quería mover su cuerpo, apretar sus caderas contra la cara del rubio pero no podía, naruto siempre lo dejaba inmóvil.

El rubio paro y para asombro de sasuke quito el hechizo para dejarle mover, se coloco encima del moreno y sin quitar detalle a las expresiones de sasuke, Lentamente se introdujo, lo primero que sintió fue las manos blancas aferrarse a sus hombros, sus piernas enredarse en sus caderas y como los ojos de su novio se aguaban del placer. su respiración agitada chocaba con su aliento y sus labios se conectaron suavemente mientras se completaba la unión, luego el rubio se quedo quieto y observo a sasuke que no despegaba su mirada negra de la azul del rubio.

Comenzó despacio y los gemidos de ambos empezaron a salir llenos de placer, cada vez las penetraciones se hicieron más fuertes y mas precisas, las manos de sasuke acariciaban los cabellos rubios, jalándolo para regalarle sus gemidos y de alguna manera mordió a naruto en el cuello, habían estado extrañándose mucho tiempo que apenas habían empezado y ya sentían que iban a explotar

-mmmmm sasuke… - las manos blancas se deslizaron por la espalda de naruto y se concentraron en las nalgas del rubio, ayudando a que lo penetrara bien, empujando para que llegara mas a fondo. el rubio noto esto y decidió ayudar alzando una pierna de sasuke y colocándola en su hombro, logrando tocar ese lugar, esa zona, ese punto que hizo poner a sasuke como un león.

-¡OH SII! ¡DAME MAS HAY NARUTO! – naruto obedeció y volvió a da dar en el mismo lugar golpeando con fuerza esa zona, al moreno se le derrumbo el mundo y de repente sus manos no tenían lugar de donde agarrarse. Estaba a punto de explotar, y eso era muy bueno para el uzumaki pero no quería que acabara tan rápido, quería más de sasuke. Más de su cuerpo.

Saliendo de el noto la cara de mala ostia que le coloco el moreno.- shiii tranquilo ya te llevo al cielo…- susurra bajando hasta su rostro para besarlo lentamente, delineando con su lengua sus sensuales labios.

El rubio solo tenia fuerza para un cambio de posición, sabría que después de eso su novio reventaría y el lo haría en su interior sin duda alguna. poniéndose de rodillas y haciendo que sasuke se colocara de rodillas dándole la espalda volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, las manos blancas del moreno no tardaron en colocarse en el cuello del rubio, mientras su cabeza se recargaba en el hombro de naruto y las estocadas empezaron a quitarle el aire, en esa posición el rubio le tocaba todo por dentro, volviendo a estar al borde de correrse.

-¡OH POR KAMI! ¡ESTAS MUY ESTRECHO! ¡COMO ME LA APRIETAS ES DELICIOSO!, ¡TE SIENTO ARDER SASUKE!- gemía naruto, moviéndose sintiendo como entraba en sasuke suavemente y como lo apretujaba sin piedad. ya era el momento su mano trigueña viajo hasta el enorme pene de sasuke y lo apretó para después masturbarlo al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! – el cuerpo de sasuke se tensiono y apretando sus nalgas fuertemente grito su placentero orgasmo manchando la cama y su trigueña mano de sus líquidos, aquello fue demasiado y abrazando fuertemente al moreno sintió sus espasmos y solo entonces se corrió el en el interior de sasuke reventándole con su semen.

El cuerpo de sasuke callo en la cama de lleno con el rubio encima de él. ambos estaban cansados, desconectaron sus cuerpos y se abrazaron.

-Sasuke… Te amo- susurra naruto escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

-También te amo- dice para cerrar los ojos y poder relajarse. Ambos querían relajarse pero olvidaron que ya no estaban solos y que tenían responsabilidades, la siesta después de una buena sección de sexo ardiente no podría ser cumplida.

-¡bua!¡bua!- el fuerte llanto de mikoto alerto a naruto

-mi amor, iré a ver que le pasa a mikoto- dice naruto- ya vengo- pero entonces el llanto de menma hizo alertar al rubio.

-¿y si vamos los dos?- pregunta sasuke

-seria bueno jejejeje- afirma naruto.

...

Cambio de pañal, una ducha para cada uno de los nenes, un tetero con lechita y avena, y a dormir todos en la pieza principal, en la misma cama, los bebes en el centro, el rubio a la derecha y sasuke a la izquierda.

-¿son hermosos no crees?- pregunta sasuke acariciando los bigotitos de menma.

-lo son…

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Un pelirrojo estaba mirando a cierta persona en su balcón, viendo las estrellas como si nada.

-¿que coño haces aquí?- pregunta enojado, todavía estaba furioso por haber revelado su intimidad así por así a su amigos.

-¿todavía estás enojado?- pregunta juguetón.

-¿tu que crees?- cuestiona dándole la espalda y sacándose la camisa y los zapatos.

-que me estas provocando…- afirma deleitándose en la espalada del pelirrojo.

-hmp, vete si no quieres salir de aquí frito…

-¿de lo caliente que me vas a colocar?

-sai…

-¿dime?- el pelirrojo suspiro fuertemente, definitivamente ese chico no tenia remedio. El moreno se quedo viéndolo fijamente y suspiro- esta bien, si te vas a enojar por esa estupidez haya tu, eso si espero estar para ti cuando decidas por fin verme. Adiós – da media vuelta y la escoba aparece en su mano dispuesto a irse y no molestar mas a gaara.

Gaara al ver que hablaba enserió salto hasta el sin dejarlo ir y lo abrazo fuertemente por los costados.

-estoy enfadado pero no quiero que te vayas de mi vida idiota- confiesa tratando de enmendar un poquito su infantil actitud, sai sonríe al ver que su plan dio hojas y esperaba que diera frutos, pero esta vez tenia otra necesidad.

-gaara hazme el amor…- quería ser del pelirrojo, quería sentir que era ser tomado por un hombre y mas uno al que el amaba con locura. Para su asombro el pelirrojo no rechisto un solo momento y lo halo para meterlo a su habitación, sus ropas desparecieron al tocarlas.

-lo haré, porque también necesito de ti. De hecho te lo iba a proponer ¿sabes?

-y yo- sai se aferro a gaara y salto enredando sus piernas en las caderas del pelirrojo que rápidamente lo guió hacia la cama, lo coloco suavemente y luego le dio un suave beso cuando se hallo completamente tumbado en la cama fue bajando por el pecho del moreno besando cada zona de su cuerpo, llegando a su miembro erecto quería un acceso inmediato así tiró de su tobillo, lo separó de su compañero y se hundió entre sus piernas dando suaves besos en sus testículos, jalándolos y mordiéndolos de vez y bajando hacia su pequeña entrada para empezar a lubricar la zona, ya imaginaba que su novio era virgen así que le beso suavemente.

-ahhh gaara…- gemía despacio y movía sus caderas, para ser su primera vez aquello le gustaba mucho. sentir como daba largas lengüetadas sin dejar ni un solo lugar sin atender – ¡MMMMM!- siente como la boca del pelirrojo cubre su pene y se lo traga de una sola sin dejarle respirar, mientras con su dedo estimulaba su parte trasera.

-eres delicioso sai… mmmm- le encantaba lo que le hacia al moreno, quería mas así que uno de sus dedos se deslizo entre sus nalgas y penetro su entrada para dilatarla.

-si...- susurra sai mientras sus caderas tomaban vida y empezaban a moverse de arriba abajo sin control, luego otro dedo se colaba en su interior haciendo tijeras para que pudiese entrar todo el pene de gaara- hazlo ya gaara, no aguanto mas…- el moreno estaba completamente ido en las sensaciones que le provocaba su pelirrojo.

Gaara atento saca el pene de su novio de su boca y luego busca sus labios para besarlo suavemente y posicionarse encima de el – sai… mírame- ordena y los ojos negros del moreno lo hipnotizaron, le besa suavemente la nariz y de una sola estocada lo penetra.

-¡AHHHHHH!...- grita sai aferrándose a la espalda del pelirrojo y rasguñando algunas zonas de sus hombros. algunas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas. Le había dolido pero sabia que era normal.

Gaara se quedo quieto, y con su lengua limpio las lágrimas de sai —¿estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo respirando agitado, ya quería moverse y hacerlo totalmente suyo.

-dame un momento por favor…- contesta mientras intenta acostumbrarse a la intromisión, gaara espero por un momento y entonces sintió como las piernas del moreno volvías a apretarlo con fuerza y como el mismo empezaba a marcar un ritmo suave y constante – tócame- la mano de sai hala la del pelirrojo llevándolo a su ya no tan erecto pene, gaara sonríe y con su mano empieza a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba suavemente sintiendo como el pene del moreno volvía a ponerse firme.

Las penetraciones eran cada vez mas fuertes, las piernas de sai cada vez subían mas hasta que terminaron en los hombros del pelirrojo y entonces sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al ser tocado en su punto G – mas, dame mas…- pedía entre suspiros el moreno

Gaara al encontrar su punto, memorizo bien el movimiento y siguió penetrándolo en ese lugar una y otra vez, cada una mejor que la otra hasta que sintió las paredes de sai contraerse con fuerza estrujándolo, estrangulándolo y robándole la poca cordura que tenía dando comienzo a un frenesí desesperado.

-¡AHHH ME CORRO!- grita sai arqueando su espalda y llenando su abdomen de su semilla.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN! ¡AHHH! - el pelirrojo también se arquea para llenar el interior del moreno con su semilla. ambos temblaban y respiraban con dificultad recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Unos minutos mas tarde, sai se siente un poco incómodo -gaara, me siento extraño… ¿nos damos un baño?- pregunta sai sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrojo.

-buena idea- ambos se levantan y se pierden en el baño de la habitación del pelirrojo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los desiertos de Egipto eran enormes y llenos de magia, un rubio llevaba una capa con gorro y caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, si tenía hambre simplemente hacia aparecer una hamburguesa o un perrito caliente, si le daba sed una cerveza o una soda aparecían. Pero en ese momento solo caminaba tambaleándose pues había decidido hace poco emborracharse para morir, llevaba en su mano una botella de RON. Y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, veía muchas visiones y espejismos de **él** , en las noches soñaba que le hacia de nuevo el amor y le susurraba al oído que lo amaba y que era todo para su vida.

Pero sabia que aquellos días habían terminado y era difícil para el aceptarlo. lloraba mientras volvía a hundirse en el alcohol dándole un buen trago a la botella de ron, hasta que su cuerpo entro en sobredosis y sus músculos fallaron y callo en el arenoso suelo bajando por uno de los lados de una colina dando vueltas hasta terminar boca abajo inconsciente, no iba a mover un solo dedo para salvar su vida. Quería ir a ver a su novio donde sea que este llegaria a ese lugar.

Lo ultimo que diviso fue una silueta que corría hasta él.

-¡DEIDARA!- su voz, esa hermosa voz seguro estaba teniendo otro espejismo- ¡DEIDARA AGUANTA!- cuanto le extrañaba. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas porque no creía que incluso en el momento que decidiera morir lo vería, llamándolo y preocupándose por el o seguro lo estaba recogiendo para llevárselo y estar los dos juntos por toda la eternidad. Sea lo que sea si era al lado de itachi valdría la pena- ¡agu..anta!- y todo fue oscuro.

 **Continuara.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRUCO (REMAKE) CAPITULO FINAL + EPILOGO.**

Abría sus ojos azules lentamente, sentía una migraña para morirse estaba claro que eran consecuencias de haber tomado tanto. miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en una especie de oasis de rocas negras con aguas azules cristalinas en medio del desierto pero ¿como había llegado a ese lugar? Colocándose de pie con una mano en la cabeza y expresión de total dolor camino hacia la orilla del río – por kami… la cabeza me va a explotar… - susurro sintiendo el palpitar de sus neuronas, no lo pensó dos veces para hacer aparecer una pasta y tomársela con un baso de agua (cortesía de la magia) – ¿como he llegado aquí? – mira detenidamente todo, palmeras, jardines, y un río que se no se le veía el fondo – es un bello lugar…- se coloca de pie y se quita la ropa dejando su cuerpo flaco a la vista, lo aceptaba no se había alimentado bien y aquello ya le estaba pasando factura- en fin ya que estoy aquí me daré un baño.

Un par de ojos negros le observaban desde unos arbustos como entraba en el agua – maldito se ha estado descuidando y mira lo flaco que se me ha puesto- susurra enojado – esa me la pagara, se le ven las costillas y la espina dorsal – ese no era el verdadero problema, el problema era saber como se le iba a poner de frente y decirle _"amor no estaba muerto, ven hagamos el amor para celebrarlo"_ \- no es tan fácil…- susurra rodando los ojos por los pensamientos tan estúpidos que se le pasaban.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, cuando deidara se hallaba nadando en lo profundo se saco la ropa quedando desnudo y entro suavemente al río sin ser visto por el rubio

El ojiazul salió y se sentó en una piedra desenredando su cabello, hacia mucho que no tomaba una ducha pero no le importaba, ahora estaba completamente limpio de nuevo y su cabello estaba sedoso y mojado, suspiro triste pensando en su amor que ya no estaba a su lado – te extraño itachi…- susurra mirando las puntas de su cabello, quien sea que lo mirara desde lejos lo confundiría con una hermosa mujer rubia de cabellos largos. Deidara tenia un aire mágico.

Y entonces ocurrió, justo delante de el salio itachi en cámara lenta con su cabello largo esparcidos por sus hombros, su bello cuerpo blanco y su mirada atravesándolo.

Deidara se quedo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dudar un solo momento lo agarro de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo con toda la pasión y desespero que tenían en su interior, sus manos se perdían en el cuello de su compañero, sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura del moreno que no perdía el tiempo y agarraba su trasero para pegarlo mas a su cuerpo y que sus hombrías chocaran.

-¡AHHH!- _"otro espejismo… pero este es mas real que cualquiera que he tenido"_ pensaba deidara mientras abrazaba con fuerza a itachi rompiendo el apasionado beso para empezar a dar pequeños besitos en las mejillas, en su barbilla, su frente, sus ojos y lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

A itachi le pareció extraño ese comportamiento, lo trataba como si se fuese a desaparecer.

-deidara… ¿estas bien?- pregunta preocupado acariciando su mejilla, el rubio lo miro a los ojos y rápidamente estos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-no. no lo estoy…-contesta mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- me siento muy solo sin ti

-pero estoy aquí…- dice itachi mirándolo con ternura y tristeza, secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que el rubio derramaba

-no, eres un espejismo que un momento estas, y después no… ya me ha pasado y después llorare y volveré a tomar para que vuelvas a aparecer. Esto es lo único que me queda de ti…- aquellas palabras le llegaron como un balde de agua fría a itachi ¿su novio pensaba que el era un es…espejismo? Sintió primero tristeza, y luego rabia.

-dime si un espejismo puede hacer esto…- los ojos de deidara se le quedaron viendo con un poco de temor, justo en ese momento debería de haber desaparecido pero no… hay estaba mirándolo con reproche.

Itachi volvió a besarle con mucha pasión sin dejarle respirar un momento, pasando su lengua y enredándola con la de el exigiéndole que le correspondiera su beso, luego fue bajando por su cuello mordiendo y succionando el musculo sensible de esa zona para subir a su oreja y susurrarle- no me gustas como estas de delgado- asegura para después poner sus manos en sus abdomen y darle el volumen muscular que antes tenia el rubio, luego coloco sus manos en sus brazos he hizo lo mismo y también con sus piernas volviendo a quedar el deidara de cuerpo musculado que el conocía – mmm mucho mejor… ahora ¡mírame!- agarra su rostro fuertemente y lo hala hacia el suyo- ¡NO SOY UN ESPEJISMO! – sus ojos brillan rojo intenso pasándole una fuerte lluvia de imágenes de todo lo último que aconteció desde que despertó.

Deidara estaba sorprendido, la felicidad lo inundo por dentro. y no tenia el valor de tocarlo, de besarlo sentía que se iba perder en esa piel.

\- soy yo… por favor...- susurra escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

-senti que no me quedaba nada sin ti…- una mano trigueña se posiciono de en la mejilla blanca- no me vuelvas a dejar solo te lo pido- dice deidara serio alzándole el rostro para verlo- promételo…- sostiene su barbilla con su mano para mirarse directamente concentrados.

-lo prometo.

El rubio volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma mas amorosa, con paciencia disfrutando de nuevo de la piel del moreno pasando su lengua por la comisura de los labios, dejando delicados besitos. Itachi solo suspiraba del placer de volver a sentir a deidara entregado como siempre, quería hacerlo suyo asi que golpeo la roca y se formo una superficie plana. poco a poco acostó a el rubio sobre esa roca para empezar a darle besos por el cuello

Deidara se aferró a su espalda provocando que chocaran sus erectos penes. Provocando un sensual gemido por parte de ambos – mmm me vuelves loco dei- susurra en su oído mordiéndolo suavemente. poco a poco se separa para ver el cuerpo del rubio en todo su esplendor – ven abre las piernas…- con sus manos separa las rodillas haciéndolas caer a los lados y luego subiéndolas para dejar ver una atrevida pocision - te comeré…

-itachi….- gime deirara al sentir como el moreno se metía su pene lentamente a la boca, con tanta paciencia que volvía loco al rubio, y los fuertes jadeos inundaron el lugar, mientras deidara no podía evitar mover sus caderas en busca de mas velocidad.

Itachi con los ojos clavados en las expresiones de deidara , abandono su pene para bajar hasta sus bolas y jugar con ellas – mmmmm itachi… - suplicaba deidara por mas velocidad pero al parecer el moreno tenia pensado comérselo por poquitos- OHH ¡SII!- se retuerce del placer al sentir como la lengua del moreno penetraba lentamente su entrada, como las manos blancas abrían mas sus piernas para mejor acceso.

Unos minutos en eso y la lengua de itachi ya no era suficiente, el rubio quería mas y antes de que dijese algo itachi volvió aprisionar su pene mientras un dedo ocupaba el lugar que había abandonado su lengua tocando directamente su punto G.

La espalda de deidara se arqueaba del placer, ahora itachi si le estaba haciendo mas rápido.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡TÓMAME YA! ¡NO AGUANTO MAS! – suplicaba empujando a itachi con las manos para que se posicionara y lo hiciera suyo. Pero itachi no le obedeció en vez de eso volvió al ritmo lento de antes, sentirse así de dominado por parte del moreno lo volvió loco, estaba a punto de correrse, A PUNTO pero todo movimiento por parte del moreno se detuvo dejando aturdido a deidara y con la punta de su pene a explotar- ¡PORQUE! ME IBA A CO… ¡AHGGGG!

Itachi volvió a abrirlo de piernas y sin invitaciones entro hasta el fondo, las piernas del rubio se enredaron como gancho en su cadera –mmmm estas estrecho - Gimio roncamente sobre su areja y empezó de nuevo a chuparla lentamente mientras lo penetraba al mismo ritmo.

-Muévete… mas rápido itachi…– jadeó casi sin voz el rubio sujetándose fuertemente a los hombros del moreno.

Itachi trato de controlarse pero el tiempo que paso sin deidara le paso factura, su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo cada vez mas rápido. Con frenesí y deidara gemía la gloria de sus embestidas cada una mejor que la otra. El rubio quería mas así que sin dejar respirar al moreno lo tumbo sobre la roca y el tomo el lugar de arriba, frente a los ojos de su novio tomo su miembro mi mordiéndose los labios se la hundió hasta el fondo – mmmmm ¡DEIDARA! - aquella atrevida y excitante visión casi lo hace correr.

-ita… ¡itachi! MMM ¡TÓCAME! ¡POR FAVOR! – le pide y el moreno le obedece tomando su pene y masturbándolo con la mano al ritmo de las embestidas.

Un hilo de saliva salía de la boca de deidara que ya no pensaba en nada, su cabello saltaba con el, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo sudaba dándole un aspecto dorado

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar itachi, tomando las caderas de deidara con fuerza empezó a penetrarlo con frenesí dándole mas en su punto G, sintió cómo el rubio oprimía su pene con sus paredes de carne en forma de prisión, y el mundo se hizo cuadros para los dos.

-¡ITACHI! ¡MMMM!- se arquea exquisitamente liberando su esencia que sale disparada con velocidad cayendo parte en la mejilla de itachi.

-¡DEI..DARA! – las uñas del moreno marcan las caderas el rubio y lo suelta todo en su interior.

Deidara cayó desplomado encima de itachi abrazándolo con fuerza

-te amo- pronuncia suavemente el rubio sobre el pecho del moreno, ambos se estaban recuperando, y todavía temblaban por el orgasmo que tuvieron.

-también te amo...- contesta itachi limpiando su mejilla con el antebrazo- pero prepárate estoy de nuevo palo – deidara se sorprende y nota como el pene de su novio chuza su abdomen.

-entonces prepárate tu…- contesta el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente- ahora me toca a mí.

Esto apenas comenzaba...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Unas semanas mas tarde-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _" por las noches de tristeza, y las lágrimas derramadas_

 _hoy llego a mi vida l_ _a persona que más he amado sobre la tierra_

 _Con dos hermosos acompañantes para borrar cada rastro de tristeza._

 _Me lleno de alegría anunciar que el próximo 30 de septiembre del 2017_

 _Le desposare como a mi esposo._

 _Están cordialmente invitados a nuestra boda, NARUTO UZUMAKI prontamente DE UCHIHA Y SASUKE UCHIHA DE UZUMAKI siguiendo el rastro hacia la segunda estrella._

 _20:00 horas._

 _Itachi y deidara._

 _Posdata: hermano si no llegas te corto los huevos"_

 **30 sep 2017**

 **13:00 horas y contando.**

-jejejeje creo que se nos ha acabado la luna de miel, los tórtolos se casan- dice itachi levantándose de la cama, habían decidió instalar una viviendo al lado del rio de piedra y llevaban un mes, ¡UN MES! Demostrándose amor mutuo y comiéndose lentamente.

-¿quienes?- pregunta deidara e itachi le pasa la bella tarjeta negra con alas a cada lado y con letras blancas brillando como neón, el rubio lee detenidamente y luego sonríe- ¡MADRE MÍA! ¡Y A QUE ESPERAMOS! ¡Hoy es ese día! – decía emocionado el rubio.

-si jejejej al parecer la tarjeta se demoró en encontrarnos, pero bueno quiero conservar mis huevos sanos y salvos así que es hora de dejar nuestro nido de amor.

 **o-o-o-o-o-18:39 horas. Y contando-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La residencia uchiha uzumaki era un completo lió, solo se hallaba sasuke acompañado de hinata que le arreglaba el moñito rojo del cuello de su elegante traje negro.

-no te pongas nervioso- dice la ojiperla tranquilizando al moreno.

-hmp me quede dormido,¿como no debería ponerme nervioso?, todo por la despedida de soltero – dice tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, en todos los momentos de la vida el había sido puntual, pero justo ese día le dio por dormir hasta las tantas de la tarde.

-¡hey sasuke! Recuerda que la boda comienza a las 20:00 y somos magos ¿no? podremos llegar en un parpadeo de ojos.

-pues no soy mago, solo que me quedaron algunos residuos por el parto de mis hijos…- desde que sasuke dio a luz, solo cuando se enojaba con naruto de sus manos salían disparados energías muy cargadas de _"ganas de matar al dobe"_ pero cuando ocurría naruto lo hacia rebotar con su mano y el techo, la pared, el sofá, la televisión y todo lo que estuviese a su alcance era destruido.

Mikoto y menma absorbían los poderes cuando accidentalmente salían hacia ellos. Así que no había peligro por ese lado.

-como sea, tranquilo... ya veras como todo sale bien, seguramente naruto debe de estar impaciente por verte

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡MIERDA ¿DONDE ESTA MI TRAJE?! ¿¡DONDE LO HE DEJADO!?- un rubio se encontraba en casa de sakura y sai, donde también se hallaba kakashi jugando con los lindos bebes.

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUIERES CALMARTE DE UNA VEZ?! ¡¿POR QUE NO TE VAS BAÑANDO?! ¡YA NOSOTROS BUSCAMOS EL TRAJE! – grita sakura hecha un manojo de nervios por culpa de naruto- ¡MUEVE TU CULO A LA DUCHA! ¡QUE ME PONES NERVIOSA IDIOTA!

Obedeciendo a las palabras de sakura, entra al baño y se denuda para entrar a la ducha, recordando lo ultimo que hablo con sasuke antes de que cada uno se fuese a la despedida de soltero, ya que los chicos no dejaron que lo pasaran juntos o se vieran hasta que no estuviesen en el altar.

 **-.-.-.-recuerdo-.-.-.-**

-prométeme que no me harás esperar sasuke…- susurra tiernamente observando el rostro sereno de su prometido, aquella tarde habían decidido ir a un parque con los niños y los cuatro se acostaron en el césped mirando las nubes- y que esta noche no harás nada malo- el tema de la despedida de soltero lo tenia muy preocupado.

-pues eso te digo a ti naruto, si me haces esperar en el altar te rompo la cara, además no haré nada malo en la noche, solamente saldré con mis amigos a tomar algo, y luego a casita, tratare de dormir bien ya que tu te quedas con los niños, ponles mucho cuidado ¿si?- contesta acariciando la mejilla y los bigotitos de un adormilado menma que parecía un ángel

-que tal si hacemos esto, lleguemos los dos la mismo tiempo a la ceremonia para que no nos sintamos incómodos- el uchiha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo viendo como menma agarraba su mano y le chupaba un dedito pensando que era el teterito, naruto sonríe tiernamente a ver a su hijo tan indefenso, solo cuando dormían eran mas bebes que nunca, porque despiertos cambiaban todo de lugar, o habían mas cosas de lo normal o muchos peluches de ositos por todos lados, naruto también sonríe recordando la ves que entro al apartamento y una avalancha de ositos arraso con el… luego encontró a sasuke nadando en medio de una piscina de osos suplicándole con la mirada que terminara con ese juego, ya que el no sabia como hacerlos desaparecer pues no era mago. Las risas de sus hijos se escuchaban por toda la casa, al parecer solo ellos se divertían mucho – hay mis bebes son lo mejor que me han pasado- naruto busca con su mirada a mikoto y la ve concentrada en las nubes, sin despegar sus ojos azules fosforescentes de estas- mikoto…- le llama y la atención de la niña pasa a la de su padre rubio- ven dame un abrazo – la pequeña se sentó y empezó a gatear hasta su padre para ponerse a su lado y abrazarlo, como un osito acto seguido el rubio le correspondió el gesto.

Sasuke también miraba como bobo a el rubio, definitivamente mikoto y menma habían despertado esa parte tierna y llena de sentimientos de los dos, luego siente como hijo se pone de lado y posa un brazito sobre su abdomen abrazándolo también, suspira feliz – si lleguemos al mismo tiempo me parece una buena idea, y no te preocupes me portare bien recuerda que yo solo te amo a ti.

 **-.-.- fin del recuerdo-.-.-**

 **o-o-o-o-19:00 horas y contando.-o-o-o-o-o**

El rubio ya se hallaba con el traje blanco, igual al de sasuke y el mismo moño pero el de el era azul cielo, Naruto sonríe recordando porque su traje era blanco y no negro.

 **-.-.-.-recuerdo-.-.-.-**

-bien naruto y tu de blanco- dice ino feliz dándole el traje

-¡QUE! Y ¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDO IR DE NEGRO TAMBIÉN?!- pregunta un poco frustrado.

-dime ¿alguna vez sasuke te ha… hecho el amor?- hinata que estaba a su lado se puso colorada

-¡INO! ¿¡PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO!?- el rubio entendió por donde iba la cosa así que suspiro cansado.

-y ¿como sabes eso? es mi vida intima…- susurra con un puchero. La vergüenza de hinata no tenia lugar

-porque nunca te he visto cojear- un fuerte sonrojo aparece en la cara del rubio igualando al de la ojiperla.

-¡INO!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo muy avergonzados.

 **-.-.- fin del recuerdo-.-.-**

-jodida virginidad anal- no tenia como mas decirlo, era eso. como sasuke no le había jodido el culo pues toma traje blanco.

-¿todavía estas con eso naruto? Ya déjalo pasar que el blanco te queda muy bien- anima sakura dándole los últimos toques al rubio- recuerda que sasuke no sabe como iras, el espera que sea un traje negro pero tu sorpréndelo y dile en la luna de miel; ¡SASUKE TÓMAME! Y con eso fijo lo matas, ¿que mejor regalo que tu primera vez?- los ojos azules de naruto se abren sorprendido, Sakura tenia razón- bien ya esta ¿nos vamos? – pregunta la pelirrosa

-si.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El hotel llamado "el nunca jamas" era un hermoso castillo con jardines y fuentes, todo como en un estilo medieval, y su boda se daria el la terraza donde también habían un par de fuentes. todo el lugar estaba bien preparado. Con sus sillas y todo brillaba en colores cristalinos para el ambiente mágico

Naruto y sasuke llegaron al mismo tiempo, y como ambos habían deseado caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba el juez.

El moreno se impactó al ver a su rubio de blanco, según tenía pensado que ambos entrarían de negro pero al parecer hubieron cambios de ultimo minuto. Naruto se veía muy bien.

En la ceremonia solo estaban los conocidos magos adolecentes y sus amigos, mikoto y menma vestidos ambos de blanco que increíblemente la morenita no intento cambiar el color del vestido.

Sasuke esperaba ver alguien para completar ese cuadro y como si fuese magia gusto en ese momento aterrizaron itachi y deidara y en segundos ya vestían trajes negros, ahora si todo estaba perfecto.

La ceremonia comenzó, ambos leyeron sus votos matrimoniales. Y la gran pregunta llego.

-sasuke uchiha, ¿acepta usted a naruto uzumaki como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo siempre en las buenas y en la malas en la salud y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- sus ojos se encontraron y miles de recuerdos con ello. el momento en el que se conocieron en el aeropuerto.

" _ **\- hola soy naruto uzumaki y tu ¿como te llamas?.**_

 _ **-hmp… sa..sasuke uchiha**_

– _**sasuke ¿he? es un nombre muy varonil**_ _ **"**_

-acepto- y ahora se convertía en su esposo, después de que le dijo que no era gay, y casi que lo juro y perjuro pues no, al final se termino casando con ese cabeza hueca... que vueltas da la vida, naruto sonrió al escuchar y ver lo que sasuke recordó en ese momento, mordiéndose el labio le guiño un ojo y el juez volvió a hablar.

\- uzumaki naruto ¿acepta usted a sasuke uchiha como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo siempre en las buenas, en la malas en la salud y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- sus ojos volvieron a conectarse.

\- por supuesto que si… ¡acepto!- dice emocionado Lanzándose a sasuke para darle un gran beso.

\- bueno pues, porelpoderqueesconcedidopormiyporlademocracialosdeclaromaridos,puedebesaralnovio!- acelero el paso el juez al ver que naruto y sasuke no pensaban finalizar el beso

Todos miraban la escena divertidos, simplemente naruto no pudo esperar mas tiempo para comerse a besos a su moreno.

La increíble ceremonia dio comienzo, todos reían y se divertían en grande, tenían la terraza para ellos en privado, hasta las paredes así que los trucos no se hicieron esperar.

 **Lluvia de trucos 2**

-bien muchachos, pongamos la magia al ambiente, he estado trabajando en un nuevo truco - dice temari parándose y tomando la copa- lo haremos así, cada uno de nosotros se colocara de pie y le dará unas palabras de animo a la pareja y efectuara un truco ¿os parece?- sus amigos se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron- bien empiezo yo- mira a los recién casado- chicos felicidades, la verdad nunca pensé tener unos amigos como ustedes, me siento muy feliz que ambos se complementen mutuamente y que hayan dado vida a un par de personitas tan maravillosas como mikoto y menma, que vuestra felicidad dure por siempre, SALUD- todos brindan con el vino y llego la hora del truco.

De sus manos empezaron a salir burbujas de colores fosforescentes que brillaban de manera mágica por las luces del lugar, dentro de las burbujas venían pequeñas hadas bailando ballet, las burbujas seguían una fila y poco a poco dieron una vuelta por todo el lugar.

-wow que bello temari muchas gracias- dice naruto amable acercándose a la muchacha para darle un beso en las mejillas.

Menma que no dejaba de ver las burbujas sintió la necesidad de reventar una y

 **POOP**

El sonido de la burbuja rota – jejejejejeje- se reía el bebe mirando como la hada se sentaba en su diminuta nariz. Todos miraban tiernos la escena.

-bien ya que nunca he estado en una reunión donde se hagan trucos, quisiera ser el siguiente- se pone de pie kakashi- chicos felicidades por vuestra unión y por sus niños. son hermosos cuídenlos mucho- alza sus manos y el agua de las fuentes empiezan a moverse rodeándolo, las burbujas de temari se revientan y entonces las hadas empiezan a patinar sobre el agua de la fuente que se movía alrededor de todos sin mojarlos.

-increhible...- susurra sasuke, ya había estado en el primer encuentro de trucos, y este era mucho mejor que la primera vez pues los nuevos trucos eran fantásticos.

-bien como la otra vez no tuve la oportunidad de mostrarles mi magia lo haré hoy pero antes- itachi se coloca de pie y mira a su hermano- ototo que feliz me siento por ti y por mi cuñado- suspira y mira a sus sobrinos- soy el tio mas feliz del universo no hay duda, felicidades- con la punta de su pie golpea el suelo y este se habré en una grieta de donde salen muchos cuervos… rodeando el lugar, en el momento que tocan el agua que había utilizado kakashi para su truco, sus cuerpos se vuelven solo de luz blanca dejando rastro en el aire como aves de fuego, Para desvanecerse en un rastro de pequeñas lucecitas inundando todo el lugar de copos de nieve brillantes y fríos…

-¡VAYA! mi amor, te has lucido esto es muy bello- alaga deidara viendo como la nieve cae y se desvanece al tocar el suelo.

Mikoto veía maravillada todo lo que hacía sus amigos y su tío – burr burr- dice al sentir como un copito cae en su frente- jejejejeje AH ¡AH! ¡SHU!- el estornudo llamo la atención de todos.

-bien supongo que pondré un poco de calor al ambiente para que no se nos enferme la princesita- dice shikamaru poniéndose de pie y con unos aplausos todo desapareció volviendo a quedar en lugar sin hadas, aguas y copos de nieve- chichos, no vuelvan problemático su matrimonio y cuiden a los bebes- eso fue todo lo que dijo y alzando una mano salieron hojas doradas y el brillo volvió al lugar, las hojas desprendían calor de verano

-hmp se con que combinar esto, si no les molesta haré lo mio- shino se coloca de pie y de sus mangas salieron libélulas de todos los colores y cada una de esta tomo una hoja, desfilando alrededor de todos dejando pequeños brillos por donde pasaban (como hadas) y para despedirse se fueron volando perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno dando un espectáculo maravilloso para los ojos de todos sus amigos y para la ciudad que se encontraba en una noche preciosa, seguramente mañana saldrá en primera plana el extraño evento de las hojas doradas.

-cof ¡cof!- se pone de pie sakura- como antes no presente truco esta vez si lo haré, sasuke y naruto felicidades que sean muy felices y que sus nenes también sean felices- sakura llevaba un bolso negro, metió su mano en ese lugar y al sacarlas salieron puntitos rosas que al tomar altura se abrieron para convertirse en flores de cerezo. Luego para rematar el truco hace una bola de viento y la levita hacia el centro del salón para hacerla explotar causando que las flores se desarmaran y muchos pétalos de cerezo inundaron el lugar con pequeños brillantes- Con cariño mi lluvia de cerezos.

\- gracias sakura….- contesta sasuke amablemente.

Sai se puso de pie y obligo a gaara a parase con el- ¡BIEN PUES LO ÚNICO QUE DESEO ES QUE PELEEN MUCHO! ¡DE VERDAD LAS RECONCILIACIONES SON! BUFF... ¡SE TIENE EL MEJOR SEXO DEL MUNDO!…- gaara al ver la gran barbaridad que dijo su novio le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-¡IDIOTA QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES! – todos rieron al ver la escena, esos dos si mantenían peleando.

Los trucos siguieron, perros voladores ( ya imaginaran de quien), caballos en la cresta de una ola del mar (cortesía de kankuro) hinata y neji decidieron hacer el suyo juntos así que las estrellas de cristal inundaron el lugar y de cada estrella colgaba un pequeño chocolate que todos comieron gustosos al igual que los niños.

Tenten que nunca habia presenciado la ceremonia de trucos estaba alucinando desde que comenzó todo.

-esto es de locos…- dice mirando la estrella

-si, todo es de locos cuando estas rodeados de magos- contesta neji abrazándola

Y para terminar la presentación de trucos un arcoíris atravesó la terraza y en cada línea de color nadaban peces en sus respectivas zonas (cortesía de ino)

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar felicitándose unos a otros por la bella presentación para los recién casados, los niños que eran muy inteligentes y notaron que aparentemente todos habían hecho algo y ellos también querían jugar, se miraron cómplices y se rieron para después juntar sus manos y…

-¡AHHHH! ¿¡QUE SON ESTE POCO DE OSOS DE FELPA?!- Grito kiba. todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, muchos pero que muchos ositos, de todos lo tamaños y de todos lo colores inundaron la zona. El silencio se hizo cuando escucharon las risas de los niños

-mikoto y menma- las risas de los bebes no paraban, naruto suspiro y tan rápido como aparecieron los ositos, estos desaparecieron gracias al rubio.

...

La ceremonia continuo sin ningún percance, bailaban hablaban y disfrutaban de la noche hasta que llego la hora de que los novios se fueran.

-bien no se preocupen cuidaremos a los niños- dice deidara amablemente- recuerden que si pasa algo nos comunicamos por celular ¿no? ahora vayan y disfrute de su luna de miel, chicos que solo son un par de semanas.

-esta bien, llamaremos todos los días – dice naruto suspirando, separase de sus cachorros no era una de las cosas que le gustase

-hermano te los encargo muchísimo… ellos son muy tranquilos solo lloran cuando tienen calor, hambre o están sucios ¿vale? - dice sasuke un poco inseguro y casi con ganas de llorar por separarse de sus hijos.

-mmmm bueno, si la cosa es así, por que no se van la primera semana los dos y la ultima semana vamos y les dejamos a los nenes ¿vale?- dice itachi viendo la preocupación de su hermano- ya saben para que pasen un tiempo a solas.

sasuke sonrió feliz por la idea- si me parece bien – itachi se acerca y golpea su frente con sus dedos

-tranquilo, ellos estarán bien disfruten de esta semana ¿vale?

-vale hermano- contesta sasuke sintiéndose mas tranquilo.

-bien vayámonos sasuke, que pronto veremos a los nenes. recuerda que para lo que quiero hacerte ellos no pueden estar presente- dice el rubio pícaramente, el moreno se sonroja fuertemente

Ambos se acercaron a sus hijos, naruto besa la frente de menma _"pórtate bien pequeño, nada de ositos de felpa"_ le dice y el bebe asiente, luego se acerca a mikoto y también le besa la frete _"lo mismo para ti mikoto"_ la bebita solo contesta su característico

-hmp- y se cruza de brazos (cortesía uchiha)

Sasuke abraza a sus nenes a la misma vez- los extrañare mucho menma, mikoto pórtense bien. nos veremos en una semana- dice casi con el ojo aguado, luego se despega de ellos dándole la espalda a todos avergonzado y sin decir mas partieron volando en las escoba del rubio hacia las cristalinas aguas de san andres.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al llegar a las islas, el rubio tuvo un poco de problemas aterrizando pues hacia mucho viento, pero llegaron sanos y salvos, todo ya estaba pagado en el hotel de 5 estrellas que habían decidido pasar su luna de miel. estaban en el mejor piso con terraza, piscina propia, un minie bar, una sala con un enorme televisor, dos baños con jacuzzi y una enorme cama matrimonial de pared a pared. el lugar tenia de todo y un hermoso paisaje se veía desde la altura en la que estaban. se lo habían ingeniado bien.

El programa para esa noche con su esposo era el siguiente: comer algo muy delicioso que llegaría en unos minutos, luego empezar su luna de miel con broche de oro pues después de hacerle el amor a sasuke, le pediría que el se lo hiciese dándole su primera vez.

 **Toc toc…** se escucha la puerta

-sasuke es la comida, abre y recibiera yo entrare un momento a darme una ducha ¿vale?- el moreno asiente con la cabeza y recibe la comida mientras naruto se pierde por la puerta del servicio.

Como habían dos baños podría también darse una ducha, pero ¿que era mejor? ¿acompañar a su dobe en la ducha o dársela solo sin compañía?

…

Siente como unas enormes manos rodean su cadera y unos besos son repartidos por su hombro, su esposo estaba con ahí y solo con su contacto se había animado

Sasuke sonrió ante la clara excitación del rubio, le encantaba saber que ponía de esa manera a naruto, así que le dio la vuelta y levantó una mano para acariciarle uno de sus bigotes

El rubio coloco sus fuertes manos en los costados de sasuke y lo acerco separando sus piernas para que el moreno quedara mejor encajado, ambos gimieron al sentir sus erecciones chocar, apenas estaban empezando y ya estaban duros. sasuke Levantó los brazos y enredo sus manos en el cuello de naruto acariciando sus dorados y mojados cabellos. Para después juntar sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse.

-hoy serás mio naruto…- dice serio sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos negros de los azules de su esposo.

El rubio suspiro, le ponía mucho que sasuke lo fuera a someter – pero primero déjame hacerte mio aquí en el baño sasuke… - susurra sensualmente acariciando su mejilla pálida. él moreno no aguanto mas y lo halo del cuello y lo beso suavemente moviendo su lengua sobre la boca de naruto para después abrirse camino y empezar una pelea de lenguas hasta que la respiración se les acabo.

-tómame entonces…- acepto el moreno

Naruto no perdió tiempo y cargo a su esposo hasta que sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura, sasuke se agarró fuerte de sus hombros y entonces el rubio empezó a moverse suavemente para restregar sus cuerpo y que sus erecciones chocaran sin parar, volvieron a unirse en un salvaje beso comiéndose mutuamente.

Ese momento para el rubio era mágico, sasuke sosteniéndose de sus caderas y tratando desesperadamente de tener el mayor contacto posible con su cuerpo.

-mmmm maravilloso- susurra el rubio cortando el beso dejando un hilillo de saliva conectado sus boca, luego miro a sasuke que estaba completamente sonrojado, una de sus manos se mueve hacia su trasero y con su dedo acaricia la dilatada entrada del moreno

-naru..to – susurra sasuke viendo a los ojos al rubio, notando como se lo comía con la mirada-¡ahh!...- gime al sentir como un dedo entraba en el, luego dos y después tres y empezaron a penetrarlo lentamente.

El rubio sentía que se iba a correr con solo ver las expresiones del moreno y como disfrutaba que lo tocara así- ¿te gusta?…- susurra naruto viéndolo a los ojos que no habían dejado de verlo en ningún momento.

-me… encanta- contesta sin vergüenza mientras movía su cuerpo para buscar contacto contra el pene de naruto enviándole una clara invitación a follárselo, el rubio soltó suavemente a sasuke y le dio la vuelta pegándolo de cara a la pared, separo un poco sus piernas y se puso en medio de ellas para coger su pene desde la mitad y apuntarlo hacia la entrada del moreno y de una sola llenarlo de todo su ser- ¡AHH!- gime desesperado el uchiha y sus manos se aferran a la baldosa mojadas en vano porque resbalaban, las penetraciones empezaron.

-eres delicioso sasuke- dice para pegarse a su espalda besando su cuello mientras su mano bajaba por el abdomen blanco de su esposo y se perdía entre sus piernas buscando su pene y masturbandolo al ritmo de sus suaves penetraciones.

Sasuke se mordió los labios, ese rubio lo iba a matar del placer. Y mas cuando sintió que salía todo y volvía a entrar dejándolo sin aliento, una mano brillante del rubio acaricio su abdomen y entonces sus pies se despegaron del suelo, luego el uzumaki agarro una de sus piernas de la rodilla y la alzo pegándola a la pared y subiéndola lo que el cuerpo de sasuke le permitiese. volvió a penetrarlo tocándole ese punto que el sabia ya donde estaba y que provoco un gran estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su esposo

-¡OHHH DAME MAS HAY!- gimió desesperado y sus manos se enredaron en el cuello del rubio

Un gemido ronco se escapó del rubio al sentir como era estrujado por las paredes del moreno.

-Naruto…- pronunció lleno de éxtasis el moreno - me correré… - anuncio.

Una de las manos del rubio que estaba en la entrepierna del moreno aumento la velocidad de su masturbación mientras la otra mano estaba sosteniendo la pierna de sasuke. empezó a penetrarlo con mas fuerza sintiendo como el placer los llenaba por todo el cuerpo apunto de explotar

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ahhh! – gemía y gritaba del placer el rubio al sentir como la entrada de su esposo se cerraban apretándolo

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - grito la gloria de su orgasmo el moreno llenando la mano del rubio y parte de la pared de su semen. Las fuertes manos del naruto lo rodean abrazándolo con fuerza para penetrarlo dos veces mas y explotar en su interior

-¡MMMMM TE… AMO! – gime perdido en el mundo del placer- sasuke… - culmina tratando de controlar la respiración, luego ambos se desploman en el suelo para descansar un poco de esa sección de amor.

...

Al salir del baño se encontraban limpios y frescos por la relajante ducha.

-¿naruto cenamos?- pregunta caminando hacia la mesa donde había colocado toda la comida

\- me parece bien ¿que han traído? – pone la toalla en la cabeza y se seca, luego piernas, abdomen, y para finalizar chasquea los dedos y unos bóxer naranjas con huellitas cubrían su cuerpo

-mmm lasaña, ensalada, pan, jugos y un champan y… en la nevera metí unos potes de helado que acompañaban todo- contesto mirando al rubio que le sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¿te importaría darme a mi unos bóxer? Recuerda que no traje ropa porque dijiste que me la ibas a dar toda…

-si eso dije pero estoy pensando seriamente en no darte nada, a mi no me molesta verte desnudo- la mirada de deseo que le dio el rubio lo estaban animando de nuevo- mmm teme veo que no pierdes del tiempo…- se acerca al moreno y lo abraza para después darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-mmm primero comamos algo o si no se enfría, mira que tengo hambre – susurra el moreno rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus manos- y después si te hago mío dobe- las manos trigueñas tocaron descaradamente el trasero blanco de sasuke y en segundos ya tenía puesto un bóxer negro con una inscripción blanca en la parte del bulto _"propiedad uzumaki"_

Se separaron y caminaron hacia la mesa para disgustar la comida.

-¿PROPIEDAD UZUMAKI? – pregunta el ver la inscripción justo en la parte donde se hallaba su pene

-mm ¿algún problema? ¿Teme? ¿No te gusta la comida?- pregunta el rubio metiéndose un buen bocado de lasaña en su boca – mmmm esta muy buena pruébala

\- ¬¬' idiota- eso apenas comenzaba el rubio tenía planeado colocar en toda su ropa esa inscripción –Tramposo - dice y sin más empezó a comer.

 **o-o-o-o- una hora después -o-o-o-o-o**

-Naruto ¿por que demoras tanto en el baño? ¿acaso la lasaña te ha caído mal? – hace mas de una hora que habían terminado de comer, se colocaron a hablar en el balcón de muchas cosas hasta que el rubio de repente se paró y se encerró en el baño, de eso llevaba diez minutos y nada que salía ya se estaba preocupando.

Pero no salio respuesta del interior, demasiado raro así que se levantó de la cama y cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta esta se abrió y salio el rubio dejando impactado a sasuke

-na… naruto…- sus ojos recibían una información que rápidamente, llego al cerebro que mando corrientes de energía que se concentraban en una sola zona de su cuerpo provocándole una erección instantánea.

El rubio llevaba puesta unas orejas de zorrito naranjas, sus guantes de felpa adornando sus manos y una bella tanga que solo cubría lo necesario en la parte de adelante.

Los ojos se los había delineado de negro destacando más el azul de estos dándole un aspecto más rebelde y atrevido, mas sus pupilas que estaban de nuevo dilatadas de la excitación.

-feliz noche de bodas sasuke …- dice simplemente acercándose a el para que el moreno por fin lo tocara.

-te vez…- las palabras no salían pero el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas cada vez se acentuaba mas

Sasuke le miró de arriba abajo, y solo con eso sentía que se iba a correr- joder… ¿quieres matarme de una erección?…- decía mientras se sobaba un poco el pene para concentrarse

-quiero matarte de amor idiota... ¿que esperas me haces el amor o no?- pregunta divertido de ver en ese estado a su novio, el moreno le miro mal y sin dejarle decir algo mas se le lanzo encima uniendo sus labios en un salvaje beso, sus bultos chocaron porque el rubio lo apretaba deliciosamente hacia el haciéndolo derretir en sus brazos.

Se movieron rápidamente hacia la cama y – no te atrevas a desaparecer esta prenda, deja que yo la quite con mi boca – susurra ronco pensando en las cosas que quería hacerle al dobe.

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba quitándole despacio la diminuta tanguita con la boca, tan despacio que lo desesperaba porque quería más contacto. Las manos del Sasuke comenzaron a viajar por sus muslos acariciándolos suavemente de arriba abajo y cuando la diminuta prendilla llego hasta los muslos miro su gran excitación y sin perder tiempo se la metió en la boca suavemente

-¡Arg…!- naruto se sostenía a los tendidos de la cama por las sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo, su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás al sentir como el moreno repartía húmedos besos sobre su base chuzando con la punta de su lengua la diminuta entrada de su pene – ¡POR KAMI! ¡SI ME LA SIGUES COMIENDO ASÍ ME CORRERÉ TEME!- grita colocándose rojo del placer.

-no te preocupes no te dejare…- sentencia el moreno y el rubio se le queda viendo entre enojado y sorprendido

-no pues que esperanzas…- Sasuke Sonrió de forma arrogante mordiendo sus labios dándole una vista a naruto espectacular de su cara en modo de _"juego sexual"_ esa picardia con la que lo miraba también lo arrestaban al orgasmo- ¡joder! – si seguía viendo seria mas torturante así que volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

No podía aguantar los gemidos, sentía como el moreno se metía entre sus piernas y subía una por encima de su hombro sin dejar de chupar su pene con extrema sensualidad sintiendo como cada vez se hinchaba mas y mas- estas enorme…- susurra

-¡calla que me corro!- dice naruto con los ojos aguados del placer

El moreno volvió a metérsela en su boca succionándola mientras que con la mano acariciaba sus testículos, sintiendo como la sangre del rubio se concentraba a una gran velocidad en su pene casi a punto de estallar, pero paro en seco

-¡SASUKE! – Reniega un poco afligido por el corte del momento, justo cuando no podía aguantar mas.

-te dije que no te dejaría… - contesto alzando los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-bueno pues ¿me la metes o no?- sasuke le miro mal por la forma tan fea que tenia el rubio de expresarse, pero el quería desquitarse por dejarlo con la leche en la punta.

-hmp por supuesto que si- contesta seguro levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la ropa que se había quitado, es decir su traje de boda, en uno de sus bolsillos llevaba algo que le había dado su hermano antes de llegar a las islas.

-¿un lubricante? ¿tu desde cuándo? ¿y yo por que no lo sabia? Sasuke ¿me has sido infiel y no me he enterado?- se sienta de golpe, los ojos de naruto estaban afilados de solo pensar en eso, no se sabia si había dejado claro que ¡SASUKE UCHIHA ES SUYO Y NADIE MAS!

Sasuke le miro sorprendido pues el rubio no era de celos, esa faceta era mas suya que de el.

-me lo dio mi hermano antes de venir, sospechaba que te iba a dar…- la mirada del rubio se desapareció y el rojo cubrió todo su rostro

-pervertidos…- dice para después tumbarse en la cama- utilízalo entonces, pero ten cuidado si me dañas te convierto en sapo por toda la eternidad

-hmp… pues vaya amor que me tienes- sonríe y luego se pone sobre el para besarle suavemente, dejando de lado los juegos para volver a concentrarse en hacerle el amor al rubio.

Le saco la tapa al pote de lubricante de cereza, deliciosos, unto sus dedos hasta dejarlos llenos de esa sustancia los dirigió a la entrada del rubio y empezó a acariciar la zona con cuidado para después deslizar un dedo en su interior.

-mmm sasuke…- susurra entre gemidos naruto pidiendo rápidamente mas, el moreno mete su segundo dedo y lo empieza a mover para preparar poco a poco su rubio esposo, notando como abría las piernas para que lo tocase mas, entonces un tercer dedo inundad todo su cuerpo, el rubio mira a sasuke y le sonríe tiernamente – besame…- el moreno se inclina y besa delicadamente sus labios, jugando con su lengua como si se fuese a romper con una delicadeza extrema, era mágico como pasaban de peleas a un juego de amor puro y sincero. La mano del rubio acarició el pálido pecho del moreno para alejarlo un poco – no aguanto sasuke, tómame ya… por favor

El moreno miro detenidamente los ojos de naruto, dilatados a no mas poder y velados en pasión y deseo, mejillas sonrojadas y gotitas de sudor viajando por su frente.

Como todo un uchiha se posiciono entre sus piernas seguro de si mismo y coloco la punta de su pene en la entradita del rubio

 _(ero gomen: bueno hasta aquí llego este lemon, recuerda que os dije que este fic seria un Narusasu pues no me gusta romper las reglas que yo misma me propongo asi que pos paila.)_

 ** _EPILOGO_**

 _(ero gomen: ES BROMA! JEJEJEJJEJEJEJE me disculpo con todos los que creyeron que esto seria solo narusasu pero sinceramente a mi me parece que es lo mismo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse y como buena mujer que soy lemon… sasunaru… quien no le guste pos que no lea D: )_

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente mirando su rostro- te amo…- declaro y cuando el rubio le iba a contestar el empezó a entrar suavemente cortándole el habla, estaba al tanto de que su cuerpo como doncell era diferente al cuerpo del rubio y debía tener mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo. se inclinó y le besó lentamente mientras la manos enguantadas del rubio rodeaban su cuello bajando por la espalda, sus bocas se fundían en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión- ¿te sientes bien? Si quieres me detengo- dice el moreno cortando el beso mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su esposo

-no no pares… entra todo de una buena vez...- contesta y sasuke se muerde los labios, tenia tanto miedo de hacerle daño que se quedo quieto en vez de seguir, naruto al notar que iba hacia atrás enredo las piernas en su cintura y lo hizo caer para que pudiese completarse la unión – ¡AH! – grito lleno de dolor Y placer.

-¡AHHH! NARUTO ¡IDIOTA!- ya no podía hacer nada, nada mas que quedarse quieto hasta que el rubio se acostumbrara, iba a entrar en el pero no así. "impaciente" - casi… me corro…

Un par de lágrimas cristalinas viajaron por las mejillas de naruto, sasuke al notarlo rápidamente las limpio con sus pulgares y empezó a darle tiernos besos en las mejillas para calmarlo y tranquilizar a su esposo – sasuke muévete… - susurra el rubio posando sus manos de zorrito en las mejillas del moreno, acariciando su cabello

-si pero espera que estas… muy apretado recuerda que yo… soy virgen por este lado…y las sensaciones también son nuevas para…mi...- contesta como defensa pero en realidad casi se corre con lo que hizo el uzumaki. unos minutos y su respiración se había regulado, abrió la boca para coger aire y miro los ojos azules de su compañero sintiendo como la felpa de las manos de naruto acariciaba su espada con cariño y parte de su trasero haciendo presión e incitándolo a que se moviera por fin.

Las penetraciones comenzaron suaves, lentas pero precisas. sentir como el uchiha abría su cuerpo de esa forma era cada vez más placentero e indescifrable, muchas sensaciones en un solo momento. envolvió con sus brazos de nuevo al moreno y lo atrajo hacia el para besarle con desespero demostrándole lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Comenzó a moverse también abriendo las piernas y apretándolas mas en las caderas blancas para llegar mas lejos.

-mmm… ahhh… sa…suke…- gemía suavemente naruto al oído del moreno poniéndolo mas duro de lo que estaba al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre en ese tono de voz le nublaba el juicio.

Sasuke se separó un poco y con sus manos alrededor del rubio sostuvo su peso y marco un ritmo, salía lento y entraba a una velocidad de vértigo – ¡AHHH! – Gimio al sentir lo que provocaba un nuevo movimiento y mas al sentir que golpeo algo por dentro que hizo que naruto se colocara mas rojo y sus ojos se aguaran del placer, estando en esa posición podía ver como palpitaba el pene de su rubio como llamándolo pidiendo un poco de atención que le dio de inmediato al sostener su peso con una sola mano y utilizar la otra para masturbarlo.

Era el cielo para el rubio- sasuke… golpéame mas en ese lugar… se sintió extrañó pero me gusto mucho… - el moreno comprendió que esas sensaciones eran nuevas para su esposo y lo complació moviéndose y golpeando esa zona que pedía atención- ¡AHHH OH SII! AHORA SE SIENTE MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR! – Se arqueaba del placer y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Lo penetro con mas fuerza, soltó lo que sus manos estaban haciendo y las coloco en las piernas del rubio para sostenerse y de paso para abrirlas dejándolo ver perfectamente la unión de sus cuerpo y teniendo mas acceso a ese lugar prohibido que volvía loquito a naruto que gemía y se mordía los labios haciendo gruñidos.

-Naruto si me la sigues apretando así me voy correr- avisa pero como respuesta recibió un apretón mas fuerte que el anterior - ¡AHHH DIOS QUE DELICIA!- gemía sin control empezando un ritmo mas frenético.

-¡ahh! ¡Ahh!¡Ahh!- Gemía el rubio en cada estocada también al borde del orgasmo, abriendo mas las piernas utilizo sus manos como base para alzar de paso mas su trasero, aquella pose nunca imagino que su cuerpo fuera tan elástico- ¡MAS!¡ DAME MAS NO PARES!- gritaba lleno de placer

El mundo se hizo de estrellas

Sasuke penetro dos veces mas y estallo en su interior al mismo tiempo que naruto soltaba un fuerte gemido corriéndose en su trigueño abdomen, el moreno callo encima del rubio escondiendo su rostro en el cuello, mientras las piernas de naruto quedaban relajadas a cada lado de sasuke, aun unidos… los brazos de zorrito de naruto rodearon el blanco cuerpo del moreno y lo abrazaron con fuerza, un abrazo que fue correspondido rápidamente con la misma intensidad.

Y hay estaban, abrazados como si no hubiera un mañana. Con una palabra que ambos pensaron y sin dudarlo la soltaron al mismo tiempo

-te amo…- sasuke alzo su rostro y sonrió al escuchar lo bonito que se oía en coro esa palabra, luego finalizo ese momento con un suave beso que naruto correspondió gustoso.

 **Pov naruto**

Estas dos semanas con sasuke en las islas fueron maravillosas, y mas aun cuando llegaron itachi y deidara con mikoto y menma. Sobra decir que todos nos miraban raros pues es de imaginarse 4 hombres con dos niños en un hotel de lujo, si itachi y deidara decidieron hospedarse en el piso de abajo.

Tomamos muchas fotos de nuestros niños que todo el mundo no paraba de decirnos que lindos eran, incluso una vez una señora se trato de pasar de lista con mikoto y la pobre termino con un shock me toco borrarle la memoria para que todo volviera a la normalidad… esa mikoto u.u' ¿por que no pudo salir mas humilde? Hmp pero no me importa, es el vivo retrato de sasuke y me fascina que se parezca a el, bueno aunque sea en el ramen nos entendemos de maravilla.

Con menma es otro cuento, un bebe risueño y se deja coger de todo el mundo y sonríe y reparte orejas de gato por todos lados y a mi o a itachi nos toca mosquearnos porque si no seguramente todo el personal del hotel tendría su buen par de orejas de gato. ese menma... mis hijos son únicos y mi esposo… que en este momento esta descansando porque hoy es el ultimo día que estamos en las islas y al muy teme le dio por dormir.

Empaco las ultimas cosas con rapidez y entonces veo a lo lejos como se acerca menma y ejecuta un truco para que su cuerpo levite. llega hasta la cama y luego rápidamente ejecuta otro truco, y por la expresión de su rostro yo se lo que va a hacer…

-no menma me enojo… - le advierto llamando su atención y me sonríe con cara de yo no fui. Esta semana sasuke, itachi, deidara y yo hemos sido arrasados por montañas de ositos de felpa no una, no dos, ni 3 veces, tantas que perdí la cuenta y no nos damos cuenta cuando lo hacen. pero ahora podre impedir la nueva invasión – eso... si así me gusta, ahora trata de no despertar a sasuke voy a ver que esta haciendo mikoto- camino decidido a la puerta que conecta con la sala, según recuerdo mikoto estaba allí jugando con unos cubos de letras, haciéndolos frotar

-jejejeje- escucho la risa de mi hijo y le volteo a ver antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿que te hace gracia menma? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto curioso y mi nene me niega – bueno pues… ¿ahora me dices vale? iré a ver que hace mi chica…- giro el pomo de la puerta y la abro- ¡haa!- entonces soy arrasado por una montaña de ositos negros. conque por eso se reía y no me dijo nada menma…- traidor

-¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAAJ!-sasuke se despierta al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de menma, y yo de la sala escucho las de mikoto y con ello otro grito

-¡AHHH! ¿OTRA VEZ OSOS?- por lo que veo itachi y deidara habían llegado para recogernos y así irnos todos de nuevo a casa. Pero la avalancha de osos los arraso también

Sasuke solo sonríe de lado mirando a menma – huy… te como por tener esa risa tan hermosa mi nene…- dice contento sasuke saltando encima de menma y comiéndoselo a besos haciéndolo reir mas.

Esto me llena en el alma. Esta sensación de cariño en el aire y de travesuras con mis nenes. no se nunca que vaya a pasar pero al lado de sasuke seguramente podremos con todo lo que venga.

Esto es el comienzo de mi vida en familia y por lo que veo… nuestra casa estará llena de osos de felpa… y de **TRUCOS... mucho trucos.**

 **THE END**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remake de Truco**

 **EPILOGO – 16 años después- la charla**

Los años pasaron y con estos los grandes cambios de menma y mikoto; menma como bien sabían había sido el mago de la luz, su personalidad era arrasadora y explosiva. siempre mostraba su bella sonrisa por doquier, encantaba a todas las mujeres y porque no hombres también, con sus ya 16 años cumplidos su cuerpo todavía en desarrollo pero bien marcado, su bella cara igual que naruto, sus bigotes, sus ojos azules y piel de bronce, el toque mágico era el negro azabache de sus cabellos que sin duda hacían resaltar sus ojos y su piel. menma era un orgullo para la familia.

Mikoto en cambio al crecer maduro a una velocidad increíble, su intacto rostro sin ningún sentimiento a bordo mas que la seriedad absoluta, sin duda alguna la copia exacta de sasuke. Su cabello largo y negro también era el toque mágico para que todo lo demás resaltara, su piel blanca y su fina cara, y esos ojos azul fosforescente que mas de uno no se atrevía a mirar directamente porque el terror los invadía, no le quedo mas remedio que ocultarlos debajo de un truco, entonces el parecido a sasuke era mayor, ahora sus ojos para todos eran de color negro, sus padres no dijeron nada, la comunicación con la única mujer de la casa era un poco imposible pero sin duda un punto débil de mikoto era su hermano menma. que aunque fuesen tan diferentes si uno estaba mal el otro sentía de inmediato los fuertes cambio de humor.

Pero mikoto no era 100% imperturbable, había tenido muchos problemas con sus poderes pues cada vez que se alteraba o se enojaba. porque aunque ella quisiese negarlo había una parte explosiva en su interior, sus ojos volvían a transformarse y algo malo siempre pasaba. Como en el instituto, se rompían cristales, puertas a la mitad o simplemente todo salía volando, era un completo caos. y la impotencia que sentía era enorme, por eso desde ese momento iba muy a menudo a casa de su tío itachi y deidara. Para controlar sus energías oscuras.

Físicamente su cuerpo también estaba en desarrollo, pero solo kami sabe porque saco un par de buenas y redondas tetas y gracias a eso sasuke mantenía matando a cualquier chico con la mirada aunque no fuese necesario la sensación de proteger a su "pequeña" niña lo llevaba a hacer esas cosas.

 _ **Ding dong.**_

Sasuke uchiha abre la puerta un poco enojado, ¿quien se atrevía a interrumpir la hora del te? Y de leer las noticias en el periódico. Un momento solo suyo.  
-¿que quieres?- un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados con un cuerpo de infarto estaba parado enfrente de su puerta un poco nervioso  
-bu..buenas tardes aquí vive… ¿mikoto san?- sus ojos negros se afilaron fuertemente al ver que ese hombre buscaba a su pequeña para hacerle quien sabe que cosas, no le daba buena espina y menos con esa cara de ángel que tenia.

 ** _"un joven en la puerta de mi casa buscando ¡A MI PEQUEÑA! ¡ESO SOLO QUIERE DECIR UNA COSA! Están saliendo y yo no me he dado cuenta, ¡son novios ya se han acostado!¡ ESTA EMBARAZADA!"_ **

las exageradas conclusiones de sasuke no habían cambiado en lo absoluto con el paso de los años el embarazo le dejo serias secuelas.  
-¿taisho? ¿Que haces aquí?- una bella morena de ojos negros se asomó por el costado de su padre  
-¿no dijiste que viniera para hacer el trabajo de filosofía? Hasta tu dirección me diste...- mikoto se quedó viéndolo de arriba abajo  
-lo había olvidado, padre el es taisho compañero de estudio, viene a hacer un trabajo conmigo por favor quita esa cara de metralleta- un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del moreno.  
-¡PAPA! ¡VOY A SALIR UN MOMENTO CON TAKUMI! – sale bajando por las escaleras un muy guapo moreno de ojos azules- ¡HA OLA TAISHO, ¿VIENES POR LO DEL TRABAJO? JEJEJEJE EXACTAMENTE YO VOY A HACER ESO AHORA EN CASA DE MI PRIMO TAKUMI!  
-¿Y por eso te bañas en loción?- los pasos de menma se frenaron en seco al escuchar el nada indirecto comentario de su padre.  
-mmm no se de que hablas… bueno me voy adiós- y sale como un rayo de la casa.  
-jejejej adiós menma- reía nervioso el peliblanco.  
-hmp, ignora a mi hermano, ahora pasa y siéntate en el comedor traeré los libros, tenemos que acabar esto en dos horas pues tenemos otras cosas que hacer y no quiero perder tanto tiempo con esto- tajante, fría y calculadora. Sasuke sonrió de lado a veces amaba esa actitud de su pequeña, sabia que no debía preocuparse - para que podamos ir a ver la película que salio nueva en cine

Los ojos del moreno casi se le salen por la sorpresa, acaso su hijita y ese peli blanco iban a tener una cita después de terminar ese trabajo.

 ** _" ¡nooo! ¡Y no sobre mi cadáver!"_** piensa, no movió su trasero de la sala y cada dos por tres echaba un vistazo a ese par. Pues de todos modos sentía que había química entre ellos.

Aquel día lo tenia libre, y estaba en casa descansando y tomando te, el trabajo en la policía lo tenía al limite eso mas la faena de la noche con su amado esposo naruto que en este momento esta en el hospital atendiendo pacientes. Todo iba muy bien. Mikoto recibía todos los días clases sobre controlar su magia por parte de itachi y deidara que eran los únicos magos oscuros que habían quedado, y que menma y mikoto habían dejado en ese estado pues cada vez que aparecía uno nuevo los dos se encargaban de quitarle hasta la ultima gota de energía maligna.

La casa tenia en la sala un oso de felpa negro sentado en el sofá, en la cocina ositos de felpa, y la decoración en si era muy moderna pero los ositos no faltaban, a mikoto y a menma le gustaban mucho.

-¿oye por que hay tantos osos de felpa aquí?- grave error, si hay algo que mikoto odiara era el hecho de que le preguntaran eso. Solo sus parientes sabían y no se andaba por hay contándolo a todo el mundo.  
Sasuke se paro lentamente del sofá y miro a su hija, un aura maligna empezaba a rodearla **_"oh no_ "** piensa y camina hacia ella. **_"aunque si lo mata no habrá cita y nadie me quitara a mi nena…."_** Sonríe de lado ** _"adelante miko.. mátalo buajajajjajajajaj"_**  
-¿Mikoto quieres helado?- pregunta esperando que lo haya escuchado. Tampoco era tan malo como aparentaba y no le agradaba la idea de que su niñita ande matando a personas por hay, claro que no para eso estaba el y naruto  
-mmmm si padre- se concentra la chica y mira a taisho- me gustan los osos y si quieres tratar de conquistarme no preguntes estupideces…  
Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de par en par, ¿que acababa de decir su preciosas nena? Acaso el peliblanco ya se le había confesado y ella le había dado una oportunidad y ¿por eso están en plan de conquista?  
-etto no, lo siento no pregunto mas- fue todo lo que dijo taisho y siguió escribiendo.

Tenía que hablar con su hija seriamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-ta…takumi…- susurraba el moreno entre los labios de su primo, hace mas de una semana que ambos eran pareja pero solo ellos lo sabían, y mikoto.  
Takumi nació de la unión de su tío itachi y de deidara, al parecer según lo que había escuchado su tío itachi logro dar con el conjuro para dejar a deidara embarazado, justo unos años después de que ellos nacieron lo que por consiguiente su primo takumi era menor.

Con sus 15 años su actitud inteligente y pacifica le encanto, físicamente era igual al tío itachi usaba su cabello rubio corto (como itachi pequeño) y sus ojos azul eléctrico le daba ese lado salvaje que lo volvía loco. Su piel blanca y su cuerpo en desarrollo pero bien marcado, era solo un poco mas bajito que el unos 5 centímetros.  
-menma… que mis padres pueden subir...- dice agitado el rubio tratado de salir de la pared donde el pelinegro lo tenia acorralado besando su cuello y acariciando su espalada, bajando lentamente sus manos hacia sus estrechas caderas para apretarlo contra su cuerpo mostrando lo ansioso que estaba- mmm…- gimió despacio el rubio mordiéndose el labio, menma pudo controlarse bien pero aquel rose de sus penes fue muy bueno y quería mas, y un suave rastrilleo empezó y para calmar los gemidos el rubio, el moreno lo besaba suavemente fusionando sus lenguas.

Aquella situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, el calor comenzaba a subir y las manos de ambos estaban tomando vida – mmmm me vuelves loco tebayo…- susurra con su ronca voz al oído del rubio que suspira con sus ojos entre cerrados – te quiero…  
-menma…- sus ojos se conectan y takumi sonríe – yo también te quiero… - se vuelven a besar pensando en darle rienda suelta a todo ese mar de sentimientos pero.  
-TAKUMI…. ¿QUIERES COMER CAFÉ CON GALLETITAS? PREGÚNTALE A MENMA QUE SI QUIERE...- La voz de deidara hizo que se separaran de golpe.  
-SI…¡SI! ¡YA BAJAMOS!- contesta controlándose y completamente agitado, mira a su novio y le sonríe de medio lado - bajemos y hagamos el trabajo, y si lo hacemos rápido te daré mas besos  
-hmp… chantaje.  
Ambos chicos bajaron sonrojados hasta las orejas las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa a disgustar el café con las galletitas saladas.  
-menma ¿sabes si mikoto viene hoy?- pregunta itachi que estaba en el sofá jugando a la consola con deidara  
-no, esta haciendo un trabajo y creo que después de eso se va a cine con taisho– contesta y entonces el moreno mayor sueltas el control y salta hacia la mesa  
-¡¿MIKOTO UNA CITA?! – si bien sabia era que su sobrina y la palabra cita no eran buenas compañeras- ¡DIOS POBRE CHICO NO SABE LO QUE LE ESPERA!, ¡Y ESO CONTANDO AL SUEGRO QUE TIENE!, ¡MI HERMANO LO PUEDE MATAR!- menma sonríe afirmado, técnicamente es cierto eso pero seria muy divertido  
-pues mi padre esta haya justo en este momento, seguramente a estas horas- mira su reloj y luego hace como si pensara poniendo su dedo en el labio- ¡SI, SI NO HAY CASA!  
-¡MIERDA!- itachi salta de la mesa y corre escaleras arriba, luego en unos segundos baja – DEIDA… MAS RATO NOS VEMOS Y TENEMOS NUESTRA SECCIÓN DE AMOR Y SEXO ARDIENTE EN LA BAÑERA, PERO TENGO QUE SALVAR UNA VIDA TE AMO CHAU.

 **poof**

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJA- suelta la carcajada menma sin poder evitarlo, se movía de un lado a otro y sus bigotes saltaban.  
-que malo eres…- dice takumi sonriendo de lado tomando el café.  
-sii de hecho son muy malos ustedes dos por alterar tanto a mi ita kun. asi que yo tambien los voy a alterar un poquito para que vean como se siente…- se para deidara apagando la consola y sentándose en la mesa- hoy cuando naruto llegue del hospital iremos a casa y hablaremos de lo de mikoto y taisho y… de lo de ustedes dos – se para de la mesa cogiendo las tazas donde estaba el café, mientras las risa de menma se perdió de golpe y takumi se coloco rojo- ¿que acaso pensaban que no lo sabíamos? Es mas todos lo saben, no solo nosotros chicos, ustedes no disimulan nada.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¿DONDE CREES QUE VAS MIKOTO?!- grita con desespero sasuke viendo como iba vestida su nena; una falda que solo tapaba lo necesario, unas botas hasta las rodillas y una camiseta que hacia tambien el papel de sostén- ¿¡VESTIDA ASÍ!? CÁMBIATE AHORA MISMO  
-padre… iré a cine con taisho así que adiós- El peliblanco hace rato había salido y estaba esperando afuera sentado en su moto con los nervios de punta esperando a que saliera mikoto, o para su mala suerte sasuke con una metralleta para matarlo.  
-¡NO Y NO! ¡TU CITAS NO TIENES HASTA QUE NO SEAS MAYOR DE EDAD! – Grita al borde de la locura.  
-2 años… (-.-) - dice con cara de colmo mikoto  
-HASTA QUE NO CUMPLAS 50… ¡SI ESA EDAD!- sasuke no iba a permitir que su nena se encerrara en una sala a oscuras con una ventana que solo da luz no y no!  
-bueno padre como sea, adiós…- dice saliendo  
-¡QUIETA HAY JOVENCITA!- apunta con su dedo vulgarmente a la morena y con la cara roja de ira

Justo en ese momento un rubio habré la puerta y  
-hola mi princesa,¿ para donde vas tan bonita?- saluda besando la mejilla de mikoto, sasuke coloco cara de tragedia al oír lo que su esposo le decía a su hija. Y sus ojos se volvieron rojos  
-hola papi, voy a cine con taisho- contesta como niña buena y tierna y sasuke coloca cara de ¿wtf?  
\- ¡HAA! ¿El chico que estaba haya afuera? Vaya tienes un gusto muy bueno, este muchacho esta de infarto- dice con corazones en los ojos, ahora un aura depresiva y de instinto asesino rodeaba a sasuke, solo sus ojos resaltaban en todo ese ambiente que lo rodeaba, ¿de que lado estaba su esposo?- ¡MI AMOR! ¿HOLA COMO ESTAS?- Naruto pasa derecho y besa a su sexy moreno- no te me pongas celoso que yo solo tengo ojos para ti…  
-bueno me voy adiós…- dice mikoto saliendo por la puerta  
-¡MIKOTO! ¡QUIETA!- sasuke salta al rubio y sale por la puerta pero naruto le frena- ¡SUÉLTAME DOBE, SUÉLTAME!

-Sasuke tranquilo mi amor solo va a cine- si el padre rubio era el mas compresivo de la familia respecto a sus hijos.  
-NO… ¡YO NO QUIERO, ES MI PRINCESITA! – sus ojos empezaban a aguarse - ¡ESE CANALLA LA ESTA UTILIZANDO!- señala con su dedo al peliblanco que estaba morado del miedo. Afortunadamente en ese momento llego itachi y...  
-chicos váyanse que nosotros nos encargamos de sasuke ¿vale? – el moreno le guiñe el ojo a su sobrina y esta se monta en la moto de taisho.  
-¡ADIÓS PAPIS, TÍO OS QUIERO!  
-¡HASTA LUEGO SEÑOR UCHIHA, SEÑOR NARUTO! – y se pierden en el horizonte. Luego de eso un grito muy dramático por parte de sasuke  
-¡MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y cae de rodillas al suelo llorando de impotencia, si sasuke llorando de impotencia porque sus hijos estaban creciendo y no podía hacer nada.  
-hermano no llores- dice mirándolo tierno- esto es parte de la vida.  
-mi amor… no te coloques así jejeje que solo van a cine...- dice tratando de tranquilizar a sasuke  
-si y luego se la llevara de casa… ¡y ya no la volveremos a ver! T-T – la exageración era inédita, a veces naruto no sabia de donde sacaba tanto cuento su novio.  
-¿ese es el problema? Mi amor Pero después vienen los nietos y…- grave error la cara de sasuke palideció de golpe.  
-¡MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita dramático de nuevo sasuke e itachi le da un golpe al rubio por idiota y luego vuelve a abrazar a su hermano entonces se le ocurre una grande idea.  
-¿sasuke a ti te gustaría tener otro hijo? – hubo un silencio total y sasuke le miro sorprendido.  
-yo ya no puedo ¿o si?- pregunta esperanzado, siempre había querido tener otro hijo pero su cuerpo ya no se quedaba embarazado, itachi sonrió de lado y efectuó el conjuro y toco el abdomen de su hermano.  
-itachi tu…- los ojos de naruto se abrieron sorprendidos. Si mal no estaba había acabado de hacer el conjuro que aplico en deidara y en sai.  
-si, ahora vayan y tenga sexo del bueno- Un golpe se estrella en su rostro por decir tal estupidez.  
-¡CÁLLATE¡- grita sasuke con el puño en el aire- ¡HAY MEJORES FORMAS DE DECIR LAS COSAS! ¡IDIOTA!- Luego suspira y toca su abdomen sonriendo feliz– gracias hermano…  
\- itachi gracias…- naruto también estaba contento, ya que el no era el único que lo pasaba mal por el caso de sus hijos.  
-solo denme otro sobrino igual de hermoso como mikoto y menma- sonríe tiernamente- ¡HA! ¡HABLANDO DE ELLOS HOY EN LA NOCHE VENDREMOS A CENAR!, ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SOBRE LO DE MI HIJO Y MENMA…!- los tres suspiraron cansado, no querían tener esa conversación- ¡Y DE PASO HABLAR CON MIKOTO!- pero tenían que hacerlo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y hay estaban, menma en el centro, takumi a la derecha y a la izquierda mikoto, y quien decidió hablar primero fue sasuke.  
-¡MIKOTO!, ¡Te prohíbo que veas a taisho! Menma y takumi ¡NADA DE PROFANAR HOGARES SI QUIEREN CULIAR...!- itachi le tapa la boca a sasuke, aveces su hermano también podia decir grandes barbaridades y mas al ver el rostro de sus sobrinos y su hijo, claro que mikoto estaba sentada al lado del oso ignorando todo lo que sucedía.

-bien, esta claro que mi hermano es un poco tosco para hablar asi que de esto me encargo yo…- dice itachi robándose la boca a sasuke y dejándolo sin habla.  
-no creo que sea tan malo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es evitar que mikoto quede embarazada a tan corta edad- dice naruto pensativo- y que sasuke mate un hombre digo, hasta yo lo capo si me entero que le ha hecho esas cosas a mi nena.  
-si, en parte si pero esto es parte de a vida así que empezaremos y hagamos las cosas bien- deidara se cruzo de brazos y miro a takumi- hijo ¿estas seguro que quieres a menma?.  
-por supuesto que ¡si! Si no, no seriamos novios..- contesta hastiado el rubio.  
-vale ¿y tu menma quieres a mi hijo?- menma sonrió de medio lado y se paro del sofá diciendo  
-¡SI ACEPTO! – deidara siguiéndole el juego coloco una mano en su pecho diciendo.  
-por el poder que es concedido por mi, yo os de declaro novios con toda nuestra autorización y …  
-¿Mi amor que crees que haces? Esto no es una boda y ellos no son niños así que esto va así- esta vez itachi habla- traten de comprar lubricadores porque no quiero ver a nadie con cojera, primero se mete este dedo y luego este en un angulo de 70 grados golpeando el bultico que…  
-¡PLACK!- cae de un golpe en el suelo itachi con espirares en los ojos, naruto estaba que hervía de la vergüenza, su cuñado era increíblemente ¡explicito!  
-¡MENUDA MIERDA DE "LA CHARLA" LE ESTAMOS DANDO A LOS NIÑOS! ¡JODER! DATTEBAYO- Grita halándose los cabellos- ¡MIKOTO TRATA DE CUIDARTE Y RECUERDA QUE LOS HOMBRES SOLO QUIEREN ESO! ASÍ QUE SE INTELIGENTE PUNTO FINAL DEL TEMA CON MI HIJA. ¡Y USTEDES DOS!- señala a menma y takumi- CUÍDENSE MUCHO – respira agitado sosteniéndose el estómago, luego le devuelve la voz a su novio y sonríe- Hijos, sasuke y yo vamos a tener otro bebe.  
Mikoto que parecía ida se quedo viendo a sus padres sorprendía, al igual que menma, takumi y deidara que eran los únicos que no sabían.  
-¡FELICIDADES PADRES!- grita menma saltado del sofá y abrazando a sus padres que corresponden el abrazo- ¡TENDREMOS OTRO HERMANO DATTEBAYO!- grita ya feliz el moreno, sasuke mira a mikoto y le extiende el abrazo para completar el cuadro, ella no duda y se acerca abrazando a sus padres con mucho cariño.  
-felicidades padres…- dice simplemente sintiéndose muy feliz.

Deidara sonríe y mira a itachi- bueno pues estoy embarazado- suelta y ahora todos miraban al rubio incluyendo itachi- aprendí a hacer el conjuro y lo aplique en mi… llevo dos semanas de gestación... ¡SORPRESA!- grita alzando los brazos.

Takumi salta del sofá y abraza a el rubio- ¿enserio tendre un hermanito?…- dice feliz, tener un hermano era uno de sus mayores sueños  
-si mi amor...- contesta el rubio, itachi que no salía de su asombro miraba sorprendido al rubio- y tu ita no me dirás nada- y antes de que lo felicitaran por el otro integrante de la familia  
-¡HMP! Sasuke, naruto cuiden a takumi por unas horas- dice y a una velocidad increíble coge a su rubio y mira a su hijo- pórtate bien campeón- y desaparece con deidara dejando solo una nube de humo.  
-¡AGG MIS PADRES SI SON PERVERTIDOS! - grita el pequeño rubio sonrojado pero es callado de un beso de su ahora legal novio- !no hagas eso que me da pena!  
-pero ahora eres mi novio – sonríe tiernamente- te quiero y quiero que mis padres lo sepan para que nunca dudes de mis sentimientos- los ojos del rubio se aguaron y una sonrisa adorno su rostro  
-y yo a ti tambien te quiero- dice contento, sasuke y naruto sonrieron de lado sabiendo que lo de ellos era amor del bueno.  
-¡HE! ¡CUÑADO! – Dice mikoto abrazando a su primo- ¡YA ERA HORA DIOS! ¡ESTABA CANSADA DE ESCUCHAR EL TUTORIAL DE MENMA TODAS LAS NOCHES!  
 _ **"SERA QUE TAKUMI ME QUIERE"**_  
 _ **"TAKUMI ES TAN GUAPO"**_  
 _ **"YO AMO A TAKUMI"**_  
 _ **"COMO SERIA TAKUMI DESNUDO"**_  
Las mejillas de menma se sonrojaron y antes de que pudiese hacer algo mikoto ya le habia dejado el polvo  
-¡MIKOTO! ¡MALA HERMANA! ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!-sale corriendo detrás de la morena  
 _ **"¡OH TAKUMI ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!"**_ grita desde la planta alta mikoto  
-¡AGG MIKOTO!- Grita menma.

Takumi solo sonreía de lado, las peleas de su novio y cuñada eran el pan de cada día.  
Sasuke y naruto salen de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina riendo feliz de tener una familia tan especial, al entrar rápidamente el rubio acorrala al moreno en la pared  
-esta noche te haré el amor… y disfrutare de todos tus sonidos y gemidos- dice completamente posesivo – ya quiero que quedes embarazado- sasuke rodea el cuello trigueño y se acerca para besar tiernamente los labios de su esposo.  
-estaré ansioso- susurra en su labios para sentir como naruto le mordía suavemente el labio superior- mmm …  
-te amo…  
-y yo a ti tambien te amo dobe  
-¡OYE! ¿¡POR QUE ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO INSULTÁNDOME PEDAZO DE TEME?!- se separa del el haciendo un adorable puchero  
-hmp, porque me encanta verte enojado, me pone como una moto porque se perfectamente bien como contentarte- y el enojo del rubio se esfumo como el agua. Agarra a sasuke de la mano y sale de la cocina encontrándose con una escena un poco caliente entre su sobrino y su hijo que se comían en un beso, no quiso interrumpir.  
-¡MENMA Y TAKUMI CÓRTENLA! – dice agitando los brazos- ¡NOS IREMOS UN PAR DE HORAS PORTENCE BIEN ADIÓS!.

 **¡POOF**!

Y desaparecen al igual que itachi y deidara  
-¡AGG, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGO UNOS PADRES TAN PERVERTIDOS!- grita menma, takumi solo le miro pícaramente.  
-vamos a tu habitación… - Susurra sensualmente en el oído del moreno. Y entonces una mejor idea se le paso por la cabeza a menma.  
-no mejor vamos a otro lado- Agarra a takumi y

 **¡POOF!**

A los minutos mikoto baja las escaleras – ¿ARE? ¿Me han dejado sola? – suspira rodeando los ojos- no puedo tener una familia mas pervertida…- baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina para hacerse un té – Familia… la familia uchiha esta creciendo cada vez mas...- sonríe de lado y entonces su teléfono móvil sonó, lo abrió y leyó un mensaje de nada mas y nada menos que  
"Buenas Noches preciosa, me divertido mucho contigo y espero que sueñes con los angelitos y hablando de angelitos… asómate a tu ventana" mikoto suspira y acabando de tomar su té sube las escaleras, entra a su habitación y se asoma por la ventada y hay estaba el peliblanco con un par de alas suspendido en el aire  
-hola… ¿que haces aquí?- dice sentándose en el muro de la ventanilla  
-vine a darte el beso de buenas noches- contesta acercándose para depositarle un beso en los rosados labios de la morena- hermosa...  
-ta…taisho…- susurra sonrojada perdiéndose en los ojos dorados del peliblanco, taisho era un hombre halcón, y un mago blanco. Como kiba pero su animal era Diferente.  
-buenas noches, que si tu padre sube seguro termino desplumado- una sonrisa adorno el rostro de mikoto  
-quédate… no haremos nada solo hablar y conocernos mas ¿si?  
-¿y tus padres?- pregunta asustado  
-haciendo a mi hermano… - contesta divertida tomando del cuello al chico para jalarlo dentro de su habitación y cerrar la ventana por si las cosas se subían de tono.

la noche para todos era mas que joven.

 **FIN**

 **ESTOY TAN FELIZ, PARA HACER EL REMAKE TUVE QUE LEERLO TODO Y TRATAR DE CORREGIR TODO LO QUE MAS PUDIERA, Y MODIFICAR COSITAS PEQUEÑAS Y POCO MAS, REALMENTE ME EMOCIONE AL LEER LO QUE HABÍA ESCRITO HACE TIEMPO, Y ME PREGUNTABA DE DONDE CARAJO HABÍA SACADO TANTA LABIA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO XD, PERO SINCERAMENTE SALIO PRECIOSO... AUN LAMENTO HABER PERDIDO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO ( para los seguidores de la otra pagina de fanfics) PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE ESTE REMAKE.**

 **SIN MAS ESPEREN CON PACIENCIA EL NUEVO EPILOGO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES.**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPÍLOGO II**

 **MENMA Y TAKUMI EN LA LINEA DE POSIBILIDADES**

El gran merlín, había creado varios artefactos mágicos de gran poder, pero todos fueron destruidos en su época por la energía que tenían y para los fines malignos con los que terminaban siendo utilizados, las esferas en especial eran peligrosas y por ello no existían en la actualidad.

Hasta este día.

-para crear una bola de cristal se necesita lo siguiente; esencia de haga- menma (gran mago de la historia de luz) leía de un libro de hechicería y brujería, los ingredientes que necesitaba para fabricar después de muchos años una bola de cristal- agua de las tierras del tiempo, una escama de una sirena blanca- mientras lo hacía, colocaba encima de una manta azul los ingredientes- y el ojo de un dragón de hielo de la dimensión 120- que había sido el ingrediente más difícil de conseguir- " _ponga el ojo encima del un recipiente de plata"_ \- solo basto con chasquear sus dedos para hacer aparecer una bandeja de plata encima de la manta- " _bañe el ojo con el agua y coloque la esencia de hada encima, después haciendo equilibrio coloque la escama de tal forma que esta quede parada sobre la esencia, y recite el siguiente conjuro"_ \- con cuidado hizo todo lo que había leído y se preparó para el momento de la elaboración- está en latín… bien ahí voy

" _ **Promittam Domino hoc area est sapientia et bonum fidei"**_ \- para entonces, había utilizado una gran cantidad de energía, la escama se abrió paso por toda la piel del ojo hasta llegar al cristal, cuando esto sucedió; toda la membrana del ojo se quemó a causa de la esencia de hada que brillaba con fuerza, todo se redujo hasta que solo quedó el cristalino encima de la bandeja, el agua se suspendió en el aire y rodeo el cristalino para acabarle de dar la forma de esfera.

-¡ES MAGNÍFICO!- gritó menma con una sonrisa en el rostro al notar que había logrado formar una hermosa esfera, la tomó en sus manos y esta le empezó a hablar telepática mente- oh dios mío ¿tienes vida?- chasqueo los dedos y todo quedó organizado -¿como te llamas?- camino con ella en brazos hasta llegar a un altar que había hecho única y exclusivamente para ponerla ahí- ¿Janna? mucho gusto soy menma- él sonríe amablemente- ¿soy tu amo? de acuerdo, entonces ayúdame en mi viaje.

o-o-o-o-o

Mikoto estaba literal y físicamente lejos de su hermano, pero en cuanto sintió la gran liberación de energía no dudo en tele transportarse hasta donde él estaba - ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- había una bola de cristal encima de una altar, está proyectaba un portal, pero no cualquiera, era el de las posibilidades el cual era el mas importante de todo lo que puede existir y el mas difícil de abrir, solamente se había escuchado hablar de el en los libros que escribió el gran merlín. solo el mago de la luz podía hacerlo y solo con una bola de cristal que el mismo haya fabricado. era un trabajo que estaba destinado a los magos de luz. en su época el gran merlín fue a la linea de posibilidades y ayudo a los que mas lo necesitaban. ahora era el turno de menma. -¿donde vas?- dice ella viendo como había una bolsa de cuero con algunos libros y otras cosas más

-me voy hermana, tu mejor que nadie sabe que haré... - dice colocándose la capa- el portal hacia las posibilidades, si lo atravieso tendré el poder de viajar a todas las líneas de lo que ha sido y lo que será.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!, ¡SI PADRE SE ENTERA!, ¡TE VA A MANDAR A LA DIMENSIÓN DEL VACÍO PARA SIEMPRE!- grito histérica ella tratando de frenarlo.

-no se enterara, además no tiene la magia para detenerme ni seguirme a donde voy, la única que la tiene eres tú, pero no puedes pasar porque solo los magos de luz pueden ir a ese lugar- mikoto trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo - tampoco puedes detenerme, sabes que tu magia es insuficiente para mi.

-estas loco menma, de verdad que lo estás- ella estaba asimilando lo que sucedía- te acompañare- su hermano la vio como si estuviera loca

-¡NO PUEDES Y LO SABES! y entras morirás- dice un poco molesto- quedate y cuida a nuestros padres mikoto, ademas... así podre volver aquí si tu estas.

-pero hermano…- ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, justo en ese momento llegó takumi

-ya deje todo preparado para, mikoto…- había interrumpido el momento

-nos vamos- dijo menma antes de que su padre llegara- puedo sentirlo cerca dice poniéndose enfrente del portal y tomando la bola de cristal, mira a su hermana antes de saltar

-volveré hermana, dile a mi padre que me perdone, pero que él sabía que esto iba a suceder en algún momento, también a mis tíos- asegura viendo a takumi- no quiero dejarlo solo, así que viene conmigo

-idiotas… váyanse- ella vio como ambos atravesaron el portal que se cerro inmediatamente.

Naruto llego justo 5 minutos después y se encontró con mikoto mirándolo seriamente- se fueron, no sé cuándo volverán y no sé qué estarán planeando

-síguelos- dice el rubio casi obligandola

-no puedo - naruto frunció el ceño - ¡no puedes retenerlo así para siempre padre! somos magos de todo lo que puede existir, nuestro poder no tiene comparación con nada, yo no tengo problema en vivir aquí con ustedes pero sabes perfectamente que menma si se quería ir porque el destino lo llamaba- mikoto se rompió a llorar

-no puede jugar a ser kamisama, y por mucho poder que tenga, no debe modificar nada- asegura frustrado- además se ha llevado a takumi ¿sabes como se podrá deidara? - sobaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz -¿que le dire a itachi y a deidara?

-menma nacio para dar luz y amor a todas partes de lo que puede existir, y me entristece que trates de contenerlo, y si takumi se fue con menma fue porque él quiso, ya somos muy mayores para que nos estés reteniendo. mis tios lo entenderan- defiende, era la primera vez que era tan contestona por así decirlo.

-solo quería protegerlos

-nacimos con un propósito, ya es hora de que alguno de los dos lo haga. sabes que yo no puedo porque soy oscura y me temo que no lograre nada bueno, pero menma debe hacerlo ya veras como lo hara de bien solo cree en él- y no dijo nada más, solo se fue desapareciendo en una bola de humo

o-o-o-o-o

Estaba acostado en su cama viendo televisión, ese día era de relajación total, comería palomitas de maíz, vería la maratón de películas porno que tenia y se masturbaría hasta la médula pensando en su novia con la que aún no habían tenido contacto íntimo. pero de la nada aparece mikoto y cae encima de él

-tomame- dice tocando su pecho y haciendo desaparecer su ropa

-por supuesto que si- taisho no dudo en empezar a besar sus pezones y a comerse poco a poco su cuerpo. sabía cómo era mikoto y cuando ella pedía algo debía de tenerlo.

Y si era el sexo que había estado ansiando desde hace mucho. mejor.

o-o-o-o

Lejos de todo eso, de todo el universo y de toda esa existencia, menma y takumi cayeron en la infinitud de las posibilidades -¿por dónde empezamos?- pregunta el rubio un poco preocupado

-pues, por eso tenemos a janna- saca la bola- es muy grande, necesito que sea más pequeña- para su asombro, la bola se volvió tan pequeña como un colgante que se colocó alrededor de su cuello- oh gracias preciosa- dice sosteniéndola en la mano- necesitamos que guíes una lista de todo esto y vayamos de universo en universo

" _si señor"_ escuchó en sus pensamientos, justo después una estela de luz salio y así entraron al primer universo. " _universo AA Mpi43"_ empezando con la aventura y la modificación, para sorpresa de ambos, en esos universos estaban las personas destinadas dentro de una misma línea del tiempo que en otros universos y existencias.

Por ello, se encontraron con su padre naruto en uno de ellos - ¿papá? - dice asombrado menma que no creía lo que estaban viendo

-¿emm me hablas a mi?- el rubio se acercó a él y sonrió amablemente, se veía un poco triste pero aun así comía un poco de pan que había encontrado en unos de los basureros del pueblo.

-menma, no es tu padre, lo sabes- takumi lo sacó del trance que provocó ese encuentro

-lo siento, te confundí con alguien- dice acercándose y dándole la mano para presentarse, pero solo con hacer eso se reveló el futuro de su persona en ese tiempo, iba a ser ejecutado por homosexual. justo en esa vida y esa misma noche. si no dejaba linaje no habría descendencia por lo que no habría reencarnación.

-¿oye estás bien?- naruto le mira a los ojos visiblemente preocupado

-lo siento, te convertirás en mujer hoy- dice sin poder evitarlo y usa su magia

-¡MENMA NO LO HAGAS!- gritó takumi pero su boca desapareció y se quedó paralizado en el lugar

-¿que?- el rubio no sabía que estaba pasando, ni porque, pero en ese momento su cuerpo brillo y su cabello largo cayó al suelo- ¡¿qué es esto?! ¡BRUJERÍA!- dice tocándose las tetas un poco impactado- ¿¡que me has hecho!?

-me lo agradecerás- dice menma desapareciendo delante de él para buscar otras personas a quién ayudar en ese universo.

Esa tarde, naruto estuvo llorando mucho tiempo cerca del río por lo que le había sucedido, ese día justo cumplía 15 años y nunca pensó que tendría tan mala suerte de que fuera maldecido por un brujo.

Pero el sonido de los caballos llamaron su atención - Es una doncella- gritó un soldado con una extraña armadura que tenía un símbolo muy reconocido por todos en esa época, la edad de bronce.

El príncipe del reino bajo de uno de los caballos y se quedó hipnotizado al ver a naruto, era la mujer más hermosa que pudo haber conocido jamás, pero frunció el ceño al notar cómo vestía y al ver el pan viejo y lleno de suciedad que tenía en la mano

-ven- le extiende la mano - ¿como te llamas?

-soy… naruko- toma su mano poniéndose de pie, en ese momento el caballero se sacó el casco y un hermoso hombre de cabellos negros azulados y ojos negros le miraron con el más sincero amor

-soy el príncipe sasuke uchiha. eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido jamas, quiero que te cases conmigo-

Vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

Aunque menma nunca imaginó que su magia quedaría por siempre en ese universo y que viajaría de generación en generación por miles de años modificándose hasta tomar una forma perfecta.

o-o-o-o-o

Eran tantos universos, tantas situaciones,tantas posibilidades y tantas personas que iban ayudando que parecía interminable.

-¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?- en uno de esos universos se encontró a su padre de cabellos negros, prácticamente pertenecían a un clan de demonios súcubos que habían sido expulsados del inframundo he iban por ahí alimentándose de la vida de todos usando su poder sexual con ayuda de su hipnotismo de la vista.

Y menma los maldijo a todos, les dio una forma humana y solo hizo que se alimentarán de una sola persona - ¡EL SEMEN!- grito con estrellas en los ojos, a veces su lado pervertido salía a flor

-¡CERDO!- takumi le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza - ¿¡NO PUEDE SER OTRA COSA!?

-¿quieres que sea sangre? ¿de paso los convertimos en unos vampiros? son demonios y necesitan alimentarse de algo- su explicación era razonable

-convertirlos en humanos- dice takumi señalando lo obvio

-ya les di una forma humana, ademas es más divertido así, buajajajajjajajajjajaja- lo sabía, tenía un gran presentimiento- solo una gota del semen de la pareja, y generará la adición eterna por toda la existencia, de esa vida, de la siguiente y de la siguiente por siempre. y si alguno de los dos llega a morir en una de esas vidas, la adición podrá ser cambiada a otro solo en esa vida.

El rubio rodó los ojos, sabía que si a su novio se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacarlo o hacerlo razonar, no por nada estaban saltando de universo en universo.

Y así iban menma y takumi viajando por todas partes y conociendo todo tiempo de mundos y situaciones

-esas criaturas son… - susurra el rubio mirando como corrían hacia ellos

-¡¿ZOMBIES?!- grito menma un poco aterrorizado

-¡sacanos de aquí!- takumi salto y se colocó encima de su novio

-¡JANNA SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!- grito menma abrazando a su novio.

Quizás deban tener cuidado en donde caen - todos ahí estaban muertos, no puedo revivir a gente que ya les llego la hora, este universo queda descartado- dice el moreno pasando al siguiente. muchos quedaron descartados por cosas así.

o-o-o-o-o

A los 100 años, volvieron a su universo para tomarse un descanso. la primera en llegar fue mikoto, con lágrimas en los ojos salió a correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos - te eche de menos- naruto en cuanto vio a su hijo y a takumi salió a correr hacia ellos y los abrazo.

-perdóname padre, no quería decepcionarte- naruto lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-perdoname tu a mi, por frenar tus instintos.

Cuando sasuke salió por la puerta y vio a menma, lloro y corrió también a abrazarlo- estoy feliz de verte- el lo había extrañado mucho

Itachi y deidara llegaron al los minutos -¡TAKUMI!- ambos abrazaron a su hijo

-lo siento…- susurra el rubio viendo con pena a sus padres.

La familia había crecido, habían varias caras nuevas. y era bueno estar en casa, pero sería por poco tiempo pues tenían que seguir con su trabajo en la linea de las posibilidades.

 **FIN**

 **TRUCO**


End file.
